That's Why I Love You
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: Branch always knew she never belonged in Troll Village but when a certain event happens she is forced to leave without telling anyone. When Poppy discovers this he sets off on a journey to find her only to find out the reason why she left in the first place. Now their relationship will be put to the test while trying to protect each other from the looming threats around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 1  
**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

She had to leave. She had to leave as soon as possible. Right now! No questions asked. She made her decision.

She quickly gathered all of her supplies; well it was a matter of what not to take honestly. True she had been called paranoid before but now was the right time to be paranoid. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes right now. She had to use the aid of several small glow bugs in order to help her with the move. Thankfully they didn't seem to mind since they were quite familiar with the female Troll; she had done them a great favor not too long ago. They were indebted to her and therefore they would help her with whatever she needed. She was thankful for that especially when no one else has given her the light of day before.

Who was she? She was Branch, the only gray Troll in her village and probably in the world.

That in itself made her the loneliest person ever to exist. She never belonged anywhere, not even amongst her own people. And that was one of the reasons why she couldn't stay. Honestly she should have done this a long time ago. Why hadn't she? She didn't even know the answer. A part of her regretted it but then another part of her didn't. She shook her head to forget about thoughts such as these; she had to focus if she was to leave before anyone noticed her leaving. She doubted they would have cared but she knew that there was one troll she especially had to avoid. He would come here just to give her an invitation to another stupid occasion. And those were not rare to come by; she should know though as she had rejected dozens of invitations over the years. Speaking of initiations, she looked at the place where she hid them. She would never admit it but those invitations were her treasures, they meant more to her than anything. But now she was beginning to question it. She was beginning to question it all. That troll, the one she always thought about for a multitude of reasons, couldn't be anything to her. He just couldn't.

Branch walked to the hidden invitations and pulled them out, she looked at the intricate designs he put onto the paper. She could always tell that he took pride in his work, the fact that he went through a lot just to make sure she got one too made her heart beat faster. And they were always more detailed than the others, oh how special he made her feel. But as said before he couldn't be anything to her.

Who was this Troll she constantly thought about? He was Poppy, Prince of the Trolls and the future king.

She hated him; she hated him because he made her feel this way. But at the same time she loved him, she loved him because he made her feel this way. She let out a sigh as she looked through all the invitations; she wished her grandfather were still here. She wished any of her family members were still here. Her parents had given up their lives just to protect her and her grandfather and then she went and cost him his life. She was so stupid! Really stupid! She hated herself! She hated everything about herself because she was a terrible person! She was no better than the Bergens, those monsters who took away her parents and grandfather. Now she really couldn't stay! Her expression changed to one that was grief stricken and one that was full of true despair and sorrow. She clutched onto the invitations and kept herself from crying.

The glow bugs saw this and crawled over to her. They made chirping sounds as they nuzzled against her body. She was brought back to reality once she felt them; she looked at them with sad eyes. They made some more chirping sounds as they looked at her. She saw that they were concerned about her; she couldn't help but give them a sad smile.

"I'm fine," she assured. "But I've made my decision; I'm not going to change my mind especially not now."

The glow bugs made some more chirping sounds, they understood her plight but at the same time they knew that she was making a mistake. However, they also knew that trying to convince her to reconsider would have been pointless. In her point of view, she had so much at stake and she couldn't afford to lose anything or anyone else. The female Troll had been through so much pain and heartache that she couldn't take another anymore. She might break because of it. With that in mind the glow bugs nuzzled her some more before they picked up some of the supplies she would need.

"Thank you," Branch stated. "It seems like you're the only ones I can trust at this point."

Branch packed some more supplies such as food and cooking ware and utensils, water, bedding and fabric, tools and weapons and anything else that would protect her and ensure her survival until she found a new place to call home. The glow bugs stood still as she tied the supplies around their backs, Branch made sure not to tie it too tightly where it could hurt them but just enough so she wouldn't lose anything. Just when it looked like she was done she saw the invitations were still where she left them, she bit her lip as she found herself in an internal conflict. She wanted to take them but at the same time she didn't.

If she took them she was still accepting her old life.

But if she didn't she was sure that it would hurt her even more.

Then again maybe she should take them, for someone else that is. They would be memories of a past she didn't want but at the same time they would be mementos from the troll she could never be with. That person would need them especially when they will never meet that Troll. That was one of the consequences of her decision but she considered the other factors involved as well. There were so many things working against her.

Branch couldn't stay. What was left for her here in this bunker? What was left for her in that village? Nothing. Anything she would need would be with her, literally. That old life gave her nothing to live for but when she started her new life somewhere else she would have a reason to live. She would live but not for the troll known as Poppy. She took the invitations and placed them into a sack, then she placed that sack onto one of the glow bug's backs. After that she picked up her backpack, it had books, notepads and pencils. Whatever was in her backpack would provide her with a way to entertain herself along the journey.

"Well I think that's about it," Branch said.

She looked around her bunker to see what she was leaving behind, there was still a lot left but she needed to travel as lightly as possible if she hoped to leave quickly. She would miss this place; she wasn't going to deny that. Even if it was a place full of loneliness it was still a part of her. But Branch knew that she had to let it go, she had to let it all go if she hoped to start a new life. She sighed once more before turning her attention back to the glow bugs. A look of determination was on her face.

"Okay," she whispered. "Let's go."

She and the glow bugs walked to the pad where they would be lifted to the surface. She pulled the lever and took one last look at what she was leaving behind. She had no regrets… at least that's what she kept telling herself. They got to the opening before the surface and Branch removed the "GO AWAY" mat, the light from the moon caught her eye. It was late at night but it would soon be morning which meant she had enough time to leave before any troll was up and about. Even though Trolls liked to party at the same time they needed to rest in order to be able to party more. That fact annoyed her like crazy, then again anything relating to how the Trolls acted drove her crazy. She hated everything about her fellow Trolls because they never had their priorities straight. All they did was sing, dance and hug! She growled a little as she thought about it but then she remembered that she couldn't stress herself out too much. It wasn't good for her. She took out a rubber band from one of her bags and tied her hair into a tall ponytail. Now she was ready.

"Alright let's get going before the next party starts and doesn't end," Branch said.

The glow bugs chirped in response and Branch started to walk towards the opposite direction, away from Troll Village. She didn't look back. The glow bugs followed her while carrying her supplies; they were determined to see her through this adventure. Their lights provided a path for Branch to see and to navigate through. Branch kept walking and as she did she thought about her life in Troll Village. She was always the outcast because of her pessimistic and cynical personality, her sarcasm and her colors. She wasn't bright, happy or pretty. The other female trolls had so much that she didn't have, they were all of those wonderful things. Especially the female Troll named Creek. Her face turned into a frown as she recalled that name, she couldn't stand any of the Trolls but that one was different. She had nothing but hate towards that Troll, everyone treated her like she was so perfect and like she couldn't do anything wrong. Everyone loved her… including Poppy. Especially Poppy. But she wasn't like the others; she knew that Creek was hiding behind a mask. She used her looks and fake personality to get others to do whatever she wanted and to get others to adore her. She wanted attention and she would do anything in order to get it.

"Forget about it Branch," she whispered to herself. "It's over now, it's all over."

With that she kept walking with the glow bugs traveling beside her. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere but here was better. She left it all behind but maybe that was a lie as well. There was one thing she was taking with her from the past and it wasn't the invitations she had. It was something else, something that Poppy or any of the other Trolls could never know about. It was secret that would remain with her until the time was right and even then it would still be a secret. It was honestly for the best that Poppy didn't know. Someone like him could never be with someone like her. She had to leave not just for herself but for him too, she loved him and that's why she had to let him go. But she would try to keep him in her memories, try at least. What her mind would forget her heart would remember. She would remember his bright colors, his warm smile, his loud and upbeat personality and his kindness. She never got to say goodbye to Poppy, out of all the Trolls he was the one she would have liked to say it to. He was always too kind to her, it was more than she deserved. These were the things she liked about him.

"That's why I love you," she whispered and she looked at the small bulge in her belly. "And that's why I love you too."

She held her stomach as she continued to walk towards an unknown destination.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

" _Thank you, that was most wonderful."_

Poppy opened his eyes as the dream finished; once again it was always just those words and nothing else. He had been having the dream for some time now and he could never understand why. He didn't know why it was always just those words and he could never remember where he heard them from. And yet they felt so familiar. All he knew was that there was a sense of comfort and happiness whenever he dreamt of those words and when he heard it in the same voice over and over again. It made him happy for some reason; he wished he could figure out why. Well he guessed there were some things that would never be answered.

He yawned as little and that was when he felt the warmth of the sun hit his room in the pod he shared with his mother, Queen Peppy. He immediately stretched his arms and jumped out of bed to get ready in his normal routine, as always there was a pep in his step. That was normal for a Troll especially one like him, he always loved to greet the new day with a big smile and think about all the fun things he was going to do. For today it was the same as always but it never got old to the Trolls or to him. They all loved to dance, sing and hug whenever they could, their other favorite past times were partying, playing games and scrap booking. Really anything related to fun made a Troll's life worth living for. It was also the same reason why they had to flee the Bergens twenty years ago; they were envious of their happiness. Happiness was what made a Troll who they were. Well Poppy couldn't say the every Troll was that way. There was one particular troll that defied all expectations of being one.

Her name was Branch. The only gray troll in their village and probably in the whole world, or at least that's how he saw it.

Everyone in Troll Village was very familiar with Branch due to how different she was from them. She was paranoid, cynical, sarcastic, and blunt and she never liked to do anything that the other Trolls did. Instead she spent most of her days either staying in her secret bunker or going out to collect more survival supplies from the forest or trying to warn the village about possible Bergen attacks. She wasn't very popular in the village due to these reasons but she was still a troll and therefore one of the people he was going to be responsible for when he became king. He cared about her in the same way he cared about all of his fellow Trolls. She was different; he wasn't going to deny that but at the same time that's what intrigued him the most. She never fell into the normal crowd here in Troll Village, she stood out from the rest for a multitude of reasons and it was because of these reasons that Poppy was determined to get her to be happy. He wanted her to be happy especially when it looked like she hadn't been happy in a long time. He never understood the reasons why and he never asked her but that just made him even more determined. Somehow and someday he would get to see Branch happy, he just knew it.

"And speaking of Branch I have to give her an invitation to tonight's party," Poppy reminded himself as he finished getting ready.

Tonight's party was celebrating DJ Suki's new music equipment he had constructed with the use of bugs, it was supposed to create colorful dance lights as the music played. Tonight would be the first time he would get to test it out. Poppy was looking forward to it, then again he always looked forward to having a party. When they went all out, they went all out and today was no different. And just like any other party Poppy made an invitation especially for Branch. He was going to deliver it to her after he met up with his friends to make sure that everything was planned for tonight's party. Even though he knew that she would most likely reject it again at the same time he wanted her to feel included and that she had a choice. He didn't realize that was ironic especially when he didn't know about Branch's situation, she didn't have much of a choice when it came to her current situation. And little did he know that the female Troll he was currently thinking about was no longer at her home. He placed the invitation in his hair and was now ready.

"Well time to greet the new day!" Poppy exclaimed as he skipped to the other part of the pod he lived in.

Along the way he ran into his mother, she was enjoying a morning cup of tea and reading a book. She looked up from her book to see her son, he looked ready to go. This wasn't surprising; her son always looked ready to go. It was one of the reasons he was so popular and why all the girls adored him. She smiled at her son and welcomed him.

"Good morning Poppy," Queen Peppy greeted.

"Good morning Mom," Poppy replied. "I'm just on my way out."

"Are you getting ready for the party tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, DJ Suki wants to show off his new dancing equipment. And what better way to do it than at a party?" Poppy said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Queen Peppy chuckled at Poppy's tone but she was quick to remind him of something.

"Well that's great and all but remember not to go too crazy," she stated. "Remember what happened the last time you did so?"

Blush spread across Poppy's face, he placed a hand behind his head and rubbed it sheepishly. Yeah he remembered what happened the last time he partied too hard, well honestly he didn't really remember anything. The last thing he remembered was following a glow bug into the forest and then he woke up next to a mushroom next to the village. He blamed the fact that he went overboard with sampling all of the fruit drinks and the sugary food there, then there was the fact that he had done so much dancing with everybody especially with Creek. After all it was her birthday that day, he wanted her to enjoy it as much as possible but he kind of ruined it by making everyone worry about him until they found him next to the mushroom. After that incident the other Trolls always made sure that he didn't have a repeat of it. The last thing they wanted was for him to get seriously hurt, he was lucky that he didn't the first time. Well thankfully there had yet to be incident like that again.

That was about two months ago.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine. The Snack Pack will keep an eye on me, they've been doing so for the past two months," Poppy assured.

"I know but be careful still and don't go overboard," Queen Peppy said. "Other than that have fun. I love you."

Poppy went over to his mother and gave her a hug before leaving, Queen Peppy returned the hug.

"I love you too Mom, bye!" Poppy exclaimed as he ran out the pod.

Queen Peppy was still smiling as she watched her son leave. Then her expression became serious, the time was coming for Poppy to take his place as King of the Trolls. She that's what her husband wanted before his sacrifice at the hands of the Bergens, Poppy never got the chance to know his father since she was still pregnant with him when his father was eaten. Even before he was born his father always used to say that their baby was going to be a boy, he just knew it was going to be a boy and after his death she was happy with the fact that he was right. She saw her husband in their son and he wanted him to become King so he could protect the future generation of Trolls. His death was one of the reasons why she revolted against the Bergens and got the Trolls to safety, she didn't want to see to any one of them go through the same pain she went through when she lost her loved one. Raising Poppy alone was difficult but she kept going for him and for his father.

Poppy was old enough to take the crown, he took care of his people and every Troll in the village adored him. He would make an excellent King; she would discuss it with him tomorrow since she wanted him to enjoy the party today. She took a sip of her tea and returned to reading her book.

Poppy felt the warmth of the sun hit his body and he twirled around a little before seeing his friends. They were known as the Snack Pack, it was his idea to give them that title. He thought it was cute and very fitting of the group of colorful Trolls. There was Cooper, DJ Suki, Girl Diamond, Fuzzbert, Biggie and her pet Ms. Dinkles, Satin and Chenille, Smidge and Creek. He saw that they were gathering around DJ Suki, he was giving them a sneak peek of what they would be expecting at the party. Poppy smiled and he used his hair to jumped to where his friends were. Once he landed safely he was greeted by the smiles of his friends.

"Poppy!" they exclaimed.

"Hey you can't start the party without me!" Poppy stated. "Even if the actual party hasn't started yet."

The female Troll known as Creek turned around to see that it was Poppy, the son of the Queen of Trolls. Creek had purple skin, sky blue eyes and blue hair with teal at its tips. She wore a bright yellow dress that had a strap around one of her shoulders. She was considered to be very beautiful amongst the trolls and popular amongst the males. She was aware of her status because of this and couldn't be any happier with it.

"Don't worry Poppy, DJ Suki was showing us a demonstration," Creek said as she walked towards the prince. "Good morning Poppy, boop."

Creek tapped Poppy's nose as she said this making the male Troll blush, he chuckled a little as well. The rest of the Snack Pack couldn't help but notice the look Poppy was giving to Creek; it was one full of love and admiration. It was no secret that Poppy had a crush on Creek, she was aware of this fact but she waited for the right time for Poppy to say it. He had yet to say it due to his nervousness and since he didn't really know how to tell someone he liked them to that extent. She would wait though since she knew he couldn't resist her for long.

"So anyway," Cooper started. "What are the plans for tonight's party Poppy?"

Poppy took his attention off Creek and turned it to Cooper and the rest of his friends.

"Okay so first we need to start decorating. Girl Diamond and Satin and Chenille, you three get some of the Trolls in the village and start making the decorations. After you're finished with that start putting them up. Biggie and Ms. Dinkles and Smidge you can help DJ Suki get his gear and equipment ready and set up. Creek, Fuzzbert and Cooper, you send out the invitations that I made last night. They're in the arts and crafts pod."

Poppy was already sounding like a king despite still being a prince; his friends couldn't help but admire that about him.

"But wait what are you going to do Poppy?" Biggie asked.

Poppy looked at the blue Troll with a smile they were all too familiar with, they had only seen it when a certain Troll was involved. That Troll's name was Branch, the gray Troll that everyone tried to avoid due to her personality and kill joy attitude. They didn't like having her around since she was always trying to ruin their fun and warn them about the Bergens, something she would go overboard with. They just couldn't understand why the Troll was the way she was, why couldn't she be happy like the rest of them? But for some reason their bright and happy friend Poppy would always approach the girl with an invitation to a special occasion. Needless to say she never went to any of those special occasions. They couldn't blame Poppy for always trying though, after all he always found the good in everything and he always saw the bright side.

Other the other hand, Creek found it to be annoying and useless. Even with Poppy's personality she never understood why he put up with the gray Troll. Poppy always treated Branch differently than he did the other Trolls; he spent more time thinking of ways to incorporate Branch into their village's lifestyle than he did with her. Another thing that made her mad was the fact that he put more effort in making invitations for Branch; he never did that for anyone else. Not even for her. True he had done other things for her like throwing her that nice birthday party but that was still not enough. She didn't understand what made her so special. Was it because she was gray? Or because she had no one? Did Poppy feel sorry for her? If that was the case then he needed to learn to stop doing that especially when Branch had never given him the light of day despite him doing so multiple times. She never voiced her thoughts but sometimes she wished that the gray Troll just disappeared. After all Branch didn't have anything to offer to anybody, forget the invitation attempts she found Branch in general to be annoying and useless. But Poppy was so determined still, she let out a sigh and approached the Prince of Trolls.

"If you say so Poppy, then go do it," Creek said. "You're such a good person."

Poppy blushed.

"Thank you Creek," Poppy responded. "As soon as I deliver the invitation I'll come back to with y'all and the rest of the village with the preparations."

The Snack Pack looked at each other before finally relenting; they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay then see you in a few Poppy!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Don't be late now!" Satin said.

"And don't forget to bring your partying spirit with you!" Chenille added. "But not too much, you remember what happened last time!

The other chuckled at Chenille's comment; they remembered the last time Poppy partied too hard. It became a little joke amongst their group. Creek in particular found it funny since it was done at her birthday party. Poppy gave them a mischievous smile, one that showed he was a good sport when it came to the joke.

"Oh don't sound like my mom, you know I'll never forget either of the two!" Poppy replied as he started to walk towards the forest.

The Snack Pack went their way to do what Poppy had said as he went to go deliver the invitation. Only he knew where Branch lived and Branch always insisted that she didn't like anyone else knowing where she lived, that's why he would always be the one to give her the invitations. He smiled and hummed a little as he skipped to Branch's home. Along the way the words in his dream kept repeating in his head.

" _Thank you, that was most wonderful."_

It was starting to bother him now, the fact that he didn't know where he heard those words before and the fact that he didn't know who muttered them. The voice was so soothing and was like an angel's; one thing was for certain though it belonged to a female. Maybe it was supposed to be his mother? After all she had those traits in her voice. But why would she say something like that? He shook his head in confusion; despite what he had thought earlier about some things being left unanswered it still bothered him. Well he couldn't dwell on it for long; Branch's home was just in front of him. He smiled and quickly ran up to the floor mat that said "GO AWAY" on it. He took out the invitation from his hair and knocked on the rock, Branch always heard him when he did it like this.

"Branch!" he called out. "Branch! Are you in there?"

To his surprise there was no answer, he looked at the mat to see that there was no disturbance. He found that strange since the gray Troll would normally respond quickly. She would slide the secret compartment of the mat to see who was out there. That was usually when she told Poppy she wasn't going anywhere and he would leave the invitation there only for it to be gone the next time he went. He never knew what Branch did with the invitations he had given her throughout the years, he just assumed she would throw them away or something since she had no problem with destroying them right in front of him and the others.

"Branch?" he questioned.

There was no answer.

"Branch? Are you there?" he asked. "I just came by to give you your invitation to tonight's party. DJ Suki is going to try out his new music equipment tonight. I thought you might be interested… you know in case you change your mind about singing and dancing."

There was still no answer. Poppy titled his head in confusion, Branch would normally be arguing with him right now over the party. She had always done so in the past. But she wasn't talking and it was too early for her to be out and about, she normally waited a little after morning to leave her bunker. He knew from past experiences of delivering her invitations. Today felt different though, it felt like something was missing. He knocked on the rock again with a little more force.

"Branch?" he called out. "Are you okay? Are you in there?"

No answer, there was nothing but silence. He thought this was really off; this wasn't Branch's normal behavior. Maybe she went out earlier than usual? He decided to wait for a little bit to see if that was the case, if it was then she should be back within a few minutes. He sat next to the rock and waited; he played with the invitation a little bit. It was designed to shoot glitter at the person who opened it; it also had a little handcrafted Branch inside it as well. He hoped that maybe this would be the day that Branch would decide to join them in the festivities; he wanted Branch to be happy just as much as he wanted the other Trolls to be happy. He waited for several minutes to see if there was any sign of Branch, there was nothing. He had a worried look on his face as he just looked around to see nothing but forest. He wondered what Branch could be doing right now. He looked at the invitation some more while looking around him. Branch was still nowhere to be seen.

After a while he could hear the commotion going on inside the village, he knew that everyone must have heard about DJ Suki's party and were all getting ready right now for it. He felt a little guilty that he wasn't there to help like he said he would but he wanted to give Branch her invitation. He always had to be there just in case she decided to come with him to the special occasion. However, after several more minutes and with more noises coming from the village Poppy decided to just leave the invitation. He hesitated at first but he did promise his friends he would be there as soon as he was done with this task. He stood up from his place and looked around once again to see if Branch was coming. To his disappointment there was still no sign of her. He sighed and looked at the mat, he placed the invitation on the mat and then put a rock over it so the wind wouldn't blow it away .

"Hey Branch!" he shouted. "If I don't know if you're in your bunker or in the forest right now but I left your invitation on your mat!"

There was still no answer, he sighed again and started to walk back to the village. This time there was no pep in his step, his shoulders were hung low as was his head. He wondered if Branch resorted to ignoring him now, maybe that was the case. After so many years of coming to her maybe she had enough of it and this was her way of telling him that. He couldn't be for certain though until he saw her again. He really hoped that this wasn't the case; he didn't want Branch to ignore him. He wanted her to open up to him but maybe today wasn't the day as he hoped it would be. He decided to let it go for now.

Along the way he noticed a certain mushroom as he entered the village. It was the same mushroom that he had been found laying next to after Creek's party. He remembered the bright sun hitting his face when he woke up, his body was a little sore but he figured it was because he had been sleeping on the ground instead of a bed. He also remembered how there was a sweet scent that lingered around him, everything about him felt so right and he felt as if his body and spirit were floating. He felt so happy but not the usual kind of happy he regularly experienced. It was different and almost indescribable, he wished that sweet scent stayed with him for a little longer but it was gone as soon as it appeared. That was right around the time he started to dream about those words.

He kept that scent, those words and that feeling in his heart and mind. He didn't know why he experienced them but he was happy he did even if it was for just that moment. He would have liked to experience it again but if he didn't know what caused it in the first place then there was no chance of that happening.

"Hey Poppy!" a voice called out.

Poppy looked to see that it was Creek, she was running towards him.

"There you are! What took you so long?" she asked. "Everyone is already getting ready for the party!"

"Sorry I was trying to give Branch her invitation but she didn't answer like she always does, I found that strange so I stayed for a little longer. I thought she might have gone into the forest to look for more survival supplies but she never showed up," Poppy explained.

Creek smiled internally, she had a concerned look externally though. Deep down she was happy that the gray Troll didn't answer Poppy's call. She hoped that Branch was ignoring Poppy now; if that was the case then maybe she could convince the Prince of Trolls to forget about Branch entirely. It was not only for his sake but the rest of the village's as well, it would have been better if they forgot about Branch. After all she didn't fit in, one should question if she was really a Troll for this reason. Whatever she was Creek was happy she didn't appear.

"Oh I'm sure she has her reasons," Creek said. "Maybe she just needs her space."

Poppy looked unconvinced but he nodded his head.

"I guess," he responded.

"You guessed right," she added. "Boop."

She tapped his nose again which made Poppy smile, he felt a little better. Creek then took Poppy's hand into hers, she started to lead him into the Troll Village.

"Now come on let's go help the others," Creek stated with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah let's go," Poppy replied.

The two Trolls went back to their home where they were greeted by the rest of the Snack Pack. They had questioned what took him so ling as well, Poppy told them the same as he told Creek and they agreed with the purple Troll's assumptions about Branch needing her space. They were happy as well since they felt like they wouldn't have to worry about Branch spoiling the fun but deep down they couldn't help but wonder what had caused Branch to suddenly ignore Poppy, this didn't include Creek though. And deep down Poppy felt the same. For the rest of the time he thought about her and little did he know she was thinking about him too.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Branch struggled to get past some tall grass; she grunted a little was very careful with the way she moved. The glow bugs saw this and assisted her with getting through to the other side. Once she was free from the grass she stretched took off her backpack and stretched her back before sitting on some of the rocks near her. She took in a deep breath and swiped the sweat off her forehead, after she left her bunker she kept walking and didn't stop. The fact that she was carrying a backpack didn't make it any easier for her and then there as her belly. Both of them made it difficult but she wasn't complaining. She managed to get far away from the village in a little amount of time, at least she felt that it was far enough… for now that is. She decided it was time for a break especially for the glow bugs as they were still carrying some of her supplies as well.

"Okay let's rest for a while before we start moving again," Branch said.

The glow bugs chirped as rested their tired bodies; Branch walked over to them and started to unpack the supplies. She didn't take anything out of the bags but she wanted them to rest from the long journey. She set the supplies next on the ground, the glow bugs chirped some more and started to crawl around quickly as if enjoying how light they suddenly felt. Branch smiled at their cute antics before taking one of the smaller bags with her as she sat on the rocks again. She searched through it before pulling out some food and a container of water; she had several more bags like this but for now it was best to eat lightly. It was some bread and a jar of honey along with some nuts, this would do for now. She poured some of the honey onto a slice of bread and took a quick bite out of it before taking more of the slices and putting honey on them as well. She placed the slices of honey bread on the ground next to the glow bugs; she wanted them to eat with her. The glow bugs smiled and chirped happily as they helped themselves to the food she offered them. In actuality they could have found their own food in the forest and Branch knew that as well but after all they had done for her she figured it was the least she could do for them. Besides she still had enough to last them for a while until she found a good location to stay at. The small grouped enjoyed their meal and they took in the quiet surroundings. Branch admired how peaceful and quiet it was, she admitted the forest had some beautiful qualities to it especially when there were no Trolls to ruin it with their loudness and brightness. She ate her slice of honey bread before making another one for herself to eat. Once she was finished with that she cracked open the nut shells to eat the nuts as well. After her meal she took several drinks of water, she let out a sigh of contentment before stretching again. She looked down at her growing belly, she rubbed it gently. There was no denying her current condition.

She was pregnant.

"In all my years of living I never thought this would happen to me," Branch stated.

By this time the glow bugs were done with their meal and they looked at the gray troll. The smallest of the group climbed up the rock and nuzzled itself next to her belly. Branch chuckled a little as the glow bug did this; she petted the little one.

"And I most certainly never thought it would be with that Troll," Branch added.

She turned her attention away from the glow bugs and back to her stomach, she gazed lovingly at the small bulge. She wondered just how big she would get until the time came, before leaving Troll Village she had read several books on Troll babies and the process of having them. Those were the same books she had in her backpack right now; she found them at the library pod of the village. She snuck there at night when everyone was sleep and when there were no parties scheduled for that day. Well maybe there was another thing she took from the village besides the invitations and her baby. She doubted anyone would look for the books though since Trolls didn't really pay attention to old stuff such as that, most of the time they would read the scrapbooks that were available rather than the actual books. She read all that she could about it since her grandfather had only explained to her how a Troll got pregnant but not all the other parts of it and since he and her parents weren't around anymore she couldn't ask them about it. Then there was the fact that she had to keep her pregnancy a secret from every Troll so she couldn't ask any of the other females.

She read that female Trolls went through a period of pain not too long after conception; the reason for this pain was because the female's body was going through changes in order to properly carry the child. It was understandable why though; Troll's didn't give birth to the actual baby. Instead they gave birth to a flower bud shaped pod, this is what made the female's body go through go much pain at the time of conception. This was the reason why Troll's houses looked like pods to begin with; they were replicating how they entered the world. The pain normally lasted for about a day until the body would finally become relaxed and then the other symptoms would come along. Branch remembered the excruciating pain she had gone through she felt like her body was being torn apart and then rebuilt. She stayed in bed that entire day; she didn't even eat or drink anything. However, it wasn't until she noticed her belly growing and her constant eating which always lead to vomiting that she questioned what was happening to her. That's when she took the books and that's when reality hit her. She was pregnant; she was pregnant with the child of the Troll she couldn't be with. At first she was in denial but then after putting two and two together she knew it was the truth.

"I was so stupid," she commented. "Why didn't I think that could happen? Why did I give in when I knew how babies where made? There was always a chance but I didn't focus on that, not to mention I thought that the one-time wouldn't be enough. Geez, Branch why did you have to go and be stupid like that?"

She rubbed her forehead and hung her head low, she sighed. The glow bugs saw her discomfort and they surrounded her, they nuzzled her closely while making soothing chirping sounds. She looked at her small bug friends and couldn't help but smile. She found it ironic that she trusted bugs more than her own kind. She rubbed her belly again; it would be that way for about another three months. Trolls carried their babies within their wombs for five months before giving birth to the pod and then it would be another two months before that pod opened to reveal the baby.

"I'm not sorry though," she said. "You're the only good thing that came out of that. I don't regret my decision in keeping you to myself. There so much I want to do when you're born."

The thought of having a child of her own scared her a little but not because of the pain or the other symptoms but because of being able to protect it. She worried that she wouldn't be able to protect her child. She cost her grandfather his life, what if it was the same for her baby? What if she cost the baby its life? She didn't want to lose her child to this world like she did with her parents and grandfather and to an extent her grandmother as well. Her grandfather had told her that her grandmother suffered the same fate as her parents. She sacrificed herself when her father was still a child and before she was even born. Raising children as a single person seemed to be a common trend in her family especially when it wasn't too long ago that the Trolls still lived under the control of the Bergens. These were the reasons why she would try to instill some sort of knowledge back in Troll Village; she wanted the rest of the Trolls to have some common sense when it came to avoiding danger and realizing that bad things could happen no matter how much you think they can't. But no, none of them listened to her. They all called her crazy and paranoid. Maybe she was but she was like this for very good reasons. After all the heartache she had been through why shouldn't she be like this? Did they think she liked to be this way? She didn't! But she couldn't help it! She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because she knew how the guilt of doing so can really tear you down. Not a day went by that she didn't think of what she caused to happen to her beloved grandfather. She wanted the Trolls to learn so when danger came around they didn't have to feel the guilt she did! Instead she was labeled as an outcast and it got to the point where she stopped caring about being happy altogether, she didn't want to be happy if it meant turning into someone like the rest of the Trolls in the village. They were naïve, lacked common sense, didn't see reality for what it was and were blinded by fantasy. She didn't want to be that way if it meant costing another Troll their life.

"Don't worry," she said to her belly. "I'll take good care of you; you're all I have left in this world."

At first her pregnancy shocked her but then a feeling that became foreign to her over the years arose. It was happiness. The only time she had felt this way was when she spent the night with the Troll she loved. She was happy because she could start a family of her own, she would finally have a relative! A relative that was a literal part of her! Her child.

However, those feelings of happiness weren't enough to bring back her colors because her being happy had caused problems for others. Her feelings of guilt were preventing her from getting her colors back. She had hurt others with her decision to spend a night with the Troll she loved which led to her pregnancy in the first place. She hurt others even if they weren't aware of it. She would ruin that Troll's reputation and be shunned even more than she already was had her pregnancy got out, she feared the same would happen to him if any Troll found out what he had done. She couldn't do that to him, it was her fault and therefore she would accept the burden of having her secret and with leaving the village forever. Honestly, all the years of being ignored and shunned would have led her to this. At least that's how she felt. But now at least she wouldn't be alone on her journey, she would have her child and the glow bugs if they wanted to stay with her. She wouldn't be alone anymore once her child was born; she couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms. Even if the baby didn't have its father she would make up for it, she would be both the baby's mother and father. She didn't mind, this way her and the baby's father would be happy with living their own lives.

"I love you so much," she said as she cradled her belly.

The glow bugs chirped some more and continued to nuzzle the gray Troll, they understood how she felt. They too were just as protective of their offspring both in the womb and after they were born. This was the main reason why they stuck with her, the other reason was because once they found out she was carrying a child of her own they really wanted to be there for her especially once they heard about her situation. They would be there for her because no one else was. Branch looked at the glow bugs and gave them a sad smile.

"I'm going to raise this baby on my own you guys," Branch stated. "This baby will be the start of a new life for me. A life away from Troll Village, away from the Bergens, away from the Trolls… and away from Poppy."

Poppy, she loved him and that's why it had to be this way. It had to because Poppy was the father of her child. Their child.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Poppy couldn't concentrate right now. The party was going on right now and yet he couldn't find himself enjoying it. He just couldn't Branch off his mind, he didn't know why it was bothering him so much. He forced himself to dance amongst the crowd of Trolls; he did enjoy the bright lights that were emitting from DJ Suki's equipment though. It had all the colors of the rainbow and yet the only color he was thinking about was gray. He found himself hoping the party would end soon just so he could go check on Branch. He thought that dancing with Creek would help ease his worries but it did nothing, still he forced himself to go along with the festivities.

Finally it was over, he was thankful for the fact that DJ Suki's music equipment was made out of bugs and that even they needed their rest. He was also thankful that everyone had their fill for one day and decided to go to sleep as soon as it was over. Once he was out of sight the Prince of the Trolls ran towards Branch's bunker. He ran as fast as he could and he reached it within minutes. His eyes widen at what he saw.

To his horror the invitation was still there with the rock still on top of it.

Was Branch really ignoring him? The fact that the invitation was still in its place meant that Branch didn't come out of her bunker, he guessed that she wasn't out in the forest after all. Maybe she just stayed in her bunker for the entire time, he recalled that it wasn't the first time she had done so. She would sometimes go days without stepping out of her bunker and that was when she was usually adding something to it. He never seen the inside of it but he was sure that it was bigger than it seemed. If Branch hadn't gone to the forest during the time he was here then maybe she was still inside just adding more to her bunker, at least that's why he hoped. He remembered that she had done something like that recently, she stayed a full day inside her bunker and she wouldn't even talk to him for a while during that time. But if that was the case then why not take the invitation? She had always done so before even when she was in her bunker for days. Did she not hear him the first time? Or was it something else?

"Did I do something to make her angry?" he asked himself. "Do you think she's had enough of me?"

He admitted that he could be a little headstrong and stubborn when it came to not giving up; it was his goal to get Branch to be happy even if she insisted that was not her thing. Maybe that was it? He had been that way for years when it came to trying to get her to be a part of Troll Village. He scratched his head in a nervous manner and he knocked on the rock next to Branch's bunker.

"Hey Branch!" he exclaimed. "Branch can you hear me?"

Just like earlier there was no answer.

"Branch?" he called out. "Are… are you ignoring me?"

Still no answer.

"Are you mad at me?"

No words were spoken.

"If you are I'm sorry… I know that I can be a little headstrong and I know that you don't like it when I come over here to see you but I don't do it to make you angry."

Nothing.

"I do it because I want you to be happy," Poppy explained. "I think everyone deserves to be happy… even you."

Silence.

"I know you have happiness in inside you, you just need help to find it," Poppy stated. "And I would like to be the one that helps you find it… even if you don't like me too much."

Quiet. He was getting nowhere and he let out a sigh.

"Well… I guess I'll be going now. I hope you're not upset with me and I whatever I did I'm sorry," Poppy said. "Have a good night."

With that Poppy took his leave, he was almost tempted to take the invitation with him but he decided against it. He hoped that Branch would take it after he was gone, he wanted to so her just how much he had faith in her by giving her that invitation. Maybe she really did need her space, if so he would respect that but that didn't mean he would stop giving her invitations. He let out another sigh as he walked to his pod that housed his mother; as soon as he entered he saw that his mother looked like she was ready to go to bed. She had on her night clothes and a tired expression was on her face. Queen Peppy saw her son enter their home and she smiled at him.

"Oh Poppy I was just about to go to sleep," she said and that's when she noticed the look on Poppy's face. "Poppy, is something wrong?"

Poppy didn't even realize that he was making a face until she asked that, he quickly changed it into smile and shook his head.

"No Mom, I'm fine," he assured.

However, Queen Peppy was buying it. She had known her son long enough to know when something was bothering him. And today was one of those times. Honestly rarely anything bothered and some would argue that nothing bothered him… nothing expect for one thing. Or should she say one person, Branch. She smiled gently as she approached her son and took his hands into hers. She then led him to the living room of the pod. Poppy followed his mother and she sat him down on a chair while she sat next to him. She looked deep into his pink eyes and in her motherly tone she spoke

"Is it Branch?" she asked.

Poppy looked at his mother and he couldn't help but smile, his mother could always tell what he was thinking. He looked downward; he didn't know how to put what he was thinking into words. But he supposed he could try.

"I think Branch is ignoring me," he stated bluntly.

Queen Peppy's eyes widen as she heard what her son said but she smiled internally due to the fact that she was right about it being Branch. She titled her head in confusion though when Poppy said that Branch was ignoring him, she found that very strange. Branch was not the most social troll but she never did anything like that to Poppy. Poppy was the only Troll in the village that really wanted to socialize with the gray Troll. She knew that the Trolls found her son strange due to this reason but she was proud of him. As future king of the Trolls it was his duty to look out for all of his people and not just the ones he selected. No one was more important than the other when it came to ruling over people, if Poppy wanted to succeed as a king then he would have to learn that. However, Queen Peppy felt that she didn't have to worry about something like that happening to her son. Poppy cared about every Troll, even Branch.

"Now what makes you say that?" she questioned.

"Because when I went to deliver her an invitation for DJ Suki's party she didn't answer my call when I knocked. So after a while I just left it there hoping that maybe she was just out in the forest collecting some supplies like she always does… but then when I came back after the party I saw that it was still there in the exact place. That's means that Branch wasn't in the forest after all, I mean she has gone days being in her bunker but still. Something just felt off about it," Poppy explained. "I think she's ignoring me now but I don't know why. Creek and the others say that it might be because she needs her space but I can't help but feel like there's more to it than that. But if she's not talking to me then I can't find out for sure."

Queen Peppy listened to her son's thoughts and she couldn't help but feel like something was off as well even for Branch. It wasn't like Branch at all, even if she did go days without being anywhere near the village. Was there something truly wrong? Was Branch really ignoring her son now?

"That is strange indeed," Queen Peppy agreed. "I'm sure Branch is not ignoring you dear, maybe she's doing something important in her bunker that she doesn't want anyone to see."

Poppy looked at her with unconvinced eyes and truthfully Queen Peppy didn't believe what she was saying either. She was only saying it to give Poppy a peace of mind, in reality she was just as concerned as him but she didn't want her son to worry about it too much. She knew that Branch had a habit of staying in her bunker whenever she had to do something important, that part was true but she had a feeling that wasn't true in this situation. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

"I'm sure Branch will come out when she's good and ready, after all she's had a hard life Poppy. It's not easy being her especially when she probably feels so alone in this world," Queen Peppy said.

Queen Peppy knew this to be true, she knew Branch didn't like to talk about her past too much especially not with the other Trolls. Only the older Trolls knew about her past and even then Queen Peppy told them not to speak of it for Branch's sake. Branch also made it clear that she didn't want the queen herself to tell anyone else of it, Queen Peppy was happy to oblige and kept her promise. She never even told Poppy. However, by doing so the queen feared that Branch isolated herself even more.

"Branch is a strong girl," Queen Peppy stated. "I can say that she's probably the strongest Troll I've ever seen."

Poppy looked at his mother with wide eyes, he had never heard his mother's thoughts about Branch before or at least not to this extent. He wondered why his mother thought that and what did she mean by a hard life? Branch had a hard life? He supposed that had to be true because of the way Branch acted and because of her status as the only gray Troll in their village. He never really thought that Branch was alone though, he always assumed that she liked being alone. However, he would be lying if he said that the rest of the Trolls didn't play a role in making Branch feel alone as well. He knew how the Trolls would talk about her behind her back and how they did their best not to be around her. Everyone just considered her a bad influence especially when she was literally the exact opposite of them.

"I guess so," Poppy said. "I just wish that she would open up, if not to everyone then to me at least. After all I'm going to be King one day and I would like to make sure that all of my subjects are happy."

Queen Peppy smiled at her son's statement; sometimes he was just too kind. Most Trolls would have just given up on Branch at this point but he didn't and he wouldn't… not now or ever. She wished that there would come a time where Branch would open up to Poppy; she hoped to see that one day.

"Just give her time Poppy… she'll come around," Queen Peppy said. "After all when you're King she can't ignore you forever."

Poppy smiled and chuckled a little.

"Yeah… you're right Mom," Poppy replied. "Well I guess we should be going to bed then."

"Yes, after all a Troll needs all the energy they can get for a new day," she added.

Poppy nodded in agreement and he hugged and kissed his mother before getting ready to go to bed. As Queen Peppy walked to her room she thought about what she was going to tell her son tomorrow, she would have to tell Poppy her intentions about giving him the crown. She hoped that he would accept the responsibility and she also hoped they would have his coronation soon. With those thoughts in mind she went to sleep.

Poppy walked to his room and put on his night clothes; once he was done he went to his bed and laid down. He wondered if he was going to dream about those again, he honestly would have welcomed it at this point. He needed something to get his mind off Branch… the gray Troll that had a strange hold on him. He closed his eyes and his breathing softened, he let sleep take him and soon the words followed.

" _Thank you, that was most wonderful."_

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE! (ESPECIALLY WHEN BRANCH IS GOING TO BE A MOMMY!) XD**

It was night. Branch and her glow bug friends made a small camp away from where they were earlier. Branch had made dinner for herself and her small friends and after that they just enjoyed the scenery around them. It was quiet, just like it was earlier but this time the stars were out. The glow bugs were sleeping around Branch while she was laying on her sleeping bag with a blanket over her; she was staring at the endless sky of stars and tried to count them. She was trying to get her mind off a certain pink Troll that had a strong hold on her. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't, it was kind of hard to do when a part of that Troll was inside her at the moment. Poppy's baby. She was carrying Poppy's baby and no one knew besides herself and the glow bugs. It was a secret, one that she intended to keep. She rubbed her belly affectionately as she contemplated the situation she was in. She never thought that she would leave her home because of a baby. She would never forget the night it happened, the night she gave in to temptation and let it go. She knew she shouldn't have done it but she couldn't help it, her feelings were just too strong and Poppy was there. She felt bad though, she felt bad because she was the only one who knew what happened that night while Poppy didn't. He made that very clear whenever she interacted with him in the days following that night. She thought it was for the best though, she could only imagine his disgust learning that he actually went that far with the gray Troll.

"I wonder if you'll take after him?" she questioned in a quiet tone. "Will you have his colors? His eyes? His hair? His attitude? His kindness?"

She hoped for the sake of the baby that they didn't take after her, she didn't know how her colors would come into play when it came to genetics. She had gray skin and black hair when the child was conceived but she was born with teal skin and dark blue hair. She didn't know if the baby would have one or the other. But that wasn't the only reason why she didn't want the baby to take after her, she wanted better for her child. She certainly wasn't good in any way; she wanted her baby to be just like their father both in colors and personality. But that didn't mean she wouldn't teach the child some things as well like how to survive and protect itself from danger. She wanted to be sure that even if she wasn't there her baby would be safe by knowing how to defend itself. She found it ironic that she wanted her baby to be like the people she couldn't stand but Poppy was different, he wasn't like the others. She didn't think he realized that. She sat up from her makeshift bed and pulled her knees closer to herself, she made sure not to squeeze her stomach too hard as she did so. She looked up at the stars and wondered if her parents and grandfather were watching over her and to an extent the grandmother that she never got to know. She wondered if they would agree with what she was doing, she wished that they were still alive just to answer that question.

"Grandpa…" she whispered. "I wish you were still here… but you're not. And it's all my fault."

She bowed her head in shame as she recalled how her grandfather lost his life, her Grandpa Rosiepuff. The grandfather that was her father, mother, grandmother and grandfather. She had no one besides him and then just like the rest of her family he was gone too. She had no one but now she had a child. She was sad that none of her family members would ever get to see her child. Her grandfather and grandmother were great-grandparents, her father and mother were grandparents and Poppy and her were parents. But he would never know that and they would never get to experience it. She was on her own. And speaking of grandparents, she suddenly realized that it wasn't just her parents that were grandparents. Poppy's mother, Queen Peppy, was now a grandparent as well. She was grandmother and she didn't even know it. Her secret was affecting so many people and they didn't know it.

"She would be a good grandma," Branch commented quietly. "Queen Peppy is just like Poppy, maybe a little more knowledgeable but still like him."

She sighed as she recalled the queen; she couldn't imagine the older Troll's reaction to the fact that her son had relations with someone like her and got her pregnant. She knew that her pregnancy would certainly bring scandal and disgrace to her title especially when Poppy was going to become king one day. Not even a king and yet he already had a problem, a baby that wasn't planned and with someone that he didn't have feelings for. Honestly Branch always figured that someday Poppy and Creek would become a couple and then they would move onto marriage and then they would start a family. Creek would have a crown on her head with a ring around her finger and would give birth to the future generation of rulers for Troll kind. And her… well she would be the one who would watch from the sides. She would watch as the one she loved would be with the one he loved… and that wasn't her. She thought she would be prepared and ready for the heartbreak and heartache as she would watch Poppy's relationship with Creek grow and bloom. As much as she despised the female Troll she could never bring herself to truly hate Poppy. Poppy was too good for her but that didn't mean that he was good for Creek. As far as she was concerned Poppy was too good for anybody. He was one of a kind, she truly meant that. It was a shame that she would never get to tell him that and a part of her regretted not telling him so when she was back at the village. She felt tears build up in her eyes but they didn't spill, she wouldn't allow them to. This world had taken so much from her already; it didn't deserve any more of her tears. She looked down at her belly and she gently caressed it, despite all her inner sadness she remembered the only source of happiness she had at the moment. Her child was with her right now, she gave her growing womb a sad smile and she quietly chuckled.

"You know," she addressed. "I actually thought about telling your father about you."

She didn't expect an answer but at this point she wanted to talk to someone, she needed to get some things off her chest and the glow bugs were sleeping at the moment. That meant that the only one to listen was her baby. She wanted someone to listen… that was something she never got back at the village. Her baby was listening.

"I was going to tell him," she continued. "Really I was. I tried to approach him about the matter but he always got dragged away by something… or someone. When that didn't work I thought about leaving a letter behind when I left but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

She sighed and felt the huge weight on her shoulders increase as she recalled the letter she had written for Poppy. She had written it not too long after she decided to leave the village, at first she wanted Poppy to know about their baby but then she remembered what was at stake for him. It wouldn't be fair for him to know when everybody else didn't; knowing would have brought him trouble. So she decided that it was better for him not to know, he would go on with his life not knowing that he had a child. She would carry that burden.

"I wrote the letter… but I couldn't do it… I just couldn't," Branch stated. "Can you imagine his reaction when he found out that he was going to have a child with someone like me? Especially when I'm not the one who has his heart."

Oh why did she have to go and fall in love? She closed her eyes as she remembered what she wrote on the letter. She written it several times before finally getting it right, she deposed of the other letters by burning them in a small fire but she kept the final draft. The one she was supposed to give to Poppy but didn't. It was still with her at the moment; it was hidden inside one of the books she took from the village. She didn't know why she bothered to keep it in one piece at this moment. Poppy would never know and she would never tell.

"I wonder what I should name you when you're born," Branch commented. "Poppy Jr.?"

She chuckled a little at that suggestion, she didn't know if she would follow through with it though. If she gave her child their father's name it would be an even bigger reminder than it already was. But it was still a nice name. She would have to think of other names for both a boy and a girl, as sad as the situation was she still couldn't wait for her baby to born. She also couldn't wait to name him or her. With a small smile on her face she leaned down on her sleeping bag and pulled her blanket over her. She rubbed her belly one more time.

"Goodnight my little one," she whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep, as she slept she dreamed of her child. She couldn't see precisely what her child looked like but she knew that it was hers. She saw her child playing in a field of flowers, rolling around and laughing. It was a pure sound to listen to and just when she was about to walk towards her child another figure appeared. She recognized the figure... it was Poppy. He had his usual big grin on his face and he was laughing. His laugh sounded so much like her child's… like _their_ child's. He looked the same as he did when she was back at Troll Village; every little detail was exact and precise. There was no mistaking it; it couldn't have been anyone else besides Poppy. His arms were wide open; it was a gesture she had come to recognize. He only did that when it was hug time. However, she found it strange that his bracelet didn't light up in order to do so. That was when the small figure of their child started to run towards him, more laughs could be heard as the little one did so. She couldn't help wonder how her child knew who their father was.

Then again this was only a dream, she was aware of that. It was too perfect to be reality but she didn't want it to end… at least not so soon.

Her child ran into Poppy's arms and he picked up the little Troll. He held their child and he hugged the little one. It was a sight to behold. Poppy was holding their child and he was smiling. It made her heart skip a beat with joy. Then Poppy turned his attention to her with their child still in his arms, he held out one arm towards her. His smile was still there and he spoke.

" _Stay Branch."_

Her eyes widen and she knew that she couldn't. As much as she wanted to she couldn't… but there was no harm in doing so right now in a dream. She started to walk towards Poppy and their child. Then she picked up the pace and she started to run, she was running towards the one she loved and the baby she had with the one she loved. She started to laugh herself as she entered Poppy's arms. She held on as tight as she could and hoped that the dream wouldn't end so quickly, she wanted to have this even if it was only for a little while. Right now all was right with the world… even if it was just a dream.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she slept, it looked like the world did beat her after all. It got more of her tears but she didn't seem to mind as she continued to dream. Poppy and their child were with her… that's all she wanted but she knew that it was just too good to be true.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Today was the day; Queen Peppy was up and early as always but today was special. It was the day she was going to talk to Poppy about his accession to the crown. To say she was nervous was an understatement; she took in a large breath before slowly letting it out. She walked to a bookcase and stared at a familiar looking picture. She took it into her hands and a sad smile spread across her face.

It was her husband. King Joy. The father of her son.

She was only one month pregnant when her husband sacrificed himself to the Bergens. He never even got to see Poppy when he was in the pod. It was a tragic loss not only for her but for her son and her people. She had to become both queen and king in order to ensure the safety of her people, her husband's death was what encouraged her to finally find a way to break free from the Bergens. She never wanted any other Troll to go through what she went through. She was lucky that most of her son's generation never went through a loss such as hers but then she considered how she failed when it came to Branch. She failed to save Branch's grandfather, Rosiepuff. She tried to hurry with her plan on escaping from the Troll Tree after King Joy's death but in the end she couldn't save everyone.

Branch was the last Troll who lost a loved one to the Bergens. And she blamed herself for that every day ever since then. She was sure that was the reason why Branch lost her colors, she never witnessed it but she heard from stories of Trolls who lost their colors in the past. Believe it or not but there were more gray Trolls back then before her son's and Branch's time and even before her time. They had lost their colors due to the sadness of being forced to be used as food and as they watched their loved ones be sacrificed as a source of happiness. Yes the Bergens would eat the both the gray and the colored Trolls. It was ironic that even a sad Troll could bring a Bergen happiness although the Bergens would complain that the happiness wouldn't last as long as they did so. At least that's what they used to say but then again Queen Peppy was sure that the Bergens would have taken any chance at happiness even if it was for a little while. Queen Peppy remembered the terrible conditions the Trolls had been kept under while they were still back at the Troll Tree; they were in a literal cage. They weren't allowed any freedom but they were encouraged to sing and dance as much as they could simply because the Bergens thought that the more they did so the longer the happiness would last when they ate them. Another thing that was that Trolls were forced to mate as soon as they could so they could produce offspring as quickly as possible. That way there would be a consistent number of Trolls for years to come. It was one of the reasons why there were more younger Trolls than older Trolls by the time she lead her people to freedom. There were only a few older Trolls that managed to escape being eaten during their time at Bergen Town but it wasn't enough. The Bergens always ate the older Trolls first just so the younger Trolls could have a chance to reproduce… but that was going to change when the Bergen Princess named Gristle was going to have her first Troll on her first Trollstice. Trollstice, the day where the Bergens would partake in eating Trolls. Queen Peppy's expression filled with grief and fear as she recalled the Bergen that was known as the keeper of the Trolls. The Bergen called Chef, the one responsible for so many Troll deaths. Yes she knew that all the Bergens had their part in those deaths but even for a Bergen Chef took too much pride and satisfaction over the Trolls' demises. Just the very thought of that Bergen sent shivers down Queen Peppy's spine. She gripped the picture tighter as she remembered the day the Trolls finally escaped from the clutches of the Bergens. She remembered that was the day when Chef decided to make it extra special for Princess Gristle… Princess Gristle was going to have her first Troll alright but not just any Troll. It was her son.

Chef thought it would be more suitable for a princess to have a prince; Princess Gristle would have the Prince of Trolls as her first troll. It would be the first time a young Troll would be eaten. Little did Queen Peppy know her son actually wasn't the first attempt to eat a young Troll and little did she know that young Troll was Branch. Thankfully she already had her plan made up before that Trollstice and her people were free at last. The Trolls were free to live in harmony and peace and now the Troll were able to have a chance to grow old and live life to the fullest. That's actually the main reason why Queen Peppy wanted her people to sing, dance and hug… it was to make up for the time they couldn't do it and for those who weren't around anymore to do so. She sighed though since couldn't help but think about Branch when she thought about her reasons. She knew that Branch never participated in the Troll's festivities after escaping from the Troll Tree and she also knew that her reasons had to stem from the death of Rosiepuff and losing her colors. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one, she understood how the pain could eat a person up but the difference between her and Branch was that when she lost her husband she had her baby boy to keep her going. Branch on the other hand didn't, yes she was cared for by the other Trolls but Branch grew up to be independent during this time. By the time they escaped the gray Troll insisted on being on her own. Ever since then Branch raised herself and she did so away from the rest of the Trolls. It broke Queen Peppy's heart to see Branch do so, when she was younger she tried to get Branch to stay with one of the older Trolls but she didn't budge. She thought that since only the older Trolls knew about her past that it would benefit her to stay with one of them, she hoped that by doing so Branch would open up more especially when the older Trolls already had families of their own. She thought that Branch could find a place amongst these families and get her colors back by doing so. She even tried to get Branch to stay with her and Poppy for this reason but Branch was persistent on staying by herself. Queen Peppy tried and tried but nothing seemed to work when it came to a gray female Troll. That was why she hoped that her son would be the one to get Branch to open up as he got older and as Branch got older but so far there were no results. She sighed again and looked at the picture she held.

"Oh Joy," she whispered. "Our son has a lot to learn about being a king but he's already done so much ever since he was little."

Indeed Poppy had shown so much promise of being a king even as a child. For instance, Poppy was the one who started the hug time bracelets. He came up with the idea when he was still just a small child; he thought it would do the newly freed Trolls some good by reminding them that they would always have each other. And what better way than by sharing a hug, at least that was Poppy's logic and it worked like a charm. Every Troll was grateful for the hug time bracelet and they would hug as often as they could because of them. However, this idea only seemed to make Branch even more determined to avoid them. Queen Peppy couldn't help but chuckle when she thought about the first time Poppy literally chased after Branch in order to get her to hug him. Branch had to use her hair to get away from him much to Poppy's disappointment, he pouted for the rest of the day at the thought of not getting a hug from Branch. She remembered how small and innocent they were back then and she recalled the memory.

 _Queen Peppy and Poppy had gone out to the edge of the village where the berries grew in order to collect some for the dessert they were going to make. Only Poppy was doing more eating than collecting much to her amusement. By the time she was done collecting Poppy's face was covered with red, blue and purple smudges from the berries. He had a big grin on his face as he licked the berry juices off his fingers. Queen Peppy smiled at her son._

" _Ready to go home Poppy?" she asked._

" _Yes Mommy," Poppy replied._

 _Just when Poppy was about to stand up the bracelet around his wrist lit up as did the bracelet around Queen Peppy's wrist. Poppy's face was filled with joy as he heard the sound of the bracelets and he held his arms up high in the air. A big smile was on his face as he did so._

" _Hug time!" he exclaimed._

" _Yes it is my little darling," Queen Peppy said as she held out her arms towards her son._

 _Poppy wasted no time in hugging his mother and Queen Peppy ignored the fact that her dress was getting dirty from Poppy's mess as she hugged her son. The mother and son duo smiled as they continued to hold onto each other. Queen Peppy always enjoyed spending time with her son and she wasted no opportunity to do things like this with him especially when his father wasn't around to do them with him. She had to love Poppy twice as much to make up for Joy's love. However, just when the hug was about to end Poppy caught sight of Branch. Queen Peppy noticed her son's attention wasn't directed towards the hug anymore but to the female Troll. It looked like Branch was doing her usual chore of collecting sticks and it looked like she didn't even realize they were there as her attention was focused on comparing the sticks she already collected. A big mischievous yet happy smirk spread across her son's face and Queen Peppy couldn't help but feel sorry for Branch since she knew what was going to happen next. Poppy quickly let go of his mother and started to run towards Branch with his arms wide open and with the mess still on his face. It looked like Poppy was trying to sneak up on her but being a child he didn't understand how to do so properly and quietly as he yelled out to Branch._

" _Branch!" he called out. "Hug time!"_

 _Finally Branch realized he was there and her attention was on him. A comical grimace appeared on her face and she flinched backward at the sight of a berry stained Poppy ran towards her. She clutched onto the sticks she had and started to run as if her life depended on it. But Poppy was persistent as he continued to chase after her with his arms still wide open._

" _Come on Branch it's hug time!" Poppy exclaimed as he chased after Branch. "You have to hug me!"_

" _No! Get away from me Poppy!" Branch yelled as she ran away from the small Troll. "There's no bracelet around my wrist so I don't have to give any Troll a hug!"_

 _Poppy started to catch up with Branch, Queen Peppy figured that those berries he just ate gave him the energy he needed to do so._

" _But it's hug time!" Poppy whined as if he didn't hear what Branch said. "Come on Branch I'm the prince you have to do what I say!"_

 _Branch groaned with annoyance as she did her best to avoid the pink Troll as he tried reached out to her. All the while she was trying to hold onto her sticks._

" _I don't care if you're the King of Trolls, I will never give you a hug!" Branch argued as she continued to run._

 _By this time the children were just running around in circles but Queen Peppy was having too much fun watching them to say anything. It seemed like Poppy had completely forgotten about their berry picking at this point._

" _Hey that's not how it works, I'm your prince!" Poppy responded._

 _Queen Peppy couldn't help but noticed how there was a little bit of blush on Branch's face when he said that. Leave to her son to say something like that to Branch even if he didn't understand how it could have more than one meaning._

" _Why won't you just give me a hug Branch?" he exclaimed. "Just one hug!"_

" _First, you're dirty! Second, you're annoying! Third, I don't do hugs!" Branch yelled._

 _By this time Queen Peppy assumed Branch had enough as she used her hair to grab onto the branch of the closet tree. Using her strength she lifted herself off the ground with her sticks still in her arms and successfully got away from Poppy's reach. Once she was out of "harm's" way Branch looked down to see the small prince staring at her with awe in his eyes. It looked as if her son was dazzled by the way the little girl Troll could use her hair and by the way she stood proudly on the branch of the tree. There was a hint of blush on his berry stained cheeks as he watched her. She looked Poppy right in the eye and stuck out her tongue towards the prince._

" _Nice try Poppy!" she yelled. "You won't get a hug from this Troll!"_

 _With that Branch used her hair to travel back home to her small bunker leaving Poppy in the dust, his smile was replaced with a big pout. His arms were no longer open as they were now crossed. He slumped on the ground with his legs now crossed. Even when he was upset her son was still adorable and the fact that he still had the berry stains on his face made him even more adorable. After several seconds Queen Peppy picked up the basket of berries and walked over to her son. She placed a hand on his shoulder and comforted him._

" _There, there my dear I'm sure one day Branch will give you a hug," she said._

 _Poppy looked at her with the pout still on his face as if he didn't believe her and then he huddled up in small ball. He was throwing a silent tantrum and Queen Peppy let out a comical sigh over her son's antics. Knowing her son he wasn't going to budge anytime soon so she moved the basket of berries into one arm and took her son into her other arm. She held onto him as they traveled back to their pod. Poppy was still pouting with his arms still crossed with the stains still on his face. When they reached their home Queen Peppy got to work making the dessert, it was a mixed berry pie. His favorite. While she was working on the pie he just sat in his chair and watched while still in his pouting position He didn't even try to help her as he was still busy sulking over Branch. When she was done baking the pie and gave him his piece. He ate it with the pout still there but you could tell that he was enjoying the dessert nonetheless. Queen Peppy didn't say anything as she ate her piece of the pie, they ate in silence and once it was over Poppy continued to sulk and pout for the rest of the day. Queen Peppy couldn't believe how much Branch affected her son; the little girl Troll had a strange yet powerful hold over him. It wasn't until the next morning that Poppy was back to his usual self only this time there seemed to be a fierce look of determination in his eyes as he woke up. The mother Troll knew then that Poppy wouldn't rest until he got a hug from Branch._

"Twenty years later and Poppy still has yet to receive a hug from Branch," Queen Peppy commented to the picture. "Despite that I'm sure Branch will one day do so. I just know it."

As soon as she said that Queen Peppy heard her son waking up from his slumber, she smiled and then looked at the picture one last time before hugging it.

"Give me the strength I need to tell him Joy," she said. "He's going to be king one day… give him the strength he needs to do so."

With that Queen Peppy placed the picture back on the shelf. She then walked to the kitchen and prepared a quick breakfast for her and her son. Once she was done she sat at the table and waited for him.

Poppy finished combing his hair before placing his cowbell and beater stick back in its place. He always carried them every ever he went even when he didn't plan on using them. When he was younger the two items became his trademark after his mother led them to the place where they now call home. He hummed a tune as he skipped to the living room to greet his mother only to find her sitting at the table with a serious look on her face. Her hands were together and breakfast was all laid out for them but he found it strange that she was not eating. It worried him a little, he walked towards the table.

"Mom?" he questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong dear," she replied. "Please have a seat."

Poppy did as he was told and sat down.

"Please dear have some breakfast."

Poppy nodded, he picked up his fork and took a small bite out of the eggs she prepared for him. The tension in the air was preventing him from taking bigger bites but he did so for his mother's sake. The queen of the Trolls smiled a little as she watched her son. It was hard to believe that the little berry stained Troll was sitting right in front of her, he had grown so much over the years. Her little boy was now a man… and it was time for him to take his rightful place as the King of the Trolls. Just like his father did before him. She prepared herself for what she was about to say and she hoped that her husband had listened to her plea. She took a quick drink of the orange juice she had beside her plate and took in a deep breath. She looked at her son with the same serious expression he saw earlier. It made Poppy stop eating.

"Poppy, we need to talk," she firmly stated.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 7**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

"Poppy, we need to talk."

At the sound of that Poppy put his fork down and gave his mother his undivided attention. It was rare of her to speak so seriously, the other Trolls always said he got his determination and fun loving attitude from her. But this was a whole other side of the queen that was rarely seen… even her own son had rarely seen the look she was giving him now. After several seconds of silence he finally spoke.

"Okay," he responded. "What did you want to talk about?"

Queen Peppy took in a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come next.

"Poppy, you are my only son," she started. "The son I had with the King of the Trolls, King Joy."

At the sound of his father's name his eyes widen. His mother had told stories about his father to him throughout the course of his life but it would always surprise him whenever she brought him up. He knew that it was not an easy subject for her to talk about; every time she did he would notice that there was a sad gleam in her eyes. Sadness mixed with happiness, his mother had bittersweet memories of his father. Sweet because they were shared with her and bitter because he didn't make any with their son because of his untimely death. Despite that Queen Peppy was determined to let her son know about the father he never had the pleasure of meeting. If it wasn't for the pictures Queen Peppy managed to save during their time at the Troll Tree Poppy wouldn't even know what his father looked like. Based on what he knew and what his mother would always say Poppy took after his father when it came to appearance. He had his pink skin, his eyes, his nose but his hair was actually a combination of both his father's and his mother's because it was darker than his father's pink hair color. Everything about Poppy seemed to come from his father with the exception that his father sported a moustache that was the same color as his hair. Other than that everything was the same.

"I know Mom," Poppy replied. "Dad was the king before you were queen."

Queen Peppy nodded her head; the royal line of Trolls came from her husband and before him it came from his mother. The crown had been passed down for many generations even before the Trolls were captured and held by the Bergens for all those years. Having a king or a queen was the only way to keep the Trolls all together. It was for the same reason why the Bergens had a king or a queen. This only encouraged Queen Peppy even more, she wasn't going to live forever and before she passed on she wanted to make sure that her people were in good hands. She wanted to be sure that Poppy could handle the responsibility of being king; she knew he could since he cared very deeply about the Trolls but she would feel better when the crown was on his head. And when he shared that crown with someone he loved… but that would come later. Right now she wanted to focus on him.

"Poppy, where do you see yourself in the future?" she asked.

She wanted to know his answer; she wanted to see how far he had thought about this. Poppy looked at his mother with uncertainty, truthfully he never thought about it before. Poppy was the kind of Troll that focused on now rather than tomorrow, it was how he managed to have such an upbeat attitude for every new day. But if he did have to think about it he would say that he was hoping to follow in his father's and mother's footsteps. He wanted to be a selfless leader like his father and a leader that could keep his people safe like his mother. He knew that one day he would be king but he didn't know when and he wasn't sure if he could. The one thing that was holding him back from accepting the crown was his own insecurity. He wasn't sure that he could live up to the expectations he parents set up. He wasn't sure he could do a good job like they did, he was afraid… afraid of letting his people down and letting his parents down.

"I… I mean I know that I'm not going to be a prince forever," he started as he fiddled with his thumbs. "I know that I'm going to be king."

"Go on," his mother encouraged.

"And I hope that I'll be ready when the time is right," he added. "The last thing I want to do is jeopardize all that you and Dad have worked for in order to keep the Trolls safe."

Queen Peppy gave her son a reassuring smile; it was like her son to think of others before himself.

"Oh Poppy I don't think you have to worry about that," she said. "You could never disappoint me or your father."

Poppy gave her a small smile but he wasn't entirely convinced. Despite what she said he was still worried and afraid. But being a king wasn't all he wanted to do. There was also another thing but he never really talked about with his mother. A hint of blush spread across his cheeks as he thought about it. He guessed that now was the time to tell her about it.

"I also hope that one day I will have a family of my own," Poppy firmly stated.

This surprised Queen Peppy, her son had never really discusses something like that with her. Then again Poppy was already reaching that age where he could be looking for a mate, he was still young but then again love was love. When a Troll found that special someone it was for eternity. It was forever. She hoped that there was someone like that in this village for Poppy, she hoped that special someone was closer than he thought. She knew how he felt about Creek but for some reason she couldn't see him with her. She didn't have any ill feelings towards Creek but she just couldn't see any real love in a relationship like that. It felt like it was more for show than anything else. She wouldn't tell this to Poppy though, she cared too much about his feelings and she wanted him to be the one to decide who he would spend the rest of his life with. Whatever his decision would be she would support it even if she didn't necessarily agree with it. Poppy was his own person and she trusted him.

"At least I hope I will… with the right Troll that is." Poppy added.

"I'm sure that Troll is closer than you think my dear," Queen Peppy replied. "And I look forward to that as well. I can't wait for day you when are married and when you start a family of your own. There is nothing like holding your child for the first time."

Indeed Queen peppy remembered the day her son was born, the day he hatched from his pod. The little pink pod bloomed to reveal a baby that looked exactly like her deceased husband. It was almost like opening a gift or rather a gift opening itself, the last gift her husband left with her. She remembered taking the newly born Poppy and cradling him in her arms, he was so small back then. So small, so fragile, so full of life. She loved her baby the moment she felt the pain of pregnancy hit her, that day when her body prepared itself for the arrival of a baby. Her husband had been by her side for that entire day, he held her hand and sat near her as she laid on their bed and groaned in agony as she felt the pain coming in waves. After the day was over and her pain subsided her husband continued to stay by her side as she rested. Despite all that she had went through that day she was happy that she did because that pain could only mean thing. King Joy and her were going to have a baby and her assumptions were proven to be correct when she began to experience the other symptoms of pregnancy. But not too long after this her husband sacrificed his life and she was alone for the rest of her pregnancy. Sad for her loss but happy for her gain.

"The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. Other than the day I met your father of course," Queen Peppy said.

Poppy smiled at his mother, that's what he wanted. He wanted to create memories with the one he loved and he wanted to create a family with that loved one. He wanted to have what his father and mother had when he was still alive and what they still had even after his passing. He the realized that he was getting a little off topic as he turned his attention back to his mother.

"Mom, what is this all about?" he asked.

At that question Queen Peppy remembered the reason why she started this conversation with her son. She cleared her throat and readied herself for what she was about to say.

"Poppy the reason why I brought this up is because it's time," she said.

Poppy looked at her with questionable look.

"Time for what?" he questioned.

Queen Peppy looked her son with the same serious look she gave him earlier.

"Poppy it's time for you to take your place as king."

If Poppy was eating anything at the moment he would have choked on it, but he wasn't and yet he still felt like he was choking.

"W-what?" he exclaimed.

"I'm serious Poppy," she said. "You're already old enough to do so; your father was only a little younger than you are right now when he took the crown."

"But Mom I don't think-"

"I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't think you were ready my son. You have proven yourself to be worthy of the crown, you care about your fellow Trolls even the ones who might not be accepted by others."

Poppy knew who she was talking about when he said that, she was talking about Branch. The only gray Troll. It was true though, others said that he had a high tolerance with the Troll but he liked to think of as patience. He knew that somewhere deep inside Branch there was happiness just waiting to come out or just waiting to be brought out. He always wanted to be the person who brought it out but so far his attempts were in vain. But he wouldn't give up on her even if she was ignoring him at the moment.

"You also have done great things for this village Poppy. You started the hug time bracelets; you are there for your fellow Trolls whenever they want to celebrate an occasion, you take the lead whenever there is something important to do and you are literally the light of this village. Everyone loves and adores you; I know that they would all agree with me when I say you are ready to the king of this village."

Poppy looked a little embarrassed and flattered at the same time; he didn't realize that the Trolls had that opinion of him. But still he wasn't sure if he was ready to take on such a responsibility, his mother continued to make her case.

"Please Poppy believe me when I say you are ready for this. You have the actions and the attitude to make a good king. You are determined, kind, caring, selfless and noble. I know you are going to make me and your father proud when you are king," Queen Peppy stated. "You are ready for this."

Poppy didn't want to believe her but the tone of her voice was making him do the exact opposite. Maybe he was ready for the title; at least she was making him believe so. He would admit that he had done as much as he could for his village. He tried to be everything they wanted him to be and a little more. He wanted to make those around him proud especially when he had large steps to fill that were left by his father. His father was everything that his mother was describing right now; to hear that was him was so surprising. He didn't think he could ever reach his father's level but to hear his mother say otherwise made his heart flutter. He felt a deep sense of pride and happiness over being a person his father was. Maybe he could do it now that he heard this.

"Do you really think I'm ready for this Mom?" he questioned.

Queen Peppy got up from her seat and walked towards her son, she placed her hands on his shoulders when she reached him. Poppy looked at her with the same eyes he shared with his father. It was like both her son and husband were looking straight at her at the moment. She smiled.

"Like I said I know you're ready, I have faith in you my son and I know that your father would agree with me if he were here," she confirmed. "Remember Poppy I will always be there by your side and I know that your father will be watching over you as well. And no what happens we will always be proud of you."

Poppy's anxiety and fear were slowly melting away as she heard his mother speak. He silently pleaded with his deceased father to give him the strength he needed to say what he was about to say, he didn't realize that his mother had done the exact same thing earlier before this talk. He hoped he was ready and he hoped everything would work out to the way it was meant to be. Poppy took a deep breath.

"Okay Mom," Poppy said. "I accept… I will become the king of the Trolls."

Queen Peppy felt her heart beat with excitement and happiness over her son accepting the crown. She brought her son into a hug despite the fact that it wasn't hug time. Poppy felt his mother's embrace and returned the hug. He loved his mother and he would do this if it made her feel more at ease but he would also do it for his people and for his father. He would become the king his father was only this time he will lead during a time of freedom rather than captivity.

"Oh I can't wait until we have your coronation dear!" Queen Peppy exclaimed. "I'm going to throw a marvelous celebration for you!"

Poppy's eyes widen at the sound of that and he couldn't help but smile. He did love a good celebration and the fact that this one will have a significant for him meant even more. He was really excited now; he was excited for this next big step in his life.

"We should tell everyone else as soon as breakfast is over, they need to know the good news," Queen Peppy said.

"No," Poppy responded. "Let do that right now."

Queen Peppy looked surprised at what her son just said.

"Breakfast can wait," Poppy said. "I'm ready for this."

Queen Peppy smiled and merely nodded her head, Poppy took his mother's hand into his own and he led them outside to where a large mushroom was under their pod house. As soon as they were on top of the mushroom Poppy pulled out his cowbell and beater and began to play.

At the familiar sounds of a cowbell the Trolls stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to where they were coming from. They saw their queen and prince standing on the mushroom that was in the center of their village and they immediately gathered around it. Poppy only used his signature cowbell and beater whenever there was something important going on. This was one of those times.

Poppy could see the Trolls gathering around the mushroom and as once as he saw everyone was there he motioned for his mother to stand by him. Queen Peppy walked towards him and she took his hand.

"You ready?" she whispered.

"I'm ready when you are," he quietly replied.

With that they turned their attention to the rest of the village and made their announcement. However, to Poppy's disappointment he realized that there was one Troll unaccounted for in the crowd. He had hoped to see her for this special moment but that Troll never responded to his cowbell in the past so he wasn't sure why today would be any different. He was sad to see that Branch wasn't there as his mother and him told everyone to good news.

Poppy was going to be the king.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 8**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Branch and the glow bugs continued their journey to an unknown destination. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere away from Troll Village was good enough for her, she didn't know how far she was planning to go but she would know once she got there she was sure. She wasn't feeling that at the moment so she kept going with the glow bugs following right behind her. As they traveled the glow bugs would hum using their chirping and squeaking sounds, it was actually really soothing to listen to. Branch couldn't help but get loss in their melodies; they were different than the ones the Trolls used to sing. The Trolls reminded her of the past while they reminded her of the future. An uncertain and unknown future but nonetheless a future. That was all she could have hoped for herself and especially for her child.

"That's a nice tune you guys," she commented.

The glow bugs chirped their thanks to her comment and they continued to hum. Branch kept walking with the lovely tunes flowing in the air. It was a rather peaceful and quiet day outside, then again anywhere away from Troll Village was peaceful and quiet. The Trolls didn't know the meaning of those words in her opinion, they were literally walking targets. They became targets as soon as they escaped from the Troll Tree and go away from Bergen Town. They made themselves targets! After so any Troll lives lost and this was how they used their freedom, they did things that made them targets. Did they learn nothing from the past? The whole of escaping was to avoid getting caught and yet they insisted on doing such things. It angered Branch to no end, what was the point of all of those lives being lost then if that was the case? Their sacrifices were in vain, that's how Branch saw it and that's why she tried to protect her people but they would never listen. They could call her crazy, paranoid, a killjoy, a party pooper… a freak of nature! Okay not everyone called her the last one but she was still categorized as that by one Troll. The very same Troll she loathed with all of her being and the same Troll who had the heart of the one she loved. Creek.

"Stupid two-faced snake," she muttered under her breath.

That's what Creek reminded her of, a snake. Creek was the embodiment of being two-faced in her opinion; she had never met anyone like Creek during her life at Troll Village. Not even the Bergens were as conniving and as manipulative as her! She made the Bergens look nice in comparison! She shook her head at the thoughts of the Bergens and Creek; she had to forget about them. Remembering them would only bring her stress and stress wasn't good for the baby. She had to think about the life she held within her body. The first thing she had to realize when she found out about her pregnancy was that it couldn't be about her anymore. That was why she decided to leave, she couldn't let her feelings for Poppy cloud her judgment or affect her when it came to having this baby. She couldn't let it be about herself or about Poppy… it had to be about their child. It had to be about _her_ child. And that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Suddenly something caught her attention, her ears twitched and turned to hear something. She could hear the familiar sounds of a stream of water running. She started to walk towards that direction with the little bugs still following her, her assumptions were proven to be correct when she saw the stream. Her eyes widen with delight as she saw the water, after all that walking it made her thirsty. She had water in her belongings but she had to conserve as much as possible for her journey so this was a blessing. Plus she needed to keep her body as healthy and as strong as possible for her baby.

"Come on guys let's stop for a water break and then we can keep moving," she said as she took off her backpack.

The glow bugs chirped and squeaked in agreement as Branch unloaded the supplies they carried on their backs. They immediately started to play with the water while Branch watched in amusement; she chuckled a little before taking some of the water into her palms. She drank the water, it's clean and refreshing taste brought comfort to her spirit and calmed her nerves. After taking several more drinks she washed her face and let out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think we would find water this soon but thank goodness we did," Branch commented. "There's nothing like a quick drink of water to get you energized."

The little bugs agreed with her as they squeaked in delight before continuing to play. Branch splashed her face with some more water and then she sat back on the ground. She took in the scenery around her; everything looked so beautiful as the sunlight hit it. For most of her life she preferred to stick to the shadows and darkness as a way to keep herself safe. She never grew to appreciate the world that surrounded her because of this. She found it ironic and interesting that it was because of her child that she getting to see the true beauty of the world that she had considered ugly for such a long time. It was because of her child that she was starting anew and going somewhere where she wouldn't be afraid of being judged. She had been judged for most of her life and it was about time for her to be free of that especially when she was going to be a mother soon. However, that admiration soon turned to sorrow once she realized that while she had gotten far from the village at the same time she wasn't far enough. She had to find a way to get away quicker, the sooner the better. Anything to get away from the past. She let out a sigh of frustration and groaned a little, the glow bugs sensed her discomfort and stopped playing in the water. They scurried around her and gave her looks of concern; Branch noticed this and petted the smallest one. It was the same glow bug that she had the most history with, the little one chirped and nuzzled into Branch's touch.

"You guys have done so much for me already," Branch commented. "I'm sad to say that I can never repay your kindness in full."

The glow bugs chirped in response and the little one's parents nuzzled themselves into Branch's other hand. In the time she knew the bugs Branch came to recognize these two bugs as the parents of the smallest one of the group. The glow bugs didn't want Branch to worry about things like that. She had done a lot for them as well, she just didn't realize it. They wanted to be here for her and they wanted to help her.

"I wish there was some way to get far away faster," Branch said. "We're traveling pretty quickly already but I won't feel safe until we're somewhere really far away from Troll Village."

She let out another groan over her dilemma.

"It's too bad your wings can't fly me away from here otherwise I would have done so already."

The glow bugs did have wings but the problem was that they were so small, they could only support the bug itself and not anything else. That was the reason why she had the bugs carry the supplies rather than fly them. She petted the glow bugs some more and sighed again.

"There has to be a way," Branch stated and then she turned to the side. "If only… well hello."

The glow bugs turned their attention to what Branch was looking and immediately understood why she said that. There it was, the answer to Branch's problem. A group of four hummingbirds. They were huddled together trying to look for something to feed off of. A smile spread across Branch's face, she remembered reading in a book one time that hummingbirds were very fast creatures because of their body size. And if Branch remembered correctly hummingbirds had a taste for nectar. She had some in her supplies. Over the years she learned about the resources available to her at the village, she learned how to cultivate what little she had and make it into something more. This was the reason why she never went hungry during her time at Troll Village; she literally learned how to survive on the land and to take what it had to offer. Perhaps she could work out a compromise. She quickly but quietly walked over to her supplies and pulled out three jars of nectar.

"Stay here," she whispered to the glow bugs.

They nodded their head and huddled next to her supplies, with the jars of nectar in her hands she slowly walked towards the hummingbirds and prepared herself for what could happen. She hoped and pleaded that they wouldn't hurt her or her friends. She hoped they would listen. Thankfully the hummingbirds didn't seem to notice her as they were still too busy looking for food. When she was close enough she uncapped the jars and once she was done she cleared her throat to get the small birds attention.

The hummingbirds were minding their own business when something strange object caught their attention. They looked to see a small strange looking creature standing not too far away from them. It was something they had never seen before. They were a small family that was on one of their daily outings, right now they were busy looking for food and it was mostly for the mother of the group since she was planning on having more children soon with her mate. In order to make sure that the eggs were healthy the mother's body had to be healthy before laying them. The couple already had two children. The father of the group quickly got in front of his mate and his children, he didn't know what this strange creature was but he was determined to make sure that his family was safe from it if it posed a threat.

"Um… hello," Branch started. "I mean you no harm. I just want to talk… and maybe compromise."

The hummingbird father was still on the defensive as Branch started talking but she continued.

"Look I need your help," Branch added. "You see my friends and I are trying to get farther away from here but we're not as fast as you guys are."

The hummingbirds chirped as Branch talked about them.

"I was wondering if you could maybe help us," Branch stated. "But not for free of course, these are jars filled with nectar. And I know how much you hummingbirds like the stuff. It's all yours if you can help us."

The hummingbird male didn't look convinced and flew to Branch in a menacing way. Branch saw this and panicked a little, she quickly got to her knees with her head bowed.

"Please," she begged. "I have no one else to turn to at this point. All I have are my supplies, my glow bug friends and my baby."

At the sound of that the female hummingbird flew in front of her mate, this caught Branch's attention. The mother hummingbird got a good look at Branch and saw that she was telling the truth, she saw that Branch's belly was large and growing. It reminded her of the first time she mated and how she was planning on mating again soon. She saw the desperation in Branch's eyes and she couldn't help but sympathize with the female Troll. She knew how tough motherhood could be and she understood how far a mother would go for her child. With that in mind she chirped at her mate and flew closer to Branch. She landed gently next to her and placed her head on Branch's belly. At first Branch was confused as to what the hummingbird was doing until she realized that the two smaller hummingbirds were her children. She allowed the small bird to nuzzle her stomach with her head; the female hummingbird could feel the pulse of another life within the womb. She had felt and heard it all before with her two children, it was all she needed to hear to decide whether or not to help Branch. She then turned towards her family and chirped at them with her decision.

They would help her as soon as they had their fill of the nectar she offered to them.

Her mate was a little hesitant but he loved his mate so he eventually relented. The children had no problem with eating the nectar that was presented to them and they quickly started to feast upon it with their father following behind them. The mother saw her family enjoying the nectar and nodded her head in satisfaction. She looked at Branch.

"So… you will help me?" she questioned.

The mother hummingbird nodded her head and let out happy chirps much to Branch's joy. She then started to feast as well. With the hummingbird family enjoying their offerings Branch let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe her plan worked and she was thankful that one of the hummingbirds was an expectant mother like her. With a smile on her face she turned back to her friends and motioned for them to come near. Once the glow bugs saw this they immediately rushed to Branch's side.

"It worked you guys," Branch said. "They're going to help us."

The glow bugs couldn't contain their excitement as they jumped up and down using their small wings. They squeaked their joy and Branch couldn't help but share their excitement as well. Everything seemed to be falling in place now; she had a way to get farther away. It felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders, she felt more at peace with the world. With that in mind she sat down and watched as the hummingbirds drank up the sweet nectar she offered to them. The glow bugs stayed by her side and they watched too. Branch noticed how beautiful their colorful feathers were and she admired how wonderful they looked together as a family.

A family. That was something became foreign to her over the years especially when none. She lost her family a long time ago… but now she was starting one. She couldn't help but envy the hummingbirds a little. She wondered if her and her child would look anything like that once it was born. Of course she had the glow bugs but the picture would look so differently compared to the hummingbirds. Then again she guessed that any family was better than not having one. Her new one would look a little odd but then again she was odd as well. She was different so maybe it suited her. Well she guessed that she would find out as soon as her child was born.

After the hummingbirds were done eating their feast they were true to their promise. Branch packed the supplies on their backs as gently and as securely as she could. Branch placed her backpack on her back as well. The glow bugs would travel using their wings so Branch tied a small string to each of them that connected them to the male hummingbird. This way they wouldn't get lost as they would be traveling through the air. The mother hummingbird wanted to carry Branch despite her worries and concerns and the concerns of her mate. But the female hummingbird made it clear that she knew what she was doing and allowed Branch to board her back. Branch carefully got on the mother hummingbird's back and held on as tightly as she could, the soft feathers of the bird brushed up against her body as she did so.

She was ready. She was now ready to start anew.

With everything set and ready to go the group took off. Branch could feel the air rush through her as the hummingbirds took flight. It felt like she was being freed from the ground that kept her hidden for so many years. She was taking a chance, something foreign to her but she was doing it for her child. She would do anything for her baby at this point… even if it meant taking the chances or risks that she tried to avoid before her pregnancy. She would to it to protect and ensure the well-being of her child. Once they were as high above the ground as possible they waited for Branch's direction. Branch looked around with awe as she saw nothing but tree tops and lush green forest. It was beautiful and magnificent. She looked at the hummingbird she rode on.

"We have to go anywhere but here. Somewhere where it's nice and quiet with plenty of resources and freedom," she stated as she looked at the little birds. "You guys wouldn't happen to know any place like that would you?"

She didn't think they did but the two adult hummingbirds looked at each other for a second before nodding their heads in agreement. They knew a place alright and they would take her there. With that in mind they took off towards that destination. Branch finally had a destination.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 9**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title (I also do not own the song "Move Your Feet/D.A.N.C.E./Sunshine Day")**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

To say that Poppy was excited was an understatement.

His coronation was a week away.

His mother had set up the date and everyone was ready to go. Every Troll was ready for Poppy to finally become their King. Over the years he had proven his worth and he had shown that he was more than capable of leading the Trolls. He would do great things because that's what he had been doing for the past twenty years of freedom.

As soon as they made the announcement all of the Trolls started to run around getting everything ready. Trolls were very fast and quick when it came to celebrating and partying and this was no exception. There was going to be a big party for Prince Poppy… soon to be King Poppy.

It was going to be the biggest… the loudest… the craziest party ever!

Poppy's fears and anxieties that he had expressed earlier that day seemed to disappear as he was now reading to the Troll children of the village. Earlier he had finished his breakfast with his mother and he had time to make the invitations for his coronation. After that he decided that he had enough time to read to the children before passing them out. As he got older he found that he loved to interact with the children of the village, he loved to spend time with them and teach them about what it meant to be a Troll. As time went by he made it a daily event to hang out with them, his favorite pass time with them was reading. Right now he was reading his favorite story, a book that he crafted himself. It was the story of how his mother led the Trolls to freedom and escaped from the clutches of the Bergens. He never got tired of hearing this story as that's how he wanted to be. He wanted to the leader his father and mother were. He would soon have the chance since within a week he was going to be the king.

He had already read about the parts that involved the history of the Bergens and the Trolls and then he moved onto how the Trolls escaped. He flipped to the last pages of the look. One page had a picture of a baby version of himself with his mother and on the other page was the current look of Troll Village.

"Twenty years ago Queen Peppy made us safe and because of her every Troll is free to be and happy and live in perfect," Poppy started and then he got ready to sing. " _Harmony._ "

Once he started to sing two Troll children followed his example and stood up on each side of him.

" _Harmony_ ," a girl Troll sang.

" _Harmony_ ," a boy Troll added.

The sound of their singing made Poppy proud, it reminded of him of him and his friends when they were young. They loved to sing and dance around even when there was no party going on. That was usually when Branch would come around just to scold them or say that they weren't being careful. And then they would just blow her off and call her crazy before continuing with what they were doing. And that was usually when Poppy would extend some sort of invite to Branch to join them or to invite her to some sort of celebration they were having. And then Branch would refuse like always before continuing with what she was doing. And then Poppy would be left in the dust once more and he would also be left with another reminder of another failed attempt to get Branch to open to him. Why was he thinking too deeply about this? Suddenly a Troll child brought him back to reality.

"And that's why we hug every hour," another boy Troll commented.

"Yup," Poppy replied as she closed the book.

"I wish it was every half hour," another girl Troll said as she looked sadly at the floor.

Poppy smiled at the child's innocent comment and stood up to return the book to its place.

"So do I," Poppy started. "But that wouldn't leave enough time for singing and dancing now would it?"

The children seemed to agree with his statement as they nodded their heads. That was when a small Troll boy raised his hand to ask a question.

"Prince Poppy," he said. "Do the Bergens still want to eat us?"

Not really thinking or putting too much thought into it he just answered bluntly.

"You bet."

His answer produced a wave of gasps from the children. It was then that he realized he had to be more careful with his words. He walked over to the child he asked the question and picked gently picked him up.

"But only because it's the only way they'll ever be happy," Poppy reassured.

The was when of the little girls licked her arm and a shocked expression filled her face.

"Oh no," she gasped. "I do taste delicious!"

The same little boy who asked him the previous question then turned to him again and asked another.

"Isn't there anything else that can make them happy?" he asked.

Before Popp could answer the other children provided them.

"Oh, what about having birthday parties?"

"Or slumber parties?"

"Or staring at your parents while they sleep."

The last answer made the other children shudder and they expressed how creepy it was. He even he didn't know what to make of it.

"But I don't to be food!" the little boy exclaimed in a worried tone.

The tone of the child's voice made Poppy's heart break and he wanted to reassure the child that nothing bad would ever happen to them. As king he would make sure of that.

"Don't worry," Poppy quickly stated. "No Troll will ever become someone else's food. Everyone will be safe as long as I am prince and as soon as I become king."

At this the little boy's worry disappeared and he sat back down at his spot. The other children couldn't help but clap their hands a little at Poppy's declaration. They couldn't wait until Poppy finally became the king of their village. His coronation was a week away and they couldn't contain their excitement.

"And when I become the king I will make sure that we continue to live in peace and harmony. I will make sure that every Troll continues to be happy… and that's why my coronation will be held sooner than later!" Poppy declared. "There's going to be the biggest party ever that day! Everybody is going to be there!"

That was when a little girl Troll appeared out of his hair with his cowbell on her head.

"Everybody?" she asked.

"Everybody," Poppy confirmed.

And then he took his cowbell and beater and started to play. The pod he was at opened and the music started to play. Intoxicating music that made everyone want to dance and join the song. He would take this opportunity to pass out the invitations he made for everyone.

 _ **"Everybody, move your hair and feel untied!"**_

Poppy shook his hair with joy and happiness as he continued to sing.

 _ **"Ohh!"**_

He jumped onto one of vine slides that covered the village.

 _ **"Everybody, move your hair and feel untied!"**_

Just as he sang that he used his hair to do a flip before landing on the slide once again.

 _ **"Ohh!"**_

He suddenly jumped off the slide and did some quick poses before reaching for a basket costume made by the fashion experts Satin and Chenille. The costume contained some of the invitations that he made for his people. He started to pass them out with a look of determination on his face while continuing to sing.

 _ **"Everybody's coming to the celebration!**_

 _ **Imma hook you up with the invitation**_

 _ **Let your hair swing and party with me!"**_

He had passed some of the invitations out when he came across a Troll couple about to kiss. He couldn't help but feel déjàvu when he saw them; this puzzled him since he's never kissed anyone before besides his mother. This was weird but he ignored it and gave them their invitations just before they were about to kiss.

 _ **"No bad vibes, just love you'll see!"**_

Poppy quickly took off the costume and jumped downward, he landed perfectly on one of DJ Suki's bugs, the Wooferbug. As soon as he landed he started to join DJ Suki in using his DJ equipment much to the DJ Troll's amusement. They both produced the beats to the song while occasionally switching back and forth between the equipment.

 _ **"Do the D.A.N.C.E**_

 _ **1,2,3,4 fight**_

 _ **Stick to the B.E.A.T**_

 _ **Get ready to ignite!"**_

Poppy and DJ Suki quickly got off the bugs and used their hair to head over to where the other Trolls where. They were gathered together to do a quick warm up exercise that helped them get energized.

 _ **"You are such a P.Y.T., catching all the lights"**_

As soon as Poppy was done with that he jumped over and hopped on one of the village's larger bugs and out came another bug from its mouth. Poppy continued to hop on each bug the other produced before landing on a small one that flied.

 _ **"Just as easy as ABC, that's how you make it right!"**_

Suddenly Cooper joined the song and sang while dancing in front of some happy looking mushrooms.

 _ **"Ah! It ain't hard out here, when you're doing it right**_

 _ **Put a smile on blast, that's the troll life!"**_

Poppy smiled at his friend while using the mushrooms as a path to reach where another one of his friends was, Smidge. He was the smallest of the group but don't let his size fool you, he was stronger than he looked. Poppy saw that Smidge was trying to lift a heavy weight at the weight station of the village but it looked like he was having some trouble, well he was determined to help his friend out.

 _ **"And I'm here to help you through it!"**_

Poppy landed on the side of the weight that had a basket of invitations on it and waited for Smidge to help him with passing them out.

"Come on Smidge I know you can do it!" Poppy cheered.

Smidge groaned as he struggled to lift up the weight but as soon as he heard Poppy's voice his determination increased!

"Your confidence gives me strength!"

As soon as he said that his tail hair lifted Poppy and the basket of invitations high above the ground and into the air. Once there Poppy started to stop the invitations as Smidge spun the weight around. All the Trolls ran to where the invitations were being dropped and each of them started to jump into the air in order to catch one. Poppy was satisfied with the turn out and that's when he caught a glimpse of Biggie and her pet Ms. Dinkles. It looked like Biggie was taking another picture of the small grub with a new outfit and a new invitation. The outfit was courtesy of Satin and Chenille of course, they took pride in their work. Poppy smiled and made his way towards the two. DJ Suki, Girl Diamond, Cooper, Smidge and Fuzzbert followed him as he did so.

"Alright Ms. Dinkles," Biggie said as she finished grooming her. "Say leaves."

The small grub simply squeaked in response as the flash went off, taking the picture. Biggie quickly framed it and added it to her collection of pictures of Ms. Dinkles. She stood back to admire her work when she realized that something was off. The picture didn't look right, Poppy and the others seemed to agree with her.

"Something's missing," she commented.

That was when an idea hit Poppy and he nudged Girl Diamond. Girl Diamond looked at the prince of Trolls with a puzzled expression. Poppy motioned for her to go over to the picture and that was when she finally got the hint. She ran over to it and sprayed a bit of sparkle and glitter all over the picture. It finally looked complete to the Snack Pack. Girl Diamond stood proud as they all admired her work.

"That's it!" the shouted in unison as they jumped into the air.

That was when the singing started to get to them again and they danced. This time Satin and Chenille joined in and they all gathered together to slid on one of the other vine slides using a giant leaf. As they slid they did dance poses while singing the next part of the song.

 _ **"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop the beat!**_

 _ **I can't stop, can't stop, I can't stop the beat!**_

 _ **I won't stop, won't stop, won't stop the beat!**_

 _ **Go!"**_

Once they landed they join together to form a circle while Poppy held Satin and Chenille's hands. They danced and sang their hearts out as the song continued.

 _ **"Everybody, shake your hair and feel united!"**_

Poppy and the twins shook their hair before Biggie took Poppy into her arms and tossed him into the air.

 _ **"Oh woah!"**_

Poppy came down and landed in the circle the Trolls formed. Just then the Trolls turned their hair blue and formed a wave with a brown leaf on top of Cooper's head that formed a boat. There was a little steam coming from the leaf that acted like the pole and Smidge was on top of it using his hair as a flag. Poppy acted as the captain of the small boat as he used another steam as an oar. A huge smile was on his face as he witness the wonders of what the Trolls could do using their imagination and abilities. He loved being a Troll!

 _ **"Sunshine day, everybody's laughing!**_

 _ **Sunshine day, everybody's singing!**_

 _ **Sunshine day!"**_

As quickly as the wave started it ended and some of the Trolls formed two lines with their hair acted as a link between them. They formed a tunnel. Others danced beside the two lines. Poppy ran in the middle on the two lines with his arms out and the smile still on his face. At the end of the tunnel he saw that Creek was there, she was looking as beautiful as ever. Creek was dancing seductively as she watched Poppy run through the makeshift tunnel. Poppy ran faster and as soon as he was out he jumped into the air and landed right beside Creek. As soon as he landed he took Creek's hands and began to dance with her. Creek was surprised at first but quickly snapped out of it to dance with the Troll prince. She couldn't wait until there was a crown on the pink Troll's head… but her reasons for being happy about it were different than everyone else's reasons. Poppy didn't seem to notice the look Creek was giving him as he prepared to finish the song.

 _ **"Everybody, move your hair and feel united!**_

 _ **Oh woah!**_

 _ **Oh yeah! Oh!"**_

Poppy turned around while still holding onto one of Creek's hands and directed the other Trolls. He used his body to show them how he wanted them to move. The Trolls followed his lead and used their hair to form two hearts and then two rainbows and finished it off with a large flower with Queen Peppy and Ms. Dinkles in the top. Girl Diamond and one of her glitter Troll friends shot their glitter, it acted as the fireworks to the finishing of the song. As soon as they did so Cooper grabbed Poppy and Creek and placed them at the top of her head. Poppy and Creek were able to balance each other while holding onto the other's hands. Once that was done the song reached its end.

 _ **"Yeah!"**_

They went out like a bang… like they always did when it came to singing. As soon as they were done everyone struggled to breathe since what they just did used most if not all of their energy. Even Ms. Dinkles took in a fresh breath of air. Poppy and Creek were breathing in and out together while looking deep into each other's eyes. His pink eyes met her blue ones… blue eyes. Creek had blue eyes. Why hadn't he ever noticed that before? However, there was another Troll who had blue eyes as well. Branch did. Branch and Creek had blue eyes but Branch's eyes were a lighter shade compared to Creek's. Branch had eyes that matched the sky and the water that flowed throughout and around the village. He actually went as far as to label them "baby blue." He remembered Branch was annoyed when he first told her that and when he told her about the song he made that was about them. He never really finished the song, he simply wrote down what felt right but it was only a few lyrics. Once she heard it she got even more annoyed. He thought it was a very fitting song for her baby blue eyes but apparently Branch thought otherwise as she told him to never sing that song or call her eyes "baby blue" after that. Of course he didn't listen and sometimes when she came around he would sing it and call out to her baby blue eyes much to her annoyance. Now that he knew that Creek had blue eyes as well he realized that the song couldn't be applied to her. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue so it wouldn't fit. So that song would continue to belong to Branch even if she didn't agree or like it. Once he realized that he was thinking about Branch again he snapped out of it but he would soon be thinking about her in a matter of seconds since he realized that there was something missing from the performance they just did.

He looked around to see if she was there. He looked to see if Branch came out to scold them for what they just did. This was usually the part where it happened. He looked and looked but she wasn't there. Where was she? She was supposed to be here! Was Branch really ignoring him to the point where he didn't even bother to insult him? Did he really do something that bad to her? The excitement and happiness the song gave him quickly disappeared and it was replaced with sadness. The gleam in his eyes vanished and they were now dull as if he was bored and his ears dropped a little.

Creek noticed Poppy's sudden change in disposition and couldn't help but frown a little. Was he sulking? He was sulking around her? How could that be? What was wrong with him? He was so happy just a second ago. What was he thinking about? The she realized that Poppy had that kind of a look when there was a certain gray troll involved. She bit her lip in frustration as she came to the realization that Poppy was thinking about Branch. Once again that stupid gray outcast took the attention away from her! And for that she cursed Branch and her body became filled with burning hate. She made a reminder to herself for her to go on one of her meditation trips later in the day. She needed to get rid of these negative emotions pent up inside her before anyone noticed. Sometimes these meditation trips would last for days and she felt like this was going to be one of those times. She was beginning to notice that she went on these mediation trips whenever Branch was involved. She went other times but she would normally stay out longer if the cause was Branch. This only proved her point about hating the gray Troll.

Suddenly Cooper placed Poppy and Creek on the ground and the other Trolls did the same as the song was now over. They all felt like they had accomplished what they intended to do and went back to their usual activities with smiles on their faces. The Snack Pack and Queen Peppy were the only ones left behind with Poppy and Creek. Poppy realized this and quickly changed his expression. He put on fake smile for his friends and mother but Creek had already seen what had been done. She didn't say anything though.

"Well done Poppy," Biggie stated as she held her pet. "A fine and magnificent performance as always!"

"Yes it was very splendid my son," Queen Peppy agreed.

"Well what did you expect from our prince!" Satin exclaimed.

"You mean our king Satin," Chenille added.

"Future king," Girl Diamond corrected.

"In a week he will be," Cooper said.

Poppy was flattered by what his friends and mother were saying about him and his fake smile turned into a genuine one. He saw that each of his friends had an invitation to his coronation but there was one invitation that had yet to be delivered. He had to deliver it right now! And hopefully he would get results. The sooner the better!

"Hey I'll catch you guys later, right now there's something important I have to do," Poppy said.

Queen Peppy couldn't help but smile at her son's antic, being his mother she knew exactly what he was going to do. She knew that Branch had been on his mind more often lately especially when he thought that she was ignoring him. Before Poppy took off he kissed his mother.

"See you later Mom," Poppy stated. "We'll talk more about the coronation when I get back home."

Queen Peppy nodded her head.

"I'll see you later then my son," she replied. "Remember be careful and be polite."

Poppy knew what she was implying; she was the only one who really understood how he was feeling when it came to Branch. The Snack Pack gave the mother and son a puzzled look before Poppy took off in a certain direction… a direction that they were all too familiar with. It led to Branch's bunker… the one where only he knew the location to. With her back turned to everybody Creek glared at the direction and her hatred towards the gray Troll boiled even more. But what angered her even more was the fact that he didn't even to bother telling them where he was going this time. He just went off as if saying that he didn't need their approval… like he didn't need _her_ approval. However, she quickly composed herself and turned around to smile at the others.

"Well I'm going to go prepare for the coronation by going on one of my meditation trips," Creek stated.

"What?" Queen Peppy questioned.

"So soon Creek?" Biggie added.

Creek nodded her head.

"Yes, meditation helps me keep my focus and for Poppy's coronation to go just as planned I need a lot of it. So therefore I need to go on one of my meditation trips in order to accomplish that. Besides I while I'm out I can collect some supplies for the coronation," Creek explained.

The Snack Pack started to talk amongst themselves; they agreed that Creek always did find the best supplies whenever she went out on her m meditation trips. She normally brought back herbs and spices that could be used for food or drinks, flowers that could be used for crafts and leaves that could be used as clothes. It was also where she met her bug friends, the ones who would do anything for her.

"Don't worry I'll be back just in time for Poppy's coronation."

The Snack Pack and queen looked convinced and that was all Creek needed to set off in her own direction with her invitation still in her hands. As soon as her back was turned the group the frown and glare returned to her face. She wrinkled the invitation as she clutched onto it tightly, her anger and hatred were getting the best of her as her body started to shake.

"Filthy gray Troll," she whispered under her breath. "Freak of nature."

She really couldn't stand Branch.

Poppy was running to Branch's secret bunker, he was hoping to see the gray Troll out and about or her in bunker. Either way he really wanted to see Branch, to tell her about the news and to just see her. He never wanted to see someone so badly in his life. He picked up the pace and he finally saw the place he was looking for but then he felt as if something stabbed into his heart as he saw that the invitation he left for DJ Suki's party was still there. It was still in the exact same place with the rock placed over it. Nothing had changed. Branch didn't take his invitation… and that hurt him more than he thought it would. He took the invitation out of his hair and he slowly walked over to the placemat and rock, he avoided stepping on the invitation and he hesitantly started to knock.

"Branch?" he called out.

There was no answer.

"Branch, it's me… it's Poppy," he stated.

Still nothing and he let out a sigh but he kept on going.

"Branch I have another invitation for you," he said. "It's for something really important."

Silence.

"It's not like the other parties we've had," he quickly promised. "This is different."

He hoped that she would respond to him if he made it seem like his coronation was going to be different than the previous parties he never attended. In a way it was going to be different though since it celebrated him accepting the crown his father wore before his passing. But a part of feared that it wouldn't be different to Branch. After all the Trolls were going to throw the biggest, the loudest and the craziest party ever that day. He wasn't sure if Branch would go because of that reason, she had made it clear how she felt about the Trolls and their party lifestyle.

"It's celebrating something special," he said.

No answer.

"Branch," he started. "I'm going to become the king of the Trolls."

To his disappointment she still didn't responded. He even would have taken an insult at this point rather than be completely ignored by her. He was sure that she had a lot of them relating to how he wasn't going to be a good king. He recalled her saying stuff like that on several different occasions.

" _How are you supposed to be king when you keep putting everyone in danger with your antics?"_

" _If you're the future king then everyone should have a reason to be afraid!"_

" _I can't believe you're going to be king one day!"_

He wished she would say something. Anything, even one of those insults would be good enough for him. He let out another sigh and he sat down beside the rock with the invitation still in his hand.

"Branch," he said. "I know how you feel about all of us. I know that you don't understand why we do the things that we do… just like how we don't understand the things you do."

He fiddled with the decorative piece of paper he held.

"You know sometimes you're such as mystery," he stated. "Everyone thinks that's a bad thing but I think it makes you interesting. You're not like the other Trolls and that's why I like about you. You're always straight forward with me and you tell is like it is. I've never seen anyone else do that, not even my own mother does that and she's the queen."

Branch still didn't respond.

"I know that you don't always see eye to eye with us, or me for that matter, but I just want you to know that you'll always be a part of this village even if all the Trolls don't accept you. Even if they don't I will always accept you because no matter what you're a Troll and that means I have a responsibility to led you and to make sure that you're happy and safe."

He looked at the invitation he made for the gray female Troll. He put a lot of hard work into this one; it was different than the others he made. He always made sure to do this whenever Branch was involved; It was different from all the others… just like her. He then remembered something that would surely caught her attention; a mischievous smile was on his face as he thought about it.

"You know today I was thinking about that song I used to sing to you when we were kids," he said. "You know the one about your eyes. Your baby blue eyes."

There was no response but he kept going.

"I remember you used to hate it whenever I sang that to you," he started. "Did you know that I never completed that song? I just sang a few lyrics to you because I didn't know what else to sing at the time. Even now I don't think I can come up with the words that fit it. Your baby blue song. It will always be your song because your eyes are like no other Troll I've seen."

There was a calm smile on his face; he looked like he enjoyed reminiscing about the past times he shared with Branch.

"They're different just like you. Everything about you is different and I can't leave you alone for that reason. Which is why I hope that you will accept this invitation to my coronation. Please come to it Branch, that would mean more to me than anything in the whole world."

There was nothing but silence and Poppy didn't know what else to do or say at this point. He let out another sigh.

"My coronation is next week, the date is on the invitation," he said. "You're more than welcomed to come… I would love for you to come to it."

He placed the invitation under the same rock with the other invitation he left for her. He hoped she would take it and he hoped that she would come to his coronation. He guessed that he would find out when the day arrived.

"See ya Branch," he said. "Have a good day… I really want to see you soon. Hopefully I'll see you at the coronation."

Poppy started to walk away; he turned to look back at the bunker several times before finally losing sight of it. He held his hands together as he silently pleaded for Branch to take the invitation. Along the way out of the forest he realized that he would soon pass the mushroom he was found at the day after Creek's birthday party. He couldn't help but remember the sweetness of the scent that lingered on his body after he was found… and he also found himself thinking about those words.

" _Thank you, that was most wonderful."_

He stopped walking and embraced himself tightly. He sighed softly as he allowed for that peace to take him. He did his best to remember the scent, the words and the feeling that washed over him that day. He felt so free and so complete, he wanted to know why. He continued to hold himself as he allowed for these things to hit him all at once. He wanted to keep these feelings close to him… and someday he hoped to figure out who had caused these things to happen to him. He hoped one day he would find that person. He really did.

Poppy just stood there for what seemed like forever, he was getting lost in what he was feeling. He wanted it to last forever. But it only lasted for a few minutes since he remembered he had to go back to the village. He would keep it all inside for now but nobody could stop him from what he was feeling… even if he didn't know what caused it in the first place.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 10**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Branch held onto the mother hummingbird as they flew towards a destination that she didn't know. She really wasn't expecting the hummingbirds to know a place like she was talking about but since they did that only eased her worries. She would soon be far away from Troll Village and hopefully away from Bergen Town as well. She hoped that whenever the hummingbirds were taking it her it would be safe for her to live and to raise her child at. She held on tightly as the hummingbirds swooped downward and flew faster than they did before. She felt the wind brush pass her hair as they did so and she had to close her eyes at some parts so nothing would get into them. Every now and again she would look at her little glow bugs friends just to make sure that they were still with them.

Suddenly she noticed that the hummingbirds were flying lower and lower with every turn. That was when she knew that they were almost to their destination. The mother hummingbird started to chirp at her mate and children as if signaling them to land, they flew lower and they were about to reach the ground. Branch made sure she was in a better position and she closed her eyes as she readied herself for the landing. The glow bugs noticed them and they prepared themselves as well. The hummingbirds continued to fly downward until they finally landed.

Branch felt the landing and she felt the solid ground underneath the hummingbird's feet. She finally opened her eyes and they were instantly greeted with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She gasped a little as she looked on with awe. She got off the hummingbird just to take the scenery in.

There standing right in front of her was a picture worthy sight. The hummingbirds had taken her to a small isolated patch of the forest where the tree surrounded a small area that was filled with rows of flowers, vegetation and bushes. Most of the bushes had fruit on them and there was an assortment of flowers with different kinds of colors. The flowers and vegetation made the area look like a meadow since they were scattered all over the place. Then there was a small stream of water than flowed to a small rock waterfall and led into another stream of water. The trees had full heads of leaves that acted as a nice cover up and they produced cool shaded areas. Amongst the vegetation were mushrooms that grew both on the ground and on the trees, there were also vines that grew stick on the trees and some had small flowers growing on them. Branch could also see that there were some moss on the rocks that were located around the waterfall area and stream areas. The sun was at just the right angle to hit the beautiful area with its rays of light. There were so many colors; it was like looking at a rainbow. It was truly a sight to behold and Branch was the one beholding it. She took small steps forward as if she was afraid that what was right in front of her wasn't real.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "This can't be real."

Suddenly she felt the mother hummingbird gently nudge her forward as if telling her that it wasn't. Branch turned around towards the hummingbirds.

"How?" she asked. "How did you know that there was a place like this?"

The hummingbird adults started to chirp and they motioned their wings to point at a certain area of the newly discovered destination. Branch turned to see what they were pointing at when something caught her eye. She saw that there was a small nest located on one of the branches of a large tree. It was the hummingbirds' home! She was at their home! She tuned back to look at the hummingbirds with a shocked expression.

"You live here?" she questioned.

All the hummingbirds nodded their heads and they looked proud of the fact as well. Branch could understand why, this place was one of a kind especially when it seemed like no one else knew about it but some of the wild animals.

"Is this place far away from any predators?" she asked.

The male hummingbird nodded his head strongly and Branch took a good look around. She noticed that there were no signs of the Bergens home anywhere. Even though she was a child when she escaped from them she remembered the way to Bergen Town, remembering it allowed for her to avoid it. And she wasn't seeing any sign of Bergen Town here… and most importantly she was far away from Troll Village now. No one would find her because this was a place untouched by anyone. This made her very happy and relieved. Branch was finally free! She never felt so light! She was ready for this! The feeling she was experiencing right no was intoxicating. She couldn't stop the feeling. She was free! She brought out into laughter and she started to run to the area before her. She ran through the flowers, she touched the fruit that grew on the bushes, she climbed on the mushrooms and she played on the vines. It was all real, she wasn't dreaming. It was all real!

"It's not a dream!" she cheered. "It's real! It's all real! I'm free! This is what freedom feels like!"

She laughed some more and started to jump into the hair, that was when she noticed her little bug friends were doing the same. They were cheering for their friend in their squeaky voices. Branch realized that she forgot to untie the string that kept them attached to the male hummingbird. She quickly ran to them and she untied them. They started to fly around and they chirped their happiness, little smiles could be seen on their faces. Branch took the smallest glow bug and she started to twirl around while holding it in her arms. She laughed some more and she twirled some more before finally setting the little bug down and jumping into the air. As soon as she landed she walked up to the female hummingbird and nuzzled its head into hers.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much for this."

The mother hummingbird nuzzled her back and chirped some more. Branch then turned to the other hummingbirds.

"Thank you all for this," she stated.

They nodded their heads before nuzzled Branch as well. They knew that Branch would be happy here because they were happy here. This was as close to paradise as one could get. Branch started to unpack the supplies from the hummingbirds and she found a place where she could make her home. There was a mushroom that stood out from the rest. It was a light purple mushroom with rainbow polka dots at the top. It was the perfect size to start a home at. Branch took out some of her tools and got to work. She craved into the mushroom to reveal a somewhat hollow center, that worked to her advantage as she craved some more. The hummingbirds and glow bugs noticed what she was doing and they helped her as much as they could. The glow bugs chewed away at the mushroom while the hummingbirds used their thin beaks to create small holes in the mushroom as a way for Branch to get air as she worked. Branch was able to get a decent amount of the mushroom before finally resting. She admired the work they were able to accomplish. The hummingbirds didn't realize that they created windows with the holes they created. Meanwhile, the glow bugs helped her with creating a decent sized place to put her supplies and to recreate some aspects of her bunker.

"Okay guys I think we should start moving some things in," she said.

The glow bugs nodded their heads and they pushed the supplies to her. She looked at the hummingbirds once more.

"Thank you again, I can never full repay you for what you've done today," she stated. "I have decided that this will be my home from now on… and it was also be the home of my child."

She rubbed her belly as she said this and she smiled gently.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your home with me."

The hummingbirds chirped in reply and they shook their heads, it was their way of saying that they would be happy to have her at their home. Her smile grew bigger and she bowed her head in appreciation.

"I'm going to get to work then; I'll be busy creating a home for today."

At that the hummingbirds nodded their head and allowed for her to do what she had to do. They flew up to their nest in order to get some rest after the day they had. With everything all said and done Branch got to work. Once she turned her attention back to her new home she saw that there were some small rocks located beside the mushroom, she took the largest of them all and placed it inside the mushroom. She placed the rock at one of the corners; it would act as the foundation of her bed. She then unpacked the fabric and blankets and pillow she had packed. She arranged the supplies to make it look like a bed; it even had the consistency of a bed even though there was a rock beneath it all. She allowed herself to lay on it for a couple of seconds; it was really comfortable to sit on. She then took one of the bigger cushions she packed along with another larger piece of fabric. She laid the fabric on the ground first and then she placed the cushion over it. Their arraignment made it look like a small living room, a somewhat empty living room but she would add more to it once she got everything settled for right now. She remembered that she had some light bulbs in her bag along with a lamp that she thought might come in handy if she were ever in a situation where it was too dark for her to see. She took them out and placed them next to the cushion. She would also have the glow bugs to provide light for her just in case if anything were to happen to the light bulbs and lamp.

"Alright guys I'm gonna need some more rocks to create a counter for the jars and the food I have."

The glow bugs heard her request and they started to push some of the rocks into the mushroom. Branch arranged to where they formed a decent sized counter to place all the stuff he had. She unpacked the jars of preserved fruit, nectar, honey and chocolate and placed them on the counter. During her time at Troll Village she managed to save some vegetables as well such as potatoes, leeks and peas but she would have to cut them up sometimes due to how big they would get. That made it difficult to take back to her bunker so she would have to ration and store them. They had their own jars and she placed them right next to the others. She then pulled out the other food she had such as a bag of bread, cheese and seeds and placed them on the counter. Then there were the water jugs she had, she placed them at the bottom of the counter. She then placed the food utensils next to them. Once she was done with the counter she moved onto another corner of the mushroom. She saw that there were some areas where the glow bugs chewed on, the left some bits unchewed making them look like shelves. She could work with that, she started to place the unpacked books onto these selves. Most of them were the ones she took from the library about Troll pregnancies while others were her own personal books that she had for years. They were mostly about survival and some were just journals about her personal experiences along with some poetry and others were actually small photo albums filled with past memories. Then there was the invitations she kept from Poppy, they too were also past memories. Past memories that hurt her, she kept them as reminders though. Plus she would like for her baby to have something that related to her past and that related to their father seeing as how they would never know him. She finished the makeshift book shelves and moved onto another corner of the mushroom, she placed all the tools and hand crafted weapons there. Once she was done unpacking all that she had she took several steps backward to admire her work. It wasn't home yet but in due time it would feel like that. She was going to live here from now on so she might as well get used to it. It would also be the place for her to have and raise her child at. Once the baby was born it would be easier for her to remodel some more but for now she liked what she had done. The glow bugs seemed to agree with her as she placed some extra fabric over the areas where the hummingbirds had pecked out, they formed the curtains of the windows. She then walked outside to get a good look of the mushroom.

"It's almost perfect," she said. "It just needs a door."

At that the glow bugs squeaked and chirped, they then started to scurry away much to Branch's confusion. She saw that they disappeared into the trees surrounding the area. She was about to call out to them when they came scurrying back with a prize. It was a piece of tree bark. Branch smiled at their action.

"Why you little helpers," she playfully commented.

They happily chirped and they jumped into the air, they handed the piece of bark to the gray Troll. She took and made some adjustments by breaking out the excess; she then took it inside the mushroom house. He used her tools and the excess bark she broke off to create the hinges for the door. The glow bugs watched Branch work. It looked like she was getting lost in what she was creating. There was a look of tranquility on her face as she worked to create something for her new home. They couldn't understand how the other Trolls didn't see what talent she had when it came to survival and working with what she had to make something useful. She had so much to offer and yet no one saw it, they only saw what they wanted to see. But no one cared enough to see beyond that. They couldn't help but wonder how Branch managed to live in a place like that for so long. It was no wonder she ran away when she found out about her pregnancy. If they already saw her like that what would they see after they found out about the baby she was carrying? Either way they were happy to be by her side through it all and they would continue to stay by her side even after she had the baby.

Time passed as it always did and Branch was finally finished with the door and with placing it where it needed to be on the mushroom. She wiped the sweat off her head and she massaged her shoulders, she stretched a little too. She looked around to see that the sky was beginning to darkened and the stars were beginning to come out.

"Well that's that," she stated. "Who's hungry?"

Nothing needed to be said as Branch decided to make an actual meal rather than just snacks like they had been doing since she left. But first she had to find some sticks.

"Come you guys let's get some firewood for tonight's dinner."

The glow bugs followed her as she looked around to find some sticks. Luckily she didn't have to look far as this place had an abundance of resources. The little bugs would pick up a stick or two while Branch would find the bigger ones, she was careful with how she lifted and how much she got for the baby's sake. Once they had a decent amount they went back and started to form a small fire pit along with the structure that would hold the meal. She rubbed two sticks together and created enough friction between them to start a trail of smoke; she then blew the smoke so it would start a fire. Her efforts were rewarded when a small flame appeared and she blew a little more until more flames erupted.

"Done," she stated.

The small fire captured the attention of the hummingbird family and they couldn't help but join the small group. Branch threw some more sticks into the fire pit she created when she saw the hummingbirds land right in front of them. She immediately smiled.

"Would you like to join us?" she asked.

The little colorful birds chirped their reply and they sat next to each other as they waited. Branch's smile grew and she quickly went inside to bring out the ingredients. She was making pea soup with toasted bread and for dessert there would be chocolate. She used some of the water she stored and poured it into one of the pots she had. She wouldn't have to worry about water now since there was a stream next to her new home. She then started to mash the peas in another bowl before pouring the contents into the pot filled with water, she added a little bit of leek in the soup to give it some flavor. Once she was done she took the pot outside and tied it on the wooden structure, it was positioned over the fire. While she was waiting for the soup to boil she brought out another jar of nectar for the hummingbirds while the glow bugs snacked on some of the pollen they found on the meadow of flowers. It had been a while since they had seen a feast such as this and they didn't want it to go to waste. Branch smiled as she watched her friends eat their meals in peace while she waited for her own. She stirred the soup every once and a while, she tasted it to make sure that it was done right. Once it was done she went back inside and brought out some bread to toast along with a small bowl for herself. She carefully untied the pot and poured some of the soup into the bowl. She then used another stick to toast the bread with. Once that was done she had her dinner and she was happy with the fact that she was finally able to eat a meal in peace without worrying about her past. The glow bugs would take a little sip of the soup she had in the pot while she ate hers in peace. The hummingbirds were perfectly fine with the nectar she provided for them. Branch had no problem sharing with them and the glow bugs since they helped her get this far, she still found it ironic that she relied on them rather than her own kind. She also found it ironic that they were willing to give her chances and listen to her. That was more than what she got back at Troll Village. This was a foreign feeling to her. Here she was sitting around a cozy fire with her friends while eating a good meal. She wasn't used to this. For a long time she had eaten alone and she had spent many nights alone… expect for that one time. The one time that changed everything. She shook her head to forget about it; instead she recalled how her grandfather used to make her meals when he was still alive. She remembered how he took care of her after her parents deaths. What she was doing right with these creatures made her think about a family. This was like looking at one of those family portraits she would see and hear about. It was a very odd looking family but she was fine with that. She was odd, she accepted that and she was okay with that as well.

Branch chewed on some of the chocolate and she gave some of the crumbs to the hummingbirds and glow bugs. She was sure to only give them a little since she didn't want them to get sick or anything. She had finished with her dinner and she even had a little soup left over for next time. Overall today was a good day for Branch. Something was finally going right for a change. She continued to eat the sweet treat and she looked up at the starry sky. She never got a view this nice back at the village; then again she never really went out after it was dark for safety reasons. She really couldn't believe how much beauty she had been missing out on. She would make sure her child saw the beauty of the world while staying safe. She caressed her belly a little and smiled gently at it.

"In three months you'll be here," she commented. "I wonder what you'll be. A boy or a girl?"

To her didn't matter. She wasn't concerned about gender since she would love her child all the same. She would love and care for her no matter what. She never thought about being a mother before it actually happened to her but she was already experiencing so much joy from just carrying the child in her womb that she knew would be would experiencing even more joy when the baby was born. She couldn't wait to hold the pod in her arms and she couldn't wait until the pod opened to reveal her baby. Even though she was going through a difficult time she was proud and happy to be a mother. She would be both a mother and a father to her baby and she had accepted that. And she was fine with it as well. She learned to accept a lot of things during this time of her life. It was a time where she had to grow up and to learn to face another part of reality. She finished the chocolate and she took a drink of water to wash it down. She let out a sigh of relief and was about to call it a night when the glow bugs brought something to her. Her blue eyes widen and a sad smile appeared on her face when she saw what it was. The flower had carried a flower to her but it wasn't just any flower. It was known as a poppy flower.

A poppy as in Poppy.

The glow bugs saw that there was a small patch of poppy flowers but only this one was blooming while the others were still in the bud stage. They thought they would show her a sign that she was doing the right thing and that everything was going to be okay. The poppy flower was a metaphor for Poppy. They were showing her that he was there with her in many ways even if he wasn't psychically there. Poppy would always be with her and they wanted her to know that… even if she didn't believe it. Still it didn't hurt to try. Branch took the flower and smelled it, she chuckled a little.

"It even smells like him," she commented. "Oh Poppy… if only you knew but it's for the best that you don't."

She then looked up at the sky once again while holding the flower close to her.

"I will take care of your baby Poppy," she firmly stated. "I will love it enough for the both of us. I know that you will never know but I still promise you this. I will love our child with all of my heart and soul. I promise you my love."

She then placed a small kiss on the poppy flower hugged it gently. She then stood up with the flower still in her arms. She looked around to see that her new haven looked just as beautiful at night as it did during the day. It still looked like a rainbow even in the dark, an idea came to her.

"I think this place needs a name," she said.

She then turned to the hummingbirds and the glow bugs.

"What do you guys think?"

They looked at each other before turning back to her; they nodded their heads in agreement. Branch smiled and she looked at the wonders around her.

"I think I have a good name for it," she said. "Rainbow Meadow… because there are so many colors and it's as peaceful as a meadow."

They creatures didn't make any arguments as they cheered for the gray Troll, they liked the name. From now on this haven was now known as Rainbow Meadow, a place of new beginning and a place where she would raise her child with her new friends by her side. She would be happy here.

"Rainbow Meadow it is," she stated. "Now why don't we all call it a night, it's been a long and crazy day."

Nobody argued with her at they were tired from the day as well. The hummingbirds stretched their wings and started to fly back to their nest but before they did the mother hummingbird nuzzled Branch and she nuzzled her belly as well. Branch giggled a little as the feather tickled her and she laughed again once the other hummingbirds repeated the mother's actions. Branch guessed that it was their way of saying goodnight.

"Goodnight to you too," Branch responded. "Thank you again."

The hummingbird family chirped and then they flew back to their nest leaving Branch with her glow bug friends. She poured some water over the fire pit so that the fire wouldn't spread and then she motioned for the bugs to follow her into her new home. The glow bugs went inside and Branch followed them, she still held the poppy flower given to her by the glow bugs. She closed the door and went to her bed. She didn't even bother to change into her night clothes this time; she was too tired to do so. The glow bugs snuggled around the bed she made as Branch covered herself with the blankets. She held the flower as she went to bed and she looked at it for a good while before placing it at the side of the bed. She looked at the glow bugs and smiled at them one last time before finally falling asleep, she also said one last thing.

"Thank you, that was most wonderful."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 11**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Creek threw a rock at a tree.

"Darn you Branch!"

She picked up another rock and she threw it with all the strength she could muster. A glare was on her face as she did so.

"Why do you always have to go a ruin everything!"

This time she stomped on a patch of flowers, she made sure that none survived as she ripped them out of their roots and tore off their petals.

"Stupid gray Troll!" she shouted. "That useless freak of nature!"

Creek had left the village as soon as Poppy was done passing out the invitations for his coronation. She had already told the Snack Pack and queen where she would be so she didn't need to worry about anyone checking up on her. The last thing she wanted was for them to see her like this. But still she couldn't express how much she hated Branch.

"Oh Branch… stupid, pathetic, gray Branch, I hope you suffer!" she exclaimed. "If only you weren't here Poppy's attention would be just on me! I should be the one who holds a special place in his heart! Not you! You don't deserve anything good; you deserve every bad thing that happens to you!"

She clutched onto her hair and got on her knees. She couldn't believe she allowed the outcast to get to her this much. She felt her blood boil and she could feel the veins in her head sticking out to show her anger. She took several deep breathes and she composed herself. She stood up and sat down on one of the rocks that surrounded her. She moved a strand of misplaced hair away from her face and placed it back where it belonged at the top of her head. She took another deep breath and she got into her meditating pose on the rock.

"Calm down Creek," she told herself. "Think of the positives, Poppy will soon be king of the Trolls."

A mischievous smile spread across her face as she recalled that. Yes, she was really looking forward to Poppy being king… only because it was a matter of time before he confessed how he felt about her. And it was only a matter of time before he asked for her to be by his side forever. That would be the day when she would take Queen Peppy's place as the queen. Then with that power she would finally get rid of Branch! She would convince Poppy that it was for the village's best interest to send the gray Troll away.

"It's sure to work," she commented. "Nobody here loves Branch and nobody would miss her if she disappeared. Everyone wins in this situation."

She chuckled darkly as she thought about the other things she could do with Poppy at her side. Her main priority was to deal with Branch though. As far as she was concerned Branch had caused too much trouble already. Once she ruled by Poppy's side would be sure to deal with Branch and then she would move onto more important matters. It was no secret that once royalty was involved an heir had to be produced as soon as possible, this was the only way for the couple to make their union permanent and official after the marriage ceremony. If Creek was able to bear an heir for Poppy and Queen Peppy then she would be acknowledged as the true queen of the Trolls because she would be the heir's mother. She smiled at that thought and she pictured how she would look as the queen.

"Oh Poppy," she said. "I can't wait until you're finally the king and when you finally confess to me your feelings. I want to become your queen and I want to bear your children… only then can I have power over the Trolls."

She laughed at how gullible the Trolls were as a species, that was probably the only thing she agreed with Branch on. After all it was because of their gullibility that she was able to fool them for so long and it was the reason why they had high trust in her. It was also the reason why Branch was never able to convince the other Trolls of her true nature; no one would believe the pessimistic outcast over the beautiful and peaceful Troll. She had so much power and control over the Trolls already that she might as well have been queen at this point but until there was a crown on her head it wouldn't be official. She would yet though since the coronation was only six days away now. A day had already passed and so the countdown begins. She really couldn't wait. With that she closed her eyes and began to meditate, she erased Branch from her thoughts and focused on Poppy and the crown.

Poppy was going about his business; he was doing his everyday routine. Right now he had just finished reading to the children and decided to go to the library to pick out some more books for tomorrow's reading. The children liked for him to read the books that he made since they were always so bright and colorful. His mother thought it would be a good idea to place the books he made into the library so everyone could see how creative he was when it came to arts and crafts. He wasn't the only Troll who had contributed to the library, others Trolls made their own stories and they placed them into the library as well. However, their handmade books weren't the only ones at the library. There were also older books that were saved during the Trolls escape from Bergen Town. However, Poppy knew that those books tended to get overlooked due to the fact that there wasn't anything appealing about them in regards to color and pictures. They were mostly about the history of Trolls and other things that related to Trolls that Poppy wasn't too sure about. Nevertheless he enjoyed taking trips to the library when he had the chance. He was humming and skipping on his way there and once he reached the library pod. It was a medium sized pod filled with shelves of books and cushions along with some lamps. It was just as colorful as the rest of the village and it was common place for Trolls to hang out at if they were interested in reading. As soon as he stepped in he was greeted by a familiar face. It was the librarian, Wim. A short Troll made entirely of pink and purple sparkly hair with lime green feet stood at the counter of the library with an open book in front of her. She made some grunting noises, showing that she was reading the book. Poppy smiled at the little Troll and waved his hand.

"Hey Wim," he said.

He caught Wim's attention when he said that and she turned her attention away from her book. She grunted some more as if greeting him.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking," he responded. "I was just here to check out some books for me to read to the kids tomorrow."

Wim grunted some more and she nodded her haired covered head. She used her hair to point at a certain direction of the library that had mostly children's books. She grunted some more and nodded her head once again.

"Oh thanks Wim, I'll check them out right now," Poppy stated as he walked to where Wim pointed.

Once he was there he started to look through the large section of books, he would flip through the pages, read some of the lines and look at the pictures. He found himself remembering his own childhood when his mother used to read stories to him before he went to bed. He would get lost in her words and in the pictures she would show them as he fell asleep. He remembered dreaming about the stories she used to tell him once he entered deep sleep. His mother always said that he would fall asleep with a smile on his face after she would read to him. She called him adorable which always made him blush. He was blushing right now just thinking about it but he felt his heart warm at the thought of reading stories to a child of his own. After all he was already doing what his mother used to do by reading to the children of the village why couldn't he do the same with a child of his own. He smiled at the thought of being a father one day in the future. He didn't know if he could handle being a father but that didn't mean that he didn't want to be one someday. He was just worried that he wouldn't do a good job of being one since he didn't grow up with his own father, he knew that it wasn't by choice but he couldn't help but wonder how it would have been had he been raised by both his father and mother. But he was grateful for the life he had though. After all he had a good mother, great friends, a supportive village and a mission that involved getting Branch to become a part of the village. He had it all figured out for right now and he would soon see where it would led him when he became king.

Poppy had picked out four books that he felt the children would like for tomorrow when something caught his eye. He saw that there was one section of the library that looked somewhat empty. Curious, he walked over to that section and saw that it was the older books. It looked like something was missing from the section; he knew that there wasn't that many books from the past but it still felt off. While he never really looked at the older books before he had been to the library enough times to think that something was wrong. But Wim didn't seem to be concerned about it since she didn't bring it to his attention or to the attention of his mother. Maybe it was all in his mind? Maybe he was letting the date of his coronation get to him? He decided to bring it to Wim's attention.

"Hey Wim," he addressed.

Wim looked away from her book at the prince.

"There wouldn't happen to be any books missing would there?" he asked.

Wim looked at him like his lost his mind, which made him doubt what he was thinking before. Wim grunted a little and shook her head.

"Oh I see, I guess that is possible that one of the Trolls just moved them around the library," he said.

Wim grunted some more, she was explaining how it was a common occurrence at the library especially when the younger Trolls were involved. Poppy was satisfied with the answer and didn't think anything more of the matter.

"It's actually more common than I think huh?" he questioned. "It must be the younger Trolls then, you know how disorganized they can be."

Wim grunted and it sounded like she was laughing a little at what Poppy had just said. She knew how the Troll children were and it was true that they could be a little on the messy side from time to time. She would never get mad at them though since nobody really cared if the library was organized in a certain way; it made her job easier to do because of that. Wim grunted a little more and motioned for him to come to the counter, she wanted to see what books he was going to take. Poppy walked over to her and placed the books in front of the short Troll. Wim looked them over and nodded in approval, she knew that the children would like these books. She grunted and gave Poppy a thumbs up with her sparkly hair.

"Thanks, Wim. I hope the children like them too," Poppy replied. "Well then I'll see you later Wim. Have a great day."

Wim wished Poppy a great day as well using her own language and then she returned to her book. Poppy skipped back to the pod where he read to the children. It was empty at the moment and he placed the books on the pedestal located at the front of the room. Once he was done he headed to Satin and Chenille's pod to discuss coronation outfits. They weren't known as the "Fashion Twins" for no reason; they were true to their reputation since most of the outfits the Trolls Poppy wore were handcrafted by them. Other Trolls from the village would request outfits from them as well. The two had a way with designing and creating outfits. Poppy was looking forward to what they would come up with for his coronation. Whenever they designed an outfit for him it was more of a matter of what not to wear rather than what to wear. He could never make up his mind sometimes when it came to their fashion ideas. Along the way his thoughts went back to Branch, he wondered if she accepted his invitation. A part of him wanted to go to her bunker but another part of him didn't want to see. He didn't think he could handle seeing another invitation just lying outside on the ground instead of being in her hands. He would take the chance and wait to see when the day came.

In six days he would have the crown on his head. He hoped that he was ready for it… and he hoped to see a familiar gray Troll at his coronation. He hoped with all of his heart that she would be there. Because he would wait for her just like he had done in the past.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 12**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Two days had passed since Branch found her new haven, the Rainbow Meadow. Right now she was bathing in the waterfall of the stream; she found it very refreshing as well as soothing. The water was just the right temperature and the sun's rays kept her warm enough as she bathed. She used some of the berries and leaves around the area to create a shampoo like substance for her hair and body. She could smell a mixture of strawberries with a hint of lemon and blueberry. She scrubbed her body while being gentle around her belly. The glow bugs were keeping an eye out by guarding her, just in case if they spotted any predators or strange figures. But they were in such an isolated area that Branch doubted that they would see anything like that here. As stated before it looked like only the native wild life was familiar with the Rainbow Meadow and she could handle that. She also had her hummingbird friends watching over her. They had a vantage point since their nest was in the trees and they could see from a higher view than them. But they didn't warn her of anything yet so that only showed that there was nothing to worry about. It was ironic that Branch found herself relaxing more than she usually did; she wasn't use to not keeping her guard up. She wondered if it was because of the friends she had made, they had done so much for her and they were still doing more every day that passed. She was beginning to understand why Poppy liked to have friends… but that didn't mean that she was accepting of his kind of friends. His friends were loud, nosy and naïve… but these friends, her friends, were the exact opposite of them. And that's what she liked about them; they were things she could relate to because she would rather keep quiet and be safe rather than be like the other Trolls in the village.

"Okay you guys hand me the towel please," she said as she held her hand out.

The glow bugs heard her request and they grabbed the towel and flew to her. Once it was in her hand she came out from the waterfall and wrapped it around her body. She twisted and turned her hair to squeeze the water off, once she was done she shook her head a little to get any excess water out. After that she began to wipe her body using the towel wrapped around her. She began to walk by to her mushroom house with the towel still wrapped around her. The glow bugs followed her back to their new home. On the way back Branch could hear the hummingbirds sing their soft melodies, she smiled at the nest and waved her hand.

"That sounds very lovely you guys keep it up!" she cheered.

The hummingbirds chirped their joy and they sang even louder than they did before, their beautiful bodies seem to dance as they sang. Branch chuckled a little and she finally went inside her house to get changed.

"Later I'll wash my clothes too," she commented as she looked around for some extra clothes to wear.

She had never been concerned with fashion and her outfits proved that. Her outfits were supposed to be more of a way to protect herself since they consisted of colors and items that would act as camouflage whenever she ventured out into the forest. As a result, she didn't really have a variety of outfits. Most of them were just the same dress she would usually wear along with the same leaf vest; however she also had night clothes as well when she went to sleep. It was just a long gown that went up to her ankles, it didn't have any sleeves and it was an evergreen color. It was designed so she wouldn't get hot in it but if she got cold she would wear a cover up that was made out of longer leaves than her vest. Branch had learned how to survive and she learned to make the best out of the worst. It was the only reason why she never relied on anyone else for help. Right now she planned to wear another one of her brown dresses but she decided that she wouldn't wear her vest at the moment; she wanted to take a relaxing stroll around the Rainbow Meadow. She never got tired of looking at the paradise she was surrounded by. She put on her dress and wrapped the yellow cord around her upper waist, she then moved onto her hair. She pulled out a hair brush and started to untangle the knots in her hair, she found comfort by doing so. For a Troll their hair was their lively hood, it was a way to create and to defend themselves so it needed to be in the best shape possible. As she combed her hair she couldn't help but remember the days when her grandfather was still alive. Before she went to bed he would always comb her hair and he would hum her favorite song as he did so. Her grandfather knew her all too well to know that she enjoyed listening to that song whenever she could. It was a song he used to sing to her when she was a baby and it was the song that he would sing to her grandmother after they were married. He even taught her father how to sing it and her father proposed to her mother using that song. It was a song that held a lot of history and a lot of love even before he came along. It sadden her to know that she would never hear that song again, she only had her memories of it and the memories of her beloved grandfather singing it to her. That was all Branch had when she back at Troll Village, she only had herself and the memories. After another stroke she was finished combing her hair and she found hair tie to put it up. Once she was done with that she stretched a little and looked at her glow bugs friends.

"Shall we begin our walk?"

They chirped in response and they headed out to meet the sunlight once again. Branch took in a deep breath and they started. The little bugs chirped and squeaked as they flew into the air only to land back down beside Branch. Branch smiled at them as they walked around the Rainbow Meadow. Over the last few days she had grown accustomed to her surroundings by getting to know them and learn about them. For instance, berries weren't the only thing that could be found here. There were also herbs and leaves that could be used as food or as medicine. The same could be said about the flowers that grew around the Rainbow Meadow, some could be used for the same purposes. She could also use them for soap and shampoo like the berries.

"You know it's good to know that this is the place where I'll give birth to my baby," Branch commented as she walked past the vines that hanged on the trees. "I can't imagine giving birth at a loud place like Troll Village or being surrounded by obnoxious Trolls when I gave birth. Honestly they would be putting more stress on me if I chose to stay there. And stress is not good for the baby."

She rubbed the little bump on her stomach.

"However, giving birth in my bunker probably wouldn't have been a good idea either," she added. "I mean it wasn't exactly kid friendly either. Looking back on it now I really wasn't prepared to be a mother."

Indeed when she felt the pain of her body changing she didn't comprehend what exactly it was doing. She didn't realize that at the time her body was preparing her for something that she wasn't ready for and something she had control over once it began. She remembered that she couldn't stop crying after she discovered the truth. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness she didn't know, maybe it was a mixture of both. Joy because she was going to be a mother and that the child she was carrying was Poppy's but sad because of those very same reasons. She always found it strange and confusing how people could experience more than one feeling at the same time. Then again it had always been a part of her life since she always found herself both loving and hating Poppy. Love because he made her feel this way and hate because he made her feel this way. She loved and hated him for the same reasons. Sometimes she didn't understand herself.

"But like I said I don't regret it," she said. "I'm happy to be carrying a child… and I'm happy that it's Poppy's child despite all the difficulties that came with it being his child."

The smallest glow bug chirped and flew beside Branch; the gray Troll petted the small bug as it did so. Speaking of babies, she remembered how the little one was still just a baby itself. It was because this baby glow bug that Branch made allies out of the others. It all happened because she did one good thing for another. She remembered the day she first met the glow bugs and how they became a part of her entourage that very same day. It was day when she went from being lonely to having friends. How could she possibly forget a day like that?

 _Branch was walking through the forest; she looked even more paranoid and nervous than she usually did. She wasn't out on one of her usual supply runs. Instead she was lost in thought as she contemplated what to do. She had just found out the reason why she was going through recent changes with her body._

 _Pregnancy._

 _Not too long ago she discovered that she was pregnant. But that's not what shocked her the most; it was whose child she was pregnant with that shocked her._

 _Poppy._

 _She was pregnant with Poppy's child. The prince of Trolls conceived a child with her! She couldn't believe it! She just couldn't fathom it! She didn't think that this would be the result of the night they spent together. It was only one night and yet this was what happened. It wasn't supposed to happen and she didn't mean for it to happen and yet it just did! What was she going to do?_

 _She tried to approach Poppy on the matter several time but either she could never bring herself to do it or he was always distracted by other things. Like that stupid Creek! She shook her head several times, she couldn't be thinking about that narcissistic Troll right now. She had to focus to her current situation. What was she going to do? She didn't know if it was the right choice to tell Poppy or not. After that night she thought she was lucky when she discovered that he didn't remember anything. She didn't know how he would react if he ever found out how far they went together. Obviously it was far enough to get her pregnant._

" _Dang it what am I going to do?" she cried as she kicked a small stone._

 _She walked faster as if trying to further herself away from Troll Village. She could only imagine everyone else's reaction if they ever found out about her pregnancy. The first thing they would ask was who was the poor unfortunate fool who managed to accomplish such a task. And what was she supposed to say? Past experience taught her that Poppy would have been the first to ask her. That Troll could never leave her alone no matter how much she pushed him away. She knew that Poppy wouldn't let the matter go if he found out. He would be persistent in asking her who the father was._

" _It's you, you moron," she whispered as if she had been asked that question. "But how I can explain that to you and everyone else?"_

 _She knew that the village wouldn't accept this baby. And the only reason why they wouldn't was because it was her child. She could only manage how the child would look like after it was born, what if it was the same gray color as her? If that was the case then she really knew that it wouldn't be accepted. Her child would be an outcast like her and she didn't want that. She might have not agreed with the Trolls lifestyle but she didn't want her child to grow up being the different one. She was different and she could accept that but she didn't want the same for her baby. Every parent wants their child to grow up to be better than them. That certainly wasn't going to happen if she stayed her and if anyone found out about her secret. What was she going to do then?_

" _It's not like I can just have the child and raise it secretly in my bunker," she commented. "That's not a way to live."_

 _Even though she lived in a bunker for most of her life, she knew that it wasn't a good way to raise a child. Living in such an environment didn't allow the freedom she would have liked but it was either that or become a potential meal with antics that could get her caught. She chose a life of solitude because it was a way to punish herself for the crime she committed and it was also a way to protect herself as well. However, the baby she was carrying hadn't done anything wrong. It was innocent. It wasn't the baby's fault that she was in the situation she was in now. She blamed herself. She blamed herself for allowing temptation to get the best of her and she blamed herself for not understanding the consequences of her actions. She didn't blame anyone but herself… she didn't even blame Poppy. She loved Poppy and therefore she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. But that only made her choice even more difficult to make. She groaned and sat down on a nearby rock. As she sat she couldn't help but notice the small bump that was already forming in her belly. Her pregnancy was already starting to show but not to the point where it was obvious yet. Right now it just looked like she had just put on weight to the unknowing eye. She touched the small bump and she could already feel the growing baby inside her. It was hard to believe that she was carrying another life within her at the moment. It both excited and terrified her. She was worried that she wouldn't be a good mother especially to her baby. What if she made a mistake? What if she got her child hurt? What if she couldn't raise it properly? There were so many things that could go wrong and she didn't know if she could handle it. She would be devastated if she lost her child to this world. She bowed her face in her hands; she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Didn't know what was the right answer anymore. Either she could tell Poppy and have both their lives be ruined or she could not tell Poppy and figure out a way to have and raise her baby without anyone knowing about the father. She scoffed at that both options because she knew that no one could keep a secret at Troll Village especially not Poppy. Poppy was a bad liar and he couldn't keep a secret even if it meant saving his life. She sighed._

 _Suddenly small chirping caught her attention, she quickly looked up. At first she thought it was one of the Trolls but it didn't sound like one. She had to be sure though, since the last thing she wanted was for her secret to get out if one of the Trolls was around the area and just so happened to hear or see her. She heard some more chirping mixed with squeaking. She quietly got off the rock and slowly followed where the sound was coming from. Just as she started to walk she heard more sounds beginning added to the original. Whatever it was there was more than one of them at this point. Branch saw a small stick on the ground and picked it up. Just in case, after all she wasn't just protecting herself anymore. She was now protecting the small life inside her as well. She was a mother now!_

 _She continued to walk towards the sounds; she hoped that it wasn't a Troll. She held onto the stick as tightly as she could as she walked. The sounds got louder and she finally found the area where they were coming from. She prepared herself for what was to come, she hid herself and she took a peek to see what was the cause of those sounds. To her surprise and relief they were just glow bugs. But she finally understood why they were chirping and squeaking… they were crying. In the middle of a decent sized web was a small glow bug, it was struggling to break free and around it was a small group of them. It looked like they were trying to get the little one out but they couldn't do so without getting stuck on the web themselves. Some were on the ground and some were flying around the small bug but their attempts were in vain. Something about that little bug looked familiar but she ignored it since recognized the web strings. Branch knew that those webs belonged to the striped spiders, they were called that was their legs and bodies had different shades of color in the form of stripes. They were very aggressive creatures because of their fangs and the large bodies they had. They could easily make a meal out a Troll if they wanted to. Every now and again Branch would see their webs throughout the forest but she learned how to avoid them. However, she could see that these little creatures weren't so lucky. Branch knew that the striped spiders would be coming to see what their web caught any second now, the little bug was sending vibrations as it struggled on the web, the striped spiders would be alerted to that and they would see that the small glow bug wasn't the only one that could be eaten. After they were finished with that one bug they would move onto the others even without the use of their webs._

 _Branch could see the desperation in two of the glow bugs eyes, the others had the same look but it was different from them. They looked even more desperate. Branch deduced that they were probably related to the small glow bug in some way. They might be its parents. Just a few seconds ago she was contemplating how she would react if she lost her child and now these creatures were about to lose theirs. Call it maternal instincts or call it having a guilty conscience if she didn't help, Branch leaped into action. She ran out of the bushes and headed for the web._

 _The glow bugs were caught by surprise once they saw something dash out of the bushes, they feared that it was a striped spider but were shocked to see that it was only a Troll. They were quite familiar with Trolls since they lived around the area and not too long ago one tried to follow the little one that was caught in the web. They didn't know how to react as the Troll ran to the web. There first instinct was to protect and guard the small glow bugs especially when they saw that the Troll had a stick in its hands. But they didn't have time to react as the Trolls started to knock down the webs using the stick!_

 _Branch started to hit the webs with the stick she picked up. She made sure to avoid hitting the small glow bug as she did so. After a couple of swipes she managed to knock off the web strings and the glow bug started to fall onto the ground until Branch quickly caught. The glow bug was finally free but there was still some web strings attached to it. Branch put down the stick and she picked off the sticky strings._

 _The glow bugs watched in awe and joy as they watched their love one being released on the web's clutches. And it was all thanks to the gray Troll. She was picking off the web's remains until the little one could move around again._

 _Once Branch was done she placed the glow bug down onto the ground. It quickly scurried to its family and she watched as the small group of glow bugs began to cuddle each other. They were very happy to see that the small bug was safe from harm. Branch couldn't help but smile a little. But her smile suddenly faded away once she heard a familiar call. She turned around and looked up to see dozens of eyes on her and the group of glow bugs. She gasped as six striped spiders came down from their hiding place with glares on their faces. She panicked as she and the glow bugs started to move back. Branch had her arms out as a way to show the striped spiders that she wasn't going to allow them to get near them. Branch was protecting the glow bugs. She had seen far too many deaths in her life and she was not about to let these creatures suffer the same fate right in front of her. She wasn't a child anymore! She wasn't as helpless as she was before! She glared back at the striped spiders as they started to come near them._

 _The glow bugs were shivering with fear as they were backed into the corner. Even with their wings they couldn't escape from these big creatures. Striped spiders were faster than they looked. They huddled together and stayed by each other's sides. But to their surprise they saw that the gray Troll was still in front of them and she was guarding them from the aggressive creatures._

 _Branch wished she had picked up the stick when she placed the glow bug down. But she didn't and now it was on the other side of the striped spiders. She couldn't reach it in time, as soon as she stepped out of the way. The striped spiders would pounce on the small insects. She growled a little and she decided to improvise. Just because she was an outcast didn't mean she still wasn't a Troll! And a Troll's greatest defense was their hair! She swung her head around until it picked enough speed. As she swung her head her hair began to get taller and taller until it had enough power. She then unleashed it as she used her taller hair to hit the first striped spider. And then she swung again to hit a second, she kept doing so until the striped spiders started to back up._

" _Back off!" she yelled. "Back! Get back!"_

 _She kept swinging her hair and it kept hitting the striped spiders. The large insects kept backing up until they saw that the Troll wasn't giving up. Her determination would be the end of them if they didn't leave. Branch saw that they were finally starting to relent as they started to crawl back up into the trees._

" _Get back!" she yelled. "Back!"_

 _Every time she hit them she made sure that she was putting all that she had into it. She wanted to them remember that it wasn't right to bully others. She could tell that they weren't used to dealing with creatures that could fight back .Well she wasn't like other creatures and she was sick of everyone thinking that she was defenseless! She was anything but defenseless! She would prove that to them!_

 _The striped spiders decided to give up as they went back into the trees. They were done here and the Troll had made her point to them. She won._

 _Branch won._

 _Branch stopped swinging her hair once she saw that the striped spiders disappeared, her hair returned back to its normal size. Her heart was beating faster as the adrenaline rushed throughout her body. She did it. She then slowly turned around to face the glow bugs. Their eyes were full of gratefulness as they watched her. Small smiles were on their faces and their bodies were now shivering with joy. Her breathing rate returned to normal as she realized that it was over. She had done what she set out to do even if it wasn't in her intention to do so. But looking at the small creatures made her glad that she did it, they were altogether now. She gave them a tried smile as she brushed the sweat off her head._

" _Go on," she said. "It's okay now, just be careful next time."_

 _With that said she started to walk back to her bunker and she assumed that they would go back home so imagine her surprised when she turned around to see that they were following her. The glow bugs were following her!_

" _What the?" she whispered and she picked up the pace._

 _But to her surprise they were still following her, she stopped walking and they stopped. She then started to walk again and they followed her. She stopped, they stopped. She walked, they walked. They were really following her!_

" _Hey you know you guys can stop now," she said. "Go home, you're safe now."_

 _But they didn't listen because as soon as she started to walk away again they followed her. She growled in annoyance and shook her head._

" _Just when I thought that this day couldn't get any better," Branch commented._

 _She let out a sigh and she rubbed her belly, she didn't even realize she was doing it. Her expression became filled with sorrow as she remembered why she was doing it._

 _The glow bugs were jumping up and down with excitement as they followed their hero. They were very grateful to the Troll for saving their loved one and for saving them as well. She did them a big favor by doing so. That was when they saw the sad expression on Branch's face as she rubbed her belly. They weren't experts Trolls but they realized that this was different from the others. She didn't have bright colors like the rest, she was gray. They didn't even notice it until now. The littlest glow bug flew over to the gray Troll._

 _Branch's attention was brought back to reality when she saw the little glow bug flying in front of her, she chirped a little and she was caught off guard when it started to rubbed against her face. It then flew into her arms; Branch held the little one as it cuddled in her arms. It started to purr a little as well. Branch finally got a good look at the small insect as it laid in her arms. Her eyes widen in realization._

" _I thought you looked familiar," she stated. "You're that glow bug that Poppy was following that night!"_

 _The glow bugs all looked at her with wide eyes. They knew who she was talking about! It was the same Troll who followed the youngest one of their group, so that was the Troll's name. They squeaked and chirped while jumping up and down, this showed Branch that she was right._

" _I can't believe it, you really are the same glow bug," Branch said. "And I can't believe that you've been here this entire time. And I never would have guessed that you had such a large family."_

 _Branch looked at the group of little creatures again before turning back to the one she had in her arms. She couldn't help but smile a little and she petted it, this caused it to purr some more. The little glow bug was surprisingly light to hold and carry, it was also about the same size as a Troll baby._

" _So this is what it's like to have a kid?" she questioned. "I wonder how mine will be when it's born."_

 _That caught the group's attention, the Troll was pregnant? Branch saw the way they were looking at her and she nodded her head._

" _Yeah that's right a pregnant Troll took down those dumb striped spiders. Can you believe it?" she questioned. "Normally I don't do stuff like that but you guys did need help… and the last thing I want to do is watch someone else get eaten."_

 _Her tone was filled with sorrow and despair. She recalled all the times she would hear Trolls being sacrificed to the Bergens and then she would remember her grandfather. She would remember how he died saving her even though she should have been the one to die. She should have been the one to get eaten… but she wasn't and her grandfather suffered because of it. She could and would never be happy again because look what it caused to happen! She bit her lip and she held back her tears. Her hold on the glow bugs tighten and it squeaked it response, it was worried about her. It saw the look in her eyes as did the rest of the glow bugs. They couldn't help but sympathize with her. The poor Troll looked so alone at the moment. That was when the little one purred against her face and the rest of the group decided to join it. They huddled around her and hugged her. Branch noticed this and she fell to her knees._

 _She normally hated stuff like this since that's what the rest of the Trolls did but right now she needed comfort. Anyone would do at this point. She never felt so alone in her life and she never felt so helpless before either. When her grandfather died it tore her heart in two but this was different. She was alone because she didn't know what to do and this secret was hurting her because no matter what she did she would always lose. She couldn't be with the love she loved, she couldn't be accepted and she feared that she couldn't be the mother that this baby needed. She brought the glow bugs closer to her and she hugged them. She needed someone and they were willing to be that someone._

 _For a moment Branch didn't feel alone anymore._

Branch smiled as she finished recalling that memory and she petted the little one again. That was when an idea came to her.

"You know I think you guys need names," she commented.

They all paused their walk to look at her They had never thought about that before but they had known Branch for a while now that maybe names were appropriate at this point. They all looked at each other before looking back at Branch. They nodded their heads in agreement. Branch clapped her hands together.

"Then it's settled," she said. "Now let's see what names you fit you all."

There were seven glow bugs altogether so she would have to come up with seven names. And there were a total of three females and four males. One group was a pair of parents with their child, a son, and the other was another pair of parents with their two children, a son and a daughter. They were all related to the other in some way.

"Okay let's see," Branch said as she pointed to the first group. "You two can be Flicker and Twinkle and your twins can be Shimmer and Glimmer. They all relate to the light because you're glow bugs."

Flicker was the father, Twinkle was the mother, Shimmer was the son and Glimmer was the daughter. They liked it all. The she turned to the other group of glow bugs.

"And you two can be Luster and Flare," she added. "And last but certainly not least you can be Beam."

She pointed to the littlest glow bug as she said that. They liked it as well. The glow bugs stared to jump for joy and they danced around Branch. The newly dubbed Beam jumped into her arms once again and he cuddled into her face.

"I'm glad you all like your names," she said.

Her bug friends finally had names. The first friends she ever made and the fact that they were bugs didn't bother her at all. They were there when she had no one else to turn to and they made it clear that they weren't going to leave her side. They were her family now as well. And she would protect them just as much as they protected her.

"So do you think the hummingbirds should have names too?" she asked.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 13**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Two days away.

His coronation was two days away. Poppy would be King of the Trolls in two days! All the plans had been prepared and every Troll was doing their part to make sure that Poppy's coronation was a big hit. It would be the craziest party ever!

Right now Poppy was heading to Satin and Chenille's boutique pod; they were in charge of making Poppy's outfits for his coronation. Poppy was looking forward to what designs the twins managed to create for him. They had never disappointed him in the past and he knew that this time would be no different.

Copper, Biggie, Ms. Dinkles, Girl Diamond, Smidge, DJ Suki, Fuzzbert and Creek were following him to the pod at the moment. Creek came back from her meditation trip that morning and Poppy couldn't have been happier. He always liked to have her around even if it was for the most simplest of occasions. Just as promised Creek came back with some materials that could be used for his coronation. She found lots of colorful and decorative flowers and leaves along with some herbs. She had some of her bug friends take her back to the village and they also helped her carry the materials she brought back.

The Snack Pack and young prince approached Satin and Chenille's pod with excitement and anticipation. They couldn't wait to see what the Fashion Twins amazed them with. Poppy was the first to poke his head through the door of the colorful and bright pod. A big and welcoming smile was on his face as the sight of the twins working greeted him. The rest of the Snack Pack surrounded him as he addressed the two Trolls.

"Satin! Chenille!" he exclaimed.

Satin and Chenille looked away from their work and saw their Prince greet them along with the rest of their friends. Poppy finally saw what was standing in between them. It was a mannequin covered with a new suit that was fitting of a prince… or a king. Its colors were that of forest green mixed with blue and gold designs. A long cape was wrapped around the suit with a gold pendent that keep it together. His pink colored eyes widen and his smile grew bigger, he felt his heart beat with joy.

"Is that my coronation suit?" he asked.

The Fashion Twins bounced up and down with enthusiasm; they could tell that Poppy liked their work. Poppy entered the pod to get a better look at the suit, the others followed him.

"Yes!" Chenille replied.

"It is!" Satin added.

"It's wonderful!" Poppy exclaimed as he walked around it.

He could see all the hard work the twins put into it and the results left him in awe. Copper, Smidge, Biggie, Fuzzbert, Girl Diamond and Creek all agreed as they admired the twins' handiwork as well.

"But that's not all!" Satin said. "Chenille, will you please?"

"My pleasure brother," Chenille responded.

The twins went to one side of the pod that was covered with curtains; they grabbed the rope on both sides of the curtains and pulled. The curtains pulled away to reveal more outfits of various shapes and colors. It was a dream come true for any Troll! Poppy looked like a kid in a candy store as he turned his attention away from the coronation suit. He danced around the other outfits and admired all of them. Each one was unique and different but still fashionable.

"Leave it to you two to make Poppy like this," Creek commented as she looked at the outfits.

"And that's why everyone calls you two the Fashion Twins," Biggie added as she held her pet worm.

"Once again you're have amazed us with your work," Smidge stated.

The Fashion Twins stood proud and tall over their work, smiles of satisfaction and fulfillment were on their faces.

"Leave it to us!" they cried in unison. "Anything for our prince!"

"Soon to be king!" Copper added.

The Trolls nodded their heads, Poppy blushed a little at their comments about him. It warmed his heart to see that he had the support of his friends. He liked it when they all came together like this especially when there was an important occasion around the corner. It was a day that had to be as perfect as possible; his coronation only came around once in a lifetime. He wondered if this was how his father felt when he became king. However despite being a little nervous he was looking forward to it. The day not only symbolized his succession from prince to king but it was also a day where all the Trolls would be united. They would come together to see the future of their kind. He just hoped that he could live up to his mother's expectations… and his father's. He hoped he could be as great of a ruler as they were.

"Now let us walk you through your potential outfits Poppy," Chenille said.

That interrupted Poppy's thoughts; he looked at the twins to see that they were anxious to explain the outfits to him. He couldn't say no to those faces and he smiled, a look of determination was on his face. It was almost as if he was asking for a challenge, a challenge to see if he could handle all of the outfits they prepared for him.

"Bring it on! I want to see what you have in store for me," Poppy stated.

"That's the spirit Poppy!" Creek cheered.

"Go for it dude!" Girl Diamond replied.

The twins quickly rushed to the outfits and pulled out the first one. The pulled Poppy into the curtained area and pulled them to cover them from the other Trolls. The Snack Pack sat on the stools that surrounded the twins work area, they waited to see the fashion show that was about to be put on. Several minutes passed by and finally the first outfit was revealed. Poppy was standing on a stool in order to show off the entirety of the outfit. The twins stood on each side of the pink Troll with arms wide open.

"Your post-rehearsal suit!" they exclaimed in unison.

The Snack Pack clapped their hands in awe as they watched their prince show off the outfit. Poppy admired the suit before it was time to move onto the next one. The twins were quick to pull the curtains closed and they got to work to reveal the next set of clothes. Another wave of applause could be heard.

"Your coronation formal attire!"

The next one. Every time a new outfit was presented the Snack Pack would clap for their friend. Every now and again they would complement the twins for their work or they would complement Poppy on how he looked. Poppy would smile and laugh as he wore a new set of clothes, who said that planning a coronation couldn't be fun? Leave it to a Troll to accomplish such a task. He was feeling his worries and anxieties slow drift away. That being said he was still hoping to see a certain gray Troll at his coronation.

"Your after party ensemble!"

The next one.

"And your after-after party apparel!"

The enthusiasm was getting to Poppy as he let out a powerful and excited cry.

"I want to wear them all!" Poppy yelled.

The Snack Pack laugh along with Poppy as he stated such a thing. Poppy continued to try on the rest of the outfits Satin and Chenille prepared for him while his friends watched and waited. Soon Poppy would be King and the Trolls would have another occasion to celebrate.

Meanwhile Queen Peppy was at her home and she looking through the old possessions of her late husband. After the Trolls escaped from the Bergens they had only managed to save several things from the past. When she left she made sure to save the most important belongings of her husband. And she was staring at one of those possessions right now. She kept it hidden away for all these years; she had been waiting for the right time to get it out. And now was that time. In her hands was a medium sized wooden box that had Troll cravings on it. She gazed lovingly at the wooden box and she smiled. Queen Peppy slowly opened the box and the treasure inside it was revealed.

A crown. King Joy's crown.

The Trolls had two crowns for their rulers, one for a king and for a queen. Both had their own unique designs and they had been around for generations. She didn't wear her crown that often anymore since she wasn't as young as she used to be, plus once her son married her crown would be passed to that lucky Troll. But now it was time for her husband's crown to sit on Poppy's head. He would take his rightful place as king just like Joy did when he succeeded his parents. She gently took the crown out of the box and examined it very closely. It had been years since she had seen it. Ever since Joy died she made sure to preserve his belongings to the best of her ability, she didn't do it just for him or for her… she did it for her son as well. Her son never got to meet his father so she had to make sure that he knew as much about him as possible. His old possessions helped with that, she wanted her son to have something of his father. She smiled again as she brought the crown to her chest, she hugged it gently. She could feel her husband's presence with her at the moment. Her heart beat increased as she felt continued to hold the crown close to herself.

"Oh Joy," she addressed. "It's such a shame you cannot be here with us. I know that you're watching over us but sometimes I wish you were here in person."

She put the crown down and stared at it some more. She stared at her husband's legacy, one of the treasures he left behind with her. The biggest treasure was their son of course. She made sure to take care of both.

"Please help him Joy; I know he still might be a little nervous after all this. After all, this not only marks a new beginning for him but for Troll kind as well. He will be the first Troll King to rule during a time of peace rather than imprisonment."

While she was technically the first Troll ruler to take over during times of peace at the same time she had already been queen for a while before escaping with the rest of the Trolls. Poppy, on the other hand, had been raised during a time of peace and was a prince for a good portion of his life rather than being an official ruler at a young age like his father or mother. Queen Peppy chuckled a little as she recalled how similar her husband and son were.

"He reminds me so much of you sometimes, you were younger than him when you became king though. You had to grow up fast in order to make sure your people were taken care of but you managed to pull through like you always did. Poppy is the same, he never gives up and is very determined over the littlest of things. He can brighten anybody's day by just smiling or laughing, you were the same as well. You said that you had to keep a smile on your face in order to encourage the other Trolls during a time of sadness and despair, you always looked on the bright side of things even when no other Troll thought there was."

She looked at the crown some more and pictured it being on Poppy's head in two days. And then she remembered her own crown. Her crown was kept safely in her room and she only wore it on formal occasions at this point in her life but she would wear it to her son's coronation and when she finally presented the crown to her son. And one day that crown would belong to the new queen of the Trolls… Poppy's future mate and wife. She couldn't help but wonder who the lucky Troll would be when that time came. She hoped that it would be someone who would love, cherish, respect and care for Poppy with all of their being. She also hoped that Poppy would do the same with that Troll. She hoped that one day her son would have the chance to find love and have what she and his father had… what they still had even if they couldn't be together anymore. She slowly put the crown away and placed the box back in its secure place. She then stood up and decided to go check on the Trolls progress with the coronation planning. She wasn't worried though; she knew that her people would come through for her son.

"King Poppy," she hummed to herself. "That has a nice ring to it."

It sounded so right and so natural. In two days Poppy would officially be King of the Trolls, the next chapter of his life would begin… and she would patiently wait for the next chapter that would come after that one. The chapter where Poppy would find that special someone and one day have children of his own. One day she hoped he would experience the joys of loving somebody and having a family. She chuckled a little over that thought.

"I guess I'll be a grandmother by that time," she said. "Grandma Peppy… that has a good ring to it too."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 14**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title (I also do not own the song "True Colors")**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

"Whew," Branch said as she wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "This place looks more like home every time I look at it."

Branch was busy making some more homey touches to her new house. She took great pride at making her new home feel like she belonged there. It was certainly better than the way she used to live, before she had to stay hidden and be quiet but there was really no way to do that with loud, obnoxious Trolls constantly singing and partying. It was because of their annoying habits that she couldn't above ground, she had to resort to staying below ground in order to protect herself and to keep the other Trolls away from her. But here at Rainbow Meadow she could do whatever she wanted. She could stay above ground and make a home and life for herself; she could be free of other's judgments, she could smile and laugh and she didn't have to worry about attracting predators. Most importantly she didn't have to think about Poppy or be near him anymore. When she was around him her heart would beat faster and she would lose control of herself. Every time he was with her she remembered the reasons why she hated herself and why she could never be with someone like him. He caused her heart to ache with both love and hatred. She had never met someone who could have that kind of effect on her.

But now he didn't matter because she would never see him again and he would never know of the secret she kept from him. She made sure of it, she made all evidence of it disappear… including herself. She did for him though, that's how much she loved him. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her friends outside. She smiled and went outside to be greeted by the sight of the littlest glow bugs playing with the two smallest of the hummingbirds. As promised she gave her hummingbird friends names as well and they liked them very much.

She named the father Tempo after his wonderful singing and speed, especially when he flew around to court his mate. She named the mother Jewel because of her lovely colors and bright personality. She named the daughter Skye since she had a beautiful sky blue spot on her face. And she named the son Swift because he was the fastest out of them all.

Right now Skye and Swift were playing with the glow bug children Shimmer, Glimmer and Beam. They chasing each other around while chirping and squeaking with joy. She chuckled a little and got closer to the group. She wondered if her child would have the same energy as they did, Poppy being the father probably would help with that.

"I take it you guys are enjoying each other's company," Branch commented.

The hummingbirds and glow bugs stopped what they were doing and saw their beloved Troll friend. They wasted no time in greeting her; they all gathered around her and started to nuzzle her. Branch giggled a little as they embraced her.

"It's good to see you all too," she said. "Are your parents back from their scavenging trip yet?"

As if on cue the adult glow bugs appeared from one of the bushes with their prizes, several small berries along with some leaves. Ever since they made their home here at the Rainbow Meadow the glow bugs took the liberty of creating their own little home right next to Branch's mushroom house. Branch used some small rocks to create a cave like structure next to the house. They would store some food for themselves in there along with some materials that could be used for nests such as leaves and flower petals.

"Looks like you guys were successful yet again," Branch commented as they approached her.

She wasn't surprised; one of the good things about their new home was the abundance of resources. The adult glow bugs chirped and nodded their heads in response; they went to their small cave home and placed the materials they had gathered there. Once they were done with that they went back to Branch the children of the group. Shimmer, Glimmer and Beam went to their parents and welcomed them back with loving hugs. Branch smiled as she watched the scene before her. It reminded her of the times when she would welcome her grandfather back whenever he left the pod they inhabited back at the Troll Tree. He always greeted her with a smile and with open arms whenever he did so. She let out a small sigh as she recalled those times; it was back when she still had her colors and back when she knew the joys of being happy. But now things were different, she shook her head several times. She had to take her mind off such things, now was not the time for them especially when she could not change the past. She turned to the hummingbird children and petted their fuzzy heads.

"So Skye and Swift, where are your parents?" Branch asked.

The small hummingbirds used their wings to point to their nest; Branch looked up to see that the adult hummingbirds were there. It looked like they were keeping watch over the children while the adult glow bugs went away on their scavenging trip. As soon as she saw them she smiled and waved at them.

"Hey Tempo and Jewel!" she said. "Keeping watch over things?"

The adult hummingbirds chirped in response and waved back at her using their colorful wings. That was when they motioned for their children to come join them in the nest, they also chirped some more. They were telling their children that it was time for lunch. The little hummingbirds nodded their heads and nuzzled Branch one last time before returning to their home in the trees. Branch watched as the small family gathered together to enjoy their meal before turning to her glow bug friends. She caressed her stomach and felt it grumble a little, she had been so busy working on the house that she didn't realize that she was hungry. She knew that her hunger wouldn't do since she now had another person to think about rather than herself, she had to think about the little life she held within her body.

"The baby is hungry," she commented. "I think we should all take a lunch break don't you?"

The glow bugs bounced in the air and agreed with her, some lunch sounded good for right now. The adult glow bugs flew to the nearest flowers and pulled off some of the pollen along with some fresh leaves. Branch went inside her house and pulled out some bread, cheese and tomatoes. She made herself some sandwiches and she took some out some tea mixtures she had made the previous day with the herbs and flowers she collected from the area. She took one and placed it in a cup of water before stirring it. Once she was done she took her plate of sandwiches and cup of tea outside to join her bug friends. She sat on one of the large rocks she move in front of her house, it was near the fire pit she created the day she got here at Rainbow Meadow. The glow bugs surrounded her as they chewed on the pollen and leaves they collected while Branch munched on her first sandwich. She then took a sip of her tea; the taste of chamomile along with a hint of lemon hit her tongue. She let out a relaxed sigh as she enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. She looked all around her; she still couldn't believe that such a wonderful place was her home. She would wake up fearing that it was all a dream but the quiet surroundings, the distant smell of flowers and the chirping of the hummingbirds told her otherwise.

Strangely enough she found herself thinking about her grandfather again. But once again she wasn't focusing on the bad but rather the good. She was remembering the good times she shared with him rather than that terrible day. She didn't know why she was thinking about him right now when nothing had reminded her of him. But instead of trying to force it away like last time she decided to remember. Out of all the memories she had with her grandfather there were some in particular that always made her smile. When she was younger her grandfather always used to sing to her but there was one song she favored above the rest. It was a song that had been in her family for generations, her grandfather had used the song to propose to her grandmother and then her father had used it to propose to her mother as well.

It was a song that brought two souls together and her Grandpa Rosiepuff had taught it to her as soon as she was old enough to sing. When he sang her this song sometimes they would dance to it, she would stand on his feet and she would hold her steady. They would dance in small circles as they each took turns singing. She closed her eyes and pictured it in her head. She grandfather would swing her around as they danced and she would hold on tightly but she knew that he wouldn't drop her no matter what. She felt like a princess in those moments because Grandpa Rosiepuff would always make her feel special. She was his first and only grandchild as well as the only family he had so this didn't come as a surprise. He loved to spoil his granddaughter and he always made sure she knew that.

She smiled as she recalled these moments and she slowly placed the plate of crumbs and cup of tea down. She didn't realize she was doing this as she walked to the middle of the Rainbow Meadow, her eyes were still closed but she somehow managed to avoid tripping on anything. This caught the attention of the glow bugs and the hummingbird family. They stopped eating and all the focus was on Branch. With her eyes still closed she began to sway and slowly twirl around. Her arms were in the air as if she was holding onto something but there was nothing there. The hummingbirds flew down and landed next to the glow bugs. They gave each other a puzzled look, no one knew what was going on but they didn't say anything as they watched Branch in awe.

Branch pictured her grandfather standing right in front of her; his arms were wide open as if he was waiting for her. She held onto him the same way she used to when she was little. She then started to move in a way that mimicked the dance moves he taught her. She swayed back and forth and she played the song in her mind but she didn't sing it. After so many years she made sure she never forgot the lyrics despite the fact that she would never sing them ever again. She even took the liberty of writing them down in one of her journals just so she would always remember them.

The song's lyrics appeared in her mind and she recalled the tune.

 _You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged, oh I realize_

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _The darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small_

She did a small twirl, her hair danced with the wind as she did so. The glow bugs and hummingbirds stared at the soft movements of Branch's body; she looked like she was getting lost in her own world. A part of them wanted to interrupt her but then another part of them just wanted to watch. They had never seen this side of Branch before; she looked so beautiful as she slowly and quietly danced. The song continued to play in her head.

 _Show me a smile then_

 _Don't be unhappy_

 _Can't remember when_

 _I last saw you laughing_

 _This world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _Just, call me up_

 _'Cause I will always be there_

The next part brought back memories of her younger self. Back when she had her teal skin and dark blue hair… before her world became gray.

 _And I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

She could only imagine the look on her grandmother's face when her grandfather sang the next part of the song. It was the part he used to propose to her. She smiled as she continued to slow dance with her grandfather, or at least she pictured that it was her grandfather.

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

She twirled around again and smiled as her eyes were still closed. Her grandfather continued to dance with her in her mind as she danced with nobody in reality.

 _I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _True colors_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Oooooh oooooh oooh like a rainbow_

Suddenly something strange happened, her grandfather's form shifted into Poppy! There was no mistaking it. His pink skin, his dark pink hair, his glitter freckles and his usual headband and clothes. He was standing right in front of her with his arms around her and her arms around him. She gasped and her eyes finally opened. She saw that her arms were in the air but nobody was there. She was suddenly brought back to reality and she remembered where she was and who she was with. She looked to where her friends were to see looks of awe and admiration on their faces. She blushed in embarrassment; she couldn't believe she allowed herself to reach such a state.

"Oh I can't believe I did that," she commented as she slowly fell to her knees.

The glow bugs and hummingbirds quickly rushed to her side to make sure she was okay. They nuzzled her and gave her comfort; they chirped and hummed as well. They were trying to tell her that everything was fine and that she didn't do anything wrong. But the way Branch was reacting told them that she thought otherwise. She covered her face with shame and embarrassment.

"I haven't done something like that in so many years," she said. "That was dancing; it's something that I look down upon now."

She only looked down on dancing because it made her get lost in her own world just like singing did. It made her lose track of her surroundings and she didn't pay attention to anything else whenever she used to sing and dance. It's what got her in trouble… it's what cost her grandfather his life. She curled up in a small ball and still had her face covered. She started to shake and she held herself, her friends huddled closer to her and gave her more comfort. They didn't understand what was going on but they knew that Branch needed someone to be there for her.

"What if I'm not a good mother?" she asked. "What if something like that happens again when the baby is born? What if I can't protect it? What if I lose track of everything and _it_ happens again? What if I lose another family member because of my actions?"

She felt like crying but she rarely allowed herself to cry, she only did so when the situation was appropriate or when no one was around. She didn't like others seeing her in such a vulnerable state. She just stayed in her ball and held herself tightly. She couldn't allow herself to lose another person she cared about. First she lost her family to the Bergens, then she lost her colors, then she lost the Troll she loved to a two-faced snake named Creek and now she was worried about losing a part of herself and a part of Poppy… she was worried about losing their child to this world. She couldn't go through that, not again. She had lost too much already. She bowed her head in shame and sorrow. She then wrapped her arms around her belly as if she trying to protect her unborn baby from the unknown and hidden dangers of the world.

Suddenly she let out a small gasp. A sudden movement perked her up as did the glow bugs and hummingbirds. She caught them off guard with the sudden action. She then let out another gasp.

"What's going on?" she gasped.

She looked around to see that it wasn't any of her friends causing the movement and so that only left one option. She looked down at her belly and placed her hands on it. She felt it again and she let out another gasp. Her eyes widen and a smile slowly spread across her face.

"It's the baby," she said. "The baby is moving!"

Her friends started to chirp and squeak with excitement over hearing that. Branch continued to smile and she even laughed as she felt her baby. She should have known that it was her child. She remembered reading in some of the books that Troll babies would do little movements in the womb as early as two months and she was already reaching her third month. So she shouldn't have been surprised. She felt the tension disappear and tears filled her eyes. This time she didn't care if anyone saw her crying, they were tears of joy. It was just like the time she first found out she was pregnant. Branch laughed a little as the tears fell down her face, she held he belly and caressed it even more. The hummingbirds and glow bugs saw Branch's smile and they heard her laugh. They were the purest sounds they had ever heard.

In that moment they didn't see a Troll crying… they saw a mother crying. They saw a mother's tears of joy and they were for her child, it was a mother's love for her baby. It was a beautiful moment to see.

The glow bugs squeaked and the hummingbirds chirped as they nuzzled her. Branch laughed some more and she hugged her friends. All of her past troubles didn't matter to her in that moment because joy overtook the pain. Her baby moved for the first time, she felt Poppy's child move. It was a sign, at least to her it was. It was as if her baby was comforting as well, it was telling her that everything was okay and that everything would be fine in the future. Before she would have doubted that but now she felt like that was true. She had never been so sure of something in her life before. She placed her hands on her growing belly again and she spoke to her unborn child.

"I love you," she stated. "I love you so much and I can't wait for you to be born. I want to hold you in my arms, I want to see you smile, I want to hear you laugh… but most importantly I want to see you to be happy."

She didn't know what the future held for her or her baby but she knew that she would get through it. She was not alone now, she had her friends and soon she would have her baby too. She would have a new family.

The baby that was conceived with Poppy, her lost love.

 **Next chapter… the night before Poppy's coronation!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 15**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Tomorrow.

Poppy's coronation was tomorrow and every Troll in Troll Village was looking forward to it. All the plans had been completed, all the decorations were set up, all the food was cooked and baked and all the invitations had been passed out. And speaking of invitations, there was one in particular that was on Poppy's mind.

Currently Poppy was lying in his bed under the covers and he was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know if it was excitement or nervousness that kept him awake at the moment, it was probably both. All the time he was preparing for his coronation there was only one thing on his mind or rather one person.

Branch. It all came down to Branch.

This whole time Poppy was surprised that Branch hadn't come out of her bunker, not even once did she do so. He found it so odd even if it was not out of the normal for Branch to do so. Something about this just didn't feel right. He could have sworn she at least would have come out just to scold them about their childish and dangerous antics. And yet she hadn't done so. Why? Did she really hate them that much now? Was she finally fed up with them not listening to her? Or rather of him not listening to her? He did admit that he never took Branch's warnings to heart since he thought that she could be paranoid. To him there was no reason to be paranoid during a time of peace especially when there had been no threats to the Trolls for nearly twenty years. But Branch was persistent about her beliefs, she would talk but nobody would listen. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her when it came to that. Deep down he was sure that all Branch wanted was to be heard but nobody gave her that light of day. And he was just as guilty of that as everyone else. Since he was the prince the Trolls would normally listen to him and they would go along with whatever he did. But he was not used to someone going against him or not listening to what he had to say. That's where Branch fell into, she was that person. But in all honestly that's what attracted him to her in the first place.

Branch… she was special. That's what it always came down to as well, at least for him. All his life he had met a lot of Trolls but none were like Branch. She was different; she was the opposite of everything he knew. She didn't follow the expectations of Trolls and that was the reason why he couldn't leave her alone. She wanted him to but he just couldn't. Despite what Branch did and said he knew that deep down she did have happiness inside her. She just needed help to find it. And he wanted to be the person. The girl had made such an impact on his life that he wanted to make an impact on her.

"Oh Branch," he whispered. "It seems lately I can never get you off my mind."

He sat up from his bed and let out a small sigh. He rubbed his face with his hands and slowly got out of bed. He walked to his window and looked out at the village. All was quiet and all was peaceful, it was a rarity for Trolls to do something like that. Everyone was getting as much rest as possible for the big day tomorrow. Poppy turned his attention away from the village and out to the forest. Branch's home was out there and only he knew about it. He'll never forget the day when he first laid eyes on Branch's secret bunker. They were so young back then, it still amazed him how much Branch was able to accomplish in so little time and with little resources.

 _Poppy was trying to give Branch an invitation to a sleepover the Troll children were having but like always the gray Troll was trying to get as far away from him as possible. However, this time was different because this time Poppy was following Branch even after she entered the forest. Poppy had never done so before so today was really something special… much to Branch's dismay._

" _Branch wait!" a small Poppy called out to the gray Troll._

" _Bug off Poppy!" Branch said as she carried a basket full of picked flowers and some leaves. "I told you I'm not going to your dumb sleepover."_

" _It's not dumb!" Poppy retorted with a pout. "It's going to be fun. There's going to be sweets, singing, dancing, pillow fights and scary stories."_

" _This village is a scary story," Branch stated. "How can anyone put up with pains in the neck like you and the others?"_

 _Poppy ignored the obvious insult to him and the other Trolls as he kept following Branch. Branch was trying to lose Poppy in the thick brush but he was determined and that was something she had come to hate about Poppy. In his hands was a small decorative invitation just for Branch, she couldn't help but feel a little touch by the action. Of course she would never let Poppy know this. She had just gone out to collect some materials she could use for food and drinks. She had been experimenting with flavors that came from flowers and the leaves that grew on them. So far she had been very successful with the results. She counted on Poppy annoying her but she didn't count on him to take it this far._

" _But Branch every Troll child is going to be there," Poppy said._

 _Branch rolled her eyes and scoffed a little._

" _Every Troll child but me," she replied. "I told you before and I'll tell you again Poppy. I don't do happy or parties or sleepovers or any of that ridiculous stuff you guys do. You'll just lead danger right to us."_

" _But there is no danger here; this is the safest place for Trolls."_

 _Branch stopped walking and turned around to face Poppy. Poppy stopped in his steps and looked at the female Troll with wide, innocent eyes. Branch let out a sigh of frustration as she looked at the young prince._

" _It won't be for long if you guys keep making all that racket!" Branch exclaimed. "You guys party all the time along with sing and dance all the time. You may think it's fun but all y'all are doing is putting a big target on this village. I don't see why I have to become a part of that target."_

 _Poppy gave the girl a sad look; he was disappointed that Branch still didn't like him or accept his invitation. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. There was something, well maybe a lot of things, about Branch that he didn't understand. No matter how hard he tried she was always outside his reach. What he didn't realize was that she felt the opposite way; she felt that he was outside of her reach. Branch let out another sigh and she started to walk away from Poppy._

" _Just go back to the village; this is no place for a prince," she said. "You don't belong out here."_

 _Poppy's ears perked up when he heard that._

" _Neither do you!" he exclaimed. "You belong in Troll Village with everyone else."_

 _Branch stopped walking but this time she didn't turn to look at him. Poppy saw her shoulder sag a little, it was as if she was carrying a heavy object on her back._

" _No, no I don't Poppy. I'm not like you or the others, I'm an outcast. I thought the gray colors were enough proof of that."_

 _Poppy's eyes filled with worry and concern over his fellow Troll. He didn't realize that Branch felt that way about herself. He was about to speak when Branch started to walk off again, only this time her speed was faster than before._

" _Wait Branch!" Poppy yelled._

 _Branch ignored him and disappeared into one of the bushes; Poppy picked up the speed and ran through the same bush. Only when he got through on the order side he saw that Branch was gone. He looked around to find her but she wasn't there. She managed to escape from him much to his dismay. He looked down at the invitation he made for Branch and sighed. He held back the urge to cry but he wasn't sad that Branch had said those things to hi, he was sad because it was another failed attempt to get to know Branch. He decided to call it quits and he prepared to head back to the village. He went back through the bush but when he came out on the other side he found himself confused. He had been so busy following Branch that he didn't even see where he was going… and therefore he had no way of getting back._

 _Poppy was lost!_

" _Oh no," he whispered. "Oh no, oh no."_

 _He walked a little further away from the bushes to see if he recognized anything but nothing looked familiar. He walked some more but he was getting nowhere. He stopped walking and shivered a little. His nerves were getting to him. He was getting scared; he had never been on his own before and everything looked the same. He had no idea how to get back to his home._

" _Mom," he called out. "Mommy."_

 _For a child it was an instinct to call out to a parent in a situation like this. But Poppy knew that his mother didn't know where she was and he knew that she couldn't hear him from this far away. He tried walking again but he was just getting more lost than found. All he had for comfort was the invitation he held. Tears started to run down his face as he got more lost in the forest. He shivered some more and sniffled as well. He stopped walking and leaned against a nearby cold rock for support. His back was on it as he slowly slides down against it. He hugged the invitation and let out his tears._

" _Mom!" he said again. "Mom!"_

 _Hiccups started to erupt from his chest and his sobs filled the air. What if he stayed there forever? What if nobody found him? What if he never saw his mother or friends again? There were so many possibilities and none of them were good. That only made his sadness increase as he kept crying. He hid his face in his arms. That was when he heard something rustle through the leaves. He let out a gasp and he curled into a small ball. He didn't know what kind of wild life was out here but he certainly didn't want to find out as he stayed in his ball. The rustling got closer and louder, his heart beat increased and his breathing became even as hiccups continued to come out. He was scared! He wanted his mother! He wanted his friends!_

" _Poppy!" a familiar voiced called out._

 _That got his attention as he watched as Branch came out of the leaves' cover and into the light. He found it strange that she wasn't carrying the basket she had earlier. But he soon forgot about that, he was just so happy to see a familiar face. He got out of his ball and ran towards the gray Troll. Tears were still pouring out of his eyes and the invitation was still in his hand as he had his arms wide open._

" _Branch!" he exclaimed with joy._

 _Without another word Poppy latched onto Branch in a strong hug. Branch felt the air get knocked out of her as Poppy held onto her. He almost knocked her off her feet but she managed to keep her balance. She was surprised that Poppy was this strong for someone his size. She felt the front of her dress became damp with Poppy's tears. A part of her wanted to push Poppy away since she didn't like physical contact but she saw just how frightened and sad he looked. She couldn't push him away without a guilty conscience so she sucked it up and took it. She let out a sigh as she allowed him to cry on her. She didn't move or do anything, she just allowed him to cry._

 _Poppy held onto Branch like she was a lifeline, it lasted for several minutes until he finished getting it all out. Finally his sobs reduced to small sniffles and hiccups. He felt much better and he felt safer as well. Branch just waited until Poppy was finally finished but she didn't complain or insult him as he did so._

" _Feel better?" she asked._

 _Poppy was surprised to hear that Branch's tone was full of concern rather than her usual sarcastic attitude. He looked up at her with tear stained eyes; he nodded his head as he wiped his eyes with his arm._

" _Yeah," he replied. "Sorry, I got your dress wet."_

 _But Branch didn't seem to care about her dress as evident with her next statement._

" _It's fine, it'll dry," Branch said._

 _Poppy finally let go of Branch but he did so with a little hesitation. He wiped his eyes and face some more before turning his attention back to Branch._

" _Thank you Branch," he stated._

 _Branch shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms. She acted like she didn't do anything, at least she felt like she didn't do anything. She just so happened to cross paths with Poppy yet again._

" _I didn't do anything," Branch responded. "But Poppy can I ask you something?"_

 _He nodded his head._

" _What in Troll's name are you doing all the way out here?"_

 _A light pink blush appeared over Poppy's cheeks, he was suddenly embarrassed of the situation they were in. He realized that he allowed himself to cry in front of somebody that wasn't his mother and it was Branch of all Trolls. The same Branch who could really care less about emotions like that. But if that was the case then why did she allow him to cry on her rather than push him away? Nonetheless he answered her question because he couldn't lie and that was a known fact._

" _I got lost," he stated. "I was trying to find my way back to the village but I couldn't remember how to get there since I've never been to these parts of the forest before."_

" _And that's why I told you to go back when you had the chance," Branch commented. "I told you that this wasn't a place for a prince."_

" _Yeah," he said in a sad tone. "I should have listened to you… you were right."_

 _He sagged his shoulders in defeat; he really should have listened to Branch when it came to this situation. He understood now that she only said that in order to protect him and to keep him safe. Branch wanted to be mad at the young prince but the look he had his face made it impossible to do so. Instead she rubbed her head before turning her attention back to Poppy; she sighed and held out her hand to him._

" _Come on," Branch stated. "I'll show you the way back."_

 _Poppy looked shocked over the sudden action but he welcomed it. He smiled and eagerly took it. As soon as he did Branch led him through the forest, she avoided the twigs and dirt holes as she did so. For a Troll who supposedly couldn't stand him or the other Trolls she was sure trying to keep him as safe as possible. It was just like earlier when she was warning him about not following her into the forest. Poppy really couldn't understand her; she said one thing but automatically did something to contradict it. Nevertheless he didn't question her as he followed her through the forest; he found it remarkable that Branch was able to navigate so easily and quickly. After a couple of minutes of walking Poppy started to recognize his surroundings, it was the same area where Branch disappeared into the brush. He found it strange that the gray Troll was able to disappear and reappear so quickly, he couldn't help but wonder._

" _Branch?" he addressed._

" _Yeah?" she replied._

" _Do you… do you live here?" he questioned._

" _Yeah and?"_

 _Branch's answer was very blunt and straight forward; she should have known that Poppy didn't know. Sometimes Poppy was just too naïve to put things together, someone always had to state the obvious to him. Poppy continued with the conversation, this was the first time Branch was actually opening up to him about something. He didn't want it to end._

" _But I don't see a pod anywhere here," Poppy commented._

" _Who said that I lived in a pod," Branch stated._

" _Oh," he said. "Then where do you live?"_

 _Branch stopped walking and she tightened her grip on his hand, the action surprised him a little. Then a look of worry spread across his face. He hoped that he hadn't done anything to offend the female Troll, maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. Just when he was about to tell her that she didn't have to answer the question she spoke._

" _Do…" Branch started. "Do you really want to know?"_

 _Poppy felt a warm feeling in his heart and he wanted to dance! But he knew that Branch wouldn't have liked that so he held back._

" _Yes!" he said with eagerness._

" _Then I'll show you."_

 _With that said Branch lead Poppy to where she disappeared to, she made sure that he was aware of his surroundings as she held his hand. Poppy looked all around him and made notes of where he was, he wanted to be sure he learned from this experience. And he also wanted to learn where Branch lived so he could continue to give her invitations. Speaking of invitations he still had the one in his other hand, he reminded himself that he had to give it to her before he went back home to Troll Village. That was when something caught his attention, his eyes widen as he saw that there was an opening in the ground next to a large rock. There was some excess dirt beside the hole along with some tools such as a shovel, a wheelbarrow, gloves and a bucket. It looked like someone had worked long and hard in the area, he slowly let go of Branch's hand and walked to the hole but Branch caught him by the shoulder._

" _Don't get too close, you'll slip in if you're not careful. There's always a right way to do something," Branch said as she lead him carefully to the hole._

 _Once they were close enough she motioned for him to look down. Poppy did so and he let out a small gasp. In the hole he saw that there was an even bigger space. There were several lamps that had been lit along with some extra tools, a latter and several openings that looked like they lead to other areas._

" _You did all of this Branch?" he asked._

" _Sure did," she replied._

" _But how?" he questioned. "You're just a kid."_

" _A kid that isn't like the others," Branch stated. "Like I said Poppy, I'm outcast. And that doesn't just apply to the colors either, that applies to everything I do."_

 _Poppy looked more inside the hole and saw that there were some traps around the openings and in the middle of it all. He should have known that Branch's home would have had those; after all she always made a big deal about dangers and the Bergens. He figured that was how she planned to protect herself if she needed to. Poppy also found it hard to believe that a kid was able to contain all of those traps without incident… then again this was Branch he was talking about. He looked closely to see that there were a lot of jars filled with strange contents that looked like food and other supplies. He pointed to them and turned to Branch._

" _What are those?" he asked._

" _That's my food and nourishment," Branch stated. "I live off the land; I take and store what I can. That's why I was collecting those flower petals and leaves today; they make good and healthy drinks that help keep the body strong."_

" _Wow really?" Poppy questioned with a look of wonder in his eyes._

" _Sure can," she responded. "I've been experimenting with flavors a lot lately and so far I've been successful with the results."_

 _At the sound of that Poppy started to wonder just what kind of flavors Branch was talking about. He wondered what type of tastes Branch was able to create using so little. Being a child he couldn't help but feel a little curious and a little envious as well. He envied that Branch was able to accomplish such tasks without the need of an adult or someone older than her. She was able to perform difficult tasks by herself, she was very independent. That is something he could never claim to be because he was never on his own nor was he alone in general._

 _Branch on the other hand was, she was alone and therefore she found ways to only protect herself but pass the time as well. She found a way to escape her loneliness, he wondered if she knew that. When Branch was out there in the forest she was as far away from the others as possible, she distanced herself from her own kind. By doing so she was giving them her silent retribution, she was showing them that she went against what they stood for. He never realized how painful and lonely her existence could be because she never bothered to tell him about it. But as said before this was the first time she had ever taken steps like this, he wanted to think that it was her way of slowly letting him in. He hoped that was true because he wanted to become a part of her world because she had made herself a part of his… even if she didn't realize it._

" _Can I try some?" he asked in a childish tone._

 _Branch looked at him like he was crazy._

" _Are you sure that's what you want?" she questioned as if she was testing him. "Wouldn't you prefer some normal snack back at the village?"_

 _Poppy pouted and crossed his arms at her assumption._

" _I'll have you know that I am capable of trying new things," he retorted with a huff._

 _Branch chuckled a little at his actions, how could she saw no to that face? That was when she slowly climbed down into the hole using the latter she placed in there. She motioned for Poppy to follow her._

" _Come along then little prince," she said._

" _Hey I'm not little, I'm big!" Poppy protested._

 _Branch gave him a rare smile and chuckled some more before climbing downward._

" _Whatever helps you sleep at night Poppy," she replied._

 _With that Poppy followed her down into the hole until they finally reached the ground. That was when Poppy finally saw just how large the inside was. It was big before but now things were different since he was actually inside._

" _Wow," he said. "Branch how did you do all of this? And where did you get the tools?"_

" _With time and patience. And I ask your mother for some tools from time to time," she responded. "Now just stand there and don't touch anything, there's a lot more traps than you think there are in here. I wouldn't want the entire village to blame me if something happened to their beloved prince."_

 _Poppy looked at her with a shocked expression. He wanted to argue with her but he knew better. He knew the Trolls and he knew that what Branch was saying wasn't that far from the truth. If something did happen to him while Branch was around he knew that they would have blamed her first even if it wasn't her fault. But his stubbornness didn't allow for him to back down._

" _Hey, that's not fair!" he cried._

" _The world isn't fair Poppy," she replied. "The sooner you realize that the better."_

 _He was going to respond back when she beat him to it._

" _You can try my newest sample of drinks; it's a mixture of rose petals and honey with a hint of mint leaf."_

 _With that said Branch went into a small opening and took two jars with her as she did so. Poppy was beginning to notice how Branch never let him finish making a point but then again he was sure that she would have won anyway. No matter what he said or did he knew that Branch would have a comeback. She was smarter and more quick witted than him. It was almost as if she didn't want to hear what he had to say, like she knew that no matter what words came out of his mouth that they would be a lie. In other words, he was starting to think that Branch didn't trust him all too much. He knew that but he was really hoping that it wasn't true. This situation proved otherwise though._

 _He let out a sigh and he decided to sit on the ground. He waited for Branch to come with her newest creation, as he waited he fiddled with the invitation some more. It was still closed and it was a little wrinkled because of his little incident earlier. He blushed a little as he recalled how stupid and weak he must have looked to Branch. If she didn't have a low opinion of him before she surely did now. He sulked a little at that thought. He was trying to get Branch to like him; he didn't need to give her a reason to think less of him._

 _Little did he know that the female Troll had very conflicting feelings about him._

 _Suddenly a sweet smell filled the air and he traced the source of that smell to the area where Branch was currently at. He looked up to see Branch came back where he was with a small cup in her hands. Steam arose from the little treat and the smell grew stronger as she approached him. He recognized the smell of roses and honey; he could even smell the mint leaf she was talking about. His mouth started to water a little as well. Branch stood in front of him and he stood up from his spot. She towered over him a little but it wasn't too much, Branch was older than him by a few years but he was getting there when it came to height. She held out the cup to him._

" _Here, have a taste," she stated. "Feel free to judge, I know it's nothing like you're used to back at the village."_

" _I know it will taste great," Poppy replied. "But before I do there's something I want in return."_

 _Branch gave him a puzzled look, what could Poppy possibly want from her? Poppy held out the invitation to Branch. If there was a time for her to take the invitation it would be now. It was an even trade, at least to him it was. She went through all that trouble for him the least he could do was show her that he wanted to do something for her. A drink for an invitation, a strange yet interesting trade. Branch eyed him and then she eyed the invitation. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was implying. She knew that he wasn't going to let the matter go until she took it. She sighed and she rubbed her forehead a little but she gave in._

" _Fine," she said. "Give me the invitation."_

 _A big smile appeared on Poppy's face and he jumped for joy despite trying to hold himself back. Branch shook her head but she didn't complain to him, he handed her the invitation and she handed him the drink. The trade was complete. As soon as the cup was in his hands he blew on it a little in order to cool it down and he slowly took a drink. Instantly, warmth filled his body and his taste buds were brought to life as rose, honey and mint danced along his tongue. It was nothing he ever tasted before. The Trolls made tasty foods and drinks that he was quite fond of but never anything like this. This tasted and felt natural... it wasn't made out of fancy ingredients and it didn't take a lot of time to make and yet it was something out of this world. He took another sip and then another and then another, by the time he realized it he was finished with the drink. He let out a sigh of contentment and then he looked to sure a bewildered Branch standing right in front of him. Her blue eyes were wide and there was an unreadable expression on her face._

" _Wow," she commented. "I didn't expect you to drink it that fast. Did you even taste it?"_

 _He nodded his head and there was a relaxed smile on his face._

" _It's the best taste that's ever been in my mouth!" he praised. "This is very good Branch! How did you come up with it?"_

" _Like I said: experimenting. You'd be surprised what you can make with so little," she said. "But this is the first time someone other than myself has tasted my creations."_

 _Poppy couldn't help but feel special at that moment; he was the first to try such a delicious treat._

" _You're so talented Branch," Poppy replied. "I wish I could do things like this."_

 _In that moment he could have sworn that he saw Branch blush a little but she turned away, her back was now facing him._

" _Oh don't exaggerate I didn't do anything fancy or special," she stated. "You on the other hand have talent."_

 _Poppy thought he was hearing things when she said that but he knew that this wasn't a dream. He felt very happy!_

" _Really?" he asked._

" _Yeah," she said. "But don't get used to hearing that because you'll never hear it again."_

 _A shocked expression spread across his face._

" _What?" he exclaimed. "That's not fair! Come on Branch what else? There's more! I know there is!"_

" _Nope that's all there is. You'll never hear those words out of my mouth Prince Poppy," Branch said._

 _Poppy stayed in Branch's bunker for a little while longer that day although he spent the rest of the time trying to get Branch to say more about him. She didn't relent though and he pouted once again. Branch then lead him back to the village and along the way back Poppy made sure to examine his surroundings. He wanted to make sure that he knew the way to Branch's home because he planned to go there if he could never find her in the village. There was a big smile on his face for the entire day after he returned home. Branch didn't attend the sleepover but he didn't mind because he felt like he didn't return empty handed. He felt like he had learned more about Branch, he learned that she was really good at making a lot with a little._

Poppy smiled at the memory, he liked to think that was the first time Branch ever opened up to him about anything. Over the years he had his hits and misses with Branch, mostly misses but he liked to think that maybe he was leaving some sort of impression on her. A day where she didn't ignore him was a good day, a day where she causally insulted him while complementing him was a good day, a day where she listened to his crazy antics was a good day and a day where she allowed him to get close to her was a good day. He learned not to take the little moments he had with Branch for granted especially when he was the only one she allowed to do so. His eyes were still on the forest and he wondered what she was doing right now. Did she take the invitation? Did she read? Did she know about his coronation? Was she going to come? Would he see her at his coronation tomorrow night? He knew that he would find out tomorrow but he wanted to know right now. He wanted to know what she was going to do and he hoped that the answer was the one he was looking for. He hadn't from her for some time now and it was honestly starting to get on his nerves. He didn't think he did anything to warrant this kind of ignorance so why was she doing it? Why?

That's it! He couldn't take it anymore! He had to see Branch! He wanted to see her!

He was still in his night clothes but that didn't matter to him, he didn't have time to change so he just took his vest and headed out. He was careful and quiet as he made his way out of the pod he shared with his mother. He traveled downward and ran into the forest once he was close enough. He ran through the quick brush and avoided all the twigs and rocks. He was a Troll on a mission, he had to see Branch and he had to talk to her! He breathed heavily and sweat started to form on his forehead, he could feel his heart racing as he ran towards Branch's bunker. Finally he saw the rock that stood beside Branch's home and to his horror he saw that the invitations were still where he left them. He felt his heart break in two; he ran over to them and kneeled down beside them. His hands shook as he removed the small rock and picked them up. He couldn't believe that they were still there. Branch hadn't taken them. Well he wanted to know why! He knocked on the large rock with all of his strength.

"Branch?" he called out. "Are you in there?"

There was no answer.

"Are you asleep?" he questioned. "If you are then can you please wake up? We need to talk."

Still nothing.

"Branch I really need to talk to you, this is very important!" he cried. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me lately! I mean I know you're not a big fan of the things I do but I never thought that you would actually just stop paying attention to me altogether!"

Silence.

"You see this is what I'm talking about!" he said. "No matter how hard I try these days it feels like you're just ignoring me… and I don't know why. Branch please just tell me why."

Quiet.

Poppy let out a sigh of frustration, he was getting nowhere. But he would not return home until he got some answers. He would see Branch even if he had to break into her bunker! That was when an idea went off in his head. Why not just do that then? He had seen inside Branch's bunker before why not do it again? It had been a while since he had seen the inside but he was sure that some of the things had to have stayed the same. He was sure he could work his way to her if she was somewhere inside.

It was settled. He would do it!

"Branch, I'm sorry but I'm coming in!" he exclaimed.

If his memory was correct he recalled that Branch would slide the mat away in order to get inside or get outside. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever he would encounter inside Branch's bunker. He placed the invitations inside his hair and carefully moved the mat away. When there appeared to be no traps he entered the bunker with caution. To his relief he landed safely on the ground and that was when he had the shock of his life. He was surrounded by multiple traps! He let out a gasp but he remained still, he certainly didn't want to be caught in one of those. But the he noticed that he was in the middle of a circle that was untouched by the traps. Then he noticed a level sticking out of the ground he was standing on. He looked around but he saw that there was nothing that resembled Branch or anything living.

"This place really has changed," he commented. "I wonder…"

Letting curiosity get the better of him he put his hand on the level and pulled on it. He let out a surprised gasp as he started to travel downward; he was lead into the multiple areas of the bunker. His pink eyes widen with awe over how much Branch had added to her home over the years. After a few seconds he finally reached the lower ground level and he slowly got off. He looked around and saw different supplies in different areas, both up and down. There were jars of food along with jars filled with liquids, rooms filled with nothing but weapons, some tools, bundles of sticks, some rolls of fabric, wooden furniture, a small fire pit, more traps and a bed. Strangely enough out of all the things he found the bed was the strangest. He never pictured Branch sleeping simply because she looked like the type that didn't sleep. For some reason he felt a feeling of nostalgia wash over him as he looked at it, he felt drawn to the bed. He slowly walked over to it and as soon as he got close he started to notice that there was dust and cobwebs all over the place. He didn't know how Branch lived but he was sure that she kept everything as tidy as possible since he was a very organized person. Then he also realized that Branch should have been in bed already. But the bed looked made and too perfect for anyone to have been sleeping in it.

As soon as he got close to the bed he placed a hand on it and was immediately greeted by the same dust he had been seeing. He felt around the bed some more, there was no warmth. More proof that no one had been sleeping in it for a while. He decided to take it a step further as he laid on the bed but he felt uncomfortable as he was greeted with a stiff surface. His feeling of nostalgia increased and his body laid on the stiff bed.

"Why does this feel so familiar?"

His head started to hurt a little too, he didn't know why though. He sat up from the bed and rubbed his forehead. Suddenly he blushed with embarrassment as he realized what he was doing. Even though he technically broke in he still had no right to invade Branch's possessions. He quickly got up from the bed and smoothed it out before walking away from it. He remembered the reason why he was down here in the first place.

"Branch!" he called out. "It's me Poppy!"

Nothing.

"Look I'm sorry about breaking into your bunker but I really need to talk to you."

Still nothing.

"Branch please come out I just want-"

Poppy was interrupted when he felt something touch his foot. He looked down to see that it was some equipment on the floor, more specifically cooking utensils. He looked to see that Branch's pots and pans were scattered all around the floor.

"What the?" he questioned. "That's strange why would Branch leave her stuff out like this?"

He needed to do some more investigating more he could make any assumptions though. He quickly moved onto another part of the bunker that looked like a library of some sort but he found that there was something off about it as well. Some books looked like they were missing and some of them were on the floor as well. He went to the first book he saw and picked it up, he scanned through the pages to see that it was one of those books were there were more words than pictures. Something a Troll normally didn't favor but this was Branch's property so he shouldn't have been surprised. He then went back the way he came in, he used the lever to escort him to more rooms of the bunker. He gasped as he realized that there were several things he hadn't noticed before, some of Branch's supplies looked like they were missing. Some fabric had been torn and out of place, some of the jars were broken or tipped over, some of the traps looked like they hadn't been set, most of the tools seemed to be gone and there was a large pile of bundled sticks that looked like they hadn't been used. This was very strange… it was almost as if no one had been living here for a while.

Poppy tried to think of the last time he talked to Branch but he was in such a panic that he couldn't think properly. But it had been a while, that much he knew… in fact it had almost been two months since he had an actual conversation with her but he had seen her around the village several times. But even then it was just a causal greeting or a simple wave of the hand. Thinking about it now he hadn't seen her for about a week nor had he talked to her! He couldn't believe it! If Branch wasn't here then where was she? He began to panic even more as he ran through the bunker; he went up and down and this way and that way but nothing. No matter how hard he looked Branch was nowhere to be found and all that he discovered was more evidence suggesting that Branch wasn't there… and possibly hadn't been there for some time.

Hours seemed to go by and still nothing, Poppy was disheveled and his breathing was uneven. He looked and looked but nothing. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it! But after so much evidence he couldn't deny it anymore.

Branch was missing!

 **Finally Poppy knows! But what will happen now, stay tuned to find out. XD**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 16**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Poppy ran back to the village as fast as he could. This was emergency! Branch was missing! Suddenly everything made sense to him and he felt very stupid for not figuring it out sooner. He allowed himself to believe that everything was fine when deep down he knew that there was something wrong. He knew that something was wrong from the very beginning but allowed his naiveté to get the best of him. He only heard what he wanted to believe because he didn't want to think that there was something wrong! How could he be so stupid! He was supposed to be the prince and yet he failed one of his subjects even if he didn't realize it. As he ran he didn't even care if anyone woke up as he didn't even try to cover up his noises. He quickly used his hair to reach his pod and as soon as he was inside he went to his sleeping mother.

Queen Peppy was dreaming when she could have sworn that she heard noises coming from the other room. She thought that was strange since Poppy should have been asleep at this hour especially when his coronation was tomorrow night. He needed all the sleep he could get. However, it was long before those footsteps came into her room along with a very familiar voice.

"Mom!" Poppy exclaimed.

Queen Peppy slowly opened her eyes and saw the shadow of a figure standing by the door. This startled her as she let out a large gasp and as she jumped out of the covers. Her eyes were still groggy from the sleep so she rubbed them. As soon as her vision cleared she looked again and to her relief it was her son. But that didn't excuse the fact that she scared her like that.

"Poppy do you know what time-"

"Mom I'm sorry but there's no time!" Poppy stated as he sat on the bed.

Queen Peppy looked startled over the sudden action and worry spread across her face.

"Poppy what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom," he started. "Branch is missing!"

She thought that she was still dreaming when she heard her son say that. Did she hear him correctly? Did he just say that Branch was missing? What made him think that? There were so many questions but Poppy didn't look like he was ready to answer them as he took her hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Look I'll show you," he said. "Please Mom follow me."

Normally she would have told her son to calm down and explain everything to hear but she could see the desperation in his eyes and in his voice. If her son was freaking out this much then there really must have been something wrong. She regained her composure and nodded.

"Alright Poppy," she said. "Just let me get my cane and you can show me what's wrong."

Poppy nodded and he allowed her to do so. She went beside her cane to grab her cane, she didn't really use it that often but it helped her walk to farther places. When she was finished Poppy took her hand as they exited the pod and went back into the forest. Poppy made sure that his mother was still behind him as they turned at every corner and avoided every piece of the forest. Within minutes they were at Branch's bunker, a first for Queen Peppy but certainly not for Poppy. Poppy led her to he uncovered bunker, he was too much in a hurry to cover it, and see looked inside. Queen Peppy's eyes widen as she finally saw where Branch lived for this entire time. She couldn't believe it and suddenly everything made sense. She now understood how Branch was able to keep herself hidden from the eyes of the world. She never thought that branch lived underground.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered. "Branch did all of this?"

"She's amazing I know," Poppy commented. "But that's not all there is. Come on."

Poppy held his mother as they entered the first level of the bunker; he then used the lever to travel deeper into Branch's home. Much like her son Queen Peppy couldn't help but gaze in awe over how much Branch had done to her home over the years. She saw the work of a diligent and dedicated Troll; this bunker told a lifetime of stories… the lifetime of Branch. Not even the Trolls at the village could accomplish such craftsmanship and they were just as gifted with designing. But none of them reached this level, Branch was truly something special. But her thoughts were interrupted when they reached the level Poppy wanted.

"See Mom," he said. "Branch is a very tidy, neat and organized Troll. She wouldn't leave her home like this."

He pointed to the areas he had looked through earlier. Queen Peppy took what he said about Branch to heart and she couldn't argue with him. She knew what he said was true, Branch was a very organized person and yet her home was in ruins. It was almost as if someone had been going through the belongings in a hurry. That was not like Branch at all. She then took a closer look at the belongings and saw that there was small yet noticeable law of dust on some of them. She then went over to the bed and felt it; it was cold and had some dust particles on it. That told her that no one had been sleeping there for a while. She then walked around some more to see that materials were out of their places and that some things looked like they were missing. Poppy was right, there was something very wrong about this picture. She looked at her son.

"Are you sure that Branch isn't in another part of the bunker or just somewhere outside?" she asked.

Poppy gave her a serious look.

"I'm absolutely sure," he replied. "I mean this explains everything Mom, this whole time I thought Branch was ignoring me and the others but in reality she wasn't here at all. That's why she hasn't been near the village or outside of her bunker."

Poppy then pulled the invitations out of his hair as further evidence; there was a sad gleam in his eye as he showed them to his mother.

"Mom, these are the invitations I made for Branch… she… she never took them," he stated. "If she had been here she should have taken them even if she didn't plan on attending the events. She's always taken the invitations no matter what… but this time she didn't. And if she had been outside of her bunker she would've had to have moved them out of the place I put them in order to get out or come back in. I literally placed them over the mat she has outside her bunker."

Queen peppy listened to her son and she couldn't deny it. In all the time she had known Branch the gray Troll would always take Poppy's invitations even if she never actually went to the events listed on them. The fact that Branch's movements hadn't disturbed the invitations from their place meant that Branch didn't go out. And if that was the case where was she? Queen Peppy looked around the bunker again to see if there were any clues to Branch's sudden disappearance but she could find none. Everything was out of place and nothing seemed to make sense at the moment. If Branch as missing where did she go? And most importantly, why did she leave? She knew that Branch had a low tolerance for the other Trolls and that over the years whatever patience she had for them was wearing thin but was that really enough for her to finally leave? And if she wanted to leave why hadn't she said anything to her… or at least to Poppy? Why would she up and leave so suddenly? There had to have been a reason but the Troll queen couldn't seem to find any.

"Mom," Poppy addressed. "I'm worried."

"So am I son," she replied.

"This isn't like Branch," he added. "If she left then why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she tell anybody… why didn't she tell _me_?"

There was an emphasis on the "me" part of Poppy's statement. Queen Peppy heard the sorrow and deep emotion in his voice. She knew how much he cared about the gray Troll, now if only Branch knew that then maybe she would still be here. The mother Troll placed a hand on her son's shoulder; she wanted to ease his worries. She had to make her son look on the bright side of things just like his father would have done if he was still here. If Branch was somewhere out there in the forest then she knew that the gray Troll should be fine, at least for the moment.

"Don't worry Poppy, look on the bright side. If Branch is out there then she'll be fine," she stated. "After all Branch has excellent survival skills, look at what she was able to create here by herself."

Poppy heard his mother's statement and he looked around the bunker again, he slowly nodded his head in rely. She was right. Branch was the only Troll he knew who wouldn't be afraid to go out on her own. She could make a lot with a little. But for how long could she be able to do so?

"We will look for her Poppy," Queen Peppy promised. "But first let's go back to the village so we can alert the others."

"But Mom," Poppy whined.

He wanted to look for her right now! Who knows how far she was away from the village at this point? She had all this time to get away from the village! And he was too stupid and naïve to figure it out sooner. He slapped his forehead using his hand and a frustrated look appeared on his face. Queen Peppy understood how he felt about this but she needed to make him understand.

"Poppy the more Trolls we have the better," she said. "With more Trolls we'll be able to cover more ground; we'll be able to search more than with just two Trolls."

Poppy heard the logic in her argument and while a part of him wanted to search for Branch at this very moment he knew that it would have been pointless since he was only one person. But if they did have more people looking then maybe they would find a clue or something. he relented and nodded his head.

"Okay let's go back," Poppy said. "Right now."

Queen Peppy couldn't help but smile at his impatience and she nodded, the mother and son Trolls carefully exited the bunker and traveled back to the village. For the entire time Poppy walked ahead of his mother but he made sure that she following him. The sooner they got to the village the better. He had to find Branch! He just had to! He had a feeling that there was more to this than what he originally thought. As soon as they were within the village's boundaries Poppy knew the one way to get everyone one and to bring their attention to him. With his mother at his side he pulled out his cowbell and beater from his hair and started to play with all of his strength. He started to run around the village as his mother made her way to the mushroom that laid beneath their pod. She waited for her subjects to arise from their sleep so she could make the important announcement. Poppy continued to run and play his cowbell until he saw the series of lights that started to emit from the pods. One by one every pod lit up, showing Poppy that the Trolls were waking up from their slumber. But he decided to take it up a notch.

"Everyone wake up!" he yelled. "Meet me and my mother in front of the mushroom below our pod!"

At the sound of their prince's voice every Troll wasted no time in hurrying up. They didn't even bother to change out of their night clothes as they exited their pods and made their way to where Poppy wanted them to meet. Poppy smiled at the fact that he had finally got their attention and he traveled to the mushroom where his mother was waiting. The crowd of Trolls gathered around him and his mother with looks of worry on their faces. Never before in the history of Poppy's life had he rang his cowbell so late at night. But the fact that he did made them all think that there had to have been something very important going on. They all eagerly waited to see what their prince and queen had to say.

"Poppy!" Biggie exclaimed while holding her pet. "What is going on?"

"Yeah why did you wake us up so late at night?" Copper added while yawning.

"Did something happen Poppy?" Creek questioned in a worried tone.

Poppy blushed at the sound of her voice and he nodded his head. He turned his attention to the rest of his people and prepared himself for what he was about to say. He didn't even wait for his mother to say anything.

"Everyone," he addressed. "Look I know that it's late and that you would rather be sleeping at this moment but something very important has come up."

"Like what?" Copper asked.

"Branch is missing!" Poppy exclaimed.

Little to no Trolls gasped at Poppy's statement much to the disappointment of Queen Peppy and Poppy. They all looked at each other and started to whisper some comments but it certainly wasn't what Poppy was hoping for. He knew that they weren't exactly fond of the gray Troll but she was still a Troll! She was one of them whether or not they thought so … and whether or not Branch thought so as well. Poppy's hands turned into fists and he raised his voice, a rarity for him.

"Don't you guys get it!" he yelled.

That certainly captured the attention of all of the Trolls. They had never heard Poppy so anger of frustrated before. He was always a calm, relaxed and outgoing Troll. This was not the Poppy they knew.

"We have to go find her!" Poppy said.

"But Poppy how do we know if she's missing or not?" one Trolls asked.

"I mean it's not like she lives in the village or anything," another Troll commented.

"She could just be looking for more supplies like always," another said.

Once again Poppy was losing his patience. He knew what he saw! And he knew that it wasn't like Branch to just leave! He knew that she didn't it here but she wouldn't just leave like that. There had to have been a reason and he was going to find it.

"No!" he said. "She is missing! I went to her bunker and she's literally nowhere to be found! I know she is missing! She wouldn't just leave… not like that."

He whispered that last part to himself so no one could hear it. But Creek saw the look in his eyes and she saw his mouth move, she didn't hear what he said but she had seen enough to know what he was most likely saying. And it was about Branch! A glare came across her face; she could see that Poppy was really worried about that gray Troll. The very same gray Troll that was nothing but an outcast to this village. And here he was, concerned and worried about her… and sad that she wasn't there. She hoped that Branch was truly missing and that Poppy wasn't just exaggerating. If Branch was gone then the whole village should be celebrating because now they didn't have to think about that gray Troll ever again. And she felt that Poppy should be seeing it that way too.

"But Poppy what makes you think that Branch just couldn't take living here anymore?" a Troll questioned.

"Yeah I mean she didn't exactly like being around us!" another said.

"That's right, she never joined in on the activities of the village!"

"She never wanted to be a part of Troll Village!"

"She called us annoying!"

"She said that the Bergens were going to come back and eat us!"

"She probably just left on her own!"

"How can she call herself a Troll!"

Creek couldn't help but smile as her fellow Trolls expressed the same emotions she was feeling. They didn't like Branch and they didn't care if she was missing either. She felt so satisfied about it. Then two familiar voices put an end to the comments.

"That is enough!" Poppy and Queen Peppy shouted in unison.

Another wave of shock spread across the Trolls. Much like Poppy, they had never heard their queen raise her voice like that. Poppy didn't even realize that his mother was prepared to say the same thing until she spoke with him. Poppy looked surprised too but Queen Peppy stood her ground and so did he.

"All of you be quiet! That is enough!" she repeated as she tapped her can on the mushroom. "No matter what you say Branch is still a Troll! She is one of us!"

Creek wanted to argue with her but she knew better than that. Instead she swallowed her pride at the moment and turned to the crowd. She might as well act the part in order to gain Poppy's favor. She put on her best worried look and used her best worried tone. She would put on a show for Poppy; after all she was a good actress… Branch would know that.

"Queen Peppy and Poppy are right everyone," she said. "No matter what we think or how we feel Branch is still a Troll. She is a part of our kind."

Poppy smiled at Creek's concern, he always did think she was a kind and caring person. And he was glad to have someone else besides his mother on his side. He then spoke again.

"Look I know that everyone has mixed feelings about Branch, but she doesn't deserve this. All she's ever done is try to keep us safe and try to warn us about the dangers that we constantly ignore," Poppy stated. "But right now she's all alone out there. She could be in danger, she could be hurt and she could be in need of help. I know she's never wanted anything from us in the past but right now she does. I can feel it. There's something wrong with her… and whether you all are going to help or not I'm going out there to look for her."

"But Poppy," DJ Suki whined. "Your coronation is tomorrow night."

"Yeah you can't spend all day looking for Branch," Girl Diamond said.

"They have a point," Chenille stated.

"We worked so hard for your coronation tomorrow Poppy," Satin added.

Poppy's eyes widen and he mentally slapped himself. He forgot that his coronation was supposed to be tomorrow night. Queen Peppy seemed to forget too as she mentally slapped herself as well. They couldn't believe that they had forgotten about it. Poppy closed his eyes and he put a hand on his head. He tried to think of what to do. One hand he had a duty to his people to become king. On the other hand he had a duty to Branch to find her. She was a part of his people no matter what people thought of her. He treasured her and he cared about her because she had no one to do so. With his mind made up he looked back to his people.

"I am cancelling my coronation," he firmly stated.

A series of gasps erupted from the crowd and they started to complain to Poppy. They kept saying that he couldn't do that and that trying to look for Branch was a waste of time. It angered him to see just how little the Trolls worried about Branch. Yes he was aware of how they felt and they had every reason to feel like that since Branch felt the same way about them but that didn't make it okay. If he was all alone out there he would have wanted someone to look for him. He didn't budge from his choice and he just looked at his people.

"I have made my decision," he said. "My coronation will be postponed until we find Branch."

He then looked at his mother, his eyes softening a little bit. He wanted to apologize to his mother especially when she out of all the Trolls was looking forward to tomorrow. He hated to disappoint her.

"I hope that's okay with you Mom," he stated.

Queen Peppy felt her heart break over the look he was giving her, sometimes words didn't need to be spoken in order to know what is being said. She knew that he was worried that he was disappointing her by not going through with his coronation tomorrow. He was trying to say that he was sorry for changing everything at the last minute especially when everyone worked hard for the occasion. But she knew Poppy; he was just like his father. And just like his father he would always put others before himself. Poppy was putting Branch before him. That was just like her son. How could she be disappointed in him?

"I understand son," she said and then she turned to her people. "You heard Poppy everyone, we will look for Branch… immediately."

All the Trolls couldn't say anything after that; both of their leaders… the current and the future… had just declared what they wanted. And they couldn't say no. They all relented and nodded their nods in agreement. Poppy smiled as did Queen Peppy.

"Everyone go back to your homes and get changed into proper clothes and then bring out any lights you can find," Poppy said.

All the Trolls did as they were told and went back to their pods including Poppy and Queen Peppy. Once everyone was ready they grabbed whatever lights they could find. DJ Suki was more than happy to call on his bug friends to help out, Creek followed suit with her bug friends as well. One of the Trolls named Rudy had supplied some of the younger Trolls with some skitter bugs from his shop to ride on to make it easier for them to search. Skitter bugs were how some of the Trolls traveled but they were mostly used for fun and games especially amongst the younger generation. Poppy remembered using a skitter bug when he was younger from time to time, sometimes he used to bother Branch while riding on one. Oh how he missed her right now. He would do anything just to see or hear her, he would even take an insult at this point.

"Okay everyone, split up but be careful," Poppy stated. "Move out."

The Trolls went different ways as they entered the forest. Poppy went ahead of every one of them; he searched high and low for his missing subject. He used his hair to swing onto the rocks, trees and bushes as he searched. The other Trolls followed his example as they did the same. The sound of Branch's name spread across the forest but Poppy's voice stood out from the rest.

"Branch!" he cried. "Branch!"

The franticness in his voice was enough to break anyone's heart. The Snack Pack and queen especially where affected by it. Queen Peppy knew her son better than anyone but the Snack Pack were the next ones who knew him just as much as she did. Maybe not as much but still enough. They knew that their prince always gave Branch the light of day and that he cared for her the way he cared about everyone else. But sometimes they could have sworn that there was more to it than Poppy and Branch realized. There was just something about the bond the two shared that was interesting or rather fascinating. They were opposites and yet they seemed to go well together. There something about the way Branch insulted him while Poppy complimented her that seemed very strange. They didn't understand why that was though. Nevertheless, they continued to search and call out to Branch.

Time passed and the sun was coming out from its hiding place while the moon went back into its. The Trolls grew very exhausted as each second pass, after a while it felt like they were just going in circles. But Poppy remained determined, he kept going and he kept searching. He had to find her! He couldn't let it go! He wanted to find her so he could talk to her and ask her why did she leave the village? Why did she leave _him_?

"We have to find her," Poppy said to himself. " _I_ have to find her."

However, after a while Queen Peppy started to notice how tried the others were getting. She may have cared about Branch and was worried about her safety but at the same time she had to think of the others too. Then there was the fact that some of the Trolls were getting hungry and that some had to take care of their families. To Queen Peppy there was no point in continuing to search if everyone wasn't feeling one hundred percent. She went to her son and stopped him before he could go on.

"Poppy we have to stop," she said.

He looked at her like she was crazy. Queen Peppy could see that bags were starting to form under Poppy's eyes and that his form looked like it was sagging a little from exhaustion.

"What?" he answered. "Why?"

"Because the others are either getting tired or hungry, they need to rest Poppy."

"But what about Branch?"

Queen Peppy understood her son's plight but at the same time they couldn't keep going. They needed to rest and recharge.

"We can continue to search when everyone is feeling up to it," she stated. "Poppy you have to think of the others too. Some of them have families they have to take care of, others have to get work done at the village and you need to rest as well. You're getting tired too; I can see it on your face."

"But Mom-"

"But nothing Poppy, you may be the prince but I am still your mother," she replied. "I know you want to find Branch and I know you want to continue searching for her, and we will, but there is a time and a place for everything. You can't search properly if you're too exhausted and you can't think properly as a result."

Poppy listened to his mother's concerns and deep down he knew what she was saying was true. He could see that his vision was starting to double and become blurry. Not to mention that his body was feeling heavier by the minute. He ran his hand through his hair, he wanted to keep going but he wasn't sure if he could. That was when Creek came to his other side; she placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked worried.

"Please Poppy, listen to your mother. You are strong but even you need to rest," she stated. "We can search for Branch after you and the others rest."

Deep down she was happy, she felt a great sense of victory because Branch was nowhere to be found. She had gotten her wish. They didn't find Branch and they stopped searching for her at the moment. She hoped that maybe after this Poppy would see how pointless it was to go looking for Branch. After all there was no point in searching for someone who didn't want to be found. And it seemed like Branch didn't want to be found or else they would have found some clue to where she went. She silently thanked the gray Troll for finally doing everyone a favor by getting out of everyone's lives. She finally realized that she didn't belong here; Creek wished that this would have happened years ago. But now was better than never.

Poppy looked at the female Troll he was infatuated with and he listened to the concern in her voice. He noticed that the rest of Snack Pack was gathering around him as well. All of his friends had the same worry on their faces. He didn't like to worry them and he certainly couldn't have the attention all on him right now. All he cared about was Branch; she deserved the attention right now. He would it then… not for himself but for Branch. He let out a sigh and he slowly nodded his head.

"Alright fine," he stated. "But as soon as I'm rested and as soon as the others are rested we're going back out to search for her."

"Deal," Queen Peppy responded.

With that Queen Peppy turned to the searching Trolls and made her announcement.

"Everyone let's head back to the village," she said. "We all need are rest and we all have matters to take care of back at Troll Village."

The Trolls let out a sigh of relief and they all cheered a little. It broke Poppy's heart to watch as they Trolls slowly made their way back to their home… without Branch. Poppy joined his mother as she walked back with Creek still at his side. She brushed up against him much to his embarrassment but he didn't mind. He could smell her scent and how sweet it was… it reminded him of the time when he woke up next to that mushroom after her birthday party. There was a sweet scent that lingered on his body and a sweet pain he felt within himself. And then there were those words.

" _Thank you, that was most wonderful."_

Those words, those haunting yet beautiful words. He didn't know who had said them or why he thought about them so much… but they brought a strange comfort to him. The warmth of her body and the closeness of it made him reminisce about something nostalgic. There was something about the contact that felt familiar as well, which he found very strange. But before he could make anything of it they were suddenly back at the village and right below their pod. Queen Peppy took over for Creek, she thanked the female Troll and then she led her and her son up to the pod. Once they were inside she helped to his bed, she didn't even bother to get him to change into his night clothes because once Poppy landed on his bed he fell asleep. She tucked him in and placed a kiss on his head before leaving his room in order for him to rest.

As he slept Poppy dreamed. He dreamed that he was surrounded by a field of flowers. They were very beautiful and there were many colors, it looked like a rainbow. He started to walk around the field until he came across a familiar figure. He let out a silent gasp as he recognized the gray skin and the black hair of a certain Troll. It was Branch. Branch was standing in the middle of the flowers with a smile on her face. He thought that was strange since Branch rarely smiled. But when he tried to approach her the smile faded. She then turned away from him, her back was now facing him and he couldn't help but feel sadness at the sudden action. She then started to walk away from him. He could let her do that! He couldn't let her go! She was here and she was right in front of him! Why did she have to go? He ran after her just in time to take her hand into his but she didn't look at him as he did so. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay and he spoke.

" _Stay Branch."_

Finally Branch turned to him with an unreadable look in her baby blue eyes, those same baby blue eyes that attracted his attention. She didn't look happy or sad, she looked very neutral at the moment. And before he could do anything else, Branch's form started to fade away. Her body became small petals and they slowly flew away into the wind. His hand was left in the air and it was no longer holding a hand but a petal. It was a remnant of Branch. He then looked around but she was nowhere to be found, all he could see was flowers. Tears started to form in his pink eyes and he fell onto his knees. As he did so the world around him began to change. The flowers started to wither away and the bright colors were replaced with bleak ones. His world became gray and his tears fell from his face. He called out to the Troll who turned his world to gray.

" _Branch!"_

Poppy's eyes remained closed as he dreamed. He mumbled a little as he tossed and turned. Just like in his dream tears started to form underneath his eye lids. One slid down his face as he whispered the name of the one who caused him such sadness.

"Branch."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 17**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Branch was busy folding her clothes while her little glow bugs surrounded her. They squeaked and chirped as they nuzzled her and her belly. Branch giggled and she would pet them before returning to her work. She brought enough clothes to last her for a while but she knew that some of them wouldn't last forever because of her changing body weight. She already had to make adjustments on the current outfit she was wearing. Soon she would have to do the same with the others. Building wasn't the only skill she acquired over the years of solitude. She was also an expert on sewing and creating clothes. Survival skills included being able to make clothes with what was provided, she intended to make more clothes with the fabric she brought along when she left her bunker. She would also use the resources that came from the Rainbow Meadow such as the petals and the leaves to make clothes.

Her grandfather had taught the basics of sewing when she was younger but she learned on her own as the years passed. After all, when a person spends their entire life alone they would find anything to pass the time. That was true for Branch.

She folded another one of her dresses and she placed it with the other folded pairs before moving onto the next piece of clothing. She was about to hold another dress when she suddenly felt queasy, she put a hand over her mouth and bolted for the door. The little glow bugs jumped in shock but they recognized the sudden action. They followed their friend as she made her way further outside the Rainbow Meadow. She reached a small hole that she had dug earlier and kneeled before it. Thankfully her hair was already tied back so she didn't have to worry about it getting in the way. The little glow bugs surrounded her as her stomach turned a little before finally spewing its contents. Branch heaved and coughed as she threw up into the small hole. This didn't go unnoticed by the hummingbirds as the mother, Jewel, flew out of her nest and landed right next to Branch. The rest of the hummingbirds followed her example as they left their nest with her.

Jewel rubbed herself against Branch's back in order to soothe her as she experienced her maternal illness. Branch didn't hold anything back as she continued to vomit. After a minute it was finally over and Branch pulled herself away from the now filled hole. Her eyes were now watery and her throat burned a little. Unconsciously she rubbed her belly and slowly stood up. Her friends all gathered around her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just a part of becoming a mother."

Jewel chirped and she nuzzled herself against Branch again, Branch smiled and she petted the mother hummingbird. Jewel chirped some more and she put her head against Branch's growing womb. She could feel the small Troll baby that laid within her, she could also hear its heartbeat. It made her heart soar.

"There's no need worry about me," she commented. "Especially when you guys will have a busy schedule ahead of you soon."

Jewel and Tempo had been courting each other more often lately and soon they would have to leave Rainbow Meadow for a while in order to gather new and more material for their nest. Normally they wouldn't have to worry about resources here at the Rainbow Meadow but there was one thing that they didn't have there, spider webs. When hummingbirds prepared to mate and have children they needed to prepare the right kind of nest for the eggs. The female hummingbird needed spider webs and plant parts in order to create a cup sized nest by weaving them together. However, it was always easier said than done because webs were hard to come by and the ones who created them could be dangerous. First, Jewel and Tempo would have to scout the areas in order to see if there are any spiders in them. Second, they would have to bring the webs back without causing the spiders to harm them in anyway. Third, they would finally be able to create the nest with a little help from extra plant parts. But as stated before it was always easier said than done.

However, the mother hummingbird shook her head in disagreement. In the time they had known each other the hummingbirds had come to care for Branch and her little bug friends. They protected each and every one of them as if they were fellow hummingbirds; as a result they cared about Branch's safety and health. And that meant the baby's safety and health too. Tempo agreed with his mate as he nuzzled Branch's belly as well. Their concern made Branch blush a little and she smiled too. She petted Tempo's head before walking back to her new mushroom house. Her glow bugs friends followed her inside while the hummingbirds stayed outside since they were too big to fit inside her home. They watched as Branch took out a small trowel from her tools. She then walked back outside to the small hole, once she reached it she started to fill the hole with extra dirt until she could no longer see the contents of her stomach. Ever since Branch arrived at the Rainbow Meadow Branch took the liberty to dig up small holes outside its boundaries. They acted as places for her to regurgitate if she ever felt queasy like she did today, once she was done she would usually pour dirt over them simply because she didn't like the idea of her stomach contents to be seen. She had learned her lesson when she vomited inside her house for the first time.

"Alright now that that's taken care of I can go back to folding clothes," she stated. "Tempo, Jewel, Skye and Swift you guys can go back to your nest if you want, I'm just going to stay inside for a little while longer so I can finish the chores."

The hummingbirds looked unsure; they just wanted to make sure that their friend would be okay. Branch saw the looks in their eyes and she recognized that look all too well. Her grandfather used to give it to her whenever he wanted to make sure she was safe. It was the last look he had given her. But he wasn't the only one who had given that look, Poppy used to as well and he used to do it for the same reasons. The two most important men in her life had given her that look, she just realized that.

She gave her bird friends a small smile as she petted each one of their heads.

"Don't worry I'm fine," she said. "Everything is fine."

She said it with great emphasis with the smile still on her face. She didn't like it when anyone worried about her simply because she could take care of herself. But lately she began to realize that was one of the great things about having friends. They were there to take care of you even when you didn't realize it. She wondered if Poppy was aware of that. With that said the hummingbirds nodded their heads and chirped a happy tune.

"Thank you," she replied.

The hummingbirds took their leave and they went back to their nest leaving Branch and the glow bugs together. The small group went back inside the mushroom house and before Branch got back to work she poured herself a cup of water. She took several sips of the cool and refreshing water before finally finishing it. Once she was done she let out a sigh of content and sat back down on the floor where her folded clothes were. The glow bugs gathered around her and they simply watched as she worked. They even hummed a little tune as she did so. As Branch folded her clothes and as she listened to the song her thoughts wandered to the baby in her womb. She thought about what kind of clothes her baby would wear.

Normally Troll babies didn't need to wear clothes but it was always a good idea to make sure that the baby was as warm as they could be after they emerged from the pod. She had read that the pod they were born into provided them with warmth; she had also read that parent Trolls were encouraged to hold the pod as much as possible in order to bond with the baby and in order to make sure that the baby got the physical contact they needed. Branch, being Branch, knew that as soon as her baby was born that she wanted to provide them with clothes. However, that was one of the things she wasn't able to acquire from the Troll Village, it was more difficult to sneak out clothes than books. And then there was the fact that she didn't want her baby to wear the colorful and bright clothes the fashion twins Satin and Chenille made. She might as well put a target on her child's back. She shook her head and looked at her glow bug friends.

"I think handmade clothes will work for my child don't' you?" she asked. "What do you say to a little fashion show?"

The glow bugs chirped and they jumped up and down in reply. They liked to see Branch work and they were excited to see what the results would be after she sewed new clothes for her unborn baby. Branch smiled and she quickly finished folding the rest of her clothes. Once she was done she placed them back in their assigned places before moving to get the fabric she had collected over the years. She pulled out shades of evergreen, shades of forest green and shades of brown.

"We'll need some leaves as well, small ones," she added. "And maybe some flower petals, not the ones that are too bright but the more subtle ones. Might as well prepare myself for having a boy or a girl."

The glow bugs chirped and they quickly flew outside in order to find the right materials. Shimmer, Glimmer and Beam looked for small leaves while Flicker, Twinkle, Luster and Flare looked around for some subtle color flower petals. While they did so Branch pulled out her small bag of sewing tools. Little needles, yarn and string, a thimble, a small pair of scissors, a ruler and measuring tape and a pin cushion were all she needed in order to create a masterpiece of her caliber. After a few minute the glow bugs came back with their prizes and they paced them in front of the gray Troll. Branch smiled and a look of determination shined in her eyes. She looked at her growing womb and caressed it.

"I'll make sure that you never long for anything," she stated. "I'll give you what you need and so much more. I'll love you enough so you'll never feel like an outcast."

And so Branch did what she always did, she got to work.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 18**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

 **100 reviews! Well technically over 100 but I'm so happy! Thank you all and enjoy the chapter! XD**

Third month. She was almost reaching the beginning of her third month. In a few days it will be the start of her third month. Branch's sewing process had borne fruit as she now had several pairs of clothes for her unborn baby. She created a three pairs of shorts, a small vest made of leaves and another made of flower petals, three pairs of little dresses and two headbands: one for a boy and the other for a girl. And she still had enough material left over to create four blankets and to create future clothes for herself. Right now she was reading more of the books she had collected from the library back at Troll Village. She was not only learning more about her pregnancy but about her body in general. She made sure to put little markers on certain pages for future references. The glow bugs were just lazing around the little mushroom house as Branch read. All was quiet and peaceful as it usually was here in the Rainbow Meadow.

"Huh," she commented. "It says here that I won't restart my cycle immediately after birth. Well that's good to know, I don't think I could handle that as soon as the baby is born. It also states that when the pod exits my body a cord will be attached to it, the cord is how the baby gets its food and nutrients from the mother."

The little bugs chirped in response.

"By what I'm reading here it looks like I won't restart my cycle until the baby has emerged from the pod. That's strange, it says that it's because of the connection the pod originally had with the mother's body that causes this to happen."

Beside what she was reading was a picture of a mother Troll's body with the pod growing inside it. She found it interesting that she was looking at a representation of her own body at the moment.

"So in order words my cycle would begin until two months after I give birth to the baby's pod," she stated. "The book also says that there is another reason for this and that is because it helps the mother give the pod all the attention it needs until it opens."

Troll females normally had their periods at least once a month and they normally lasted for about four days due to their small bodies. When Branch shared that night with Poppy she was about to start her period but then she was surprised to see that she hadn't. However, instead of having her period she experienced severe pain in her abdomen. To say that she was surprised and scared was an understatement. At the time she didn't realize what was happening to her. And then after that was over the next days proved to be nothing but hunger and sickness. She felt as if her body didn't belong to her anymore and little she did know at the time that was technically true. Her body was preparing itself for the new arrival in her life. An arrival that she hadn't planned on.

She'll never forget that day… it felt like it was such a long time ago.

 _Branch was busy putting away some materials she had collected earlier that day. A sweet scent and pain lingered throughout her body as she recalled the night she spent several days ago. She blushed and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she thought about it. She couldn't help but moan a little as she recalled the pleasure she took in Poppy's touch. She knew it was wrong and she knew that she shouldn't have done it but she couldn't help herself. It was like keeping something bottled up for a very long time, after a while it just gets too filled up until the pressure caused it to burst. That was how she felt that day. His touch made her burst. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and she blushed even more._

" _Knock it off Branch!" she scolded herself. "What's done is done, there's no going back."_

 _She went back to putting away her collected supplies, after several minutes she let out a sigh._

" _It's not like he remembers it anyway," she added. "It's probably for the best though, I can't imagine how he would react if he ever found out."_

 _While she may have said that at the same time she felt a little embarrassed that he didn't know. Poppy was so out of it that he probably didn't even realize what he was doing to begin with. He would never remember the sweet words he whispered to her during their night of passion. They were things she had never heard him say to anything else. She wondered if he really meant them or if it was just the sugar rush talking. And then there was the way he held her and the way he clung to her as if his life depended on it._

" _Oh Poppy you really are too naïve for your own good," she commented._

 _She was about to place another bundle of sticks away with the others when a sharp pain hit her. She let out a gasp as she dropped the sticks; they landed on the floor with a loud thud and she clutched her body. She groaned in agony as the pain continued._

" _What's… going… on?" she stuttered._

 _She let out another gasp as the pain continued to get worse. It was like something was stabbing her and digging its way through her body. It was so unbearable and indescribable; she had never felt anything like it before in her life. She gasped again as she tried to move. It hurt so much!_

" _What… is… this?"_

 _But no answers were given to her as the pain continued, however standing up only seemed to make it worse so she decided to lay down. She moved to her bed as fast as she could without waking up any more pain. The same bed that she had shared with Poppy not too long ago. As soon as she reached it she laid down and she groaned some more. She clutched onto the sheets and sweat started to form on her forehead. She didn't know what was going on but just like all the other times in her life she would get through it on her own. She did her best to cover up her screams as she bit her lips and as she grinded her teeth together. The pain seemed to come in waves as since when one subsided another came with full force. She took it as it came but that didn't make it any easier on her._

" _Come… on… Branch," she started. "Just… hang… in… there."_

 _She clutched onto the bed sheets tighter and the sweat started to form a small pool around her head. The sheets were starting to become damp as each second passed but she didn't care about that. Her body felt like it was being torn apart and she couldn't help but wonder what had brought all of this on. She hadn't eaten anything out of the ordinary, she stuck to her usual diet, and she didn't feel sick or anything this morning. As far as she knew she was as healthy as she could be. That's what made it even more confusing. After a while she started to feel that the pain was becoming more focused. Instead of spreading throughout her entire body like before it was now just in her abdomen. She stopped clutching the bed sheets and instead clutched her abdomen._

" _Why… does… it… hurt… so… much... here?"_

 _She huffed and groaned, she felt her body shake and turn as the waves continued. Branch was left on her own as always but she was determined to not let this new pain get the best of her. She laid on her bed and she challenged herself with every wave that came and passed. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours._

 _Finally it was over. A day later it was over._

 _Branch panted with exhaustion as the pain finally subsided. Her bed was out of place, her hair was disarrayed and her clothes were disheveled. Her overall appearance was a representation of the pain she had just went through. Her body was more relaxed and so was her expression. Even after it was all over she just laid on the bed. She couldn't believe what just happened to her and the worst part was that she didn't even know what caused it in the first place._

" _What… was… that?" she asked. "That was… terrible… and excruciating."_

 _After several minutes she was finally able to sit up without any pain coming to her. As she did so she couldn't help but notice a change. She felt… different. She didn't know how to describe it but she didn't feel like she did before. She felt heavier and yet lighter at the same time, it was strange. She went over to the mirror she had in the order room and she looked at her reflection. Besides her face and hair there was nothing different about her. Her body was looked the same and her personality was still intact. She looked at the source of her pain, her abdomen. She touched it but she could feel no obvious change._

" _That was strange," she stated. "I wonder why there was such an immense pain in my abdomen."_

 _But she didn't have time to complain as her stomach growled. She felt the feeling of hunger wash over her, this didn't surprise her since she literally didn't eat or drink anything during her time of pain. As much as she wanted answers her stomach was telling her otherwise. And so without thinking about her predicament any further she went to her kitchen and pulled out a day's worth of food along with drinks. She ate and drank in peace._

 _What Branch didn't realize at the time was that there was now a new little life growing inside her._

"Such memories," Branch commented as she turned to the next page. "I'll have to make some sort of carrier before the baby gets here, I don't want to let it out of my sight even for a second."

The littlest glow bugs, Beam cuddled next to her and she petted him. Beam thought that was a good idea. She then looked at the page she had just turned to and read the words in her head before placing another marker on the page. She kept reading as the glow bugs sang their tune. And as Branch read she wondered about her past self. She wondered what she would have said to her during that time. She probably wouldn't have believed her if she told her that the pain she had just experienced was really a baby. Yup, she wouldn't believe herself. Knowing her that was true and she smiled a little before looking down at her growing belly.

"The pain was worth it though," she stated. "Because you'll be here soon, it won't be long now."

She kept reading, she focused on what was being said and she took it to heart. After all she was going to be a single parent real soon; she would have to pick up the work for not just herself but for Poppy as well. She had to be both mother and father to her unborn baby and she was more than okay with that. She went through that pregnancy pain all by herself and she got through it all by herself. This was no different; she would be a parent to her child all by herself.

And speaking of parents. The thought of the baby's father didn't bother her as much anymore. She had found peace with where she was and with what she did. That was something that had changed during her time at the Rainbow Meadow.

But what she didn't realize was that her baby's father was going through a dilemma of his own. And it involved her.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 19**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Days went by and there was still no luck.

Whenever they had the chance the Trolls would go out and search for Branch. It got to the point where there were groups' assigned to different times. One would search in the morning, one would search in the afternoon and one would search at night. But no matter what group it was Poppy was always with them. As a result Queen Peppy was the one who had to keep things under control in the village in Poppy's place. She did it for both her and Poppy. Life at Troll Village became very different than what it used to be. There were rarely any parties or opportunities to sing or dance. But Poppy rarely joined in on these celebrations or activities. And whenever it was hug time Poppy would ignore it to focus on other matters. It was a lifestyle that the Trolls weren't used to and they missed it very much. But what really hurt them the most was the fact that Poppy wasn't king and he wouldn't become king until who knows when. They would never forget the day when he had come so close to the title only to forsake it in order to find Branch.

Meanwhile, Poppy barely slept at all during this time, Queen Peppy and the Snack Pack literally had to force him to stay in his room until he got an adequate amount of rest or until he got enough nourishment from food or drinks. But still no matter how hard Poppy or anyone else tried there was still no sign of Branch.

"Oh Branch," he started. "Why do you have to be so good at covering your tracks?"

He was currently traveling with the Snack Pack in the search group; he was looking all around for signs of Branch. He even looked closely at the ground to make sure that they didn't miss anything. Normally the Snack Pack wouldn't have said against Poppy but they were really getting tired of this searching for Branch business. They understood that Poppy had his reasons for trying to find her but at the same time they just couldn't understand why he put so much effort to it. After all there really was no reason to be concerned about Branch; the gray Troll had given them no reason to be worried about her. It was no secret that Branch had been surviving on her own since she was young; they knew that if she was out there then she was fine. Not to mention whenever Branch was around she usually either insulting them, making remarks about the Bergens or just ruining their fun. Without Branch around there was no tension and it was very quiet since there was no paranoid Troll running around warning them that "the Bergens are coming" every moment she got the chance. And yet here they were, looking for that very same Troll.

"Poppy can we take a break?" Biggie asked.

Poppy stopped searching and he turned to the blue Troll.

"No not until we find Branch," Poppy responded.

"But Poppy we haven't found so much as a footprint from her," Smidge said.

Poppy didn't answer him as he climbed over a rock but that was when DJ Suki decided to put in his opinion about the matter.

"Maybe Branch doesn't want to be found, did you ever think of it that way?" DJ Suki questioned. "Maybe she wants to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone," he argued. "Not even Branch."

His friends didn't look convince though nor did they sound convinced.

"But she's never given us a reason to believe otherwise," Satin stated.

"I think that if Branch wanted to be found we would have found her already," Chenille added.

"Poppy we can't keep doing this forever," Girl Diamond whined. "It's exhausting."

"She's right, my body is so sore from searching," Copper said as she stretched.

Poppy listened to his friends but right now he wasn't in the mood to argue with them. He had a goal in mind and he was determined to reach it. That was when Creek finally spoke and thankfully it was in his defense, he didn't think he could take another complaint from anyone else at this point.

"Now settle down everyone, all this frustration is not good for our auras," she stated. "We must tune out all of our negative vibrations; they're toxic for both the mind and the body. Poppy wants to search for Branch because she is one of us and she doesn't deserve this. It's like he said no one wants to be alone."

She said this to please Poppy but there was a raging battle going on inside her. She felt anger and frustration over this whole situation. She hated the gray Troll for making her go through all of this. It was because of her that she wasn't the center of attention anymore. She thought that with Branch gone all the attention could be on her especially Poppy's attention. But she was proven wrong. Ever since she disappeared, Branch suddenly became the new star of the village. She was all anyone ever talked about and she was all everyone ever thought about, Poppy made sure of this and it annoyed her to no end. And then there was the fact that Poppy was literally going over the moon to find her, he had never given her that sort of attention. She couldn't help but wonder if he would have reacted the same way if she disappeared. But she had to put on a show for him, it was the only time she ever received attention from him now these days. And it worked to as Poppy smiled at her.

"Thanks Creek," he stated.

"It's no problem Poppy," she answered. "Now come one everyone we have to keep working until the messenger bug gets here."

When they started using the group searches DJ Suki took the liberty of setting up a system so that the groups knew when it was time for them to switch with another group. He called them messenger bugs; he normally used them to light up his parties because of their various colors but they proved to be very useful for times like this. They were a little bigger than a glow bug with a two part body, one part was the head and the other part was the body. The head was bigger than the body and it had little legs along with wings. They were meant to carry notes to the receiver; as long as the sender knew what area the receiver was in the messenger bug would sent it without any problems. This way no Troll would have to venture out of the village when they didn't have to. Their messenger bug would be here soon since it had been a while since they left the village. And much like I glow bug they did glow but it was only at night, which came in handy for the Trolls. As if on cue a little creature came flying towards them with note in its legs. DJ Suki took the note and smiled a little at its contents.

"Time to switch," he said. "Let's go back everyone."

There was a look of relief on the Snack Pack's faces but not on Poppy's. He was about to keep going when Creek stopped him.

"Poppy you need your rest too," she scolded. "You aren't doing anyone any good by depriving yourself of food and sleep. I don't think even Branch would want you to do this."

Poppy wanted to argue but when she mentioned Branch's name his mind wandered to the gray Troll. He wondered if Branch really did care about him that much but he shook his head. He didn't think so since she left without saying anything to him. If she did something like that then what made him think that she cared about him at all? But then his stomach growled and he clutched it.

"Okay maybe a little food will do me some good," he said. "But then it's back to searching for Branch."

The Snack Pack was glad that Poppy relented and they went back to the village with the messenger bug following them. As soon as they were in the village they went their separate ways and let the next group go out into the forest. Creek walked back to her pod but she stomped a little as she did so. Her frustrations were leaking out. No matter what anyone did or said they couldn't convince Poppy to let the Branch matter go. He was just too stubborn and that's what she hated about him. Everyone was fine with letting Branch stay missing so why couldn't he. As far as she was concerned Branch leaving was the best thing that could ever happen to anyone, especially to her.

"You don't owe her anything Poppy," she muttered to herself. "She's never done anything good in her life to deserve your sympathy and care. She's nothing but a waste of space and it's good that she's gone. Why can't you see or understand that? Things are so much better now that she's not here anymore. You should just forget about her for the sake of everyone's happiness."

She reached her pod and before she entered it she said one more thing about the matter.

"And for the sake of _my_ happiness."

With that Creek went inside her home and she prepared herself for a day of meditation. After all that searching and acting she needed to recharge herself. She also needed to get rid of her negative emotions and forget all about the stupid gray Troll she despised so much.

Meanwhile, Poppy managed to drag himself back to his pod and once he was inside his mother made him some lunch. He ate slowly and he didn't look motivated at all but Queen Peppy didn't say anything about the matter much to his relief. Once he was done he was about to go back to search for Branch but his body got the best of his as he fell asleep on the couch of the living room. Queen Peppy didn't wake him up because she knew that her son needed as much rest as he could get. At this point any sleep was better than no sleep to her. And so Poppy slept and time passed, by the time he woke up the sky was dark and the stars and moon decorated the sky.

"Darn it Poppy," he berated himself. "Why did you have to fall asleep? You wasted time!"

He punched the pillow next to him and he let out a huff of frustration. He then laid back on the couch with his face in the cushions. He groaned a little and massaged the back of his neck. He felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He tried to stay positive and to look on the bright side but that was slowly fading every time they went on another failed attempt to find Branch.

"Branch," he called out. "Where are you? Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

There were so many questions he wanted to ask her but he had to find her first. He promised himself that as soon as Branch was within his sights, he would hold onto her and not let go. He would bring her back and he would keep a constant eye on her so she wouldn't leave again. He would tell her to stay and to never leave again. He would make her see that he cared for her and that he didn't want her to run off and leave him in the dust like she had done so many times in the past. He chuckled a little over the thought of doing all of those things.

"Man I sound like a possessive lover or something," he commented. "I should know better than that, Branch refuses to be tied down. She wouldn't listen to me anyway."

He massaged his neck again as his face was still planted in the cushions. He was so tired, not just psychically but of this whole situation. They hadn't had even the tiniest of luck. What were they doing wrong? He knew that there were some areas of the forest that they weren't familiar with since no Troll ever dared to venture that far away from their home. He also held back on searching those areas simply because no one knew what possible dangers were there. But he knew that what his friends said was true. The village couldn't keep doing this forever; he was literally wearing them thin with these daily searches. They had to get back to their normal lives, the lives they used to have before he discovered Branch was missing. The lives that involved constant singing, dancing and hug times.

He was asking a lot from them but he had to do this. He refused to give up on Branch and he knew that he had to find her. He wouldn't be satisfied until he did so. But he also had to think of his people as well. He may have not been the king but he was still in charge of them, that was the life he was born into. He knew that he couldn't ask them to keep going like this especially not when there was still so much of the forest they hadn't covered or that they didn't know about. He was putting the Trolls in danger every time they did so. He couldn't do that anymore but he couldn't let Branch go at the same time. He was so conflicted.

"Oh Dad what should I do?"

It had been a while since he pleaded with his deceased father but right he needed an idea. He wished there was a way for him to keep searching while everyone else didn't have to worry. But the only way he knew how was if he…

"That's it," he whispered.

That was when he picked his head off the couch's cushions; an idea came to his head. He would be doing both Troll Village and himself a favor if he went along with it. He stood up from the couch and he went over to the window of the living room. He looked out to see some of his people waiting outside their pods; he knew that they were waiting for their family members or friends to return from their night shift of searching. They were just waiting for that messenger bug to be sent. He couldn't keep doing this to them and so he went ahead with his idea. He didn't look for Branch after that; instead he did the activities he did before Branch went missing. Poppy went to sleep that night with a new goal in mind… only this time he was determined to see it through without any distractions or interferences.

He would put on a performance that they wouldn't forget. He would give them what they wanted.

The next morning he used his cowbell and beater to make an announcement. He called off the searches much to the joy of the Trolls and to his mother's confusion. That day there was a big party celebrating the occasion and he went along with it so he wouldn't create any suspicions. He hid his sadness behind a mask of happiness. He danced, singed and hugged everyone to the best of his ability. If anybody caught wind of what he was truly feeling they didn't bring it up to him. He went along with the celebrations because he knew that it would be a long time before he would have the chance to do them with his friends.

Later on his mother had questioned him about the whole ordeal. He managed to convince her that it was for the best but deep down he was lying. She looked unsure at first but he finally managed to get her to believe him although he was sure that she was still questioning him. She had every right to be suspicious though, she knew him better than anyone else. She was his mother after all. But there are some things that his mother didn't have to know and this was one of them. He knew that if she knew what his plan was that she wouldn't let him go through with it. But he had to do this.

That night Poppy ate dinner with his mother, he complimented her on her cooking much to her joy. Once he was done he made sure he took an extra-long bath before changing into his night clothes. He then brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He even asked his mother to help him with combining his hair; he liked it when she took the time to pamper him even though he was already old enough to take care of himself. When he was done with that he kissed her goodnight and told her that he loved her very much and that he was lucky to have her for a mother. He did all of this because he had a feeling it would be a while before he got the chance to do them again. It was the same reason why he celebrated with his friends earlier. He then went into his bedroom and waited until she fell asleep. Once he was sure of this he changed out of his night clothes and back into his usual attire. He turned on his small lamp and pulled out a piece of paper and picked up a pencil. He began to write down his intentions and his best regards. As he wrote he remembered his motivations for doing this, it was for Branch.

"I'll go," he stated firmly. "I'll go and find her."

He made up his mind; he would do this on his own. He would find Branch and he would bring her home, back to the others and back to him. Once he was done writing he fixed his bed and pulled out a backpack from his closet. He filled it with several pairs of clothes along with a sleeping bag and pillow. He also took some extra scrapbook material along with paper and pencils and placed them in his hair. Another thing he took was his prized ukulele, for when he got bored of course. He then turned off the lamp and quietly walked to the kitchen. He silently went through the food they had and packed whatever he could, he then zipped up the back pack and placed the note on the kitchen table. Before he headed out he went to the picture of his father that his mother kept and placed a gentle kiss on the frame as well.

"Wish me luck Dad," he whispered. "Please be with me every step of the way."

He knew his mother would find the note in the morning when she woke up. He only hoped that she wouldn't be too heartbroken over his choice but as said before he had to do this.

"And please take care of Mom," he added. "Take care of her for me Dad."

He was doing this because no one else would. Once he was sure that his work here was finished he walked to the door of his pod and look at his home one last time. A sad smile appeared on his face.

"Goodbye Mom, I love you but it's like you said back then," he whispered. "No Troll left behind."

With that he exited the pod as silently as he could. He left behind his mother and his note but he hoped that it wouldn't be for long. He had a destination and yet at the same time he didn't.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 20**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title (I also do not own the song "Get Back Up Again")**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Poppy went over to the area where DJ Suki kept his bug friends; they lived in a small little hut on the ground below his pod. Poppy prepared himself and he hoped that he wouldn't make too much noise for what he was about to do. He decided that it would be best to have some way to communicate with his mother and friends while he was away. He didn't want to give them a reason to go looking for him and have them get lost as well. So he decided that he would take two of the messenger bugs. One for sending messages and one for company. Besides the messenger bugs would help him see at night or when it got too dark in an area he went to. He opened the hut to see the bugs in their own little cubbies; they were sleeping just like their owner. Poppy carefully tip toed in and found the first messenger bug he saw. It was a small pink messenger bug, the same color as him. He also saw that there was another small bug sleeping next to it, it was blue. He smiled and he gently shook the little critters until they woke up. As soon as they did they made little squeaking sounds but he quickly hushed them.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Listen I need your help."

The messenger bugs looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I need you both in order send messages to my mom and the others," he stated. "I'm going to leave Troll Village for a little while and I need you for that. Plus it would be good to have some company. So will you please join me?"

The little bugs thought about it for a moment before quietly squeaking and nodding their heads in agreement. Poppy smiled and petted the little critters.

"Thank you," he said. "Now let's get going before anyone else wakes up."

The little bugs nodded again and it started to fly, Poppy and his new travel companions quietly exited the hut. Once they were outside Poppy motioned for the messenger bugs to follow him as they went into the forest. He knew that if he was going to start somewhere that it should have been where it all began.

Branch's bunker.

But before they left Poppy turned around and made the bugs take one last look at the village.

"Now remember this village," he said. "Because I'm going to need one of you to go back to it from time to time."

The little critters observed the village one last time before nodding their heads. Once they were done he traveled to the location with the little pink and blue bug following right behind him. As soon as they reached the bunker Poppy looked around to see which was the best way to go. They had searched the area before but he felt like there was something he was missing. Maybe he was looking at this all wrong. He couldn't think of this from his or another Troll's point of view, he had to look at it from Branch's point of view. He had to think how Branch thought. He placed his hands on his head and he closed his eyes.

"Okay," he said. "I'm Branch… I'm a gray Troll and I don't like singing, dancing or hugging."

He started to walk to the rock beside Branch's bunker, the little messenger bugs followed him. He started to think like Branch.

"And if I wanted to leave without telling anybody I would make sure that nobody saw me," he added. "And no one knows where my bunker is besides Poppy."

He walked behind the rock and continued on.

"But he won't be looking for me until he wants to give me an invitation for some stupid occasion," he said as he smiled a little.

He chuckled too since he actually did picture Branch saying something like that. The little messenger bugs shared his humor as they chuckled in a squeaky tone. Poppy went on with his point.

"I have enough time to leave," he said. "If I wanted to leave without causing any suspicion I would leave…. I would leave… at night."

He had an epiphany as his eyes finally opened.

"Yes, yes," he started. "Because if I leave at night I will be covered by the dark, I will be able to escape without anyone noticing. But I have to be sure; I have to plan this perfectly. I am paranoid enough to know that I have to take extra steps."

He then started to walk a little further away from the bunker, his little bug friends followed him.

"I would want to be covered by both the darkness and the vegetation," he said. "I'm a survivalist and I will make it out of here."

As if on cue his work paid off, he finally found something. He found footprints, Trolls sized. But then he looked to see that there will little marks right beside those footprints, some were on top of them as well. He motioned for the messenger bugs to come look.

"There are strange marks here," he commented. "These are obviously Troll footprints but these are far too small to be a Troll and there's too many of them. Do you recognize them?'

The little critters shook their heads.

"I wonder what could have caused them," he said and then he started to get worried. "What if something was following her? What if she's hurt… or what if she's… she's… been eaten."

He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"No, no that's not true," he said. "Branch is too smart for that, she wouldn't allow herself to become someone's target."

He had to look on the bright side, he found a clue! After so long he finally had something to work with. But what puzzled him was how the footprints managed to stay so fresh and why the search parties never found them. He then felt the ground and he gasped a little. The ground felt very moist and somewhat damp; when he lifted his hand it felt a mark of his handprint. He felt the ground some more and it left another mark and the more pressure he applied the more obvious the mark was.

"The water here hasn't had a chance to dry," he said. "That's strange; if Branch has been gone for a week then these shouldn't be here."

He then looked up and he saw that he was surrounded by tall blades of grass but what really caught his attention were the small drops of water on top of them.

"The morning dew," he commented. "The water drops are formed at night and when they fall off the grass they land on this area."

He looked at the messenger bugs.

"That leaves the bottom part all wet and moist, so when someone comes along they can leave their footprints easily. And the sun can't really reach this area because of all the vegetation surrounding it so therefore the water hasn't dried up too much," he added. "Branch probably didn't notice or she wasn't that worried since she didn't try to cover them up. But her mind really must have been somewhere else if she didn't see these tracks."

He the stood up from his place and he looked to see that the messenger bugs' pink and blue lights were causing a shadow to be formed. He suddenly found the reason why no one bothered to look here in the first place.

"This place must be heavily shadowed both during the day and at night," he said. "That explains why we didn't find these footprints before, Branch was clever. She knew that any clue or sign of her would be well hidden."

Even though that was true Poppy couldn't help but hate himself. The other reason why they didn't find these prints sooner was because they didn't think like Branch. They were just running around in circles because they didn't take the time to understand Branch. Had they actually thought about the situation they probably would have found her or at least this clue sooner. It made him wonder just what else he didn't know about Branch. Well he now knew that she really didn't think highly of them since she counted on them not finding these clues. He looked ahead to see that there were more tracks, he hoped that they would lead him to the next clue.

"We go this way," he commented. "And while we're walking let's get rid of these footprints."

He had left Troll Village to find Branch but he didn't want anyone else getting ideas and try to follow him as well using the same clues he did. He wouldn't be able to handle the fact that he was putting more Trolls in danger by letting them follow him. He wouldn't let them follow him. This was something he had to do on his own.

"Let's make these tracks disappear Pinky and Bluey," he said.

The little bugs gave him confused looks, Pinky and Bluey? Poppy noticed this and he smiled at the little critters.

"I'm going to call you Pinky and Bluey from now on because of your colors," he stated. "Do you like it?"

The little messenger bugs did little dances in the air and they nuzzled Poppy. The pink Troll chuckled a little and he petted the little bugs.

"I'm glad you like it, now let's get to work."

The now newly dubbed Pinky and Bluey nodded their heads. Poppy got on the ground and he started to smooth out the tracks on ground. Thankfully the moistness made the ground more malleable, Pinky and Bluey helped as well as they rubbed their bodies against the wet ground. As they followed the tracks they covered them up including their own. This continued on for several minutes until Poppy noticed a change in the ground. It felt sturdier and it wasn't as moist as the ground he had been touching. He looked to see that even the color was different; it was a lighter tone of green. A frown appeared on his face.

"Great, the trail ends here," he said.

The tracks had been covered but now he had to worry about finding a new set. He looked around but he could find nothing. Then he remembered that he had to think like Branch again.

"Okay Pinky and Bluey," he started. "Time to find another way. Time to think like Branch again."

Because of the night's darkness he couldn't find any more clues, looks like he was going to have to rely on his little friend. He looked at the small messenger bugs and smiled.

"Work your magic you two," he stated.

The little bugs nodded and they slowly flew around the area they were in. Their bright lights were shining on the brush and vegetation. Poppy made sure to look carefully at what the lights were shining at, he needed to make sure that he didn't miss a single detail. After all that's what Branch would do. That was when something caught his attention.

"Hold on," he said. "Pinky and Bluey shine your lights back there."

Pinky and Bluey did as they were told and shined theirs back to where Poppy was pointing at. Poppy could see that there was some disturbance in the brush in front of him. Some twigs and leaves were on the ground and he could see that there were some broken sticks in the bushes. He smiled and he walked over to the clue, he no longer had to worry about covering his tracks anymore since the ground was tough and sturdy. He was sure that no one would try to follow him now that the first and leading clue was gone. He motioned for Pinky and Bluey had to follow him as they made their way through the broken brush. As they kept going Poppy started to hum. He was feeling motivated and his mood was starting to brighten a little. He was in a good mood and he always sang when he was in a good mood. Pinky and Bluey seemed to follow his example as the little bugs squeaked and chirped to the tune.

" _ **I really hope I can do it**_

 _ **Cause she's really depending on me"**_

The broken trail let Poppy to a dead end yet again but he didn't give up, he would have to look for another sign. To his joy he found another clue, it was a torn piece of cloth. On closer inspection he saw that it looked like one of the leaves that belonged to Branch's vest, he smiled and he placed the little leaf into his hair for safekeeping.

" _ **I know that I must leave the only home**_

 _ **I've ever known**_

 _ **And brave the dangers of the forest**_

 _ **Saving her before she's gone forever**_

 _ **I mean, how hard can that be?"**_

As soon as he sang that he tripped and almost landed in a ditch but he quickly used his hair as a staircase. He landed safely as he walked down his makeshift staircase with Pinky and Bluey right on his trail. And as soon as he walked off he saw a nocturnal butterfly flying pass him and his bug friends.

" _ **Looking up at a starry sky, so dark and blue**_

 _ **And there's a butterfly**_

 _ **Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign"**_

Just when he said that a long tongue reached out and grabbed the butterfly, it was then eaten by the creature that the tongue belonged to. Poppy could do nothing but stand there is shock, Pinky and Bluey did the same. Poppy slowly took the little bugs into his arms to make sure that they weren't the next meal. But thankfully it looked like the creature that ate the butterfly was soon eaten… and then the strangest chain of events happened after that. The creature got eaten by another predator, only for that creature to be eaten by another predator, only for that creature's remains to be burnt and then eaten. It then stared at Poppy, Pinky and Bluey like it hadn't done anything wrong.

" _ **It's gonna be a fantastic day"**_

Poppy sang this as he slowly walked away from the creature with Pinky and Bluey still in his arms. They then started to run. Once they were out of sight they kept going and Poppy let Pinky and Bluey go. Poppy looked around for any other signs and he finally found one. He looked to see that there were a few strands of hair caught on a branch, he carefully picked them out and analyzed them. There was no mistaking it, it was Troll hair and it belonged to Branch because she was the only Troll that had black hair. He crumbled the strand of hair into a ball and placed them in his hair. He went into the area the hair was found with Pinky and Bluey at this side. He continued to sing as his hopes started to flourish with every clue he found. Strangely enough it led him to a field of erupting flowers; they released their pollen and aroma as he jumped on them. The little critters flew by him as he jumped and as he searched for the next sign.

" _ **Such marvelousness it's gonna bring**_

 _ **Gotta pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing**_

 _ **And I'm ready to take on anything"**_

He was about to land on another erupting flower when he got caught in the middle, but he didn't have time to panic as the flower blew him out. A big smile was on his face as it lead him closer to Branch. Pinky and Bluey flew faster to catch up with him.

" _ **Hooray!"**_

Poppy used his hair to reach the tall branch of a tree so he could get a better look at his surroundings and maybe find the next clue. However, instead of landing on a branch he landed on a patched snake. He swung on the "branch" a little before realizing that it was an animal. He then took Pinky and Bluey into his arms again and started to run on the snake's body.

" _ **Some super fun surprise around each corner"**_

He started to slide on the snake rather than run on it but he remained calm and continued to hold onto his little bug friends. He had to remain positive.

" _ **Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay"**_

He then jumped and started to run again.

" _ **Hey!"**_

The snake was trying to swallow him and his friend whole but he wouldn't allow for that to happen. He couldn't get eaten because he had things to do and people to find.

" _ **I'm not giving up today**_

 _ **There's nothing getting in my way**_

 _ **And if you knock knock me over**_

 _ **I will get back up again"**_

He managed to outrun the snake and he was falling through the air as a result, he was about to use his hair to land safely when a bird came flying to them. Poppy freaked out and he knew that he had to dodge it or else both him and the messenger bugs would become bird food.

" _ **Oh!"**_

And like he said he didn't come this far to be eaten. Instead he swung his hair and he grabbed onto the first thing that was on the ground. Thankfully it was a rock and he pulled his body to it just in time to avoid the bird's mouth. When they were close enough to the ground he quickly shape shifted his hair into another staircase. He walked onto it with Pinky and Bluey.

" _ **If something goes a little wrong**_

 _ **Well you can go ahead and bring it on**_

 _ **'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again"**_

He landed on the ground with the messenger bugs and there was a big smile of pride on his face. He then ran as far as his legs could take him, he wasn't running in fear though. The adrenaline was rushing through his body as he looked for the next clue that would lead him to the gray Troll. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even let Pinky go. And Poppy's enthusiasm was rewarded as he found the next sign. He found a tool that he knew for sure belonged to Branch, it was a small hammer.

" _ **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh, get back up again**_

 _ **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh, ah!"**_

He placed the tool in his hair along with the other clues and he kept going.

" _ **I'm marching along I've got confidence**_

 _ **I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints**_

 _ **And I haven't been this excited since**_

 _ **I can't remember when!"**_

Suddenly a huge gust of wind started to blow pass them, it got to the point where Poppy almost lost his balance several times. He grunted a little and the small bugs squeaked as well. The wind continued to hit them but he kept going and he still held onto Pinky and Bluey. He wasn't going to let nature win. He wasn't a survivalist like Branch but he would prove to her that he could do it. He would do it for her!

" _ **I'm off on this remarkable adventure**_

 _ **Just riding on a rainbow"**_

Poppy came across a mud pit and the only way across it was to jump on the rocks that floated on it. With Pinky and Bluey still in his arms he jumped on the rocks and made sure not to lose his balance. After a couple of steps he managed to reach the other side of the mud pit but it wasn't too long before he ran into trouble again as he trip and landed into a patch of carnivorous plants. Suddenly Poppy felt the wariness getting to him along with the fear as he landed right on one of the plants.

" _ **What if it's all a big mistake?**_

 _ **What if it's more than I can take?"**_

The carnivorous plant was about to close its jaws on him and the bugs but then Poppy pictured Branch's face. He remembered her baby blue eyes, if he perished now he would never get to see those beautiful baby blue eyes again. He couldn't let that happen! He wrapped his hair around Pinky and Bluey as he used his newly freed arms to pull the plants jaws wide open.

" _ **No! I can't think that way 'cause I know**_

 _ **That I'm really, really, really gonna be okay!"**_

With that Poppy jumped out of the patch of plants and landed safely on a hill, or so he thought until he took several steps forward only for the hill to reveal itself to be a large and hungry creature. Its jaws opened and it swallowed Poppy and the messenger bugs.

" _ **Hey!"**_

Poppy and the small critters fell into the deep abyss that was the creature's stomach; a big pool of green stomach acid awaited them as they fell. Poppy's eyes widen with fear but then he got an idea. His eyes filled with determination as he strangely welcomed the challenge. He quickly put Pinky and Bluey back in his arms and he split his hair in half in order to hold onto both sides of the stomach.

" _ **I'm not giving up today**_

 _ **There's nothing getting in my way**_

 _ **And if you knock knock me over**_

 _ **I will get back up again"**_

Poppy was about to reach the stomach acid but his hair prevented that. It acted as a bungee cord and it pulled him out of harm's way and Poppy flew out of the creature's stomach. He then landed in a large bush of berries but he didn't have time to try them as he kept on going. Pinky and Bluey squeaked with joy as they were finally free and out of harm's way.

" _ **Oh!**_

 _ **If something goes a little wrong**_

 _ **Well you can go ahead and bring it on**_

 _ **'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again"**_

He traveled down several steep hills and he finally let Pinky and Bluey go as he did so. He looked for the next clue to Branch's location. That was when he found some more footprints that looked Troll sized and what surprised him was that there were similar small marks like last time. Branch's footprints were mixed with the small marks once again. But he didn't have time to question it as he followed them and he picked up the speed.

" _ **Get up, get up, get up"**_

 _ **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Get back up again**_

 _ **Get up, get up, get up**_

 _ **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh"**_

However, Poppy tripped over a small pebble much to the bugs' horror. Poppy rolled down the area until he slid down another hill. Dirt and grass decorated his face, body and backpack. Pinky and Bluey flew to catch up with their traveling companion. Poppy grunted in pain but he kept his positive feelings up.

" _ **We're okay!"**_

He kept slipping downward and more debris got on him.

" _ **Get up, get up, get up**_

 _ **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh"**_

Finally Poppy stopped rolling and he came to a sudden stop. He groaned a little, both in pain and in exhaustion.

" _ **And if you knock knock me over, knock knock me over**_

 _ **I will get back up again!"**_

Poppy sang that last line with little enthusiasm as Pinky and Bluey flew to him. Poppy let out a deep sigh as he laid face first on the ground. After all he had just been through he didn't feel like getting up. Pinky and Bluey felt the same way as he stopped buzzing around and landed right beside him. They both were breathing very heavily. That was when Poppy and the messenger bugs felt the warmth of a bright light hit them. Poppy forced himself to look up and he saw that it was the sun. The sun was coming out and he gave the small messenger bugs a smile.

"I…. think…. we… should… take a break," he stuttered between breathes.

Pinky and Bluey squeaked in agreement. Poppy and the messenger bugs just rested on the ground, they didn't bother to move. They were comfortable the way they were, it didn't matter as long as they were resting. Poppy closed his eyes for a while but he wasn't going to sleep, he drew in the dirt a little too. The swirls of his fingers weren't trying to draw anything in particular but somehow the end result had Branch's shape. A look of determination filled his pink eyes.

"Don't… worry…. Branch," he said. "I'm coming.. and I'm not giving up… until I find you."

But for now he needed to rest. He wondered if Branch was resting at the moment as well, little did he know that was exactly what she was doing.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 21**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Branch felt the warmth of the sun hit her, the windows by her bed helped with that. She stirred a little before her blue eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up from her bed and she stretched a little. A small smile was on her face as she got out of bed and got ready for the day. She washed her face, combed her hair and tied it up, put on her causal clothes and ate her breakfast. With that morning routine complete she headed outside.

The sun was the first to greet her and she relished in its presence. She had almost forgotten the joys she used to take in the sun's warmth. She had spent so much time in the dark after her grandfather's death that she allowed herself to be shut off from the beauties of the world. And now she was free to relish in their presences. She was free to do whatever she wanted without the fear of being criticized.

"I think I'll take a quick walk around the Rainbow Meadow before preparing myself of anything else," she stated to herself.

With that she stretched a little more and started to walk in the opposite direction of her makeshift home. She passed the little glow bug den, she smiled as she could see that they were sleeping together in a bundle. She then looked at the nest in the trees to see the same thing from the hummingbirds. She smiled again and then she looked at the growing bulge in her belly. She rubbed her belly a little and was rewarded with a slight movement. She let out a silent gasp along with a small chuckle.

"Woah there little one," Branch commented. "I know you want to come out but I still have at least three months to go."

A loving expression appeared on Branch's face. Even after all this time she still couldn't believe that she had a baby growing inside her at the moment. And it wasn't just any baby, it was Poppy's baby. She never planned on her life happening this way but she was kind of glad it did. While she knew that she would never be able to have Poppy, at least she would have a part of him.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Branch said. "Do you think he's thinking about me?"

Branch blushed a little as she caught herself, she shook her head several times.

"Stop it Branch," she stated. "Don't concern yourself with things like that. It's over now, just look ahead and don't look back."

With that she continued with her walk and tried to stay as quiet as possible as she did so, she didn't want to wake her friends. She enjoyed the scenery as she walked, the flowers were blooming, the sky was clear, and the grass was as green as can be. She felt that all was right in the world here, she never wanted the feeling to end. She could feel the wind brush pass her as she walked her way through the Rainbow Meadow and it felt like the world itself was trying to embrace her. A peaceful and contented smile was Branch's face as she walked. Never in her life had the gray Troll looked so relaxed.

However, that all soon came to an end as she heard rustling in the brush at the end of the Rainbow Meadow. She stopped dead in her tracks once she heard that. She slowly turned to the brush and this time she could actually see the brush moving. She didn't want to believe it but she was seeing it. She knew that there was no one here in the Rainbow Meadow besides her, the glow bugs and the hummingbirds. It was a location that was hidden from the view of the world. Not to mention the hummingbirds reassured her that there were no predators around the area, that only made her even more fearful of what could be hiding inside the brush.

Nonetheless, she knew that she had to do something. She couldn't let her friends get hurt because of this strange presence. Not to mention, this predator could be a threat to her and her baby. She couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. And so Branch slipped into her maternal mode as she picked up a nearby stick. She held it tightly as she walked to the threat, she was slipping back into her old survival habits as every old instinct came back to her. She got close enough to the brush and held the stick high above her. She was about to hit the brush when a loud, booming voice stopped her.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you,"** a deep voice spoke.

That startled Branch as she let out a loud gasp and stumbled backward until she gently landed on the ground. The voice managed to disturb the glow bugs and hummingbirds as they all woke up from their sleep. They quickly looked around to see what the cause of the voice was but they could see nothing. That was when their concern went to Branch as they knew she had a habit of taking a walk every morning before they woke up. All of them scanned the area until they noticed Branch sitting on the ground, she looked frozen with fear. The adult hummingbirds left their children in the nest as they flew downward to the Troll. The glow bugs did the same as they told their children to stay in their little home. It was their way of protecting their young from the strange intruder. All of the critters flew to Branch and surrounded her.

Branch was relieved when she saw that her friends came to her aide but she was worried as well. She didn't want them to get hurt because of her, that was the last thing she needed. One person she cared about lost their life because of her, she didn't want to have a repeat of that incident. The glow bugs squeaked their threats while the humming birds chirped their anger to the unknown voice as they acted as a guard around the expectant mother.

Branch looked around but she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she had no idea where that voice could be coming from. That was when she decided to speak.

"Whose there!" Branch exclaimed. "Who said that?"

There was a moment of silence and for a second Branch thought that the intruder went away. But she was soon proven wrong as the voice returned with the same booming tone.

" **It was…"** the voice yelled. "Me."

Suddenly a cloud-like creature popped out of the brush, it grew legs and arms and started to walk out of its hiding spot. All of the fear went away as Branch, the glow bugs and the hummingbirds looked confused over what exactly they were looking at as the creature started to slowly walk towards them. The cloud-like creature had a goofy expression on its face with dark colored eyes, blue limbs and white socks that had two yellow stripes at the top of them.

"What am I looking at right now?' Branch whispered to the glow bugs and hummingbirds.

They seemed to shrug in response as they didn't know either.

"Hey, how's it going?" the creature questioned in a very relaxed voice and then its eyes widen.

Branch looked at the strange being with a puzzle expression; she honestly didn't know what to do in this situation. This weird creature scared her and her friends a few seconds ago and now it was trying to be buddy-buddy with her? And she thought the Trolls back at Troll Village didn't make sense.

But before she could continue the matter even further another intruder popped out of the same brush. It was another cloud-like being, only this creature looked somewhat different than the other. This one was a darker shade of gray than the other, not to mention it made more features such as blue around its eyes and lips and its body had more jagged ends than the other. This made it look like it had hair, it also had blue limbs with dark eyes along with black boots that decorated its feet.

Once again Branch was surprised once the new cloud creature hit the other one on the… well head? Branch honestly didn't know how their anatomy worked.

"You idiot!" the dark cloud stated. "Don't frighten people like that."

"Aw come on sis," the other being whined. "It was all in fun and games."

"For you maybe but not for them," the other added. "Can't you take anything seriously bro?"

Branch was somewhat amused by the argument the two creatures were having, it kind of reminded her of something or someone. Nonetheless, Branch decided to stand up and she let out a grunt as she tried to do so. The dark gray cloud-like being seemed to notice her dilemma and it walked towards her, it didn't seem to consider the glow bugs or the hummingbirds as threats.

"Here let me help you with that," the creature offered.

Before Branch could protest the cloud creature took her hand and placed an arm around her back, using its strength it lifted her off the ground. Branch was actually surprised over how strong the cloud creature was. Once it saw that she was standing it let go of her.

"There we go, good as new" the other creature exclaimed.

"No thanks to you," the dark cloud argued. "You're the reason why she fell in the first place."

"Hey I said it was all in fun and games," the goofy being retorted.

"And that's why I called you an idiot," the other said.

Branch was still giving the strange looking creatures a puzzled look but nonetheless decided to thank it for helping her.

"Um… thank you… I guess," she replied. "What… what are you two?"

The cloud-like creatures looked at her with a shocked expressions as if to say that they were surprised that she didn't know. Branch wasn't to blame though since she had never seen creatures like this before, the only ones she had seen were bugs, a variety of wild animals, Trolls and Bergens. But this was something new and different. The goofy creature then posed and bowed as if it was greeting her, while the other just stood there with her arms crossed.

"We're clouds!" the other introduced. "Cloud Guy is the name and fun is my game, and that over there is my big killjoy sis, Cloud Gal."

The newly dubbed Cloud Gal looked unamused with the introduction as she blew a strand of her cloud away from her face.

"Yeah," she simply said. "We're twins too, but you could never tell with the way were are. He's dumb and I'm misunderstood."

Branch, the glow bugs and hummingbirds looked at each other as if they were still confused. They had never seen clouds like this before, they thought that clouds were supposed to be in the sky and never on the ground. What interested Branch though was how different the clouds were and supposedly

"So you're literally clouds?" Branch questioned.

"Two but certainly not the only," the newly dubbed Cloud Guy stated as he pointed to the sky. "There's those guys too."

Branch looked upward to see that there were still clouds in the sky, she was relieved with that fact because the last thing she needed was for all of the clouds to come out of their places and start to bother her as well. Branch turned her attention back to the supposed clouds. She scratched her head as if saying that she really didn't know how to respond to what was just said. She then placed a hand on her belly and then she remembered the reason why she didn't want them here. She didn't know if she could trust them, especially not with the way they introduced themselves. Well, it was really Cloud Guy she had a problem with. There was something about him that just aggravated and annoyed her, but Cloud Gal in the other hand seemed to be a more down to earth individual. She was about to voice her opinion when Cloud Guy beat her to it.

"Oh my gosh! You're a Troll! You're a Troll aren't you?" Cloud Guy exclaimed. "Look sis, it's an actual Troll!"

"I know you dumbbell, I have eyes too you know," Cloud Gal said.

That was when Cloud Guy started to move closer to her, it was observing her at every angle. She tried to make him stop but he was too quick on his feet. Not even the glow bugs and hummingbirds could do anything about it as they tried to make him stop as well. As he observed her, there was a smile on his face. It was a smile Branch had seen before too, it was one the male Trolls used to give whenever they flirted with the female Trolls. And here this cloud was, with the same smile on his face as she walked around her. Oh yeah, it was official. Branch hated this guy.

That was when the male cloud appeared back next to his sister, his arm was draped around her. A goofy smile was still on his face as he stared at Branch.

"That's weird I thought that Trolls were supposed to be colorful," Cloud Guy commented.

Once Branch heard that she started to silent fume. She was aware that her colors were different compared to the average Troll but she didn't need to hear it from this guy.

"And I thought clouds were supposed to be in the sky," Branch responded as she crossed her arms.

Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal were now wearing the same look, they looked surprised over Branch's answer. Branch guessed that they weren't expecting a Troll to comeback with that kind of remark. Normally Trolls were very polite and enthusiastic when it came to greetings but Branch was not like the others. Branch was kind of proud over the fact that she shocked them, there was one thing she wanted them to know and that was that she was no normal Troll. She expected them to walk away or retort with an angry threat, but what happened next totally surprised her.

Cloud Guy was on the ground, laughing! He hit the ground with his fists as he flailed with laughter, he was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Even Cloud Gal looked amused as there was a small smile of pride on her face.

"Hahahaha! Touché!" Cloud Guy laughed. "You're an interesting Troll, I like you!"

Branch looked at her critter friends with a puzzled expression.

"This day just keeps getting more and more weird doesn't it?" Branch said to the glow bugs.

They nodded their heads in agreement; they were just as surprised at the gray Troll. The male cloud simply continued to laugh. After a minute more of laughter the cloud finally relaxed and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Whew, it's been a while since I've had a good laugh like that," Cloud Guy stated.

"That's for sure," Cloud Gal added.

With that the male cloud stood up from the ground and smiled at Branch.

"You're a funny Troll," Cloud Guy said.

"Funny?" Branch questioned.

She had been called a lot of things in her life but never funny, that was a positive word. Only negative words had been associated with her but never positive. This cloud was truly a strange creature. That was when the female cloud spoke.

"I must admit that was a good comeback," Cloud Gal stated. "My brother is never right about things, but this is one of those rare times that he is."

Cloud Guy gave his sister a fond look before turning his attention back to Branch and her friends.

"All craziness aside," Cloud Guy started. "You never told us your name either."

Branch gave the male Cloud a puzzled look.

"Excuse me? I don't see why that matters, it's not like we're friends or anything and I don't plan on having you guys stick around," Branch replied.

Surprisingly, Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal didn't look offended by that statement. Cloud Guy spoke again, Branch was beginning to realize that Cloud gal rarely did the talking out of the two.

"That's true but I would still like to know the name of the Troll whom I thought was interesting," Cloud Guy said. "But if you insist I guess I could just call you 'Dumpy Diapers' in my memories. Although that would be shame since you're such a lovely Troll."

Branch mouth widen in shock over what the cloud was saying, her face burned with blush too. She had never heard someone call her lovely before. She knew that everybody back at the Troll Village thought her colors were ugly. They didn't need to say so, she just knew. But she ignored that last part of Cloud Guy's statement as she spoke again.

"Now how could you have possibly come up with a name like that?" Branch questioned.

Cloud Guy looked amused over Branch's expression while Cloud Gal just observed the two interacting.

"Simple, you look a person who's never had a fun day in her life and its looks as if you hate anything relating to fun, I say that your color gray fits the attitude you have now," Cloud Girl explained. "You're just like my sis."

That caught Cloud Gal's attention as she turned to look at Cloud Guy.

"That's only because you're made of cumulus while I'm made of cumulonimbus," Cloud Gal stated. "All clouds have their original forms but that doesn't mean we can't mimic other clouds actions. Dodo over here wets himself with his own rain everything he gets scared."

"Hey that was a one-time thing and I haven't done it again ever since!" Cloud Guy argued.

Cloud Gal rolled her eyes and then she turned to Branch.

"Pay no attention to what my younger brother says," Cloud Gal stated. "He's too naive for his own good."

Branch looked at the female cloud and nodded her head.

"I know the type," Branch admitted. "I used to come from a village full of them."

"You came from a village?" Cloud Guy exclaimed. "Then what are you doing out here?"

"That's none of your business," Branch quickly responded.

The hummingbirds and glow bugs seemed to agree with Branch as they all made sounds at the Cloud Guy. It was as if they were telling him to leave Branch alone, they knew that it was a touchy subject for the gray Troll.

"Woah, is it some sort of secret?" Cloud Guy asked as he paid the critters no mind.

That was when his sister hit him over the head again.

"Mind your own business dummy," Cloud Gal stated. "But I must admit that it must be some sort of big secret if you're all the way out here, we've been traveling for a while now and we didn't see any Trolls around the area."

"That's the point," Branch said. "Out here I don't have to worry about anyone else but myself."

Cloud Gal looked amused and then she looked up and down at Branch.

"I wouldn't say that," she commented. "After all you have to look after that baby inside you, don't you?"

Branch froze at that statement as did the hummingbirds and glow bugs. But Branch should have known better, after all it's not like her body wasn't already showing at this point. That was when Cloud Guy stood in front of Branch.

"Oh my gosh you're right sis!" he stated. "I didn't notice that before, there's a little Troll inside her at the moment."

Cloud Gal nodded and that was when Cloud Guy bowed before Branch once again. He even took her hand this time and kissed it. Branch was surprised over the sudden action and after a while she blushed again. This also surprised her animal friends as they just stared.

"Well it's an honor to meet you both then," Cloud Guy started. "Both you and the little one inside your belly at the moment."

Branch looked back at Cloud Gal as if she was asking for an explanation. However, Cloud Gal looked as if she was used to her brother's actions as she didn't any sign of caring. But she saw the look Branch was giving her and decided to speak.

"Don't worry he does this to a lot of females," Cloud Gal said.

"But only the special ones get my attention," Cloud Guy retorted as he finished bowing.

That was when the small cloud wrapped an arm around Branch and tipped her backward a little as he leaned close to her. Branch let out a small gasp over the sudden action.

"And I can tell that you're one of the special ones," Cloud Guy stated.

Branch looked shocked over Cloud Guy's statement and embracement filled her spirit. Her mind suddenly flashed to the night she shared with Poppy. He was the only one to tell her such sweet words, words that would make other female Trolls fall to their knees. And words that could break a female's will to resist him. That was how it happened with her, but this was not Poppy and so she gave him a furious look with a hint of blush on her face.

"Excuse me sir but I am pregnant," Branch argued.

Cloud Guy didn't look deterred as he placed Branch back on her feet and gently let go of her.

"Well we all have our preferences," Cloud Guy replied. "And besides true beauty doesn't have any bounds or limitations. Ow!"

Cloud Gal hit her brother again.

"Quit hitting on her Cloud Guy," she said. "I'm pretty sure she already has someone if she's carrying a baby."

Branch wanted to argue with her but she was beaten to the punch as Cloud Guy spoke again.

"Well then consider myself envious over the lucky Troll who has managed to possess this beauty's heart," Cloud Guy stated as he wiggled his brow at Branch.

"I don't know whether to be repulsed or annoyed," Branch stated. "And you don't know the half of it."

Cloud Gal seemed to agree with her as she nodded her head.

"I'm sure it's an interesting story but right now we've got places to be," Cloud Gal said. "Come on bro, we have errands to run."

"Aw do we have to?" Cloud Guy whined. "Can't we stay longer?"

"No now let's go," Cloud Gal said. "Besides I doubt this is the last we'll be seeing of her, it looks like this is her home. You can see her next time."

Cloud Guy brightened over that and he happily walked beside his sister. He started to wave bye to Branch and her friends, leaving the group somewhat stunned. Branch couldn't believe that they had just made plans to see her again without her approval. But for some reason Branch wasn't as angry as she thought she would be. The gray Troll was confused over how she allowed these two clouds to make their way into her home without throwing them out. Back in Troll Village she would have not hesitated to throw another Troll of her home and make them get out of her way. But with them it was different, either that or she was losing her old personality because of the Rainbow Meadow. Well no matter what the reason was, she had a feeling that these creatures weren't going to get out of her life so easily. And that was when she spoke.

"Branch," she stated.

The two clouds heard the word and they turned around to Branch, they looked confused.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"My name is Branch," Branch said.

Cloud Guy looked happy with the name and he nodded with a big smile on his face. Cloud Gal seemed to sport a small smiled as well.

"Well then Branch, we'll catch you later," Cloud Guy stated. "Right now we've got cloud things to do."

"I guess we'll be seeing you around then," Cloud Gal added. "Whenever we're back in the area."

Branch nodded and with that the clouds took their leave as they headed out into the forest. And so, Branch, the hummingbirds and the glow bugs just stood there. The bugs and birds looked surprised as Branch smiled as she watched the clouds leave.

"You know something about them brings a lot of déjà vu to me," Branch commented.

The glow bugs and hummingbirds looked at her and then back to the two clouds as they walked off. They couldn't help but notice the longing in her eyes, she looked as if she felt connected to the two strange clouds. That was when Branch spoke again, the smile was still on her face.

"Is wrong to say that I'm actually looking forward to seeing them again?" Branch asked.

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter, I just want you to know that I'm probably going to post two chapters next time! That way the story can go a little faster with different points of view.**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 22**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

 **Here's part one of the updated chapters! Enjoy XD**

Even before she woke up, the Queen of Trolls could tell that something was wrong. Something about her home felt off. It was as if something was missing… or someone. Call it a mother's intuition but she quickly got out of bed and ran to her son's bedroom. Her fears had been realized once she saw that Poppy's bed was still made and she also could see that objects in his room were missing. Her eyes widen and her heart stopped beating. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't!

"Poppy!" she called out. "Poppy!"

But her fears increased as there was no answer and she began her search around the pod. She was immediately stopped in her tracks once she saw something peculiar on the table of the table. She slowly and hesitantly walked over to it to see that it was a note… with Poppy's handwriting! Once she saw that she picked it up and read the contents. Tears immediately filled her eyes and she placed a hand over her mouth.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _By the time you read this note, I will already be out of the village and somewhere in the forest. I have decided that I will look for Branch on my own. Everyone did the best they could to look for her but I can't keep doing this to them. They need to rest and enjoy their lives, I understand that. But I can't just let Branch go. She's a Troll too and she needs to know that she has a home at the village. I have to find her. I know that you and the village might have a hard time accepting this but this is something I have to do. As the prince and future king, I have a responsibility to Branch as well._

 _All of her life, Branch has been treated as the outcast of our kind but that doesn't mean that we can forget about her. She needs someone, and if no one will be that someone then I will be. And so with a heavy heart I will have to leave you and the rest of the villagers, just for a little while. When I find Branch I will return home with her by my side, until then please take care of yourself and the rest of the Trolls. And tell the village that this was a decision I made on my own, no one talked me into it. It's like you said all those years ago Mom, no Troll left behind._

 _Don't worry, I packed the essentials like food and water along with some extra clothes and a sleeping bag and pillow. Also, tell DJ Suki that I'm sorry that I borrowed two of his messenger bugs. I will have one send letters to you whenever I get the chance while the other will keep me company as I wait for your reply. I don't know how long I will be out here but I am determined to not only find Branch but make it back home as well._

 _Please Mom, when you read this letter, please don't come looking for me. Make sure that everybody does the same. I don't want you or them to get hurt or lost because of me. I'll be fine, I going to make it. I have you all to support me and I will always be thinking about you all every day that I am out here. I love you Mom, no matter what happens never forget that. And I love the village and the Trolls and no matter what happens I will always be their prince._

 _Goodbye my dear mother, I know that I will always have your love as well as the love of Dad._

 _With love,_

 _Your Son and Prince Poppy_

Queen Peppy felt her legs grow weak as she fell to the floor. Tears were still spilling from her eyes and she did her best to cover her sobs. The pain she was experiencing was one that she had felt before, it was when her beloved gave himself up to the Bergens. And now she had lost her son as well. She had no one now.

"Poppy," she cried. "Joy… my love, what should I do?"

She cried some more and she didn't stop even when the tears stopped spilling. She hugged herself as she laid on the floor of the pod. She continued to clutch onto the note as she did so. Peppy's sadness soon turned to tiredness as her eyes closed on their own. Soon she was asleep once again, only this time it wasn't a dreamless sleep.

Peppy found herself in a familiar location, it was the Troll Tree. It was the place where it all began for Troll kind. She was confused over why she was here but then her confusion melted away as she found a familiar person standing before her. No matter how many years it had been she knew who it was, there was no mistaking it. He still looked the same as he did over twenty years ago and her face brightened with happiness. His arms were opened to her and he looked like wanted her to come close. She didn't need to be told what to do. And so she ran to him with her arms opened as well.

" _Joy!"_

The King and Queen of Trolls were reunited once again. They hugged each other tightly and even shared a kiss together. Peppy blushed a little once she observed how different she and her husband were now. He died young and so he would remain forever young. And her, well she aged over twenty years and she looked so different that she did in her youth. She sheepishly smiled and removed a strand of hair away from her face as she looked at her husband.

" _I'm sorry,"_ Peppy stated. _"I must look so old now."_

But this didn't seem to bother King Joy as he smiled at his wife and placed a hand on her cheek.

" _Nonsense, you're as beautiful as the last day I saw you."_

Peppy smiled and chuckled a little, deep down she knew that this wasn't real. But she didn't care because she was with her husband. It had been so long and now she wasn't going to let this moment go to waste. She knew the reason why she was here, she needed help. She needed her husband and here he was. She remembered the reason why she had shed her tears in the first place. It was Poppy, the child she had with Joy.

" _Joy,"_ she said. " _It's Poppy. Our son has run off to go find Branch… he's left the village and I don't know how long he will be gone."_

Joy didn't look surprised though as he just continued to smile at his wife, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes as well.

" _I know, he takes after me after all,"_ Joy joked. _"If it were me I would do the same thing as well."_

Queen Peppy looked at her husband with a flabbergasted look on her face.

" _But Joy, he's still so young and he knows nothing about the world around him,"_ Peppy stated. _"As much as I love him, he doesn't have the proper survival skills like Branch does."_

" _He doesn't need skills,"_ Joy argued. _"All he needs is a good heart… and he does. His heart will guide him on the right path."_

She listened to her husband's words. A part of her wanted to argue with him but then another part of her wanted to agree with him as well. But she was a mother, it was only natural for her to worry about her child especially when she was her only child. King Joy could sense his wife's discomfort and spoke again.

" _Peppy my love, I understand how this is difficult for you. But Poppy is not a child anymore, he's an adult… and a fine adult. He has you and the rest of the Trolls to thank for that. Poppy is only following what he believes is the right thing to do, his heart is telling him that he is right,"_ King Joy stated. _"Right now he needs your support as well as the others, he wants to find this girl and you know that he will not stop until he does so."_

Peppy knew that Joy was telling the truth. She knew how stubborn her son could be in situations like this, once his mind was made up there was no changing it. She considered herself foolish to not see it before, she knew that he was too calm the day he decided to not the village look for Branch. She should have known better but she wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright… even when it wasn't.

" _I know but I'm worried about him,"_ Peppy said.

" _And you shouldn't feel ashamed of it either,"_ Joy responded. _"You're his mother, it's only natural for you to worry about his safety… but Poppy will be fine. I know it, trust me my love. Our son will return when he's good and ready."_

Deep down Peppy knew that her husband was telling the truth and no matter what happened she would always believe in her son. She knew that he was capable of great things, he had proven this so many times in the past. And maybe this was one of those times, maybe it was time to accept the fact that her baby could handle something like this. After all, she had said that he was prepared to lead their people, why should this be any different? She looked at her husband and hugged him again, he returned her embrace.

" _I have missed you Joy,"_ Peppy stated. _"I know that our son does too."_

Joy smiled at that.

" _I've missed you too my dear,"_ Joy said. _"And I've missed our son as well… rest assured I will watch over him and I will protect him."_

" _Thank you Joy,"_ Peppy replied. _"I will forever be grateful to you for the child you have given me."_

Joy chuckled a little as Peppy said that… because his son and wife weren't the only ones he had been watching over. He had been watching over his bloodline in general, and that included the secret that Branch had kept from them. But he couldn't tell Peppy because he shouldn't be the one to do so. That right belonged to his son… and the mother of his son's child.

" _And one day there will be more,"_ Joy added. _"There will be children as countless as the stars."_

Queen Peppy let go of Joy once he said that and gave him a puzzled expression.

" _What?"_ Peppy questioned. _"What do you mean by that Joy?"_

King Joy just continued to smile at his wife and he spoke using his gentle words. As stated before, the right didn't belong to him.

" _One day you will see Peppy… but that day isn't today,"_ Joy said. _"It is time for me to go now."_

With that King Joy started to fade away along with the rest of the world around them. Queen Peppy let out a gasp as she watched everything disappear. She knew then that the dream was coming to an end. She had to say goodbye to her beloved husband once again, no matter how much it hurt her she knew that she had to do it.

King Joy stared at his wife with loving eyes, his smiled was still on his face as he faded away.

" _Goodbye my love."_

More tears filled Peppy's eyes but she smiled back at her husband. She felt like she had said all that needed to be said to him, she finally had what she had been looking for. She was ready, she was ready to go back to the real world and resume her rule as Queen of the Trolls.

" _Goodbye my dear husband,"_ Peppy stated as she lifted her hands over her heart.

Peppy felt a tear run down her face as her eyes opened. It took seconds for her vision to become clear, and as soon as it did she saw that she was back in her home. She felt that the note was still in her hands as she clutched onto it. Despite the sadness she still felt over the entire situation, she felt more confident than she did before. She know understood that she had to have faith in her son and so she would support him.

Slowly, she lifted herself off the ground and fixed herself a little before walking back to her room. Once there she placed the note down and got ready for the day. She fixed her hair and appearance before putting on some formal clothes. She then took her cane and Poppy's note, she held it close to her heart. As she clutched it there she walked over to the living room to see the picture of her late husband. She smiled a little as she looked at the photograph. It was hard to believe that such a little picture could hold so much meaning. As she gazed at the picture, she remembered her dream and she decided it was time for her people to know about Poppy as well.

She took in a deep breath and prepared herself for the village's reaction. And so she went outside, with the note still in her hands, and stood on the mushroom that laid in the middle of her home. She didn't have Poppy's cowbell with her so she would have to use the other way to get her people's attention.

"Everyone!" she yelled. "Stop what are doing and gather around! I have some important news to share with you all! It's about Poppy!"

All of the Trolls heard their queen's voice but it wasn't until she mentioned the part about Poppy that they stopped their daily routines. They all quickly rushed over to the Queen of Trolls and stood around the mushroom she was standing on. Peppy could see that Poppy's group of friends were standing right at the front, looks of worry were on their faces as she prepared to speak. She cleared her throat and readied herself for what was to come.

"Everyone," she addressed. "It is with a heavy heart that I must read this to you."

She pulled out the letter and began to read the words. As she read she could hear gasps spread among the crowd. She read each and every detail in the letter, she made sure to skip nothing. Everything Poppy had wrote was important and so she would share it with her people. After a minute or so she was done and she looked to see the people's faces.

"That's all he wrote," she stated. "Poppy is gone, he's decided to go after Branch on his own."

The response began as the Trolls voiced their opinions.

"What?"

"How could he do this?"

"We need our prince!"

"He's supposed to become the king!"

"All of this for Branch!"

"Why does he care about her so much?"

"I can't believe he's doing all of this for her!"

"It's disgraceful!"

In the middle of the shouting, there was one Troll would tried to hide her anger and satisfaction at the same time. Creek was just standing there with the Snack Pack at her side, she was silently fuming. A range of emotions was boiling inside her. On one hand, she was satisfied to see that the rest of the Trolls were starting to hate Branch as much as her. On the other hand, she was angry at Poppy for leaving. He decided to go on his own in order to find the gray Troll. And it made her angry like no tomorrow!

Queen Peppy heard her people's opinions and she was growing frustrated with them. It was at that moment that she finally understood why her son had to do this. She knew how her people felt about Branch, but that didn't mean that they could place all the blame on her for this situation. Their indifference to Branch was slightly to blame as well. Poppy knew that after a while that they would have given up while he wanted to continue going. And he would have done so, with or without their help.

"We have to go after him!"

"Let's bring him back!"

"The sooner the better!"

It was at that Queen peppy finally lost her temper.

"No!" Queen Peppy yelled. "We will do no such thing!"

That caught the Trolls off guard, they looked at their queen with surprised looks. She gave them all a serious look before she continued to speak.

"You heard what my son wrote, he wants to do this on his own," Peppy stated. "Trust me when I say that nothing would make me happier than to have my son here with us. But he knows what he wants and this is what he wants to do. He wants to find Branch because he cares about her. And you all should be happy over the fact that you have a prince that cares so much for his people that he's willing to put them before himself."

It took a lot for Creek not to give the queen a look of disgust right now. She didn't consider Branch to be one of them, she was a nobody. She was a freak of nature! And she had no problem with treating her as such.

"And with that, I shall honor his words… and I expect you all to do the same as well."

All of the Trolls wanted to argue with her but she beat them to the punch.

"I know that it won't be easy but we must all find a way to carry on," Peppy said. "No matter how difficult it will be, we must do this… for Poppy."

The crowd of Trolls knew that they couldn't deny a request from their prince and this was no different. They all thought that he was crazy for doing this but they couldn't say that to their queen. They could see that this wasn't easy for her as well, she was Poppy's mother and therefore she shared a strong connection to him. They all talked amongst each other for a while until they all reluctantly agreed to what their queen wanted them to do. And for what Poppy wanted them to do, even if they didn't completely understand it.

After a while, Queen Peppy saw all of their accepting looks and nodded her head.

"All of you are dismissed, carry on with what you were doing before," she said. "Please support Poppy in this journey, I will alert you all when I receive his first letter. That is all."

Queen Peppy was done with her speech and she went back inside her home. She was somewhat sad that no one would greet her as she went in but she choose to ignore it. She had to think of what Poppy wanted from her. She wouldn't disappoint him.

With the queen out of sight the rest of the Trolls went back to their activities. The Snack Pack went their own way but the conversation continued to go on with them. They didn't know what to do know that their bestest friend was gone. It was like the light in their lives had disappeared. They didn't know how to put it into words, so they all turned to the voice of wisdom and reason of their group. Creek.

"Creek how do you feel about this?" Chenille asked.

"Yeah what do you think?" Satin questioned.

Nothing would have given Creek pleasure at the moment then to tell them what a nuisance was. But she had an image to maintain. And so, she put on a performance for them as she them a genuine look of acceptance.

"Poppy is our prince and friend," Creek said. "And so I will wait until he returns with Branch. That is what he wishes from us and as his friends we must support him."

The Snack Pack listened to her words and they all slowly agreed with her. They knew that Creek was right, she always did take other people into consideration. And for that, they couldn't argue with her.

"Oh Creek you're such a good soul," Biggie stated.

"Yeah, a real trooper," DJ Suki added.

Despite her inner turmoil, Creek forced herself to smile but she had to find a reason to excuse herself. She needed to get all of these bad thoughts out of her head and soon before she erupted!

"Well I need to go back to my home, I was busying watering my plants when the queen called for all of us," Creek said. "I want to make sure that they have what they need. You don't mind if I go real quickly to take care of them do you?"

The Snack Pack smiled and they nodded their heads.

"Not at all Creek, go ahead," Copper said.

"Yeah go for it, we'll wait for you," Smidge replied.

"Thank you all, I'll be back then," Creek stated.

And with that, Creek walked back to her home. Her back was turned to her friends, as a result they didn't see the dark look at appeared on her face. Her home was within sight and she quickly entered. As soon as she was inside her home, she closed and locked the door, she then started to kick at the objects around her. She didn't care what she was breaking or damaging, she just didn't care anymore! She then ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. She buried her face into a pillow and let out her frustrations.

"Poppy, you fool!" Creek screamed into her pillow. "Why? Why? Why? Why are you going this far for someone like Branch!"

She then threw the pillow across her room and started to hit her bed with all of her strength. A look of pure rage was on her face as she did so. Never in her life had she felt so angry before. Poppy never went out of his way to do something like this for any other Troll or even her! She couldn't stand it! How dare a Troll like Branch get all of this attention! How dare the gray Troll even bothered to exist, at that moment she focused all of her hatred onto Branch.

"Curse you Branch," she growled. "Wherever you are, I hope you suffer! I hope you crash and burn!"

She hit her bed once again and screamed into the covers in order to prevent anyone from listening to her. She didn't want anyone to see or hear her like this. After a few minutes of screaming, kicking and punching Creek finally regained her composure. She panted and wiped away the sweat that had formed on her face. She then walked over to the vanity mirror she kept in her room and sat on the chair in front of it. She slowly picked up the brush on the vanity mirror chiffonier and started to comb the tangled that had formed in her hair.

"Be calm Creek," she told herself. "All this stress his bad for your skin and your health."

She continued to comb her hair until she was sure that it was perfect.

"Don't worry Creek, some Poppy will come running back once he sees how pointless his search will be," she stated. "He'll be back and he'll come running into your arms once he does so. There's no need to worry."

A sinister smile appeared on Creek's face as she continued to fix her appearance. With that she was satisfied and she decided not to worry about that useless Branch. Poppy would come back and when he did, she would make sure that he never left the village again. Oh yes, she would wait for that day. Until then she would be patient.

Meanwhile, Queen Peppy was sitting at the kitchen table. A warm cup of tea sat in front of her as well as Poppy's note. She couldn't believe that her son's life had come to this. She wasn't disappointed in him, she could never be disappointed in him. He was her heart and her soul, and so she would wait for him. No matter how long it would take, she would wait. Until then, she would take his place and make sure that their people were in good hands.

"Poppy," Peppy stated. "Please be safe and come home soon."

Peppy looked outside the window of the pod and wondered where her son was at the moment. Whenever he was, she just hoped that he would return to his home soon… with Branch.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 23**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

 **Heres part two of the updated chapters! Enjoy XD**

It was easy to see why Poppy was tired at the moment, after all he barely slept back in the village. He let out a yawn but he shook his head a little as he moved forward. He couldn't stop now, he just couldn't. Branch already had a large head start, he had to catch up with her as soon as he could or else he would lose her forever. And he would never allow that to happen.

But his hope and will were slowly fading away, before he had no trouble with finding a trail for Branch but it seemed like the trail had gone cold. He had yet to find any sign of the gray Troll. Honestly, he felt like he was walking around in circles at this point. But then again he did have his bug friends, Pinky and Bluey, helping him out as well. They were flying above him right now, they were looking for any signs from a better eye view.

Poppy looked up every now and again to see where they were going while he would watch where he was going on the ground. He couldn't believe how big the forest was and how strange it was too. It was no wonder his mother never wanted him to wander to far from their home. He always wondered how Branch was able to navigate through the forest by herself. His thoughts wandered back to the time where he first got lost in the forest and when he was first introduced to Branch's home. He smiled a little as he remembered how young and childish they were back then. He also smiled as he recalled how close and yet distant they became as the years passed. It felt like Branch was on the top of the tree while he was still working on the roots, he could never meet her standards.

Poppy's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the two messenger bugs flying lower than usual. That was when they flew downward until they were right in front of him. Poppy was eager to hear their results.

"Any signs you two?" Poppy asked.

The little bugs squeaked and flew around with joy, it was as if they were telling him that they did find something. It immediately brightened his day as a smile lit up his face. He couldn't contain his excitement as he jumped up and down in the air.

"Good going, you two!" he cheered. "Where?"

The little bugs flew to the area where they saw the sign. Poppy followed them, he ran as they passed more of the forest area. It wasn't until the bugs stopped in front of a large field of grass that he stopped as well. He observed the tall grass before he finally realized why they brought him there. He could see that it looked like something had disturb the vegetation, or someone in this case. He knew it was her because the shape of the disturbance had a Troll-like edge to it.

"Branch!" he exclaimed. "She was here! We have to follow it!"

And with that Poppy entered the tall grass and followed the pathway that had been created by Branch. Pinky and Bluey decided to fly above him so they wouldn't get lost in the tall brush, within minutes Poppy was on the other side and he was joined by his new bug friends.

"Okay now that we now she went through there, we have to find where she went to next. Hopefully she didn't get too far," Poppy stated. "Let's go you two."

The little bugs squeaked in response and they followed their friend. As they walked Poppy was careful to scan his surroundings, he didn't want to miss a single potential clue. And soon his efforts were rewarded as he saw a spot next to a rock that held a smooth indent of grass. The grass looked like something heavy had been placed on it, Poppy began to think like Branch again.

"Okay," he said. "I've just had a long journey, I went on and on until I could continue no more. I have to rest."

He walked over to the rock next to the smooth grass and sat on it. He then started to relax a little as he did so. The pink and blue bugs hovered around him as well.

"And I can't rest… until I unpacked my things," Poppy added.

With that Poppy took off his backpack and placed it on the ground, it was a perfect fit. Poppy figured out what had caused the indent in the grass. He then looked forward and once again his observance was rewarded as he saw more indents in the grass. There were several of them and Poppy's smile widened. He walked over to the indents and knelt down to them, he placed his hand over them.

"If her backpack caused that indent, then these indents must have been caused by other backpacks," Poppy stated. "Branch really did take a lot of things with her. It's like she didn't have any intention on returning."

Poppy's smile faded as he said that out loud, he didn't want to believe that. But deep down he knew that it was true. Branch had taken a lot of serious measures and precautions not to get caught as she left. The fact that she had taken a lot of her supplies with her only proved that his suspicion was correct. Branch, the gray Troll, was escaping from Troll Village… and he didn't know why she decided to do so now. Yes, he knew that living near them wasn't easy or fun for her but why leave now? She had so many years to do so earlier. But that didn't matter to him, he didn't want to her to leave… not now, not then and not ever. And with that, determination refilled his body. He didn't care if he was tired, he had come too far to turn back and give up.

He stood up from the spot and walked back to the rock. He picked up the backpack and looked at his small messenger bugs.

"Good work you two," he said. "But now we must keep moving forward."

Despite being a little tired themselves, they agreed. And with that, the small group continued to travel. As they walked Poppy kept a lookout for any more signs. Every now and again Poppy would spot a disturbance in the brush around him, he would follow it along with his bug friends. After a while, the world around him began to change as the time passed on. However, their clues were coming to an end as they couldn't spot any more after a while. However, that soon change as Poppy came across a small camp site. He would see that whoever was there had set up a small fire using some sticks and rocks. There were more indents to be found as well. Branch had left her mark without realizing it once again.

"She was here too," Poppy said. "She must have stayed here for the night before leaving again in the morning. She wanted to make sure that she was well rested before continuing on her journey."

He ran over to the camp site with his friends in tow, he observed the surroundings and that was when he noticed how late it had gotten. He let out a surprised gasp before rubbing his eyes, his exhaustion was starting to get to him. Not only that but his stomach was starting to growl as well, he blushed a little.

"Oops," he commented. "I guess I forgot about eating huh? And sleeping."

The messenger bugs nodded their heads, Poppy also realized that their wings were being to droop with exhaustion. They looked hungry as well. Poppy ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, well I guess we can stop here for the night," Poppy stated. "But then we head out early in the morning, understand?"

The little bugs squeaked their responses and they were visibly pleased with his decision. Poppy placed his backpack down and massaged his muscles, they had become a little sore during the journey. He sat on the grass and stretched a little as well. That was when his stomach growled again, he got the message this time and so did the messenger bugs.

The messenger bugs flew over to the brush and started to nibble on a fresh green leaf. They were small so they didn't need that much nourishment for their bodies, but still it did help. Meanwhile, Poppy was rummaging through his bag and he pulled out a strawberry and cream cheese sandwich along with a bottle filled with water. He quickly took a bite out of the sandwich and took a sip of the water, he let out a contented sigh as he did so. He had been so busy looking for Branch that he completely ignored his own needs. But he knew that he wasn't doing any good by depriving himself of nourishment. He needed his full strength if he wanted to find Branch. With that, he took another bite and drink.

And so, the group at their meals in peace. As Poppy ate his thoughts wondered to Branch again. He wondered how she was doing. Was she safe? Was she eating fine? Was she sleeping okay? Was she lonely? There were so many questions that he didn't have the answers to, and it frustrated him to no end. He let out a depressed sigh and he took the last bite of his food along with the final sip of water. He laid down on the grass as the bugs rested their wings beside him. He stared up at the changing sky, stars were beginning to pop out as the sun shapeshifted into the moon. It was a beautiful scene to witness.

He laid grass, he brushed his arms against the cool and soft surface. Something about the way he laid on it felt familiar, it was as if he had been in this situation before. Suddenly a quick hidden memory popped into his head, along with the familiar words that would echo in his mind every now and again.

 _Poppy could feel himself being carried… but by who? He didn't know what was happening, he had never been so confused in his life before. One second he was at Creek's birthday party and the next he's being carried by an unknown source. He tried to speak but it all came out as a series of moans and groans._

" _Hmmmm," he said. "Mmmmmmm."_

 _He winched a little as he felt a stiff soreness throughout his body, he was also somewhat sweaty. Overall, his body felt so heavy but for some reason his spirit felt so light. A strange feeling was washing over him at the moment too. He described it as being satisfied and content, he had never felt this way before. What was causing it?_

 _A sweet scent lingered as his body was gently placed on grass, at least it felt like grass. As he laid on the grass, his eyes managed to flutter open for a second. But his vision was blurry as someone hovered over him. He didn't know who the person was nor did he have the strength to ask. But that didn't matter as words, sweet words, were whispered to him as he faded back into unconsciousness._

" _Thank you, that was most wonderful."_

Poppy let out a quick gasp as the memory came to an end, he quickly sat up and placed a hand on his forehead. Pinky and Bluey looked concerned for their Troll friend as they sat beside him.

"What… what was that?" Poppy questioned. "A memory?"

Suddenly, Poppy felt dizzy as his body became filled with fatigue, he laid back down as a result. He moaned a little as his head started to pulse.

"Or maybe it's just the exhaustion getting to me," Poppy stated. "Maybe I should get some sleep before anything else happens."

Pinky and Bluey agreed as they squeaked and chirped. Poppy slowly stood up and unpacked his sleeping bag and pillow, he then laid it out nice and neatly before slipping into it. He then placed his backpack behind him as he rested his head on the pillow. With that the messenger bugs cuddled closer to him and he welcomed their presences. He stared up at the sky as he allowed his body to finally rest and relax.

But before he closed his eyes, he whispered one final question to himself… he was just sad that once again he didn't have the answer to it.

"Oh Branch," he said. "Where are you?"

And with that he fell asleep… although it wasn't as restful as he hoped it would be.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 24**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

True to his word, Poppy was up as soon as the sun hit his face. His body and mind were now rested as he stretched and enjoyed some breakfast with the messenger bugs. Once he was sure that everything was situated, they headed off on their journey once again.

"Alright guys, just like last time," Poppy stated. "We have to find clues that Branch may have left behind."

The little bugs nodded their heads as they squeaked. With that, the little traveling group walked towards an unknown destination. Poppy wondered if this was how Branch when she left. Did she have any destination in mind as she traveled? Did she even know where she was going? Knowing Branch he would assume so, but for some reason a part of him believed that Branch hadn't planned out everything. He didn't know why he thought that especially when Branch had proven time and time again how prepared she was. However, he had his reasons for thinking so. For one thing, Branch had never gave him any indication that she wanted to leave. She had put up with a lot from the Trolls over the years but why would she leave now after so long? He was sure that she had plenty of opportunities to do in the past, but why now? What had caused her need to leave? He hoped that when he found her that she would tell him.

That was when they came across a chasm, he slowly walked to it and carefully looked down. He gulped a little once he saw that there were some sharp rocks in the middle of it. He quickly pulled himself back and gave his two bug friends a worried look.

"The fearful side of me tells me to turn back and look somewhere else," Poppy said and then he turned to look at the chasm again. "But then the crazy part of me tells me that she went this way."

The messenger bugs squeaked their surprise and shock at him as they flew around him.

"I know that it sounds… well… crazy, but if Branch wanted to get as far away from the village as possible she would have gone somewhere where she knew that we wouldn't be able to reach," he commented. "She knew that nobody would want to go this far for her… because she doesn't think that she's worth it."

There was a hint of sadness in his tone as he said that. He didn't believe that but he knew that Branch did. Ever since they were young she would voice her opinions on ow she felt about herself. One thing he had come to know about Branch over the years, is that she had a low self-esteem. She didn't consider herself to be pretty, smart or likeable. He knew that others may have seen her this way, much to his dismay, but he certainly didn't. He saw a female Troll who was capable of great things, he had seen it for himself time and time again. In fact, he remembered a time where she created something just for him.

It was when they were still children and when it was his birthday, he was turning ten. He remembered that day very well because it was one of his most treasured memories.

 _Poppy was singing and dancing as he passed invitations out to all of the Trolls, today was his birthday and he was finally hitting the double digits! He was so excited, then again he was always excited when it came to his birthday. He had finished sending his invitations out to the Trolls in the village, but now it was time to deliver the last one to the Troll outside of the village. Branch._

 _After getting lost in the forest that one time, Poppy had memorized the way to Branch's bunker. This especially came in handy since he didn't always have to wait until she came into the village in order to give her the invitation. And so, the now ten year old prince skipped to the gray Troll's bunker. He hummed a little as he traveled. Within minutes he reached his destination and he was happy to see that Branch was out and about. She had a notepad in hand along with a pencil. Her back was turned to him as she drew some sketches on the pad. And so, the little Troll prince greeted her the only way he knew how._

" _Hey Branch!" Poppy exclaimed._

 _Branch gasped and jumped, this caused her to drop the notepad and pencil. She panted a little as she turned around to see the source of her surprise._

" _Poppy!" Branch shouted. "Don't do that!"_

 _Poppy giggled a little at Branch's expression. Branch quickly composed herself as she picked up the notepad and pencil, she turned back to the little prince._

" _Now what in Troll's name do you want?" Branch asked. "Did you really just come all the way out here just to startle me?"_

 _Poppy shook his head before holding out the invitation to Branch. The invitation unfolded to reveal a large birthday in the middle of it. Then big bold words that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY POPPY" appeared from behind the birthday cake. To say that it was a colorful invitation was an understatement._

" _It's my birthday!" Poppy exclaimed._

 _Branch rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms._

" _I should have known," Branch said. "Why else would you come all the way out here just to annoy me?"_

 _Poppy didn't take the insult seriously as he just continued to smile and hold out the invitation to her. Branch just sighed and shook her head._

" _You know Poppy, I really don't see what's the point in you inviting me to things like this when you already know what the answer is going to be," Branch stated._

 _Poppy's face fell a little but he didn't let go of the invitation._

" _But maybe one day you'll change your mind," Poppy replied. "Like… maybe today."_

 _Despite how serious she was trying be Branch couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It's not that she wouldn't have liked to celebrate Poppy's birthday, it was just that she couldn't. Whenever she thought about doing things like that she would just remember the past instead. It was a past she had no control over or that she could change, no matter how much she wanted to._

" _Don't count on it Poppy," Branch simply said. "Hasn't change before and it's not going to change now. Now go back to the village, I'm busy."_

 _Branch turned away from Poppy and began to work again. Poppy, being Poppy, was curious over what Branch was doing on the notepad. For a second, he forgot about his birthday and placed the invitation inside his hair. Right now he wanted to see what Branch was busy with._

" _What are you doing?" he asked._

" _None of your business," Branch responded._

 _Poppy pouted but he stood his ground._

" _Aw, come on Branch. I just want to know," Poppy said._

" _Why?" Branch asked with an annoyed tone._

" _Because you're my friend," Poppy stated with pride._

 _Branch stopped using the pencil once she heard that. She slowly turned to Poppy and gave him a puzzled and surprised look. If it wasn't for the situation they were in, Poppy would have giggled a little over it. But in all seriousness, he could tell that Branch wasn't expecting that answer from him. After a few seconds of silence, Branch finally spoke._

" _You consider me a friend?" she questioned._

 _Now it was Poppy's turn to look confused, he gave her the same puzzled and surprised expression. Why would Branch ask such a question?_

" _Yes, what else would I consider you?"_

 _Branch looked away from him at that question, it seemed like she was hesitant to answer. At that moment, Poppy felt sorry for saying that. Over the years he learned that Branch wasn't took keen on thinking highly of herself. Maybe she thought that he considered her to be something else since she made it perfectly clear that she didn't like to be associated with the Trolls. He guessed that maybe she thought that he had the same opinions about her as the others did. But that was far from the truth, he wished that there was some way to convince her of that. However, he knew that she probably wouldn't believe him anyway. That was when Branch spoke._

" _I'm redesigning," Branch stated._

 _Poppy smiled over the fact that he got an answer from her before continuing the conversation._

" _Redesigning?" Poppy repeated. "Redesigning what?"_

" _My bunker," Branch said._

 _Branch slowly turned to him again and showed him her sketches. His eyes widen over how neat and detailed the art was. He found it hard to believe that someone as young as Branch was able to design such a masterpiece._

" _Wow, that's so cool!" Poppy stated. "You're an artist Branch!"_

 _He could see a hint of blush on Branch's face as her eyes avoided his gaze._

" _I wouldn't say that," she replied. "I've just had a lot of practice."_

 _Despite those words, Poppy still had a high opinion of Branch and her talents. Her skills were something he had never seen before in the village. He was just sad that nobody took the time to realize that as well._

" _Well I still think you're an artist," Poppy declared._

 _Poppy was practically beaming at her Branch and despite how hard she was trying to hide her feelings, she just couldn't anymore. She couldn't deny that his words made her happy or at least feel like she wasn't as useless as she thought she was. And so she allowed herself to give him a small smile._

" _Whatever," Branch said._

 _Poppy continued to smile as he looked at Branch and then he looked back at the notepad she held._

" _Can I see more?" Poppy asked._

 _Branch turned her attention back to him and then she remembered that she did have more drawings in her notepad. She supposed that it wouldn't hurt to allow him to have a peek at her designs._

" _I guess so, just don't make a mess out of them," Branch stated._

" _I won't, I promise!" Poppy said._

 _And with that Branch let Poppy take her notepad. He began to flip through the pages and he admired the various designs that were drawn on them. He could also see that there were some notes scribbled on the pages. Branch had very neat handwriting as well, that's what he also noticed. He continued to marvel at the designs for several minutes before he realized that he had to go back to the village. He remembered that his mother and the other adult Trolls were helping set up his birthday party._

" _Oh no, my birthday!" Poppy gasped. "I have to go before anyone comes looking for me."_

" _Yeah and we wouldn't want that," Branch commented. "I especially wouldn't want people to come near my bunker so you better hurry along now."_

 _Poppy nodded his head and he gave the notepad back to its owner. Branch accepted it and she watched as the prince was about to back to Troll Village. A part of her wanted to stop him but another part of her was worried that he wouldn't. Believe or not but there was something the gray Troll wanted to give to the prince, although she would never admit that it was for his birthday. She was very conflicted at the moment until she finally decided to go ahead with it._

" _Wait," Branch called out._

 _That caught Poppy's attention as he stopped running and he turned around. He saw that Branch was looking directly at him, there was an unreadable look on her face. Nonetheless, he wanted to know why she wanted him to wait._

" _Yes Branch?" he asked._

 _Branch placed a hand around her neck and massaged the tension that was forming there, she blamed this entire situation for it. She wasn't use to doing things like this for people especially for Poppy._

" _There's something… something I want to give you," Branch said._

 _Poppy's eyes widen over that statement and he gave her a surprised look._

" _To me?"_

 _Branch nodded and she looked away from him._

" _I mean… you don't have to… if you don't want to," Branch added._

 _Poppy quickly shook his head and ran back to her. There was a pleading look in his eyes._

" _No, no please do," Poppy replied. "I want to see it."_

 _Branch could see that he really wanted this and so she turned back to her bunker, her notepad and pencil were still in her hands as she did so._

" _Well alright then, wait here while I get it," Branch said._

 _Poppy nodded and he watched as Branch entered her bunker, he stood right where he was and waited. He didn't care how long it would take, he wanted to see what Branch wanted to give him. It wasn't every day that she did something like this and there was no way he was going to pass up an opportunity like this. And so, the Prince of Trolls waited._

 _Within minutes his patience was rewarded once Branch came back from her bunker and she wasn't empty handed. In her hands was a small white box. Poppy immediately took interest in the little trinket and looked at Branch for an answer. The gray Troll walked over to him and held the box out to him._

" _I just want you to know that this isn't for your birthday or anything," Branch quickly stated. "I just made too much and I don't want it to go to waste… and since you're the only one who's ever tried anything from me I figured that you might as well have it."_

 _Branch didn't know why she was coming up with so many lame excuses but it didn't matter as Poppy smiled at her. He looked excited over what could possibly be in the box. He even started to jump and down as he waited._

" _Anyway, here you go," Branch added._

 _With that Poppy took the box and opened it. Happiness and joy couldn't begin to describe the emotions he was feeling right now. Inside the box was a small pink cupcake with a strawberry on top. He could smell the sweetness emitting from the treat. He slowly took it out of the box and marveled at how beautiful it was. A dark pink wrapper held the pink cupcake together as light pink cream decorated the top along with a strawberry._

" _Wow it looks so good," Poppy said._

 _With that Poppy took a bite out of the cupcake, he specifically targeted the area with the strawberry on top. Strawberry was his favorite flavor. However, as soon as it was in his mouth he realized that it actually wasn't a strawberry at all. It was gum, strawberry bubblegum! He let out a contented moan as he chewed on the delicacy, it was just so delicious. As soon as he was finished with the first bite he turned to Branch with a happy face._

" _Thank you Branch!" he cheered. "It's really good!"_

 _Branch blushed a little at his response and turned away for a little._

" _Don't get all happy or anything!" Branch exclaimed. "It's just something I whipped up at the last minute and I'm not sure it tasted good. It was just some flavors I've been experimenting with."_

 _Poppy smiled at her, crumbs and cream were on his face as he did so._

" _Well I think it's delicious!" Poppy argued in a playful tone._

 _He then took another bite out of the cupcake and munched happily. He tasted strawberry from all sides of the cupcake. The cake itself was strawberry with little pieces of the fruit inside it while the cream was made of strawberry as well. Everything about the cupcake was perfect._

 _Branch seemed to be embarrassed over the situation as there was a hint of blush on her cheeks but she didn't voice her feelings. And so, the little prince happily and gratefully ate his treat while Branch just stared in amusement. That was when she found a reason to excuse both herself and Poppy from the situation they were in._

" _Well you should get going, after all you don't want to be late for your birthday party," Branch stated. "Either way I have to get back to work on my designs."_

 _Poppy nodded his head but before he left he remembered the reason why he came there in the first place. He wanted to give Branch her invitation, he can't believe he also forgot about it. And so, he reached into his hair and pulled out the colorful paper._

" _Here Branch," he said._

 _Branch looked like she was about to argue when Poppy beat her to it._

" _Even if you don't come, I would still like it if you took it," Poppy said. "Please?"_

 _Whatever will Branch had to argue quickly disappeared as she looked at Poppy's face. She saw the sincerity and gentleness in his pink eyes, after what they had just been through just now she felt like she owed him this. She let out a sigh and slowly accepted the invitation much to Poppy's joy._

" _Well I should go then," Poppy stated. "See ya Branch!" And thanks for the cupcake!"_

 _Poppy waved at her as she ran back into the direction of the village, the cupcake and box were still in his hands as he did so. And much to his surprise and joy, Branch actually waved back before going back insider her bunker again._

 _Poppy skipped happily as he made his way to his home, But before Poppy entered the village he made sure to finish eating the cupcake Branch had given him. He also wiped the cream and crumbs away from his face. He didn't want anyone to think that Branch was trying to hurt him in some way if he showed them it. Besides, he didn't mind keeping this a secret to himself._

 _Poppy felt his heart warm as he took the final bites out of the small cake. Despite Branch's words, he could feel the love and hard work she put into the sweet treat. It meant so much to him that he even saved and stored the box and cupcake wrapper in one of his scrapbooks in his room. And even though Branch once again ignored his invitation, he didn't mind this time. She had given him a gift despite not realizing it._

 _And it was the best present he had ever received in his entire ten years of living._

Looking back on it now, he wondered if Branch was aware of what she had given him that day. He was sure Branch knew was she was doing when she gave him that small cupcake. He knew that it was her way of wishing him a happy birthday while giving him a present at the same time. Even now and even after so many birthdays, he still considered her gift to be the best one he has ever received. No one and nothing could ever change his mind about that. The memory only fueled his desire to find Branch.

"We have to find a way to cross," Poppy stated.

Despite what the messenger bugs thought they nodded their heads. That was when they all spotted their way of transportation. It was in the form of a log, it was acting as a bridge between one part of the chiasm to the next. His eyes widen, it looked as if someone was listening to his pleas. He smiled and immediately ran towards it. The two bugs followed him as he did so. Once Poppy reached the log he jumped up and down into the air.

"Branch did this!" he cheered. "She had to have done it! Why would anyone just leave a log here unless they wanted to get across?"

Poppy was so happy right now, he felt like he was getting closer to Branch. Without anything else needing to be said, Poppy started to walk on the log. The two messenger bugs saw this and flew on each side of Poppy, they wanted to make sure that he didn't trip or fall.

"Okay, carefully, carefully," Poppy commented.

He took small steps at a time until he finally reached the end of the log, he quickly jumped off but then a sudden realization hit him. He turned to Pinky and Bluey.

"You know, now that I think about it I could have just used my hair to grab onto something on the other side of the chiasm," Poppy said as he slapped his face.

The two messenger bugs gave him a dumbfounded look as they realized that as well. But then another realization hit Poppy.

"But if that's the case, then I wonder why Branch used a log for a bridge," he commented. "She could have just used her hair as well. That's strange."

The two bugs thought that was strange too, they had seen what Trolls could do with their hair. It only made sense that they could use it as transportation if they wanted to. However, Poppy didn't pay more attention to the matter as he motioned for them to keep going. They were back on their journey, along the way they passed more typical brush and vegetation.

An hour or so passed before Poppy heard the familiar sounds of water, he and the bugs looked to see that there was a stream not too far from where they were. Poppy decided that it was probably good to take a quick water break. After all he had to save as many resources as he could, he recalled how Branch had said several times in her life. The reason why she had so much food and drinks was because she wanted to make sure that her supplies outlasted her. He supposed he should follow that advice if he didn't want to starve so quickly as well as maintain his strength. And so the traveling group stopped by the stream and relaxed a little. Poppy took several drinks of the clear water and he also used it to wash his face.

"Ahh," he sighed. "That feels good."

The bugs felt the same way as they splashed some water on their bodies, he smiled at their antic before scanning the area. He noticed how beautiful and peaceful it was, there were a lot of flowers in the area as well. He could practically smell the nectar radiating from them. That was when he noticed something peculiar that was on the ground. He took off his backpack as he made his way underneath the flowers. Whatever it was it was very colorful and somewhat shiny, he gasped as he picked up the strange object. It was so beautiful, it was a feather. They were multiple feathers around the area.

"A feather," he commented. "And judging by the size and look of it, it looks like it might belong to a hummingbird."

He had seen some hummingbirds in his life, they were the only birds he was aware of that had a multitude of colors. He didn't find it surprising that there were feathers were though since he knew hummingbirds had a hunger for nectar. He looked back at the messenger bugs and motioned for them to come over.

"Let's take a look around," Poppy said. "Maybe there's another clue around here."

Pinky and Bluey nodded their heads and they started to fly in opposite directions. Poppy looked around as well, he used his hair to let out with that. It was somewhat difficult to search thought due to all the vegetation but they kept pushing through. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes soon became hours. It had been a long while before they all met back at the stream, once they realized that there was nothing in the area they continued elsewhere. Poppy picked up his backpack and they headed out.

The day was starting to shift and the trio kept going. After a while Poppy felt like they were getting nowhere, they had went so far and yet they had nothing to show for it. Poppy started to panic, he felt helpless as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Night began to fall and still nothing… and that was when Poppy finally broke and admitted what he had been dreading all along. Tears of frustration and anger welled up in his eyes, he could feel his face sting from the heart rising in it. He couldn't believe! He didn't want to believe it! But it was true!

"No, no, no, no, no, no," he said to himself. "No, it can't be like this."

He fell to his knees, the trail was gone. After all the time he had spent out here he felt like he was finally getting somewhere and now this happens. The tears started to fall off his face, never in his life had he been reduced to this. Where did Branch go? How did she just disappear all of a sudden? There were so many questions but Branch wasn't there to give him the answers! Pinky and Bluey flew around him and they were growing worried for their friend. But they decided that maybe he just needed to let it all out. They knew that he was trying to be strong, not just for others but for himself too. Not to mention, he had never been in a situation like this before. He had lived a life filled with joy, happiness, sunshine, singing and dancing. But now there was none of that.

Poppy continued to cry to himself when he heard a familiar sound. With tears still in his eyes he turned to look at his wrist, he saw that the bracelet was open and the small light was emitting from it. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at it. As he look at the bracelet he remembered the reason why he created them. He wanted to give his people a time to look forward to, it was a time for them to remember what they had been missing out on while they were still prisoners at the Troll Tree. And it worked, whenever it was hug time the Trolls smiled and laughed as they embraced one another. They were sharing their happiness and love by doing so. No matter how many times he had seen it he never got tired of it, they were wonderful scenes to behold. He always thought that he had hugged every Troll in the village at least once. Everyone expect for one… Branch.

He remembered that when he was younger he made it his mission to receive a hug from Branch. And while he was disappointed with the results, at the same time he felt like he had made progress with Branch. She opened up to him a little over the years, at least he liked to think so. But if he went back now, he would never be able to get to know more about Branch and he would never get the chance to receive a hug from her. And even if she never did it, at least she would still be in his life.

He would rather have her in his life and hating him than having her out of his life and never knowing how she felt about him. It may seem selfish but that's how he felt. He couldn't go on without Branch, he didn't know or understand why but all he knew was that's what he wanted.

"I can't give up, I just can't," he whispered.

The bracelet stopping glowing and the Prince of Trolls slowly stood up from the ground. Poppy then turned to his bug friends with tear stained cheeks but with a look of determination. He looked at them and he tugged his backpack back in its place.

"We have to keep going," he said. "I have to find her, no matter how long it takes I will do it."

Pinky and Bluey could see how deeply this was affecting the pink Troll, they saw the desperation and determination in his eyes. They knew that he wasn't going to let it go until he found what he was looking for. They looked at each other before turning back to Poppy, they gave him their approval by nodding their heads. Poppy smiled and he bowed before them, it was his way of thanking them.

And with that Poppy continued toward an unknown destination, only this time he really had no idea where he was heading to now. All he knew was that he had to find Branch… even if it would take years.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 25**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title (I also do not own the song "To Be With You")**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! This is a little gift to celebrate the holiday! Also I want to give a shout out to a fellow fanfiction write Pen-chan (Pen-Woman)! She's the one who told me about the song you're about to read in this chapter! XD**

 **Also this chapter is going to be in a somewhat different format than what I've been doing so far. This time you're going to see it from both Poppy's and Branch's perspectives.**

 **And now, without further ado… the chapter!**

A week. That's how long it had been since Poppy had been out on his own with the messenger bugs. He decided that this was a good time to write to his mother about his recent journey. And so, there the Prince of Trolls was, he was sitting on a stump with a scrap of paper and pencil in his hands. Pinky and Bluey were sitting right beside him as he wrote.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _First, I want to say that I'm sorry that I haven't written to you sooner, it's been a crazy week for me. Second, if there's one thing I've been missing the most its hug time. Besides the messenger bugs there's no one else for me to hug._

 _How have you been? I can say that it hasn't been an easy journey for me. It seems like no matter where I turn there's always something either trying to eat me or trip me. Don't worry though, I've set up a camp for myself for the time being, at least until Pinky comes back with your letter. Once I receive word from you I will head out once again._

 _I'm not going to deny it Mom, it hasn't been easy. At first I was relying on finding clues from Branch. But now, I've lost track of her. It feels like I'm going around in circles at this point. I'm not giving up though, I may not be a survivalist like Branch but I can try. I'm managed to come this far and I'm not turning back._

 _Anyways, I just want you to know that I'm fine and I'm safe. And I miss you. You, the Snack Pack, the Trolls and the village… I miss you all and not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I love you and everyone else._

 _With love,_

 _Your Son and Prince Poppy_

Poppy folded the letter and placed it in an envelope before handing it to the pink messenger bug.

"Here Pinky, I'm trusting you with this," Poppy stated. "Go as quickly as you can and come back as quickly as you can. Bluey and me will be here waiting for you. Remember the place and go."

Pinky nodded as he took the letter, he then started his journey back to Troll Village. One good thing about messenger bugs was that once they had a location in mind, they never forgot it. This was no exception. Poppy let out a sad sigh as he watched the messenger bug fly back to the place he called home. He actually wished that it was him going back instead of Pinky. He missed that place, he missed Troll Village. It was a home he thought he would never have to leave, but he was wrong and it hurt like crazy to know that. He slowly turned to the remaining messenger bug, Bluey.

During the time they had been staying with him, he had come to learn more about them. And one thing had learned about the small bugs was that they had genders; Pinky was a boy while Bluey was a girl. And sometimes he could have sworn that there was more between them than he thought. Sometimes he would catch them flying around together and squeaking some lovely melodies. But he never had the chance to ask them about it.

"Do you think that they're mad at me?" Poppy asked her.

Bluey looked at the pink Troll with a puzzled look. There was an expression filled with sadness on Poppy's face, his eyes were wishing for the place he called home. Even though he wasn't going to give up on searching for Branch, that didn't make it any easier. He missed his home, he missed his mother, he missed his friends, he missed Creek and he missed the Trolls. He missed everything back at Troll Village; even hug time wasn't the same. Whenever his bracelet would light up he would resort to either hugging himself or the messenger bugs.

As much as he tried to stay strong and be brave, at the same time he wasn't invincible. He had feelings and sometimes he had to let those feelings out. At times like this he envied Branch a little. The gray Troll was an expert at not expressing her emotions. She always knew how to not let people or situations get to her. He wished he had that ability right now because this was getting so difficult. And he wondered if it was because of these traits that made it easier for her to leave.

Not to mention, he had been questioning himself a lot lately. He had been wondering if he was doing the right thing or if his home was turning on him now that he wasn't there. There were so many doubts running through his mind. He felt like he was losing sleep because of it, he couldn't keep his thoughts together. His mind was running nonstop and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. At times like this Pinky and Bluey were good company to have, the little bugs eased his worries and they seemed to be applauding for him. This was one of those times.

Bluey squeaked as she nuzzled herself against Poppy, the pink Troll couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Thanks," he said. "I just feel like I'm disappointing them."

Bluey motioned for him to sit down on a rock beside a large tree. He slowly sat down and pondered what had been bothering him lately. She could see that he needed someone to talk to, and since Pinky wasn't here she would do it instead.

"I mean, I just left them. I didn't even properly say goodbye to them either, it was just a sudden decision. But something was telling me that this was the right thing to do," Poppy explained. "I couldn't let the village suffer because of my decision but in the end it feels like I'm doing that anyway."

Bluey listened and she nodded her head.

"Branch is out there and she's alone," Poppy added. "I can't stand for that. I know that Branch has spent her whole life alone, but she can't be alone out here. It's different. No one wants to be alone, not even Branch. I will always stick by that opinion."

He turned to Bluey and gave her a serious look; it was mixed with determination as well.

"I want to tell her that," he said. "I want to show her that as well. Is that so wrong?"

Bluey shook her body; she didn't think that it was wrong. She understood how Poppy felt; she couldn't picture herself being alone forever… especially not when she had someone like Pinky. The pink messenger bug completed her. He made her feel special. She wondered if Poppy felt the same way for Branch, did she complete him? Did he complete her? Poppy continued to speak.

"I'm just so tired Bluey," he stated. "I feel like we're getting nowhere and yet I feel like she's still out there. I feel like she's waiting for me. I know that may sound crazy but I honestly think that."

He then looked up at the sky and thought about his late father. He wondered if his father was looking down at him right now. He hoped that his father was watching over him and making sure that he was taking the right steps. He also wondered if he was watching over Branch too, if he was then he hoped that he would protect her. To keep her safe until he found her and brought her home. He then looked away and pondered some more.

"It's like she's surrounded by darkness," Poppy added. "She's walking in darkness, she doesn't know what to do and she's lost. And then suddenly a light appears and guides here out of it, and she'll be happy because of that light."

Poppy turned his attention back to Bluey.

"I want to be that light Bluey. I always thought that maybe it was going to be me who brought Branch into our village, I thought that maybe I was going to be the one to open her heart and show her the happiness in life," he stated. "And that's why I had to do this. I had to be the one to do it because no one else would want to become that light."

He reached into his hair and pulled out a scrapbook he had been meaning to work on. He hadn't been able to since he was so preoccupied with the search for Branch. Maybe next time he would work on it. He had plenty ideas on what to create for the pages, he kind of wanted to detail his adventures here in the forest. That would make entertaining stories for the Troll children and his friends. Despite the pressure he was under, he chuckled a little at that thought. He could picture everyone calling him crazy if they heard what he had been through here in the forest. And speaking of Troll Village, there was something else that motivated him to do this.

"But it's not just Branch I want to prove something to, I also want to prove something to the rest of the village as well. I want them to see and understand that Branch is still a Troll no matter what and that she is just as important as anyone else. She's special," Poppy said. "It's too bad she wouldn't believe me if I told her that. She would probably just brush me off and ignore me. Typical Branch. But I missed the times she would do that to me. It's not the same without them."

Bluey saw the genuine look on Poppy's face as he said that. She could tell that he really did mean all of those things. She felt sorry that Branch couldn't see that, maybe she would once he found her though. At least she could hope for that to happen. She hoped that they would find her soon. Bluey leaned against the pink Troll and Poppy appreciated the small gesture, he petted the little bug and smiled.

"Thanks Bluey, it really helps when someone listens," Poppy said.

Bluey squeaked and smiled as well. The two traveling companions stayed like this for a while, they just relaxed to the best of their ability. As they did hope they hoped that Pinky would have a safe journey as he traveled back to Troll Village. But in the meantime they would wait.

* * *

Branch was out and about along with the glow bugs, it was time for her to look for more supplies. It was already late in the day and she decided to find more herbs that were good for her pregnancy. She had great success as she managed to find some ginger root around the area. That was good for reliving nausea and vomiting, and that had been happening a lot lately. She couldn't help it though since the time for her labor was approaching. But for now, all she had to do was find materials that would be good for consummation. That was when she spotted some lemon balm growing on a tall tree, her eyes widen because lemon balm was just as good as ginger root. Lemon balm was useful for reliving anxiety and it was good for sleeping as well. But it was too tall for her or any of the glow bugs to properly reach; she needed someone bigger and faster. A hummingbird.

She walked back to the Rainbow Meadow and stood below the nest of the hummingbirds. She saw that Jewel and Skye and Pip looked ready to call it a night. Tempo, on the other hand, was watching over them. She motioned for him to come to her and he didn't hesitate to do so. With her new helping companion she and the rest of the group traveled back to the tree. By the time they reached it the sky was darkening and the stars were beginning to show. But that didn't stop her as she climbed aboard the hummingbird's back and he flew upward. Her glow bugs friends followed her as they did so. She had a smile on her face as she anticipated collecting the leaves for herself.

* * *

Night came and Poppy couldn't help but think. It was happening again. His mind was too busy thinking about his family and how he was going to find Branch now that the trail was gone. He was so frustrated but he knew that he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him at this point. He wouldn't be able to think properly if he did so. He needed to calm down; he needed to take his mind of these things. And most importantly he needed to relax.

And there was only one way he did that. By singing.

He needed to sing, it was another way to show how he felt. When he sung he always put his heart and soul into it. The same could be said for everything else that he did. But this time would be different. Normally he portrayed positive emotions, but now he would be portraying negative emotions. He would be singing for the Troll he missed and wanted to find.

He looked up at the starry night sky and slowly walked away from Bluey. Bluey found this strange but she didn't say anything. Poppy was now in the moonlight and he took in a deep breath. To Bluey it looked like he was on a stage, with the moon being the light and the brush being his audience. With his heart filled with emotion and his head filled with lyrics, he positioned himself under the moon. Without a second to waste Poppy opened his mouth and a lovely song soon started.

 **"** _ **I've been alone so many nights now**_

 _ **And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall**_

 _ **I keep holdin' out for what I don't know**_

 _ **To be with you, just to be with you"**_

Poppy swayed his body a little in a gentle and delicate fashion; he started to dance around the moonlight. Bluey continued not to say anything as he watched the magic occurring before her. She saw how Poppy was dancing as if he had a partner to dance with. Poppy continued to move and he looked up at the moon as he sang the next part of his heartfelt song. As he danced he looked up at the bright moon in the sky. He wondered if Branch was looking at the same moon right now.

 **"** _ **So here I am staring at the moon tonight**_

 _ **Wondering how you look in this light"**_

He really did wonder what she looked like right now. Did she change at all? Did she look different than she did before? Was she still just as beautiful? He caught himself as he said that, a red blush appeared on his face as he shook that thought out of his mind. He knew that Branch would be mad if she ever heard him say or think that. Well either way, he thought about her and he continued to sing. The next part really got to them because he wondered if it was true.

 **"** _ **Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too"**_

Wherever she was, he really did hope that she was thinking about him. He wondered if she thought about him as much as he thought about her. She continued to dance with the moon rays hitting him. Bluey admired how beautiful and peaceful the Prince of Trolls looked.

" _ **To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do"**_

That part was especially true. At this point he would have done anything to be or see Branch. Anything.

 **"** _ **And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart**_

 _ **Come together eventually"**_

Wherever Branch was, he hoped that one day his world would meet hers. He really wanted to be at the same level as her, but more importantly he wanted to become a part of her world. Just like how he wanted her to become a part of him. Forever.

* * *

Branch was finally picking at the lemon balm leaves and she put them in the basket she was carrying. There was smile on her face; she was excited that she had more resources to put away for her and her baby. However, as she picked the leaves her mind wandered to one Troll. She hadn't thought about him in a while, she wondered what brought it on. She thought about how he was so far away from her at the moment. But then again she supposed that his world had always been far away from her. He was always out of her reach. But now the same could be said for her as well, she was now far away from his reach as well.

"And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart come together eventually," Branch whispered as she looked through the leaves.

She honestly couldn't imagine their world coming together, they were just too different. He was good and she was bad. He inspired and she destroyed, she couldn't ever be a part of him. She found that somewhat ironic because a part of her and and a part of him was currently growing inside her belly at the moment.

* * *

Poppy danced in circles as he sang. Bluey just watched and she did her best to remember the words, as she did so she could sense the meaning behind them.

 **"** _ **And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right**_

 _ **I'll be at the end of my restless road"**_

He could picture Branch standing in front of him; he could see himself running to her too. He hoped that this road would lead him to her.

 **"** _ **But this journey, it was worth the fight**_

 _ **To be with you, just to be**_

 _ **Holding you for the very first time, never letting go "**_

He planned to do that when he found her, even if she didn't like hugs he still planned on giving her one. When he found Branch, that's how he knew that this whole crazy journey would be worth it. He felt like he would take on the whole world for Branch. She had to see that no matter what he would always be by her side, no matter many times she pushed him away.

Branch picked another leaf and stared at it. She wondered more about her lost love. In a perfect world where she was normal and everyone wasn't so judgmental, she would like to think that Poppy would love her the same way she loved him. But she would never know because this wasn't a perfect world. However, if it was there was one thing that she would do if Poppy was hers. She would never let him go.

"Never letting go," Branch stated as she began to pick the right leaves.

The glow bugs and hummingbird noticed the sudden change in Branch's disposition. She looked peaceful and yet conflicted at the same time. It was like she was having an internal conflict. They heard her words and they wondered what they meant. They could hear that there was a deeper meaning behind them.

* * *

Poppy stopped dancing and he clutched onto his arms, his eyes were closed and it looked like he was embracing himself. He wondered how he would feel when he found Branch. He could feel the excitement and want surging through him as he contemplated it. It was a familiar feeling, he wondered why.

 **"** _ **What I wouldn't give to feel that way"**_

Suddenly a quick thought came to him and he felt his head ache a little.

 _He was holding someone or something, it was very comfortable. His body was intertwined with something, it felt like it was moving a little as well. Not only that but it felt like he wasn't wearing anything. This confused him because he never went anywhere naked. The only times he was naked when he was bathing. And that's not all, his body felt a little sore and stiff. Why? What was going on?_

 _And that's not all, for some reason he wasn't complaining. He didn't mind experiencing all of this. He held onto something with all of his might. He could hear something beating into his ear as well. It had an erratic yet soothing rhythm. He felt at peace as he continued to hold onto the object. The warmth that emitted from it was indescribable, and sweet intoxicating scent lingered all around him._

 _He didn't want it to end! But for some reason he felt like it had to. Why? Why couldn't it be like this forever? Why?_

After a few seconds, it ended and Poppy relaxed a little. But he was now paused in that position as he fell to his knees and he looked up at the moon. Whatever just happened right now, it didn't stop him from singing. He liked what he was feeling; he didn't want it to end. His eyes were now filled with a powerful longing. But for what he didn't know.

 **"** _ **Ooohh**_

 _ **Oh, to be with you"**_

He then started to move again, he swayed and followed the sooth rhythm of the song. Bluey couldn't help but gently hum the song to herself as Poppy continued to sing and dance.

 **"** _ **Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart**_

 _ **Come together eventually**_ **"**

Why couldn't their worlds come together? Who was stopping them? And why was he experiencing all these strange head aches and weird moments? Why was he asking some many questions?

* * *

Branch plucked another leaf and made sure that it was clean before placing it in her basket. She felt that she now had enough of the lemon balm leaves. She thought about what she had said earlier and couldn't help but say it again as she thought about how different her world was from the previous one she left. One where she was accepted, and the other where she was an outcast.

"Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart come together eventually," Branch said.

Branch felt that she had all that she needed here at the Rainbow Meadow. She had resources, friends, her baby and her new life. What more could she ask for at this point in her life? But if that was the case, then why did she feel so empty?

* * *

Poppy could have sworn that he saw Branch's figure in the stars, they looked like her. And he couldn't help but reach out for them.

 **"** _ **And when you're standin' here in front of me**_

 _ **That's when I know that God does exist**_

 _ **'Cause He will have answered every single prayer"**_

He slowly stood back up but his arms were still reaching to the sky. It was almost as if he was expecting Branch to be there. He wished that it was her because then he would finally feel at peace with the world.

 **"** _ **To be with you, just to be with you, yeah**_

 _ **You"**_

It was always about her, she was different yet special. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

But more than anything, there was one thing Branch wanted the most. She looked up at the night sky and gazed at the moon, she declared what she wanted. It was her hidden secret and the one thing she knew she could never have. Poppy, he was something that she would never have and yet she dreamed about being with him.

"To be with you, just to be with you, yeah," Branch stated in a voiced filled with longing. "You."

Branch finally stopped speaking and she felt more relaxed than she did before. Every once and a while she had to get her secret off her chest. She wasn't worried though since there was none one there to tell or hear it. But that was when she saw the attention she had attracted. Her glow bug friends were around here along with Tempo. She felt a little embarrassed as she sheepishly smiled and rubbed her head.

"Sorry guys, I got a little caught up in the moment," she said. "I've never been good at speaking my feelings, I've always just kept to myself at times like that."

It was true, Branch hated her feelings and she always did her best to keep them bottled up inside her. She felt like she was doing herself and everyone else a favor by doing so. By keeping to herself, she felt as if she was protecting herself from the pain the world could give her. She never wanted to experience something like that again.

The glow bugs and hummingbird just gave her a look of acceptance and they gathered around her, they embraced her they did so. Branch giggled over how ticklish they made her feel when they did things like this. She petted them and smiled at her friends. They always made her feel welcome and they always accepted her no matter what she did. She could tell them anything and they wouldn't judge her. She appreciated them so much.

"Thanks, you guys are good friends," she replied. "But I think we should head home now that I have what I came for."

The male hummingbird and glow bugs nodded their heads. Gently and carefully Branch got on Tempo's back and they flew back down to their home at the Rainbow Meadow. The glow bugs followed her as she did so. As soon as they landed she got off and thanked Tempo one last time before he went back to his nest with his family. Branch turned to her glow bug friends and wished them a goodnight as she went back inside her home. She put away her new supplies and quickly went to sleep.

She was completely unaware of the song that had been dedicated to her in her absence.

* * *

Poppy ended his dance and he took a bow as he finished releasing his emotions. As he did so Bluey noticed how that last part had so much sadness in it. There was so much raw emotion in his dancing and singing. She had never seen anything like it before.

Poppy was a Troll who was very emotional and sentimental, and here he was pouring his feelings into song. It was a way for him to communicate and feel better at the same time. She couldn't help but consider herself lucky because she had witness such a wonderful performance from the Prince of Trolls. She began to squeak and cheer for the pink Troll.

Poppy looked up to see the only live member of his audience. Bluey was cheering for him and he blushed a little as a result. He forgot that she was there, he couldn't help that she had been watching him this whole time. He felt like such a fool for being seen like that but he couldn't help it. Not to mention the strange occurrences in his mind didn't help with that either. He wondered why he was having moments like that now.

"Did you like it?" he asked. "It's the only thing I could think of for this moment. "

Bluey flew up to him; her blue light was shining through the darkness around them. She could see that there was the same longing in his eyes that she had seen earlier. She knew why he had such a look in his eyes. It was because of who they were searching for.

Branch, the gray Troll. She made him feel this way and she was the reason why Poppy was feeling empty. Bluey may have been a simple messenger bug but she wasn't stupid. Anyone with eyes could see that Poppy cared for Branch in ways that no one could understand. She wondered if the gray Troll felt the same for him.

"I wonder where she is right now," Poppy stated. "Do you think she hates me?"

Bluey looked shocked over that question. Why would he ask such a thing? What gave him that idea?

"Do you think… do you think that I'm the reason she left?" Poppy asked. "I mean, maybe I pushed her too far. Maybe this whole journey wasn't a good idea after all."

Bluey shook her head and got close to his face. She squeaked her opinions and thoughts in an expressive manner. Poppy couldn't believe she was doing such a thing; it was as if she was telling him that he wasn't a fool and that he was doing the right thing. For a little bug she sure had a lot of stamina, he admired that about her. After minutes of Bluey just squeaking, he felt his worries melt away… for now at least.

"Thanks for being here Bluey," he stated. "I now that this isn't what y'all were meant to do but I really appreciate it."

Bluey squeaked and nuzzled herself into Poppy. The Prince of Trolls giggled a little and he petted the little bug.

"I think we should get some rest now," Poppy stated. "Pinky should be back by tomorrow."

Bluey nodded and that was when Poppy got out his sleeping supplies. He placed his sleeping bag and pillow out on the ground, he got in and Bluey laid next to her. Poppy snuggled next to Bluey and they rested for the night, they waited for the return of their other bug friend. But for now, they waited for the morning, Pinky and a response letter. It was all that they could do at this point, but they were surprisingly okay with that now.

Meanwhile, back at Troll Village. The queen stepped out of her pod for her afternoon stroll when she was greeted by the sight of a messenger bug carrying a letter. She smiled as she immediately knew who it was from. She held out her hands and the letter was given to her. She said only one thing.

"Poppy."

That was when she called her people in order to share with them the news her son had brought home.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 26**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Branch was busy doing her daily clean up, she was doing all of the chores that needed to be done. She finished making her bed, sweeping, washing the dishes, organizing her books and survival supplies and now she was washing her clothes.

She stood beside the small stream with a load of clothes beside her. She set up a clothes line behind her, it was held together by the branches on two small bushes. There was also a small pot in front of her, it held water and soap. The soap was made out of herbs and scents she collected from around her. Every time she needed to use fresh water, she would empty the pot onto the grass before filling it up again. The hummingbirds were out scavenging for nest supplies. The glow bugs stood around her and hummed a little as she washed her clothes in the pot. She found herself getting lost in their tunes as she scrubbed and dried the clothes. There was a relaxed and contented smile on her face as she strained the water from the fabric before hanging it up on the clothes line.

"I just to do this and I'll be done for the day," Branch stated.

"Well good for you!" a familiar voice called out.

Branch gasped as did the glow bugs, she quickly turned around along with the small bugs. She was startled by the intrusion but it soon turned to annoyance once she saw who it was. Standing there, with his signature goofy smile, was Cloud Guy.

"Oh it's just you," Branch said.

Cloud Guy walked over to the gray Troll and waved his hand.

"Good afternoon!" Cloud Guy exclaimed.

Branch crossed her arms as her glow bugs friends gathered around her.

"It almost was," Branch pointed out.

Despite the obvious insult Cloud Guy just smiled and even laughed.

"Ha!" Cloud Guy laughed. "The same humor as my sis I see."

Branch rolled her eyes and that was when she noticed that someone was missing from the duo of cloud siblings.

"And speaking of, where is your sister?" she questioned.

"Right here," Cloud Gal stated as she suddenly appeared behind her brother and then she waved her hand at Branch. "Yo."

Despite her annoyance, Branch gave a causal wave to the female cloud. That was when Cloud Guy wrapped an arm around his sister and brought her close to him. He led his other arm high in the air and announced their presence.

"We have returned!" Cloud Guy exclaimed. "The Cloud Twins have returned!"

Cloud Gal gave her twin an annoyed look, she then pinched the arm that was around her. He flinched and brought his injury to himself in order to kiss it. Branch and the glow bugs giggled a little at the action.

"Pipe down dimwit," Cloud Gal added. "She knows who were are."

Once again Branch found herself amused with their antics. After Cloud Guy tended to his nonfatal injury he looked at his twin sister and gave her a smile. And despite her action before he wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug. Surprisingly Cloud Gal didn't seem to mind this time as she just took it. After he was done he walked over to Branch and put a hand on his hip as he stood beside her, he gave her the same flirtatious look he did last time. And once again, Branch didn't know whether to be repulsed or annoyed.

"So what have you been doing today, beautiful?" Cloud Guy stated.

Branch looked away from the cloud as she spoke.

"I've been busy doing my chores," she said. "They've got to get done somehow."

The glow bugs squeaked their response as if they were agreeing with her. They scooted closer to their friend as well, even though they had met the clouds before they still weren't taking any chances. Especially not when Branch was carrying a baby.

"Good to see that you're responsible," Cloud Gal stated. "It's not every day we come across people like you."

Branch just shrugged her shoulders, being responsible was just something she had to learn once she was on her own. Over the years she had become accustomed to taking care of herself, especially when there was no one else to do it for her. She remembered how Queen Peppy used to try and get her to stay with one of the other Troll families but she refused. She didn't like the idea of being put into a place she didn't belong. Not to mention, she knew that no one would be able to understand her or her actions. That's why living alone was easier.

"I'm about to be a mother soon," Branch stated. "I can't have any slouching before the baby's arrival."

"Understandable," Cloud Gal said.

"Yeah totally!" Cloud Guy added.

The glow bugs squeaked and chirped as they agreed with Branch, that was when they gathered around her as she walked back to the wash pot. Branch picked up the wet clothes and started to resume her washing when Cloud Guy walked beside her.

"You know I've noticed how close these little guys are to you," Cloud Guy said. "It's quite cute."

Branch looked down at her bug friends and then back at the male cloud.

"Yeah, they've been with me since the beginning of this crazy journey," Branch responded. "I did them a favor and ever since then they've just kind of hung around me. They're good friends."

"We can see that," Cloud Gal said as she stood beside her brother.

The little bugs smiled at their Troll friend and Branch smiled back. Even though she told them how grateful she was to them several times before, she still wanted them to know that. She really couldn't have done anything without their help; they made it easier for her to leave without causing a stir. But it wasn't just because of them, there were also the hummingbirds.

"Speaking of, where are those other friends of yours?" Cloud Gal asked. "I don't see them anywhere."

Branch gave the female cloud a look; it was as if Cloud Gal read her mind. Maybe she had more in common with the gray cloud than she thought.

"There out scavenging for supplies for their nest," Branch said. "Jewel, the mother, and Tempo, the father, are expecting to mate as soon as they find the right resources. Their children, Skye and Swift, went with them."

"You gave them names?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Might as well, I mean they've done so much for me already, I don't see why I shouldn't," Branch said. "These little critters have names too, isn't that right you all?"

The little bugs jumped up and down in the air, their chirps were filled with happiness. Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal looked amused as the glow bugs scooted closer to the gray Toll.

"Allow me to introduce you to: Flicker, Twinkle, Luster, Flare, Shimmer, Glimmer and Beam," Branch stated as she pointed to the glow bugs.

"Nice to meet you all, you've done a great job at protecting your friend here," Cloud Gal said. "And her baby too."

"Yeah, you guys are awesome!" Cloud Guy said.

The glow bugs looked proud of themselves as they chirped. Branch smiled at how cute they looked as they did so and then she continued to wash the clothes she had left. While she did so, the two clouds engaged her in some conversation. It was mostly the clouds who did the talking while Branch finished with her chores. She would respond every once and a while as they talked but she never interrupted them. She actually found some peace as they talked.

While the Rainbow Meadow was a nice place to be, it was still isolated. It wasn't like Branch didn't appreciate the company of the glow bugs and hummingbirds, but she had to remember that she was really the only person there who could speak using actual words. Sometimes she missed having someone to actually talk to even if it was just something as simple as a greeting. The clouds gave that back to her and she didn't mind.

After a while Branch was finally done with her chores and she started to put the now dry clothes away. The glow bugs helped her while the Cloud Twins followed her, the gray Troll and bugs put away the clothes once they were inside the mushroom house while the cloud siblings waited outside. Once they were done they stepped back outside and beside Cloud Gal and Cloud Guy. But before anything else could happen Branch was surprised to see that her hummingbird friends were back from their scavenging trip so soon. She waved to them and the glow bugs flew around the air once they saw them.

"Hey you guys!" Branch stated.

As soon as they landed Branch could see that the hummingbirds looked a little down. They didn't look as happy as they usually did. Branch slowly walked over to them and hesitantly asked.

"Any luck?"

Jewel shook her head and chirped a little, Branch could see the disappointment in her eyes. She reached over to the mother hummingbird and gently petted her head.

"I'm sure you'll find some next time," Branch said. "These things take time you know."

That seemed to lift Jewel's spirits up and a little as she rubbed her head against Branch and her belly. Just by that action, Branch could see how much Jewel longed to be a mother again. While she already had two beautiful and wonderful children, she wanted more. She wanted to re-experience the joys of motherhood. That was when Tempo came forward and nuzzled Branch as well, Branch patted his head too.

"You're going to be great parents again," Branch stated. "Skye and Pip are lucky to have you and you're lucky to have them."

Th two younger hummingbirds chirped and they flapped their wings. Branch was happy to see that the hummingbird family was happy again. That was when they started to sing and fly around in the air; it was a beautiful scene to watch as their colorful feathers danced with the wind. With one final chirp they flew back into their nest and huddled together. Branch smiled as they did so before turning her attention back to the Cloud Twins.

"Well I guess we should be going too," Cloud Gal stated. "We just wanted to see how you were doing; everything seems to be fine here."

Branch looked a little surprised over that statement; they came here to check up on her? They were practically strangers and yet they wanted to do something like that for her. For some reason she felt a little happy over that.

"Aw we have to leave?" Cloud Guy whined. "So soon?"

"We don't want to be a bother to her bro," Cloud Gal stated.

Cloud Guy pouted.

"But we aren't bothering her she hasn't told us to go away or anything."

"He has a point," Branch said.

The brother and sister looked at Branch with puzzled looks on their faces. Branch looked away from them in embarrassment but she continued to speak. The glow bugs smiled a little at her shy actions. They could see how much these clouds had an effect on her.

"I mean… how would you all like to stay for the day?" Branch suggested. "I mean if you don't have anything else to do… plus it's dangerous to travel at night."

Cloud Guy's eyes widen with happiness and he couldn't contain his excitement. He jumped up and down and around the group.

"We'd love to!" Cloud Guy exclaimed. "Isn't that right sis?"

Cloud Gal just shrugged her shoulders and she seemed to agree with her younger twin.

"Why not? We've got nothing else to do," Cloud Gal replied. "Might as well enjoy the stay here before we get going again."

Branch smiled and she motioned for them to join her in her house, the glow bugs followed them inside. That was when Cloud Guy gazed in awe over how neat and complex Branch's mushroom house was. He couldn't keep his eyes, or his hands, off the objects inside. He looked around curiously like some sort of pet. Thankfully, Cloud Gal managed to keep him from destroying anything. Once that was over, Branch gave the cloud siblings a tour of her home. Cloud Gal was especially amazed with all the organization Branch had.

However, there was one place that was unorganized and that was the dining room table. There were some books that laid on the table, most of them were the ones she took from the library before she left Troll Village. There were also some notepads filled with various notes about her home and her pregnancy. Branch looked a little embarrassed over the mess; she wasn't used to having any guests here besides the glow bugs. Plus, she wanted to be sure that she was as prepared as possible when the baby came along.

"Sorry about that," Branch commented. "I like to keep things like that within hands reach."

"We don't mind," Cloud Gal said.

"Let me clean up a little here and we can sit down," Branch added.

With that said, Branch placed the supplies back on the selves, with the clouds help, before they did anything else. Once the space was empty they all sat down and talked some more while the glow bugs listened. Branch talked about how intricate and detailed her old home used to be. She also talked about how she kept her current home so organized. Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal listened and they never interrupted her as she spoke. Branch was honestly enjoying the Cloud Twins company as they just sat together and talked. It was something she wasn't used to because nobody ever took the time to listen to her before.

Time passed and soon night fell, that was when Branch made her dinner while giving the clouds each a cup of water. The clouds didn't really eat solid foods; their diet mostly consisted of liquids. The glow bugs went outside in order to eat their dinner, this was so that they wouldn't make a mess out of Branch's home. But they never strayed too far away. And so they all ate their dinner in peace.

"After having dinner, sometimes I like to just sit outside around a camp fire," Branch stated as she finished her last bite. "Sometimes I enjoy a nice cup of tea as well."

"Tea?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Their organic teas, mostly made out of herbs and roots," Branch responded. "Ever since I was a kid I've liked to experiment with flavors."

"Sounds like an interesting hobby," Cloud Gal said.

"It is," Branch replied. "Especially if you have someone there to try it with you."

Branch thought about the pink Troll once she said that, she remembered how he always wanted to try new flavors she created. Ever since she gave him that tea, he was curious to see what else she could create. She recalled all the times he gave her a childish look of awe whenever she did that. She smiled at the memories and that was when the male cloud spoke.

"Let's do it then, I want to see your talents in action," Cloud Guy stated.

"Are you sure?" Branch responded. "You may not like it, it's ginger root tea today."

"Of course, I'm always up for a date with a pretty girl," Cloud Guy said.

Branch looked at the male cloud before turning to his twin sister.

"I would tell him that this is not a date but he probably wouldn't listen to me anyway would he?" Branch asked Cloud Gal.

"Definitely not," she answered.

"Well then might as well clean this up before we do that," Branch stated as she stood up from her seat.

She took her food ware along with the cups and placed them in the sink, she then poured some water over them along with soap. She rinsed again and again until they were clean. After she put them away, she was surprised with another visit from the glow bugs.

"Hey you guys," she greeted. "Want to help me with some things?"

The glow bugs were more than happy to help as they chirped. Branch placed some cups on their backs along with a jar filled with the ingredients needed for the tea. She also asked for Cloud Gal and Cloud Guy to help, they happily agreed as well.

Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal helped with the setup of the camp fire while Branch gathered some wood. Cloud Gal carried the pot and Cloud Guy carried the water. They set up the arrangement one by one, Branch placed the wood in the fire pit and she quickly started a fire. After that Cloud Gal placed the small pot in this holding area while Cloud Guy poured the water inside. Once the water was heating inside the small pot, Branch poured the ingredients inside it. She then used a wooden spoon to stir them together for several minutes until the smell was perfect. She took a small spoon full out and blew on it a little before sipping it. She relished in the taste before giving her nod of approval.

"Okay, it's done," Branch stated.

That was when the glow bugs carried the cups to her, one by one Branch filled them up. She knew that the hummingbirds had no interest in nourishment like this so she didn't have to worry about them. Either way they were already sleeping in their nest, after a long day of searching she couldn't blame them for being so tired. The glow bugs squeaked their yawns as well; they were becoming equally tired as the hummingbirds. As soon as Branch handed the refreshments to the clouds and herself they decided to call it a night. They crawled over to her and squeaked their goodnights to her.

"Goodnight to you all as well," Branch said as she patted each and every one of them.

The glow bugs then turned to the clouds and squeaked to them as well. The clouds looked confused and Branch couldn't blame them. She chuckled a little before speaking.

"They are saying goodnight to you two," Branch stated.

The Cloud Twins now understood as they looked at the small critters and said their goodnights as well.

"Aw thanks little guys," Cloud Guys. "Goodnight to you all too."

"The feeling is mutual," Cloud Gal added.

With that the little bugs crawled to their home and huddled together, within seconds they were asleep. Branch smiled as she saw how relaxed they looked as they slept, it was one of the wonders of the Rainbow Meadow. It was a place where anyone could let go of their past troubles and come together in peace. She never had a chance to do that back at Troll Village or in her bunker. But here, she was free and she couldn't think of a better home for her baby than here.

However, she had a feeling that some would disagree with her about that… especially the baby's father.

But she forgot about it as she took a sip of her tea. The two clouds followed her example as they took sips of their own. As soon as the tea entered his mouth Cloud Guy gave his approval to the gray Troll.

"Wow this is delicious!" Cloud Guy exclaimed.

"And healthy too," Cloud Gal added.

"Thanks," Branch replied. "These last few weeks I've been researching some proper beverages for me to drink, I want my body to be as strong and healthy as possible when the baby arrives."

Once the gray troll said that there was a moment of silence between the group. It was as if the clouds remembered that Branch was pregnant and that was when Cloud Guy asked the question that had been bothering him ever since he met Branch.

"You know," Cloud Guy started. "I know that it's a touchy and sore subject for you but I'm just curious."

Branch turned to the male cloud.

"What?" Branch questioned.

"Well it's just that you said that you were from a village, of Trolls I assume, but you're all the way out here," Cloud Guy explained. "I know my sis said that it might have something to do with your baby and all but does it have anything to do with the father as well?"

Branch's eyes widen when he asked that and she slowly turned away from the cloud. She wondered if it was that obvious. These clouds didn't even know her and yet they were able to read her like a book. She was especially surprised that Cloud Guy was able to put it together just as quickly as his sister. But to be fair she didn't really worry about them knowing her secrets, it's not like there were any other Trolls for them to tell. She would rather have a complete stranger know her secrets rather than anyone in Troll Village… and that included Poppy.

Poppy, it had been a while since she thought about that name. She thought that she had finally found some peace with the matter but she knew that she could never get him out of her mind or heart completely. She knew that and to an extent she was okay with that as well.

"To an extent, yes," Branch stated.

"I knew it!' Cloud Guy exclaimed. "Star crossed lovers who were destined to be together!"

Branch almost choked on her tea as the male cloud said that while Cloud Gal laughed a little.

"Bro, you need to stop reading those fairy tales of yours," Cloud Gal stated. "This isn't a story and this most certainly isn't a drama."

Cloud Guy gave his sister a pout.

"Hey I call it like I see it," Cloud Guy said. "I may not know who managed to capture this lovely lady's heart but I can tell that the Troll must truly be something special. I mean who else would be able to win over a girl like this?"

Cloud Guy wiggled his brow at Branch once he said that and she gave him an annoyed look. But a part of what he was saying was true. Not just any Troll was able to win over her heart and love. There was only one Troll that captured her attention, and it was the same Troll who she knew that she could never be with. She had the most history with him and yet there was still so much he didn't know about her. Only because she refused to let him in. She knew what would happen if anyone got close to her, she was afraid that they would meet the same fate as her beloved grandfather. And even now she still feared for her child, she wanted to make sure that she did everything right.

"We're not star crossed lovers, but it would never work out either way," Branch stated.

Cloud Guy gave her a puzzled look.

"Well why not?" Cloud Guy questioned.

"Look at me," Branch said as she gestured to herself.

Cloud Guy looked and he was still confused, he honestly couldn't see what the problem was.

"What about you?" Cloud Guy asked. "You're beautiful, smart and talented. What Troll wouldn't fall for you?"

Branch rolled her eyes; she obviously didn't believe what he was saying.

"With opinions like that the other Trolls would think that there's something wrong with you," Branch said.

Cloud Gal smiled a little over that statement.

"Trust me when I say that's the truth," Cloud Gal replied.

Then the female cloud's face became serious.

"But he's right though… in a way at least."

Branch looked at Cloud Gal as did Cloud Guy, they both wanted an explanation on what she meant by that.

"Looks don't count for everything you know," Cloud Gal stated. "Only a shallow and superficial person only takes looks into consideration and pays no attention to personality."

Branch and Cloud Gal gave each other a silent look, they both agreed on that. After a few seconds Branch just shook her head, even though she believed that as well she knew that others didn't. Poppy's attraction to Creek was just physical, he always doted on how pretty Creek's looks were. And while he would talk about Creek's personality from time to time, Branch didn't consider that to mean anything. How could it? After all, it was a fake personality. Creek put on a show while in front of others, but she knew Creek's true colors. She had seen and experienced it for herself. She still bore the mental scars from those encounters. Creek was smarter than Branch gave her credit for, she knew how and where to hit where it hurt the most without actually laying a hand on that person. In this case and as always it was her. Branch was sure she probably did it with the others but never in front of them, knowing Creek she would probably just keep it to herself but say it out loud when no one was around. Yeah, that sounded like Creek alright.

"Well that's just the way the world works… especially in Troll Village," Branch responded. "All of the Trolls there have colors that go beyond the rainbow. But me, I'm the only gray Troll around."

"So you're one of a kind," Cloud Guy commented "That's rad."

Cloud Gal rolled her eyes and took another sip of her ginger root tea.

"Ignore him," Cloud Gal quickly stated. "But I can see your point of view, it's unfortunate to see that some people would rather go on looks than personality. There are some people in this world who can possess a high level of beauty but still have awful personalities."

"But then there are people who may not think much about themselves but have the kindest hearts known to this world," Cloud Gal added. "I can see that one of those people is sitting right beside me and my dopey brother."

Cloud Guy nodded his head and

"What's he like?" Cloud Guy asked. "I want to know more about this mysterious Troll."

This time both Cloud Gal and Branch rolled their eyes at the male cloud. He was treating this as if it was some sort of love story, well Branch knew better than that. This was no love story because Poppy and she would never be the prince and princess of a fairy tale. Maybe he would be the prince, but she most certainly would never be the princess.

"He's too far out of my reach, he's everything I'm not and I'll never be," Branch said. "Nobody would accept it if we got together."

"How can you be so sure?" Cloud Gal questioned.

"Because he's not just any Troll," Branch stated. "He's the Prince of Trolls and the future king."

That certainly caught the two clouds off guard, their expressions were filled with shock and surprise. That was when Cloud Guy spoke.

"Wow, he's a prince? Lucky Troll!" Cloud Guy responded. "He certainly caught himself a catch!"

Branch gave him an annoyed look, but it also held so much self-hatred. Branch didn't like herself and she most definitely didn't consider herself to be a catch of any kind. Titles like that belonged to pretty Trolls… like Creek. Her hands clenched into fists once she remembered that name and face. That two-faced snake!

"Ha!" she laughed sarcastically. "Are you kidding me? The Prince of Trolls with me? Ha, that's the funniest joke I've heard in my life."

Cloud Guy looked genuinely confused when Branch said that and he touched her shoulder.

"But what about the little one?" Cloud Guy asked in a sincere and curious tone. "Surely that must mean something."

A small yet sad smile appeared on Branch's face as he asked that. It looked as if there was more to the story that he originally thought. But he could see that the past was getting to her at the moment, they hurt on her face said it all.

"This baby was just an accident," Branch admitted. "I can tell you right now that none of us planned for it to happen… but it just did."

Branch paused for a moment to take another drink of her tea before continuing on.

"I never told him about it either," Branch added. "That's how much I knew that it was an accident, I couldn't even tell him about the night we shared together."

Despite the craziness and the heartache, Branch remembered that night fondly. She recalled how Poppy stood behind her and as he whispered sweet words into her ear. His arms slide around her and that was all it took for her walls to come crashing down. The walls she had spent years building had finally failed her as she accepted Poppy's presence. It was a moment of weakness… for both of them. At least she thought that it was a moment of weakness for him, how else would she describe the state he was in that night.

She shook her head and forgot about the memory, despite how sweet it was she couldn't focus on that at the moment. She turned her attention back to the clouds and they could see the look in her eyes. There was a sense of longing in those sky blue eyes.

"Not that he doesn't even remember anyway," Branch said. "That made it easier for me to leave without telling him."

A puzzled expression appeared on Cloud Gal's face, that certainly caught her attention.

"What? He doesn't remember?" Cloud Gal asked. "How?"

Branch blushed a little as she recalled the reason why Poppy and her were together in that kind of situation. To say that she was embarrassed was an understatement.

"Well, let's just say that he wasn't in the right state of mind at the time," Branch said. "I was trying to help him and well… one thing led to another."

The blush on Branch's face increased and the cloud twins automatically knew what she was trying to imply. That was when Cloud Guy wrapped his arm around her in a reassuring fashion, Branch turned to him as a result.

"Hey, no matter know your baby was conceived, it's very lucky to have a mother like you," Cloud Guy said. "I'm sure you'll love it enough for both you and its father. I can see that everything you've done so far is for your child. And you're not selfish for doing so."

Branch couldn't help but smile a little once she heard Cloud Guy said that. Even Cloud Gal looked proud of her brother as she gave him a firm nod. Despite being eccentric and a little naïve, Cloud Guy knew when someone needed reassurance and comfort. And this was one of those times. He could tell that the gray Troll needed to know that she wasn't a bad person for doing what she thought was right.

"That's probably the wisest thing I've heard from you yet," Branch said. "You're kind of helpful when you want to be."

At that a big smile appeared on Cloud Guy's face.

"Aw, you complimented me!" Cloud Guy cheered.

Despite the tension Branch smiled at the cloud and she even patted his head.

"Well don't get used to it," Branch stated. "Because you're still annoying."

Cloud Guy chuckled at that and he brought the gray Troll into a hug. Meanwhile, Cloud Gal watched with an amused look on her face. Despite the duo being strange and different, Branch felt like she could connect with them because of that. After all, she was strange and different too. And she never felt so comfortable with those titles before in her life until now.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 27**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title (I also do not own the song "Wish You Were Here)**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

 **This chapter is going to be in a somewhat different format than what I've been doing so far. Once again you're going to see it from both Poppy's and Branch's perspectives. Just FYI Branch isn't going to sing, she's simply speaking the words… Poppy on the other hand will be singing a little.**

Rainbow Meadow was as quiet and as tranquil as it always was. The hummingbirds were resting in their nest while the glow bugs were nestled into their little home. The clouds were sleeping peacefully as well, they were inside Branch's home and they were resting in her living room. They had stayed for the entire week but they were planning to leave soon, they had errands to run. But for now they rested and they enjoyed their stay at the Rainbow Meadow.

However, there was one occupant that wasn't getting as much rest as the others.

Branch was sleeping in her bed but for once she wasn't sleeping peacefully, she was tossing and turning. Her dreams were getting the best of her; dreams of her past flooded her mind as she tried to rest. She dreamed of her grandfather and she dreamed of her lost love. The two most important men in her life were being taken away from her right before her eyes.

 _Branch was in an empty space, there was nothing but darkness. She was floating right in the middle of it. She was confused, why was she here? She then started to look around but there was nothing and nobody there. Nevertheless she couldn't resist the urge to call out to the empty space._

" _Hello? Is anybody there?"_

 _But she got no answer; instead she just continued to float. But she continued to look around as well… and that was when her efforts were rewarded as a figure appeared before her. Her eyes widen once she realized that it was familiar face as well. It was one she hadn't seen for years now._

" _Grandpa?" she questioned._

 _It was home. There was no denying it. His purple skin, light green turquoise hair, light green eyes and a teal nose. His outfit was the same as well. Nothing had changed and yet nothing was the same either. She wasn't the same Branch she had been when he was still alive. That Branch was happy and had colors but this Branch was miserable and gray. And now he was standing right in front of her and he gave her the same smile he used too back when she was little._

" _Hello granddaughter," he greeted. "How you've grown"_

 _Branch's eyes filled with tears as she said that and did something she wanted to do for a long time. She floated to her grandfather and tried to hug him but to her surprise she went right through him. She let out a gasp over that fact. She turned around and there was a look of confusion on her face, but surprisingly her grandfather didn't turn around to face her. Instead he just floated there._

" _Why didn't you save me Branch?"_

 _That caught her attention, that was the last thing she expected to hear from her beloved grandfather. There was an emotional look on her face, she reached out to him._

" _I… I'm so sorry Grandpa," she stuttered. "I… I never meant for-"_

" _No of course you didn't," he interrupted. "I'm sure you were just an innocent bystander in all of this, you watched me die Branch. You allowed me to die."_

 _Horror was now on Branch's face as she stood there and listened to the resentful tone in her grandfather's voice. He had never used that kind of kind before, it was nothing like the grandfather she knew and loved. But here he was and he was blaming her for something she had blamed herself for so long now._

" _Please believe me," she pleaded. "I never meant for it to happen. I wish it had been me."_

 _Tears were now pouring down her face and she fell onto her knees, she was still floating though. She tried to wipe away the tears but it was no use, they just kept coming and she hated every moment of it. She never liked to look weak, especially not in front of those she cared about. Her grandfather continued to speak._

" _Yes, it should have been you," he stated. "You should have been the one who got eaten, you useless girl."_

 _Branch felt like something stabbed her through the heart as he said those cruel words. They cut into her like a knife. She was about to plead for his forgiveness when another figure appeared behind her, she turned around to see yet another familiar face. Not this time it was one that she had wanted to avoid at all costs. Poppy, he was standing behind her only he didn't have a happy look on his face. She found this to be alarming. In all the time she had known Poppy she had never seen him look like that. The Prince of Trolls always had a smile on his face and she was always full of sunshine. But now he looked just as gray and as gloomy as her. That was when he spoke._

" _Why Branch?" he asked._

 _Branch slowly got up from her knees and she turned to face him, she managed to wipe away the tear stains on her face as she looked at him._

" _Why what Poppy?" she responded._

" _Why didn't you tell me?" he added. "About that night… and about the baby? How could you just up and leave like that?"_

 _The gray Troll's eyes widen in shock over that. How did he know? She never told him, she got rid of any evidence that would prove otherwise. She couldn't believe it, he was angry at her and he had every right to be. She should have told him… but most importantly she should have never let it happen in the first place. She knew that and she knew that she should be blamed for everything that went wrong. Everything was all her fault. It was her fault._

" _I-I wanted to tell you Poppy," she confessed. "But how could I? I had to leave, how could I tell you that your child was growing inside me?"_

" _You made that decision on your own! You have no right to do that, I should have had a say in it. But now you just had to be the one who decided. In the end you didn't really care about me," Poppy exclaimed. "How could you trick me like that? You seduced me! You really are a freak of nature!"_

 _Branch let out another gasp and she reached out to him but he recoiled in disgust. Her guilt and the horror on her face increased as a result. She couldn't believe that she had caused Poppy this much pain by not telling him. She thought that she was protecting but in the end it seemed like she was hurting him. That was when her grandfather turned to face her, not only that but the two of them began to grow in size. They were now towering over her with looks of hatred on their faces. Branch couldn't help cower a little as she felt their glances pierce into her soul. She could feel the hatred and the anger they had towards her, and the worst part was that she didn't blame them. In the end she caused them both so much pain. Their words began to fill the air and they went straight into her heart._

" _It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault," they kept repeating in unison._

 _What they were saying was true, it was her fault. She caused her grandfather to die and she caused Poppy to become an unprepared father. The tears returned and she fell to her knees once again, she clutched onto her head as the tears came out. She hated herself just as much as they had every right to._

 _She hated herself and let out a painful scream._

Branch woke up with a gasp and she jolted out of her bed. She needed some fresh air, anything to take her mind off the horrible dream she just had. And anything to keep her mind off the two people she treasured the most. She hadn't thought about them in a long while, she wondered what was causing it to happen now. Was it a sign? If so what purpose did it have? She carefully took her robe and she made her way outside. She made sure not to wake up any of her friends as she made her way to a secluded part of the Rainbow Meadow.

Once she was there she fell knees first into the field of flowers and allowed herself to cry. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was doing so, at this point she didn't care. What was the point? She allowed her raw emotions to consume her as her tears fell onto the flowers and grass. Her heart felt like it was in pieces, it was like a broken mirror. But then again maybe she was broken, at least no one told her otherwise. There was something wrong with her. It seemed like the only thing she was capable of was hurting people, all she was good for was to spread pain and suffering. And for that she hated herself.

She then remembered the two people who held dear places in her heart. Her grandfather and her love. The two people she could never see or be with… and the same people who were hurt because of her. She wanted to believe that it wasn't true but she wouldn't allow herself to think otherwise. Deep down she missed them and right now she really wished that they were there with her. She wished that she had her grandfather to talk to about her troubles, she wished that Poppy was there to tell her that everything was going to be alright. But she knew that wasn't how real life worked. In reality bad things happened and there was nothing anybody could do about that. How else could she explain everything that happened to her in her life? She wished that she could change the past but she couldn't, in the end it was something she had no control over. Just like how she had no control over the circumstances that led her to this point.

She calmed down a little and she wiped the tears away from her eyes and cheeks. She let out deep breaths as she placed her hands over her growing belly. She caressed it and she could actually feel the baby move inside her. She smiled a little despite the emotions she was feeling at the moment. Her baby could never make her feel sad. But that still didn't change how she felt; she couldn't deny that she missed the two. She tried to ignore the feelings but they were too strong for her to constantly keep inside her. What she wouldn't give to see her Grandpa Rosiepuff and Poppy again, even if it was just for a moment. She looked up at the sky and began to speak words that resembled a poem.

"I can be tough, I can be strong. But with you, it's not like that at all," Branch stated.

She hugged herself as she spoke those words. She thought about Poppy as they left her mouth, but she also thought about her grandfather. Ever since his death she tried to be strong for herself and for him, that's how he always wanted her to be. But sometimes it felt like a lie, she felt like her strength was nothing but a front she put on.

"There's a girl, that gives a pit. Behind this wall, you just walk through it," she added.

That especially was true. All her life it was like she was building walls around herself, walls that were supposed to be impenetrable. They were the very same walls that came crashing down all because of one Troll... Poppy.

"And I remember all those crazy things you said…" she started "You left them running through my head."

She blushed a little as she said those words. She was thinking about the past she shared with Poppy, she remembered all of the sweet things he would tell her even when she turned him away. Despite always rejecting him and his invitations, he still continued to give her his smile and he filled her heart and mind with his sweet words. She was truly unworthy of it all and yet he still did it. She then moved her hands to her belly and she whispered the next words.

"You're always there, you're everywhere."

She caressed her belly even more and she felt a firm kick, she smiled a little. Her baby was already full of energy even though it was still growing in her womb. It truly was Poppy's child. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to get away from him, in the end he was still with her. And he would always be with her, but he didn't know that. However, her baby made her wish even more that Poppy was here. Deep down she wanted Poppy to know that he was a father and that their baby needed them, she knew the perils of not having a family. She didn't want her child to go through the same thing as her, but the possible consequences prevented her from doing so. In the end it was a secret that she would take to her grave. But that didn't mean that she couldn't dream.

"But right now I wish you were here," she admitted.

* * *

Two weeks. That's how long it had been since Poppy left his home. He still kept in touch with his mother and he still sent her letters whenever he could. She in turn would send her responses along with the responses of his friends. They wrote how much they missed him, what he had been missing and they sent their best wishes. Sometimes Poppy felt that the words were forced since he knew how everyone felt about Branch and he knew that they probably considered this whole thing to be pointless. Maybe it was but he wasn't going back until he knew for sure.

Right now he was taking shelter in a tree that had a hollow trunk at the bottom. Pinky and Bluey were providing him with light as he worked on his current scrapbook. It was a way to keep his mind off things and it was also a good way to relax. He cut out some felt and making shapes before gluing them down and sprinkling some glitter all over it. He was scrapbooking his experiences out in the forest. He made shapes of the creatures him and the bugs had encountered as well as the locations they had been too.

Over the last few days he had been surviving along with Pinky and Bluey, they had traveled and traveled until the time came for them to rest. And whenever they weren't resting they were busy gathering supplies for the night or for the day. Poppy still had some food and drinks from his village but they were dwindling down. He knew that they wouldn't last forever so he began to forge and look for things that were safe to eat. He wondered if this was how Branch lived and if so then he finally understood why she collected so much at a given time. He also now understood why she choose to safe rather than waste it all in one sitting. He smiled a little over that thought. That was one of the many things he liked and admired about Branch; she was always so well prepared.

He thought about Branch as he cut away at the paper, he then looked outside and saw how it would soon be morning. This was a night that he didn't feel like sleeping, a rarity for him but he didn't care. Lately he hadn't been sleeping as well as he should because his dreams usually involved Branch in some way. He couldn't face another sleepless night wondering where she was and how she was doing. Instead he choose to scrapbook and he choose to forget about the rising tension in his body. Right now he just wanted to focus on his creative process. And then when the time came he would go out and look for Branch once again.

"Man Branch," he whispered as he pasted another shape. "Where did you go?"

The two messenger bugs chirped a little as they heard their friend's worries. They could understand his dilemma. It wasn't easy, this whole journey was taking a lot out of him, they wondered just how long he would last at here. It was no secret that Poppy knew a lot about the outside world. He had spent the better part of his life being shelters and spoiled by the village. As a result, he had no reason to leave his home… that is until now. They found it intriguing that it was all because of one Troll that he was doing things that he would have never done before.

That was when they heard Poppy start to hum as he used his scissors to cut away the paper's edges. However, he didn't realize that he was cutting a familiar yet unintended shape. He let out a small gasp after the shape was finished and he held it high. He couldn't believe what he had unintentionally created, Branch was in his mind and now she was in his hand as well. He had cult the paper into the shape of Branch and he couldn't help but bring it closer to him. He placed the shape over his heart and he hummed some more. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his mind, she was everywhere. But for some reason he didn't mind. He wanted her to be everywhere but there was one specific place he wished she was.

 **"** _ **You're always there, you're everywhere,"**_ Poppy sang. _**"But right now I wish you were here."**_

* * *

The Cloud Twins were still sleeping peacefully; they were none the wise to their friend's disappearance. The same could be said for the hummingbirds and the glow bugs. But that was when Cloud Guy turned to Branch's bed and his eyes fluttered open a little. He suddenly jolted from his makeshift bed as he discovered that Branch wasn't in hers. He gasped and he quickly turned to his sister. He shook her awake.

"Sis. Sis," he called out. "Wake up sis."

"Hmmm," Cloud Gal groaned. "Guy… do you know what time it is?"

"That's not important, Branch is missing," he stated.

That caught Cloud Gal's attention as she stood up from her own bed and she turned to look at Branch's bed. She saw that what her brother was saying was true. Her bed was unmade, the blankets were scattered everywhere and the pillows were out of place. And that's not all, Cloud Gal examined the room some more and noticed that Branch's robe was missing as well. Cloud Gal and Cloud Guy immediately stood up from the floor and they looked around. There was nothing to suggest that Branch had been attacked or something like that. The looked to see that the door was wide open and that was when they knew that Branch had gone out on her own. But they couldn't think of any reason why she would do so. Branch had made it perfectly clear that she was taking care of herself for her baby and that included getting a good night sleep every chance she could get.

"Let's see if we can find her," Cloud Gal said.

"I'm with ya sis," Cloud Guy agreed.

With that the two siblings carefully and quietly made their way outside and they scanned the area. The twins had become acquainted with the many areas of the Rainbow Meadow during their stay there. As a result, Cloud Gal had a feeling she knew where the missing gray Troll was. She pointed to an area that was an isolated field, it was nothing but flowers and grass that had trees and bushes surrounding it like a circle. Cloud Gal had a feeling that Branch would have gone there out of all the locations.

"There, she has to be there," she stated. "That's where I would go if I wanted to be alone."

Cloud Guy nodded his head and they went to the isolated location of the Rainbow Meadow. Cloud Gal's assumptions were soon proven to be true as they walked over to the area and Branch's figure could be seen. The Cloud Twins were about to go to hear when they heard her words. They could hear her talking to herself but it sounded like she was talking to someone else. But what really caught their attention was how much emotion she put into speaking, there was such a longing in them. And they couldn't help but be captivated by them, so they just listened and they allowed Branch to continue. Branch had her back turned to them so she didn't notice them as they stood by the trees, and so she continued to put her emotions into words.

"All those crazy things we did…"

Branch blushed even more when she said those words; she was talking about that night in particular. The night when he held her and she held him back, it was a night she would always remember and hold dear. She remembered how she just let everything go that day.

"Didn't think about it, just went with it," she declared.

That part was especially true, she didn't think that day. She allowed her emotions and her hidden feelings to get the best of her as she allowed Poppy to take her. Poppy too wasn't thinking that day; she knew that for a fact. Had he been thinking the whole situation would have been prevented. In a way she supposed that they were both responsible for what happened. But if that was the case then why did she continue to blame herself? Nevertheless, she continued to speak to herself.

"You're always there, you're everywhere… but right now I wish you were here," Branch said.

That was when the tears welled up in her eyes again, her heart ached for her lost love and it ached for the one she lost long ago. She wished that she had someone there to tell her what to do and reassure her that what she was doing was the right thing. She didn't have the answers, and she wished that someone would give them to her. But more importantly she just wished that she hadn't gone through a life of pain. She wished that Poppy and her Grandpa Rosiepuff were there and she fell onto her knees. She cried as she looked up at the sky, it was like she was pleading to some higher power for her wishes to come true.

"Dang, dang, dang," she cursed. "What I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here."

That statement broke the Cloud Twins hearts as they saw and heard Branch declare the broken heart she had acquired over the years. They couldn't believe that so much pain had been built up inside her this entire time. And yet despite that she still managed to place others before herself, in the time they had known her it seemed like Branch was always putting others and never herself first. Branch was truly a selfless being. They continued to listen with interest.

"Dang, dang, dang, what I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."

Branch hugged herself again; it was like she was trying to keep herself grounded to reality. She pictured Poppy in her head and she once again admitted the love she had for him. The secret that was no secret, at least to her it wasn't.

"I love the way you are, it's who I am. Don't have to try hard. We always say, say it like it is," Branch declared. "And the truth…"

She paused at that. What was the truth? She knew what it was but she never admitted in front of anyone, let alone Poppy.

"Is that I really miss… all those crazy things you said. You left them running through my head," she added. "You're always there, you're everywhere… but right now I wish you were here."

At that Branch allowed herself to lie down on the field of grass and flowers. They comforted her as she spread her arms and legs. She looked up at the starry sky that was beginning to disappear slowly and slowly. It would soon be morning, and that meant that it would be another day that went by since she left the Troll Village. Another day of being gone… and another day of missing her love and her grandfather.

"All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere… but right now I wish you were here."

The Cloud Twins listened and they wondered if Branch was talking about her love. They may have known her for short time but they could tell that she had strong feelings for the father of her child. However, their friend made it perfectly clear that she could never be with him for many reasons. But they could tell that despite that she still had love for him and she was longing for him at the moment. A part of them wanted to interrupt her but another part of them just wanted to see where this was going to go. Branch continued to be obvious to their existence as she showered words of love and longing to no one in particular.

"Dang, dang, dang, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here," she said. "Dang, dang, dang, what I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here

She then placed her hands on her belly once again and gently caressed it. She smiled a little and she imagined Poppy being there with them. She pictured him giving her his usual smile and waving at her… and she also pictured her grandfather waiting for her to come home and give him a hug. In her mind they were here even if they really weren't… but she didn't want it to end just yet. She continued to picture that they were there and she reached out to them. But to the Cloud Twins she was reaching out to nothing.

"No, I don't wanna let go," Branch said. "I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go. No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know that I never wanna let go."

She never wanted to let either of them go but she knew that life wasn't that kind. She would have to wake up from her dream and face reality, and the reality was that she was alone. She had friends now, but sometimes she still felt that way. She felt alone even when she was with people who cared about her. It was a strange paradox, she wondered if that was selfish of her. But she didn't have the heart or the courage to ask such a question.

* * *

Poppy finished the page he was working on and moved onto the next one. He continued to hum to himself as she cut and pasted. The scrapbook was beginning to come alive with color and emotion. However, Poppy as Poppy flipped through the scrapbook all he could see was Branch's face. She seemed to be everywhere even if she wasn't actually there at all. He could see her face every time he created a shape of when he pasted paper together or when he sprinkled glitter. He couldn't get her out of his head and he couldn't help but remember the times they were together. When he used to come over to her bunker in order to give her an invitation or the times he had to chase her around in order to have a proper conversation with her. He chuckled a little once he remembered those times but he treasured them because Branch never did anything of those things with the other Trolls. She only did such crazy things with him… and for that he felt special.

 **"** _ **Dang, dang, dang, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here."**_ Poppy sang. _**"Dang, dang, dang, what I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."**_

He wished she was here, he wished that more than anything in the world at this point. Suddenly just when Poppy was about to color the empty spaces a headache hit him. Poppy flinched in pain and the messenger bugs began to fly around him in concern.

 _He was disoriented, he knew that much. But felt himself slowly remove his clothing, he didn't know why though. Why was he doing such a thing and why was he in a hurry to do it in the first place? There were so many questions but for some reason he didn't care as he finished removing the last of his clothes. But what surprised him the most was that he leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around something… or someone. He could have sworn that it was someone because it had a heartbeat and it was warm._

 _He felt himself blush a little since he was naked and he was brushing up against someone, but who could it be? Whoever it was he could feel that their clothes were being removed as well, at least he thought they were clothes. He actually was helping that person remove them. That made him blush even more because he couldn't understand why that person would want his help in doing such an action. But his thoughts were once again disoriented as something clouded his senses. There was a sweet scent that lingered and for some reason it made him crave… whatever it was he wanted it!_

Poppy snapped out of it and he was rubbing his forehead. But after a while his face was bright red and this puzzled his two bug friends.

"Oh my gosh," Poppy stated. "I don't know why I keep thinking about stuff like that. It's so embarrassing."

The little messenger bugs giggled a little at Poppy's tone and they continued to fly around him, he looked at them with a guilty smile on his face.

"Is it wrong to say that I kind of enjoy them?" he asked.

* * *

Branch continued to lie on the field of cool and soft vegetation and her words of love continued to fill the air.

"Dang, dang, dang, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here," Branch state. "Dang, dang, dang, what I'd do to have you near, near, near."

The Cloud Twins could tell that she was nearing the end of her moment. They didn't know how they knew, they just did. But they wanted to see it until the end, so they didn't make themselves known to her just yet.

* * *

The messenger bugs were about to give Poppy their answer when the pink Troll turned to look outside the hollowed tree. There was now a look of longing on his face, a gentle smile appeared and he sang one last part. It came from his heart.

 **"** _ **I wish you were here."**_

* * *

Branch whispered one last part of her poetic statements. It was her deepest desire.

"I wish you were here."

That was when she allowed a few more tears to leak out of her eyes. She slowly wiped them away as she stood up from her spot on the field. And that was when she realized that she wasn't alone; out of the corner of her eye she could see two familiar figures. She quickly turned to face them, it was the Cloud Twins. Her face brightened into a deep red as she wondered just how long they had been there and what exactly they had seen.

"How… how long have you been there?" she asked.

Cloud Gal and Cloud Guy couldn't help but smile at her innocent question. It was a small sad smile because they could see how much pain their friend was in. And they wanted to help in any way they could. The two siblings walked over to her and they held out their hands to Branch.

"Why don't we talk?" Cloud Gal suggested.

Despite her stubborn self, Branch nodded her head and she agreed. She accepted their friendly gestures as she took their hands and they helped her up from the ground. They then made their way back to the main part of the Rainbow Meadow. Once they were there they sat Branch down on one of the logs and they set up a small fire. It was small so that it wouldn't wake up the others as they talked. That was when the two siblings sat on opposite sides of the gray Troll and began their questions.

"Are you okay?" Cloud Gal started off.

Branch snorted a little as she thought about that question; she didn't know how to answer that. But she did any way.

"No," she admitted. "I'm not… I'm broken."

Cloud Guy gave her a sad look as she stated that. Did the gray Troll really hate herself that much? If so he just couldn't figure out why.

"And why do you say that?" Cloud Gal asked.

Branch didn't look at her; instead she looked at the ground. And that there were some spare sticks on the ground and she picked them up. She began to throw them in one by one; it was her way of throwing stones. She threw in another stick and she continued to speak to her cloud friends.

"Because it's true. I'm different and in the end I'm always alone… even when I have people with me," she stated. "Sometimes having them with me makes me feel even more alone, because then I find myself making comparisons. I see how wonderful they are compared to me… and that makes me feel worse."

Branch tossed another stick onto the fire and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. There was a look of self-loathing on her face. The two clouds stood by her and they silently gave her their support. Branch let out a sigh as she tossed another stick into the burning embers.

"You know how people always say that they have a little voice in their heads that tells them what to do and how they should feel?" Branch questioned.

The Cloud Twins nodded their heads in response.

"Well I have one of those but mine always goes 'Hey everyone hates you and can you blame them? They're not wrong to feel that way,'" she mimicked. "'You're stupid, you're ugly, you're useless and worthless. I bet if you disappeared no one would even notice because you are alone.'"

Cloud Gal and Cloud Guy cringed a little once Branch told them about the feeling she kept bottled inside her for so long. That was when Cloud Guy made a guess. He had a feeling that there was more to Branch's self-loathing than she was letting on. He had never seen someone hate themselves this much without some sort of provocation or reinforcement. He couldn't help but wonder who fed Branch's low self-esteem… he had to ask.

"Does someone make you feel like that?" Cloud Guy asked innocently.

That caught Branch's attention as she turned her attention to the Cloud Guy. Her action was enough for an answer. The sister of the duo seemed surprised over the fact that her brother had guessed correctly. However, she shouldn't have been surprised either. She too had a feeling that there was more to Branch than they originally thought; they just had to figure out what it was. That was when Branch turned away from the cloud brother and threw another stick into the little flame.

"Well there's this girl..." Branch started.

That was when Cloud Guy jumped out of his seat.

"I knew it!" Cloud Guy interrupted.

Then Cloud Gal hit him and she put a finger over her lips.

"Ssshhh," she said.

She pointed to the glow bugs and the hummingbirds; thankfully they were still asleep so there was no need to worry. Cloud Guy understood her sentiments as he covered his mouth and nodded his head. He then chose to whisper in order to communicate with the two girls.

"Sorry," he said. "I knew it though; I knew that it had to be a girl."

Branch and Cloud Gal gave him a puzzled look, that was when the cloud girl spoke.

"And how did you come to that conclusion oh dimwitted brother of mine?"

Despite the obvious insult Cloud Guy smiled and he made his case.

"Because only a girl would try to harm this beauty right here," he said as he pointed to Branch. "I mean look at her… she's a man's dream. I can see how she would be a threat to any girl."

Branch snorted again and she ignored Cloud Guy's obvious compliments to her. Despite his constant praises she could never find it in herself to believe them.

"Yeah right," she answered. "The girl I'm talking is every man's dream… she's every Troll's dream. Anyone would consider themselves lucky just to breathe the same air as her let alone talk to her."

Cloud Gal didn't looked amused as she crossed her arms and made her disdain known to them.

"Whoever this girl is I don't like her," Cloud Gal stated. "She sounds like that type who puts on airs and tries to please the masses."

Despite the tension Branch couldn't help but chuckle a little at the cloud's assumptions.

"That's Creek alright," she responded. "She's a two-faced snake."

"Wow, she's that bad huh?" Cloud Guy questioned.

"Oh no she's much worse than that," Branch replied. "She's everything every girl wants to be… but it's all fake. No one can see it but I can, she's managed to fool everyone expect me. I've seen what that girl is capable of and I've seen her at her worse."

Branch glared a little as she recalled the times she had run-ins with Creek. She always did her best to avoid the fake Troll but Creek seemed to like to play that game with her. It was like Creek always knew when she was alone and when she was most vulnerable… and that's when she would strike. Creek didn't have the courage to actually hit her or use any sort of physical force against her but that didn't stop her from hitting elsewhere. Creek always knew where to hit where it hurt the most, she was a master at that and Branch seemed to be her favorite subject to practice it on. That was when Cloud Guy spoke and he used a concerned tone as he did so.

"This Creek… has she ever hurt you?"

Branch tossed in another stick at the dying embers but she gave him her answer.

"Physically? No. Mentally and emotionally? Yes," she admitted. "She's hurt me more times than I can count."

That was when looks of anger spread across the Cloud Twins' faces; they couldn't believe that someone like Creek actually got to their friend. They finally understood that Creek was one of the reasons why Branch was the way she was. And for that they sided with Branch and they immediately despised this Troll that they had never meet.

"Have you told anyone this?" Cloud Gal asked.

"Why bother? It's not like anyone would believe me," Branch said. "Like I said, Creek is very popular and she's loved by everyone is the village. And me, well I'm the gray outcast that everyone hates and tries to avoid. Who do you think they would believe?"

The two siblings couldn't argue with that, Branch was at a social disadvantage and they couldn't blame her for not telling anyone. They couldn't help but wonder just how long this Creek had been hurting their friend and they wondered if she had something to do with Branch leaving her home. Just when they were about to say something about the matter Branch beat them to the punch.

"And believe it or not but that's not the worse part about her," Branch added.

That confused the sister and brother duo and they leaned in closer to Branch. They placed their hands over hers and gave her even more of their support. They wanted her to know that they were on her side no matter what; at least she could have that over Creek.

"What can be worse than that?" Cloud Gal questioned.

"Yeah, seriously?" Cloud Guy asked.

Branch looked away from them both and she dropped the remaining sticks she had in her hands. Her heart ached just to think about it. The Cloud Twins could see the heart break on Branch's face as she made her declaration; it was one of the reasons why she left the village in the first place.

"The love of my life… the Prince of Trolls… Prince Poppy is in love her."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 28**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title (I also do not own the songs "Teardrops on My Guitar", "Beautiful", or "Invisible")**

 **Hey guys! This is HotTopicLuver here, back from a busy break! Out of all my ongoing fanfics, this is the one that everyone seems to be requesting. I never realized just how popular this story is becoming, but it wouldn't be that way without all of you readers. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, enjoy the new chapter XD**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE FILLED WITH SONGS! Once again Branch will not be singing, she will be speaking the words with emotion and poetically.**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Life went on in the Rainbow Meadow, all was as it should be.

But there seemed to be something missing lately, or rather lacking. And it was coming from Branch.

Ever since the gray Troll's confession to the clouds siblings, things just weren't the same. Branch had told them so many things after confessing her love for Poppy. She told them about Creek, her life being the outcast, her hate for music and affection, the mental scars she bore and the self-loathing she had for herself.

But she there was one thing she never told them about, her Grandpa Rosiepuff. That was something she had promised to take to her grave. She could never bring herself to remember that part of her life. Out of every memory she had, that was the most painful. Not even the memories involving Creek hurt that much. But now she had to face her past one again. By telling them, she was remembering them. And remembering could be just as worse as forgetting.

She looked down, even more so than usual, and her eyes looked as if they were longing for something… or someone. Everyone in the Rainbow Meadow knew who it was.

The Prince of Trolls, Poppy.

Once again Branch found herself in a never ending cycle of thinking about him. She thought that she was just getting over him, but it seemed like she was wrong. No matter how far away she got from him, and no matter how much she wanted to forget… she just couldn't. As a result, she couldn't keep her thoughts straight, she was distracted. She felt as if her own mind didn't belong to her anymore.

Right now, she was sulking. That's all she seemed to be capable of doing lately. She would sit on her bed, face in hand, and stare outside the window of her mushroom house. Her stare seemed to go beyond the meadow though. She couldn't see its beauty anymore, everything went from color to gray. That seemed to be the only color that could be associated with her.

Gray.

Gray.

Gray.

Everything and everywhere, it was all gray. Without realizing it, her other hand maneuvered over her growing abdomen. She rubbed her belly, the home of her unborn child. She let out a sigh as she allowed herself to look down. A sad expression was on her face at the moment.

"You'll probably be gray too," she stated disapprovingly.

She didn't know that for sure, but it felt that way. Everything in her life had been turned to gray, why should it be any different for her child? Poppy may have been its father, but she was its mother. That was the deciding factor for her. She had lost hope for her child, she couldn't see it being born with color. It would probably be born as gray as her. And with that came the stigma she had been forced to live with since the day her grandfather was taken from her. She caressed her womb some more.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Truly I am."

Her other hand was placed on her belly, she was hugging it at this point. Tears gathered in her eyes, several drops fell on her womb. She cried for her child, she cried because she felt that she had no one to blame but herself. Everything was all her fault.

"You didn't ask for this," she added. "You didn't ask to be born to a mother like me. I'm sorry… it's all my fault."

She cried some more, silently but obviously. Her body shook as she hugged her growing stomach. She thought that she had a home here at the Rainbow Meadow, but now she felt the same way she did at Troll Village. Once again, she found herself becoming the outcast. That seemed to be the only thing she was capable of in this world… and she hated herself for that.

Meanwhile, she wasn't the only one who was suffering at the Rainbow Meadow. Outside the mushroom house was a small group of critters and beings. Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal sat in the middle of it all, the hummingbirds and glow bugs surrounded them. They weren't doing anything in particular, they were just waiting.

For what? They didn't know.

Probably for some sort of sign. A good one.

But so far they had received nothing but silence. They knew that Branch was inside the mushroom house, they knew that they should go in there, they knew they should comfort her. But they couldn't bring themselves to do it, they knew that no amount of talks would help Branch. They could see now that the damage she received from Troll Village was more serious than they originally thought. The gray Troll had much hate for herself, it would take more than just talking to help her.

But it was nearly impossible to reach someone who couldn't be reached, to help someone who didn't want the help. The Cloud Twins knew that, but despite that they still wanted to help their friend. They postponed leaving for a little while longer, right now they wanted to be by Branch's side because they knew that was something she rarely got back at her home. They were grateful to see that the birds and bugs were more than happy to help them with this. They pondered together.

"How can we help her?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Beats me," Cloud Gal responded with a shrug. "This isn't just a simple bullying case bro. This is something we've never dealt with before."

Cloud Guy glared, but not at his sister or the animals. He was glaring because of the vile Troll Branch had told them so much about.

"I can't believe the nerve of some people. I mean seriously, who would be cruel enough to do that to a person? Especially one of their own kind," Cloud Guy commented.

The hummingbirds, glow bugs chirped in agreement. They never met the female Troll named Creek but they didn't like what they were hearing about her. They especially didn't like the things she did to their friend. Cloud Gal got up from her seat and started to slowly pace around.

"And you know the only reason why she was able to get away from it is because she's so popular. She acts like she's the perfect little angel around others but in reality she's a manipulative devil," the cloud girl stated with a disgusted looked. "I hate those kind of people, they're so two-faced. It makes me sick."

"I hear ya sis," her twin responded. "But there's nothing we can do about her, after all we don't even know where Troll Village is."

"Oh trust me Cloud Guy, if I knew where it was I would give that snake a piece of my mind… and my fists," Cloud Gal said.

Cloud Guy laughed a little but then he got serious once again. With a hand on his chin, he thought of ways to cheer Branch up. He thought and thought… until finally an idea came to his head! He jumped up from his seat and dashed to his sister. Cloud Gal and the others were surprised by the sudden action. A big goofy grin was on his face, that was all Cloud Gal needed to know that he thought of something.

"I got an idea," he simply said.

Without a second to spare, he then shared his idea with them all. Nobody said a thing until he was finally finished. His sister and the others looked bewildered by what he suggested, and she was the first to voice her opinion.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "You know what, don't answer that. I already the answer, but still."

The critters agreed with her as they began to chirp and squeak loudly. Cloud Guy expected these reactions from them but he still thought that it was a good idea. He just had to convince them of that.

"Listen I understand why you're against it, and I understand how Branch might not like it. But it wouldn't hurt to try," he said. "It may have hurt her before, but now she has a chance to start over. We can turn something negative into something positive."

"And what if she freaks out?" Cloud Gal asked. "You've seen how she is bro."

"I know but this is a way we can reach her, we can put our thoughts into words," Cloud Guy responded. "She needs to feel empowered sis, we need to give her that power. That's the whole reason why she's out here instead of with her own kind. She didn't feel like she was in control there, but here…"

Cloud Guy gestured to the Rainbow Meadow as he said so.

"She's free, she can have control. We just need to help her realize that."

Cloud Gal looked to the small birds and bugs, the little critters looked just as conflicted as her. A part of Cloud Guy's idea was correct, but they had to focus on the means to make it work. He wanted to do something that Branch disliked and loathed with a deep passion. If this didn't work, then she would probably not want anything to do with them anymore. They couldn't afford to lose her, she was someone that they really cared about. Not to mention that they were all she had. Was it really worth the risk?

They didn't know. But what else could they do at this point? They knew that Branch wasn't an easy person to comfort, the gray Troll just had too much hatred for herself to do so. This seemed to be the only idea that could work. They wondered if it would help Branch, would it make her feel better about herself. And then there was her baby to think about, all of this sulking couldn't be good for her body or the baby. She not only had to take care of herself but her baby as well.

The female cloud and the others all looked at each other once more before turning their attention back to the male cloud. He just stood there with confidence, he then looked at the mushroom house. His goofy grin was replaced with a genuine smile. There was a sad yet happy look in his eyes as he stared at the home. After several seconds of just staring and being quiet, he finally turned to face them again.

"Besides," Cloud Guy started. "Despite her feelings, I'm positive she has a beautiful voice."

Cloud Guy said that in a very sincere tone. Cloud Gal wasn't used to hearing such things from her brother, nor was she used to him being right, but for some reason she felt that he was right about this. Maybe this is what Branch needed. She needed to feel like she could be in control, while making sure that she wouldn't be criticized. They could provide her with that, which was more than what she got back at her home. She thought about it some more before finally making up her mind. She looked at her twin and gave him a nod of the head.

"Alright," she replied. "Let's do it… just don't go overboard."

Cloud Guy's face lightened up with joy and he rushed over to hug his twin sister. Cloud Gal didn't brush him off, instead she took it and rolled her eyes a little. Despite that, there was a small smile on her face. The hummingbirds and glow bugs began to silently cheer as they jumped up and down around the Cloud Twins. It was official, they were going ahead with Cloud Guy's plan… they just hoped that it would work.

And so, each and every one of them pitched in to help. They went into another part of the Rainbow Meadow where it was nothing but a flower field, they placed some rocks around the area while cleaning up any debris. Cloud Gal and Cloud Guy even used some of the flowers to create several wreaths and accessories. The hummingbirds found extra bark that would be used for crafting while the glow bugs gathered around and began to shine their lights as the sky began to darken. As they creating their masterpieces, the Cloud Twins began to think of what they were going to do and what they would use. They worked quickly and quietly as their Troll friend stayed inside the mushroom.

Branch was none the wiser to their antics, she stayed cooped up inside her house. Day soon turned into night, but she didn't respond or act. She only left her spot from the bed when she needed to eat. But even then she wasn't doing it for herself, she was doing it for her baby. It was bad enough that her child would be gray, but it didn't deserved to starve. Her baby didn't need to suffer any more than it probably already was.

She went back to her bed as soon she was finished with her meal, she sulked some more. She wondered if the pregnancy was affecting her mood at this point. She felt sadder than usual, and that was saying a lot. But she knew that she couldn't put the blame entirely on her pregnancy, these were feelings that she had built up for years now. She considered herself so immature for responding to her feelings like this. She wasn't a kid and yet she was acting like one at the moment. And the irony was that she was actually having a kid instead of being one.

She let out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead. She wished that this pain would go away, she felt like glass. She felt so broken, just nothing but shards scattered all over the place. Jagged edges and too many pieces to be put back together. That's what she felt like… and she hated every moment of it.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, she thought that was strange. Everyone in the Rainbow Meadow had left her alone this entire time. She didn't even notice this until now. She also realized that it was night time, had she really been sulking this entire time? If so, then she really needed to get out. She couldn't stay here all day, despite the fact that was what she used to do that back at her bunker. Despite that, she didn't feel like she could face the world just yet. But that was when the knocking continued, she knew that it was better to just answer it and get it out of the way.

She got up from her bed and walked over to the door, it was the Cloud Twins. They looked the same as always, Cloud Guy had his big goofy grin while Cloud Gal looked indifferent.

"Hey there beautiful," Cloud Guy greeted.

"Sup," Cloud Gal added.

Branch was surprised by their nonchalant responses, did they not notice that she hadn't been around?

"Hey," she responded. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing much, just been doing cloud things ya know," Cloud Guy stated. "But there is something that we have to show you."

This caught Branch's interest, and she titled her head in confusion.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cloud Gal answered. "It's something my brother just has to show you."

Branch wasn't motivated to do anything at the moment, she just wanted to go back to her bed. She just wanted to be alone. The Cloud Twins noticed this and Cloud Guy looked to his sister for help, the female cloud understood and got closer to Branch.

"If you don't come he won't stop annoying you until you do. Trust me, I know from experience," she stated. "And trust me, he has a higher energy level that both you and me at the moment."

Cloud Guy nodded in response and he clapped his hands as well. Branch groaned a little at that statement, she knew that it had to be true. That was all she needed to hear, better to get it out of the way. The sooner she did, the sooner she could just go back to bed. She nodded and stepped outside while closing the door behind her.

"Alright," she said. "What do you want to show me?"

"Follow us!" Cloud Guy cheered.

With that the male cloud took the lead and the two girls followed him. As they left Branch quickly noticed that the hummingbirds and glow bugs weren't in their homes, she found this strange. But the answers were soon given to her as they made their way to a flower field. She saw that the glow bugs were flying around while the hummingbirds were on the ground. And that was when Branch got the surprise of her life as she saw that the field had been rearranged somewhat, there were flower wreaths hanging all over the place. And that was when she realized that some of the flowers had been made into accessories, the little critters were wearing some of them. Cloud Guy ran over to one of the rocks and picked up three flower crowns, he placed on his head and the other two on his sister and Branch's heads.

"Ta da!" he exclaimed. "This is for you."

Branch was confused.

"For me?"

That was when the Cloud Twins got serious and stood in front of her.

"We noticed how sad you've been since the whole talk," Cloud Gal added.

"And we wanted to help," Cloud Guy said. "All of us."

The hummingbirds and glow bugs nodded their heads, and Branch couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"There's more," Cloud Guy stated. "But it involves something you don't like."

This caught her off guard, and she quickly moved to the defensive. She knew that she was going to regret asking but she did it anyway.

"What is it?"

The Cloud Twins looked unsure for a moment but they gave her their answer.

"Singing," they replied in unison.

Branch regretted it and she turned around to walk away.

"No, no, no, no," she said. "No way."

But before she could leave Cloud Guy blocked her.

"Look," he started. "You don't have to sing… but you have to listen."

Branch gave him a scowl and her hands balled up into fists.

"I don't do singing," she responded. "Now move."

The male cloud shook his head and he didn't budge. Branch was growing frustrated now, she didn't need this at the moment. She just so sick and tired of everything else, she didn't need this too. She pushed aside Cloud Guy and started to walk back.

"Wait," Cloud Guy pleaded. "I know how you feel about it but like I said, all you have to do is listen."

"I don't do listening either," Branch said without looking back.

That was when Cloud Gal decided to chime in.

"Well that's hypocritical," she added. "After all isn't that what you used to hate about Troll Village?"

Branch stopped in her tracks once she heard that. She couldn't believe that Cloud Gal actually called her out on that. She let out a sigh and she shook a little as well. It was out of fear. She had told them that she hated music and singing but she never told them the reasons why she did. That's what made it harder to convey that to them. She wasn't angry at them, she was angry because of the past. She knew that they were just trying to help her, even if she didn't ask for it. But if she walked away right now, she would be no better than the Trolls at her previous home.

Slowly, she turned around to face her friends. She could see the pleading looks in their eyes, they wanted her to stay. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. She shivered a little, out of hesitation rather than fear this time. She knew that she shouldn't stay, staying would bring back to many memories. Memories that she had been trying so hard to forget. But a deep part of her wanted to stay, she wanted to be with the people who had accepted her. This same part of her felt very happy too, they had done all of this just for her. How could she not be happy about that? It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her. She would feel even guiltier than she already did if she left now. And with that she made her decision.

She let out a small sigh before giving a small nod, what harm could it do at this point? Besides, she knew that if she went back now she would just go back to sulking. It wasn't something she would look forward to… so she decided to stay.

Her friends seemed happy with her decision as they motioned for her to take a seat on one of the rocks. She followed them and she sat down, then she waited. The hummingbirds gathered around the sight, they were chirping a little. It sounded as if they were preparing for something, Branch had a clue what is was but she waited to see. Meanwhile, the glow bugs started to fly around in certain positions. Their lights were glowing as strong as ever.

Branch watched as the Cloud Twins stood in front of her, Cloud Gal and Cloud Guy bowed before her. That was when Cloud Guy pulled something from behind him, it was a guitar! Branch's eyes widen over how it had been crafted. It was a long yet thick piece of bark, the middle had been hollowed out and the strings were actually small vines that had been stretched and tried on the ends. Despite the craftsmanship it looked sturdy and usable. Then the female cloud spoke, there was a serious look in her eyes as she faced Branch.

"This is how you feel," Cloud Gal said. "I will be the one to give you a voice on the matter."

This confused Branch as Cloud Gal cleared her throat and snapped her figures. The glow bugs' lights hit Cloud Gal as she prepared herself. Cloud Guy responded by fixing his guitar and the hummingbirds started to sing softly. A second later Cloud Guy started to find the proper notes on the strings, it started slowly and then worked into a faster pace. The hummingbirds acted as a chorus as their voices rose up. It was beautiful, it was so gentle. And that was when the lyrics were added to the music. The voice belonged to none other than Cloud Gal.

 **" _I was so unique_**

 _ **Now I feel skin deep"**_

Immediately the words hit Branch like a bundle of rocks. She was once unique. She once had color, she one had happiness… she once could sing. But now it was all gone, everything had been taken away from her, it all turned to gray. Cloud Gal continued to sing as her brother and critters gave her the music.

 **" _I count on the make-up to cover it all_**

 _ **Crying myself to sleep cause I cannot keep their attention"**_

She didn't want attention, at least that's what she tried to tell herself. She always made it seem like she didn't need anybody, but that wasn't true either. Cloud Gal moved behind her as the glow bugs' lights followed her, she placed her hands on her shoulders and rubbed them a little. The female cloud's beautiful voice filled her ears… and her heart.

 **"** _ **I thought I could be strong**_

 _ **But it's killing me"**_

This was especially true. She always tried to be strong, not just for her late family but for herself as well. But it never worked out the way she wanted it too, she felt that her façade only hurt her more. She may have been strong but she couldn't deny the feelings she had inside her. She continued to listen to the words as Cloud Gal started to move away from her. Her body swayed with the music, the movements were so gentle yet swift.

 **"** _ **Does someone hear my cry?**_

 _ **I'm dying for new life"**_

As Cloud Gal sang these lyrics she clutched herself tightly, it was almost as if she was trying to keep herself together. Branch could relate to the feeling, she always felt like she had to force herself together. There were times when she wanted to call out her help, but she knew that her calls would never be answered. A certain Troll named Creek made sure to remind her of that whenever she could, when Branch was by herself of course. Creek's taunts on the matter made her want to have another life, a life where she didn't have to worry about being judged by others. The next lyrics really struck a chord with the gray Troll.

 **"** _ **I want to be beautiful!"**_

Branch couldn't stop herself as the tears welled up in her eyes before pouring out, she wasn't even feeling sad and yet she was crying. Cloud Gal was looking up at the sky as she made this declaration before looking to her. She held her hand out to the gray Troll, there was a sad glint in the cloud's eyes as she sang the next part.

 **"** _ **Make you stand in awe**_

 _ **Look inside my heart**_

 _ **And be amazed"**_

At those words she was reminded of her grandfather. When she was younger, she was the apple in her grandfather's eyes. She always made him proud and she always made him happy. She could never seem to do anything wrong whenever he was around. At least that's how it felt at the time. He always made sure she was healthy and happy, he had raised her as his own. And she ruined it all. That one action, that one day, that one time when she wasn't careful… and he was gone. The tears poured out even more.

The clouds and critters could see that Branch was letting out her emotions. They couldn't help but be sad for her as she cried, but they knew that this was the only way to reach her. They had to make her realize that they understood how she felt before helping her heal. They continued with what they were doing.

 **"** _ **I want to hear you say**_

 _ **Who I am is quite enough**_

 _ **Just want to be worthy of love"**_

Yes, that's what Branch wanted. More than anything in the world, she wanted that. She didn't want to be the outcast, she wanted to be a part of something. But she knew that it was asking for too much, her colors isolated her and were a constant reminder of her hurtful past. She hated the Trolls and yet she couldn't help but care about what they thought of her. She wanted them to accept her with open arms… just like Poppy did. But that the same time she hated them because they always put themselves in danger. And they didn't even seem to care! That's what angered her the most, but for some reason she wanted to be like that as well. She wanted to forget about all her worries and just sing and dance all day long. And more importantly, she wanted to be happy.

But that would never happen. She had rejected their world and she had lost what made her one of them. Cloud Gal was really hitting home for her as she continued to sing the words that summed up her life.

 **"** _ **And beautiful!"**_

Yes, she wanted to be beautiful. She was so ugly, on the outside and on the inside. She hated herself and she hated the world she lived in. She hated it all! Was it too much to ask for her to be a part of her own kind?

 **"** _ **Sometimes I wish I was someone other than me"**_

She gave a slight nod as she tried to wipe away the tears. She sniffled a little as she thought about those words. She wished she was someone else, she wished she could be someone worthy of love and happiness. The only person she wouldn't want to be was Creek, that was her only exception.

 **"** _ **Fighting to make the mirror happy"**_

She hated looking in the mirror, that was true as well. She always tried to avoid looking at herself in anyway. All she saw was imperfection, she always felt like breaking the mirrors whenever she saw them. But she always manage to refrain herself, most of the time at least.

Cloud Guy's soothing guitar continued to play and it got strong at some parts. The hummingbirds chirped louder as he did so.

 **"** _ **Trying to find whatever is missing**_

 _ **Won't you help me back to glory?"**_

She knew what was missing. There were a lot of these missing, and they were things that were either impossible to find or get back. Her grandfather, her past, her home, her life… her love… they were all missing. She had drove them all away one way or another. Cloud Gal danced as her movements brushed against the rows and rows of flowers. They all seemed to follow her along with the lights. That was when Cloud Gal stopped dancing and stood tall, her arms reached the sky as she sang the next part.

 **" _I want to be beautiful_**

 ** _Make you stand in awe_**

 ** _Look inside my heart_**

 _ **And be amazed**_

 _ **I want to hear you say**_

 _ **Who I am is quite enough**_

 _ **Just want to be worthy of love"**_

Cloud Gal then brought her arms down and gestured to Branch, she knew what the gray Troll wanted to be. She knew that Branch just wanted to be perfect in the eyes of others, she wanted to give her this. Even though it was a part of the song, she really meant the next lyrics. She considered Branch to be beautiful, she was perfect. No one had the right to tell her otherwise.

 **" _And beautiful_**

 _ **You make me beautiful**_

 _ **You make me stand in awe**_

 _ **You step inside my heart, and I am amazed"**_

The female cloud then danced over to Branch and stood in front of her. She slowly placed her hands on Branch's face and gently titled her head up. Branch was now looking at the cloud straight in the face. Cloud Gal gave her a sincere smile and she sang.

 **" _I love to hear you say_**

 _ **Who I am is quite enough**_

 _ **You make me worthy of love and beautiful"**_

She was saying this to Branch, she meant every word of it. Branch was enough, she was more than enough. She was everything and so much more. She wanted her to realize this, she wanted her to know that there were people who thought highly of her.

 **"** _ **Beautiful… Oooooohhhhhhhhh,"**_

Yes, Branch was beautiful… even if she didn't think so.

With that the music started to end and Cloud Gal finished her song. Branch sniffed a little before wiping away the tear stains on her cheeks. She looked more relaxed than she did before, it looked like Cloud Guy's idea was working. But they weren't through yet.

"There's more," Cloud Guy said. "So much more."

Cloud Gal sat by Branch on another rock as he said that, one of Branch's hands was in hers. This surprised Branch, she didn't think that there would be more. But she was soon proven wrong as Cloud Guy now stood in the lights of the glow bugs. The male cloud cleared his throat like his sister and started to play on his makeshift guitar once again. He tried to find the right notes as he prepared his message to the gray Troll. Once again, the hummingbirds started to sing, only this time the music sounded different than it did before. It seemed more confident than the last one.

"If my sis sang how you feel," Cloud Guy said. "Then this is how we see you, all of us."

Branch didn't know what to expect once he said that. How did they see her? She was so used to the Trolls' opinions, but now she had to think about others as well. They wanted to share to her how they felt, but it was in such a different way. This was nothing like how the Trolls expressed their feelings toward her. This was sincere. That was when Cloud Guy sang, and surprisingly his voice was just as good as his sister's.

 **" _Crowded hallways are the loneliest places_**

 _ **For outcasts and rebels**_

 _ **Or anyone who just dares to be different"**_

Once again, Branch found herself relating to the words. That was another reason why she didn't like being surrounded by others. She felt so lonely whenever they were around, they reminded her of everything she wasn't. It was so strange to feel alone when there were people around. But that's how she felt. Cloud Guy continued to sing as he played his guitar.

 **" _And you've been trying for so long_**

 _ **To find out where your place is"**_

She tried to find her place, but she was never successful. In the end she only ended up isolating herself even further. Cloud Guy knew this and he also knew that it wasn't entirely Branch's fault. He had a feeling that the other Trolls just never gave her a chance to fit in, they were too afraid of something they couldn't understand. And so, they shunned Branch and that's why she felt so lonely. He knew that this had to be the case and he sang the next lyrics.

 **" _But in their narrow minds_**

 _ **There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different**_

 _ **Oh, but listen for a minute"**_

They just needed to listen, that's all the Trolls had to do. They just had to listen to their fellow Troll but instead they isolated her. Cloud Guy couldn't forgive them for doing something like that to a Troll as wonderful as Branch, especially that Creek.

Different didn't mean bad, it just meant something new. That's what Branch was, she was something new compared to the same crowd. And that's what intrigued Cloud Guy the most, he wanted her to see that as well. He played his guitar some more as he danced passionately, his flower crown danced with him.

 **" _Trust the one_**

 ** _Who's been where you are wishing all it was_**

 _ **Was sticks and stones"**_

Words could hurt, that's what Cloud Guy thought and knew. He knew that the harsh words Branch had heard over the years had a hand in making her who she was. He needed to help her work beyond those words.

 **"** _ **Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone**_

 _ **And you're not invisible"**_

Branch felt so alone in this big world, no one ever took the time to try to understand her. That is until Poppy came along, he was the only Troll who wanted to be by her and who wanted to interact with her. Despite the annoyed front she put on for her, deep down she was happy. He made her feel wanted, he made her feel special, and most importantly he made her feel not alone. He gave all of this to her and she wasn't sure that he realized this.

To hear that these friends of hers felt the same way made her heart skip a beat. They didn't think that she was invisible, they acknowledged who she was and they had no problems with it… just like Poppy. Cloud Guy continued to sing as the music played all around him.

 **"** _ **Hear me out,**_

 _ **There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now"**_

Was there really more to her life? She never thought so. Poppy was the first to make her feel otherwise, but now he was gone too. And that was when she realized that there was more, there was her baby. She had to think of her baby now as well. Maybe that's what her friends were trying to convey to her, they wanted her to see that she had a purpose and it wasn't just for herself but for her unborn child as well.

 **"** _ **Someday you'll look back on all these days**_

 _ **And all this pain is gonna be invisible"**_

Cloud Guy truly believed this. He believed that if they were able to help Branch move forward that the pain from the past would fade away. She needed to see that because she had to help herself before anyone else could. He assured her of this with his next lyrics.

 **"** _ **All invisible"**_

Branch felt Cloud Gal's grip on her hand tighten a little, she looked to the female cloud. There was a gentle smile on her face as she gave the gray Troll a firm nod. She then motioned for her to turn her attention back to her twin brother. Branch did so and she saw that Cloud Guy was now in front of her, he reached out to her and placed one hand on her cheek. A small smile was on his face and the look in his eyes held nothing but genuineness.

 **" _So your confidence is quiet_**

 ** _To them quiet looks like weakness_**

 _ **But you don't have to fight it**_

 _ **'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war"**_

It was a compliment, a strong one too. Branch had only heard such sweet words from one person: Poppy. But sometimes it felt like he had to say it in order to make her feel better. And now she was hearing it from someone else. Maybe there was some truth in it, maybe. She didn't know for sure, but a part of her wanted to believe those sweet yet strong words.

Cloud Guy hoped that his words were reaching Branch like his sister's did. He wanted her to know that her differences made her strong, stronger than anyone they had ever known. He slowly and gently let go of her cheek and placed the hand over his chest area.

 **" _Every heart has a rhythm_**

 _ **Let yours beat out so loudly**_

 _ **That everyone can hear it"**_

Branch blushed a little once she heard that and Cloud Guy smiled. He was telling her to embrace her differences and that she shouldn't be ashamed of it. Once again, Poppy was the only one to do so before him. She was beginning to see too much of the pink Troll in this cloud. It was strange yet comforting to see. She was happy to see that there were more people like Poppy out in the world, she would rather have more of him than more of someone like Creek.

 **"** _ **Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore**_

 _ **Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different"**_

Cloud Guy stood in front of the two girls and made a strong declaration.

 **"** _ **Dare to be something more!"**_

That's what all people should strive to do, that's what he thought and that's what Branch was. The hummingbird's music got louder as he said so and the glow bugs' lights got brighter. With a firm hand Cloud Guy began to play the strings of his guitar once again.

 **" _Trust the one_**

 ** _Who's been where you are wishing all it was_**

 ** _Was sticks and stones_**

 ** _Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_**

 ** _And you're not invisible"_**

Branch wasn't. Everyone in the Rainbow Meadow felt that way.

 **"** _ **Hear me out,**_

 _ **There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now**_

 _ **And someday you'll look back on all these days**_

 _ **And all this pain is gonna be invisible"**_

Cloud Guy played his guitar and he danced around.

 **"** _ **These labels that they give you**_

 _ **Just 'cause they don't understand"**_

Branch could feel the past labels place on her slowly fade away. Everything was slowly turning to gray, but in a good way this time. Outcast. Party popper. Killjoy. Buzzkill. Gray Troll. Freak of nature. She felt it all fade away, some tears started to well up in her eyes but they didn't fall. They were tears of joy instead of sadness.

 **"** _ **If you look past this moment**_

 _ **You'll see you've got a friend**_

 _ **Waving a flag for who you are**_

 _ **And all you're gonna do"**_

Branch had supporters, she wasn't alone anymore. She may have been alone at Troll Village, but this wasn't there. This was the Rainbow Meadow, and she had friends here. Friends who were planning on staying by her side. That was when Cloud Guy held his hand up and made his next declaration.

 **"** _ **Yeah, so here's to you**_

 _ **And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible!"**_

He was saying this to anyone who ever felt like they didn't belong, he wanted them to know that they weren't. The same could be said of Branch, she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. Her world wasn't so gray either. Her hope was slowly being restored.

 **" _Yeah, and you're not invisible!_**

 _ **Hear me out,**_

 _ **There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now"**_

Cloud Guy turned to the gray Troll and his sister and started to finish his song.

 **"** _ **And someday you'll look back on all these days**_

 _ **And all this pain is gonna be invisible"**_

The music started to die down as the lyrics were coming to a halt. He only had one more thing to say to his Troll friend, it was something that had hoped would stick with her. He hoped that she would always remember it.

 **" _It'll be invisible"_**

He played the last note and the music finally stopped, the hummingbirds took a break and the glow bugs flied a little lower. That was when Cloud Guy stood before Branch, he could see that there were tears in her beautiful blue eyes, her baby blue eyes. He smiled a little as he held his makeshift guitar, and he did something new. He held it out to Branch.

"You try," Cloud Guy said.

Normally Branch would have rejected the offer, but she felt different. She felt oddly content, or at least somewhat more than she did before. Throughout that entire song she only thought about one person, Poppy. She thought about how he was the only one to ever make her feel welcomed. He always invited her despite knowing that she had no interest and would reject him. And he always made sure to take the time to talk to her whenever he wasn't busy. He wanted to be by her and he never hesitated to do so. That's what made him special in her eyes, and that's how her love for him grew.

But as stated before, he was not here and he couldn't be there anymore. She had to let him go, she knew that everything would be better off that way. He's probably already forgotten about her, she should do the same. She had to, not just for herself but for their child as well. The child that he would never know about or meet. She had to convey want she was feeling.

With that she slowly took the guitar and positioned it correctly in her hands. She started to play with the strings, she tried to look for the right notes to convey what she was feeling. The two clouds and the rest of her friends showed her how they felt. And how it was her turn. She had to show them that she had to forget the past… she had to forget Poppy too. She knew that she had promised that before, but this time was different. She had to be strong not just for herself but for her baby now. It couldn't be about her, she couldn't spend the rest of her life sulking about the past. She had to move on and look to the future.

These friends of hers made her realize that she wasn't alone and that she was capable of doing good. All her life she considered herself to be bad, but with them that wasn't the case. They welcomed her and they accepted her, that was what she had been asking for her whole life. And now they had given it to her, how could she be sad about that? How could she be unsatisfied? She had been selfish, but now she would do this for them.

She pictured her lost love, she had to let him go. No matter how much she sulked, Poppy wasn't coming back and he wasn't going to find her. She had to accept that. She had to accept that Poppy was better off without her and the secret she kept from him. His place was at Troll Village, he needed to be there for his people. And that included Creek, he would be better off her. As much as she still detested the female Troll, she had to accept that. It was for the best. And that's what this song was supposed to convey, she would use her words though instead of her singing.

The hummingbirds followed her lead as she finally found the right tune. The glow bugs positioned their lights over her as well. She took in a deep breath and she prepared herself for what she was about to say. This took a lot of strength but she would do it, she would let it all go. She opened her mouth and the words came out.

"Poppy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be," she said.

There were times where she used to day dream about them being together. She thought of herself as his princess and him as her prince. He would always be her prince, in so many ways he was. He never realized that though. She imagined them being happy in a perfect world where everything was fine. But she knew better, this wasn't that world. In this world her prince had another princess. The very same princess that she had come to hate and avoid. She played with the strings some more.

The Cloud Twins and critters listened to her words and they couldn't help but sympathize with her. They knew that she loved this Poppy but that they couldn't be together for various reasons. They could see that their plan was working, they wanted her to let go of the past and it looked like she was doing just that. By remembering it, she was learning not to fear it and let it go.

"I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about," she admitted. "And she's got everything that I have to live without."

Creek was beautiful, in so many ways she was. But she wasn't someone Branch wanted to be, she wanted to be beautiful in her own right. She was sad to say that Poppy would more or less want her to be his princess. He would probably want her to be by his side and stay with him for the rest of their lives. It hurt her to even think about it but she had to move pass it. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Poppy talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny. That I can't even see anyone when he's with me," she stated with a small smile.

That was so true, she couldn't see anyone when it was just them. The same could be said of the night they shared together. It was a part of the reason why she gave into him so easily. She wanted him, in that moment she wanted him all to herself. She justified it by telling herself that everyone else would have him for the rest of their lives, but her… she just wanted that moment with him and she could be happy. She regretted it later on but she didn't regret the product that came out of that night. Their child that was currently growing in her belly was the best thing she had ever done.

"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night," Branch said.

That was when the tears she had been keeping in came out. They started to hit the guitar but she paid them no attention as she kept going.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star," she spoke this as she placed a hand over her heart. "He's the song in my heart I keep thinking, don't know why I do."

Her friends were losing themselves in the story she was conveying. A tale of love and loss. It made them both enthralled and sad at the same time. Branch kept on, they continued to listen. They wanted to know where this would lead them.

"Poppy walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be."

She wished that she was just as flawless as hi. In her mind he was perfect and he was everything she wanted to be but couldn't. She had to accept that. She remembered the person who everyone thought deserved to be by his side, Creek. To them Creek was just as flawless as Poppy, that's why they thought they were perfect together.

Branch was going to accept that too, and she said a few departing words on the matter. If she was going to give Poppy to Creek, then there were several thing she expected from her.

"She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar," she stated firmly. "The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in my heart I keep thinking, don't know why I do."

She played the guitar some more.

"So I walk home alone. As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight," she added. "'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in my heart I keep thinking, don't know why I do."

She smiled as she remembered more of the night their bodies became one. It was a memory that made her heart skip a beat, the one-time where she gave into it all to him. Both her heart and her body. She would never forget Poppy but she would let him go. She would always hold that night near and dear to her heart, she would never forget about the sweet words he both whispered and sung to her or how tightly he held her in his embrace or how much pleasure he had given her. She would remember it all even if she had to accept it and let it go.

"He's the time taken up, but there's never enough, and he's all that I need to fall into."

Despite how it ended, she didn't regret falling in love. Out of all the Trolls in the world, she was happy that it was with Poppy. And she was happy that it was his child that she was having. She would never fall in love again, her heart would always belong to Poppy. Even if he never gave her his. She played the final notes of her piece and she closed her eyes as she thought about her lost love.

"Poppy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

And that was it. She let it go. She let Poppy go. And she felt so content at the moment, her body felt much lighter than it did before. It was all over now. She had accepted the reality she lived in, but this time she didn't feel as lonely as she did before. This time she felt confident… and dare she say it, happy. She opened her eyes and faced her friends. They were in awe over what she had done, over what she had said to be precise.

They all knew what she had done when she said those words, this was her way of finally letting go of the past. They were sure that it must have hurt her, and that it took a lot of strength to do so. The past was what made Branch herself. But now she had a chance to become another Branch, one that was happy and one that could move on towards the future. And for that they were proud of her. Branch maneuvered the guitar on the ground and stood up from her seat. There was a big smile on her face despite the tear stains left there.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything, for now and for the future."

The Cloud Twins smiled and the hummingbirds and glow bugs jumped for joy. Their plan had worked, Branch looked better off now than she did before, even if it meant that she had to let go of the past in order to do so. That was when they gathered around her and embraced her in a gentle hug. Branch rolled her eyes at the sign of affection but she returned it to the best of her ability. The group of friends stayed like that for some time, and Branch didn't mind.

She was happy, she reached down to caress her belly. She would be a good mother to her child, she would make sure to love it enough for both a mother and a father, she would provide them a good life and she would make sure that they were happy. What more could she want for them?

The future didn't so gray anymore.

 **Finally! It's done! This chapter was fun to work on but it was a pain to write. I hope you all enjoyed it XD See you next time!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 29**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title (I also do not own the song "Baby Blue Eyes")**

 **It's been officially one year since this fanfic was created! Hooray! I want to thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. XD Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Also, the entire song will not be sung, just parts of it. It will be explained in the chapter.**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Poppy was trying to start a fire, he grunted a little at the action. He had seen Branch perform the task several times throughout his life, she always made it look so easy. And yet, he couldn't even get a spark in the first few tries. It took minutes before there was any sign of smoke much less a spark. He then blew on the smoke until sparks started to fly out of the bark. Poppy let out a sigh of relief as the flames slowly erupted and as the wood burned. The little messenger bugs flew around the embers before landing on the ground.

The Prince of Trolls sat down by the fire pit and stretched his aching muscles. That was when he heard the familiar sounds of his stomach growling, he let out another sigh as he reached for his backpack. He opened it up and pulled out half of a sandwich. One downside he had been experiencing lately was that he was running out of food supplies. He had been forced to ration what little he had left. Poppy knew that it wouldn't be long before he had to start forging from the land… just like Branch. Poppy frowned a little as he stared at the triangle sandwich.

"Branch never had to worry about things like this," he commented. "She always did plan for everything."

Pinky and Bluey couldn't help but coo with sadness. They could see that this whole journey was really starting to get the pink Troll. They had been out here for three weeks now. Three whole weeks. Another week and it would be a month. They couldn't believe that Poppy had been out here for this long, not to mention that he was actually surviving with what he had. They had never seen this side of the prince before. For his whole life Poppy never had to worry about anything, he had been sheltered from all the dangers of the world. Whatever he wanted, it was given to him. But this wasn't the case anymore. He wasn't in Troll Village, he was out here in the real world. And the real world is where bad things can happen. The two messenger bugs just hoped that wouldn't happen to their friend.

Poppy uncovered the plastic wrap surrounding the food and took the first bite. Despite the sweet fillings of chocolate and raspberries, he couldn't taste the flavor. It was like he was eating sand. Poppy felt like he was losing a little bit of himself with each day that passed, it seemed like his taste buds were not an exception. As he ate, his thoughts wandered to the other people he couldn't seem to get back to. His mother, his friends and his people. He looked at Pinky and Bluey, the two bugs were munching on some leaves for their dinner.

"I guess I'll write another letter to Mom after I'm done eating," he said as he took another bite. "Then we'll just camp out here for the night. Bluey you'll have to deliver the letter this time."

The blue messenger bug nodded write another letter to his mother and his friends. He had to let them know that he was still safe out here in the vast forest. He had received a response from his mother not too long ago, she wrote about the village and how his friends were doing. Apparently the Snack Pack were doing their best to keep themselves together. They were missing him just as much as he was missing them, especially Creek. His mother reported that the female Troll had been on more meditation trips lately, it was her way of coping with the stress of having a prince-less village. He couldn't blame her for feeling that way, he was sure the rest of Trolls were dealing with their own stresses when it came to his disappearance. Despite this, his mother always closed her letters with words of encouragement to him. She missed him, that much was obvious. She told him about how she found herself talking more to his father's picture. She said that it helped ease her worries about him traveling alone.

There were times where it got harder to read his mother's letters. He was afraid that the right words might just send him back. Nothing would have made him happier than to go back home… with Branch.

That was the one thing that always kept him from going back. He had to stay, not for himself but for Branch. He had to find her, bring her home and make her realize that she was just as important as any other Troll. And hopefully get some answers from her, he wanted to know why she left the village in the first place. He just hoped that it wasn't anything too serious.

Poppy finished eating his meal before he turned his attention back to his backpack. He looked through its contents before taking out a piece of paper along with an envelope and pencil. Poppy used his scorebook as a board as he wrote on the paper.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _How's life in Troll Village been lately? It can't be any worse than it is out here, don't worry though I'm still fine and so are the messenger bugs. It's just that there's been so many dead ends nowadays. No matter where I look I can't seem to find any trace of Branch. It's like she just disappeared off the face of the world or something. I was doing so well before, but now… nothing. Just nothing._

 _I'm starting to get really worried about her. The last thing I want is for Branch to get hurt while she's out here. Wherever she is, I hope she's safe. In the meantime, I hope everyone in the village is praying for her safe return as I have been doing. I know that not many are fond of her but she's still a Troll. She's still one of us, and I'm not leaving a fellow Troll behind._

 _I really miss you all, that hasn't change since the day I stepped out of our home. Sometimes I dream about you all, it's almost like you're there even when you're not. I see your smiles, I hear your laughs and I feel your love. Writing these letters isn't the same as being with you, believe me when I say that. Sometimes it feels like your writings are the only things keeping me sane out here. It's so quiet here in the forest, I literally have no one to talk to but Pinky and Bluey, but even then they don't respond with actual words. It's nice to have them for company though, they remind me of the life I have waiting for me at home._

 _But I also miss Branch. She's everywhere and yet I can't find her. There are times when I feel like I'm forgetting what she looks like or how she sounds like. Heck, I even miss the times where she used to scold me for my childish antics. I don't want Branch to become just another memory, I want her to be here and I want her to come home. And that's why I can't go back now, I know that I'll never be able to forgive myself if I did. I know that I always say this but I need everyone to understand and accept it. I'm not going to become the King of Trolls knowing that one of my people is somewhere out there._

 _Also, before I end this letter, I just want you to know that I appreciate your encouraging and kind words. It makes me happy to see that you will always be my number one supporter. I love you Mom and I'm always thinking about you. Say hi to Dad for me and tell him that I love him too._

 _With love,_

 _Your Son and Prince Poppy_

With that Poppy folded the paper and placed it inside the envelope, he licked it shut and handed it to Bluey.

"Alright Bluey, be safe and travel quickly," he said. "Pinky and I will be waiting right here for you."

The female messenger bug nodded her nod as she took the letter. Before she left she examined her surroundings, her blue light shined brightly as she took off in the opposite direction. She made her way to Troll Village with her package in her arms.

Poppy and Pinky watched as Bluey left their sights, it was just the two of them now. Poppy shivered a little as a gentle breeze hit him. He pulled out his blanket and got closer to the fire. Pink huddled next to him as he placed his hands over the burning flames. As he did so, Poppy couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. That was one of the things that he could never get used to out here. Back at Troll Village, everything was loud and colorful. But out here it was nothing but quiet and gloomy, at least at night it was. Poppy always considered himself to be an early bird, but then again the nights at Troll Village were livelier than out here. Nonstop parties and constant celebrations, just the way he liked it. He considered coining the terms "all day albatross" and "party whenever pigeon," those were more appropriate classifications for him and his people.

Well not all his people, there was Branch of course. He always considered the gray Troll to be a night owl due to the fact that she had a habit of working late into the night. Branch never seemed tired whenever he saw her. He admired that about her, despite not being as energetic as them she still had a lot of stamina and endurance. Poppy petted Pinky as he stared up at the sky.

"I can't stop thinking about her Pinky," Poppy stated. "Even the morning sky reminds me of her eyes."

The messenger bug chirped and squeaked in response. He could see that there was a small smile on Poppy's face as he stared up at the starry night sky. His eyes were filled with longing and reminiscence. The pink Troll then turned his attention to him, the same smile was on his face.

"Branch has blue eyes you know," he said. "Baby blue eyes."

Pinky squeaked again, he listened with interest.

"I've never seen anything like them, no one back at Troll Village has eyes like hers. She really is one of a kind," he commented.

Poppy continued to reminisce about Branch, the gray Troll that had so much hidden beauty. No one else could see it, but he could. He wished that Branch could have seen it too, but she refused to. She always denied his complements when it came to her beauty. He remembered one time when he told her such a thing, it was the first time he told her that she had baby blue eyes.

 _The Snack Pack were enjoying themselves, they were out swimming in the lake not too far from Troll Village. It was a popular spot amongst the Trolls, especially during the summer months. They loved to play in water and make a splash, literally! Today was one of those days. The sunshine was out and it there was a gentle breeze, it was the perfect day for swimming. Plus it was a good time for them to show off their new swimsuits to each other. Satin and Chenille were the designers of course, and took great pride in their work as the Snack Pack put on a fashion show in the water._

 _Girl Diamond placed a ball on Satin and Chenille's conjoined hair, she then held it back before letting it go. The ball reached DJ Suki and he hit it to the biggest Troll in the group, Biggie. The blue Troll managed to capture it while holding Ms. Dinkles in her hand. That was when it was the Troll Prince's turn. Poppy laughed as Biggie passed him the colorful balloon ball, he quickly hit it and passed it to Smidge. The tiny Troll used his hair to aim it back to Copper. Copper then passed it to Fuzzbert. The ball continued to be passed to each member of the group of friends._

 _That was when he was taken by surprise as someone wrapped their warm arms around his shoulders. Poppy turned to see that it was none other than Creek. There was a big smile on her face as she nuzzled into him. He blushed a little once he realized that her swimsuit consisted of a yellow top with a skirt, her hair was wet but she still maintained her beauty. He shared a laugh with her as she playfully splashed him with water._

 _Nothing but laughs and smiles were shared. These were the moments he lived for, they made everything worthwhile. Poppy was enjoying himself when he caught the sight of a familiar face. In the brush by the lake was the figure of the only gray Troll in the village, Branch. She didn't seem to notice the group as she turned her back to them. There was a small bucket in her hands. Poppy couldn't help but be captivated by her as she ignored them and continued with whatever she was doing._

 _He had to find out what it was, he wanted to know. But most importantly he wanted to see if this would be the day when Branch joined him in some fun. The members of the Snack Pack seemed to notice this as they saw his attention was elsewhere. Poppy didn't even tell them about Branch as she began to swim back to the land._

" _I'll be back," he said._

" _Poppy-" Creek started._

 _But he didn't respond as he finally reached the end of the lake, he got out and followed the gray Troll into the brush. He didn't even care that he was still in his swim trunks. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten that far as he saw her standing in front of a small tree, her back was still turned to him._

 _He was about to call out to her when he noticed that she placed the bucket on the ground. She then moved her hands to her vest. Slowly and delicately she removed the leafy clothing. Her bare shoulders were revealed as a result. The careful and unhurried movements made him freeze in his steps. He just watched her, he was entranced by her actions as she tucked the vest beneath her yellow cord belt. He couldn't help but blush as Branch slowly tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, revealing the side of her beautiful face. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of it all. That was when she picked the bucket back up, using her tied hair she reached for the first branch of the small tree. Using her strength she lifted herself off the ground and landed beside the leaves._

 _It was at that action that he finally snapped out of it. He shook his head several times before finally walking to the trunk of the tree. Branch didn't seem to notice him as she began to dig through the leaves of the tree. He cleared his throat and made himself known to the gray Troll._

" _Hey Branch!"_

 _Branch didn't seem to be surprised as her back continued to face him. But she did acknowledge his presence, she did so without taking her eyes of her work._

" _Hello Prince of Party Fools," she replied. "What do I owe the pleasure of you annoying me today?"_

 _Poppy grinned and balanced himself on his heels._

" _I just wanted to see what you were doing," he said. "So… whatcha doing?"_

 _That was when Branch finally turned to look at him, her face was neutral but her eyes said otherwise. There looked to be a hint of anger in her eyes, her blue eyes. This kind of caught him off guard, he certainly wasn't expecting that kind of emotion from her at the moment. Nevertheless, she answered his question, that was when she pulled something out of the leaves. It was a ripe mango, she then placed it inside her bucket._

" _I'm collecting some mangos," she answered. "They make very healthy and energetic snacks."_

 _Poppy's eyes widen at the sound of that. He recalled the cooking creations Branch had made in the past, each one of them were very delicious. That was another thing he had learned about Branch over the years, the female Troll had excellent culinary skills. He wondered what Branch was planning on making for today._

" _Really?" he questioned. "What kind of dessert?"_

 _Branch pulled another ripe mango and placed it in her bucket._

" _A frozen mango dessert with pineapple juice as the base," she replied._

 _Poppy could practically taste the flavors, his mouth watered a little bit. This was the first time he heard Branch making something like that._

" _Frozen?" he inquired. "That's new."_

 _Branch just scoffed and she picked another mango from the tree. She was starting to sweat a little as well, it wasn't easy to dig through the leaves while using her hair as a rope. Then there was the fact that the sun was directed at her. Poppy could see this as she wiped away the sweat forming on her forehead. That's probably why she took off her vest before getting to work. Once again his heart skipped a beat as he watched her careful movements. Poppy couldn't help but be captivated by Branch, there was just something about her that entranced him. Her movements weren't even anything spontaneous or quick, rather they were simple and delicate. They enhanced the beauty of the gray Troll. That was when she spoke again._

" _Yes well it's been hot lately," she stated. "Some of us have other ways of cooling off besides making ourselves targets by splashing around in a pool of water."_

 _That really caught Poppy off guard, there was anger in her tone as well as annoyance. She didn't even look at him when she said that, she just continued to pick the fruits. Nevertheless, he stood his ground. He didn't understand why Branch was so mad at him, no more than usual at least, and honestly it kind of hurt him a little. But his friends and him were just trying to cool off, what better way to do that than go for a dip._

" _I was just swimming and having fun," he defended. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."_

 _But Branch didn't look or sound convinced, she continued to ignore his gaze._

" _Is that really all you were doing?" Branch questioned accusingly._

 _Now he was even more confused._

" _What do you mean?" he questioned._

 _That was when Branch's bucket was finally full of mangoes, she gave herself a firm nod and used her hair to drop herself back on the ground. That was when she finally faced him, and she did not look happy. She looked really annoyed, and this being Branch, that was saying something. He had only seen her look like this several times throughout the time he had known her, it never ended well._

" _Well it looked like that two faced snake named Creek couldn't keep her hands off you," Branch commented._

 _That's when it felt like his world came crashing down. A wave of guilt washed over him once she said that. Branch had seem them, she had been watching after all. But what was confusing was that he didn't even know why he felt guilty to begin with. It wasn't anything different than how Creek and him normally acted around each other, Poppy always treated everyone like he treated her, with respect and care. But he remembered that Branch always seemed to have it out for the peaceful Troll, for as long as he could remember Branch never like Creek. And he could never figure out why, Creek was such a nice person, she always wanted to help others and she never resorted to violence._

" _You looked like you were really enjoying it too," she added._

" _Branch I was just hanging out with my friends," he argued. "We do things like that all the time."_

 _Branch just scoffed and turned around, she looked like she was ready to leave. That made him sad. He couldn't let her leave, not now! He quickly rushed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. The action got a reaction as Branch turned around to face him again. Her face went back to being neutral, the anger was gone but there was something else… something replaced it… sadness. There was a glint of sadness in her eyes. In her blue eyes._

 _His pink eyes widen at the realization. Branch had blue eyes. Did she always have those beautiful eyes? How had he not noticed it before? He found himself getting lost in those eyes, they captivated him… just like every other aspect of Branch did. He didn't say anything, he just stared._

 _Branch noticed him just staring at her and she was growing uncomfortable with the blank look on his face. She gently shook off his hand and took a step back._

" _What?" she questioned._

 _Poppy snapped out of his thoughts and he spoke about his new discovery._

" _Blue eyes," he stated._

 _This caught her attention, she looked puzzled by his statement._

" _What?" she asked again._

" _You have blue eyes," he commented._

 _Branch looked at him like he was crazy or something._

" _Yeah, and?" she inquired._

" _Nothing, it's just… I've never noticed that before," he said._

 _That was when a gentle smile on his face._

" _They're beautiful."_

 _The gray Troll let out a loud gasp, it sounded like she was choking on the air or something. Her grip on the bucket of mangoes slacked a little too, she had to readjust it just so she wouldn't drop it. Poppy could also see that there was a hint of blush on her face as well. But it was gone within seconds as Branch regained her composure._

" _W-what nonsense are you talking about?" she exclaimed. "My eyes are nothing special, other Trolls have blue eyes you know."_

" _Not like you," he quickly answered. "Yours are light blue, like the sky."_

 _Branch didn't respond but she turned her head away from him, she didn't want him to stare at her eyes anymore. This action hurt Poppy a little, he knew what this was. Branch never acknowledged the beauty she possessed, she always hated it whenever he told her things like this. She never believed it and she always told him to stop saying things like that. Poppy wished that she believed him, it was true, every little part of it was true._

 _That was when he thought of the perfect name for Branch's eye color. A big grin was on his face and he jumped up and down._

" _Baby blue!" he exclaimed with joy._

 _Poppy looked so proud of himself as he made that declaration, he finally figured out what color suited Branch. Baby blue. Needless to say, Branch was caught off guard by his sudden joy. She didn't move but she didn't loo thrilled either._

" _Now what are you talking about?" she shouted. "You're really outdoing yourself in annoyance today!"_

 _But Poppy didn't listen to her insults as he jumped right in front of her, his pink eyes stared into her newly dubbed baby blue eyes._

" _Your eyes!" he said._

 _She gave him a puzzled look._

" _What about my eyes?" she asked._

" _They're baby blue!" he shouted. "You have baby blue eyes!"_

 _The blush returned, only this time it was redder than before. She looked mad now, but her face still had the blush. Poppy thought it was cute, he couldn't take her seriously as she tried to be angry with him. He just smiled and adored the baby blue eyes she had._

" _You're crazy!" she argued. "My eyes aren't special dummy! And they're not baby blue!"_

 _Branch started to stomp off but he followed her, all the while he kept complimenting her on her baby blue eyes. She yelled and shouted at him but he didn't back off that easily. He was too excited to react to her insults and threats. Plus, the blush on her face made it so hard to take any of them to heart._

 _Branch was adorable. To him, she was._

 _He forgot to invite Branch to hang out with him and the others that day, but he was able to learn something new. He learned that Branch had baby blue eyes, and he wanted to write a song just for them… just for her._

And he did, almost. The song was a work in progress, there were some words that we're missing. It was troublesome to think of them, especially when he couldn't find the right words. The words had to fit Branch. He would sing bits and pieces of it to her every now and again, she would always get flustered whenever he did so. And he enjoyed every moment of it.

"Branch is still adorable," he commented to Pinky. "And she still has those beautiful baby blue eyes."

Pinky chirped in response, he wondered if there was more to Poppy's relationship with Branch than he was letting on. It seemed so much like his relationship with Bluey. But Poppy wasn't done yet.

"I wrote a song for her you know," he added. "It's about her baby blue eyes."

That was when Pinky perked up, he started to fly around the pink Troll while making chirping sounds. Poppy perked up a little too, he smiled at the messenger bug's antics.

"You want to hear it?" he asked.

Pinky nodded his head.

Poppy agreed but then he realized something.

"Hold on," he said. "There's something that can help with this."

Poppy looked through his backpack and remembered one thing has had packed at the beginning of his journey. He pulled out his prized ukulele, he had forgotten about it. He was so busy moping and searching that he didn't even realize that it was there. But now he had a chance to use it. He looked at Pinky and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

The pink messenger bug nodded and he sat on the ground, he waited to hear the song. Poppy started to play with the strings, he had to find the right notes. Just like how he had to find Branch.

Well, this was the closest he was going to get at the moment. He might as well enjoy it.

He continued to play with the strings of the ukulele, the notes were starting to fly off the little instrument. He closed his eyes and tried to picture those blue eyes that had enthralled him so much. Finally, he remembered the words and started to sing.

 **" _My eyes are no good, blind without her_**

 _ **The way she moves, I never doubt her"**_

That was especially true, Poppy had always been captivated by the movements of Branch. So simple and delicate, just the way he remembered them.

 **"** _ **When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams**_

 _ **She's a doll, a catch, a winner"**_

That's when the music started to die down a little, Poppy looked at Pinky.

"Something, something, something," Poppy said.

Pinky buzzed in confusion.

"Sorry, I never really finished the song. There are some words that are missing. Maybe you can help me later," Poppy admitted.

Pinky chirped in response and motioned for the pink Troll to continue. Poppy did so as he played the strings once more.

 **"** … _ **and no beginner**_

 _ **Could never grasp or understand just what she means"**_

That was especially true, no one could understand Branch the way he did. He wasn't a beginner, he had known Branch long enough to figure her out… at least on some parts. He was lucky to have Branch open up to him whenever she could, he was sure that there were secrets he knew about that others didn't. That made him feel so special. He sang once again.

 **"** _ **Baby, baby blue eyes**_

 _ **Stay with me by my side**_

 _ **'Til the morning, through the night"**_

Once again he didn't have the right words, but he talked it out anyway.

"Something, something, something," he joked.

This time Pinky laughed and Poppy continued with the song.

 **"** _ **Close your baby blue eyes**_

 _ **Every moment feels right"**_

The notes were still playing but Poppy stopped singing again. He had to figure out the right words, he had to put what he was feeling into his song. The music began to die down a little.

"And… and… there's more," he stated. "So much more."

Pinky buzzed and he encouraged Poppy to find those words. He wanted the pink Troll to sing what he was feeling, how did he feel towards Branch? What did he wanted from her? And most importantly, what did he see in her? Poppy seemed to find the right words as the music increased.

 **"** _ **And I may feel like a fool"**_

Yes he did, but he didn't care. One day he wanted to see Branch in the village, living amongst the Trolls and being happy. One day he wanted to have a hug from her… and maybe… just maybe… dance with her as well. Even if she came back as her old self, he still hoped to do those things with her. He didn't care if no one else did, he would dance with Branch, because she was special.

 _ **"But I'm the only one, dancing with you"**_

That was when he stood up from the ground and started to dance around.

 **"** _ **I walk her home when she can't stand"**_

Well that was somewhat of an exaggeration, but he always tried to walk Branch home. Even when she didn't like it he would still do it, sometimes she would take the long way just to throw him off. But he always managed to keep up, he learned his lesson from the time he got lost when he was younger.

 **"** _ **I like to think I'm a better man**_

 _ **For not letting her do what she's been known to do"**_

He always tried to get her to open up and show her the bright side of things, no matter how much she hated it. There were times when she wouldn't act like the Branch everyone thought she was, sometimes she would become someone else. Someone he could have sworn was another Branch… he swore that it was her true personality. But she would always revert back, and that made him even more determined to become her friend.

 **"** _ **She likes to build walls and she never falls**_

 _ **Don't let her think she's a know-it-all**_

 _ **But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right"**_

He chuckled a little once he sang that, Branch always did seem to know it all. Nobody agreed with her actions or personality but she was intelligent, he could never deny that. Branch did whatever she wanted to do, she never allowed anyone to tell her otherwise. Even when she was wrong, he could never condemn her for it. Everything she did just seemed so right and perfect, Branch was that type of girl.

 **"** _ **My eyes don't believe her**_

 _ **But my heart swears by her"**_

His heart never felt the same when he was around her, and he didn't want it to. If feeling that way was wrong, then he didn't want to be right. It was the same feeling he had whenever he remembered those sweet words, the words that haunted his dreams sometimes. Just like how Branch could so easily enter his nowadays.

 **"** _ **Baby, baby blue eyes**_

 _ **Stay with me by my side**_

 _ **'Til the morning, through the night"**_

He prepared himself for the next part.

 **"** _ **Can't get you out of my mind"**_

That was especially true, he could never get Branch out of his head. She was always there, everything seemed to be a reminder of the gray Troll. Even things that didn't look or sound like her reminded him of her. He didn't know what to add after that so he just talked it out.

"Something, something, something," he said slowly.

Pinky expected it this time but he didn't respond, he just listened.

 **"** _ **Close your baby blue eyes**_

 _ **Every moment feels right**_

 _ **And I may feel like a fool**_

 _ **But I'm the only one, dancing with you"**_

The Prince of Trolls danced around some more and got lost in the words he was using.

 **"** _ **Can't get you out of mind"**_

So true, sometimes he wanted it to end… other times he didn't want it to. Branch made him feel so confused sometimes. He swore that there was never a right answer with her, but he could try to find one.

 **"** _ **I swear…"**_

He stopped singing.

"Something," he said.

He began.

 **"** _ **I swear…"**_

He stopped again.

"Something, something," he added.

He began once again, and this time he did a strong turn as he sang the most powerful words in the song. At least, he considered them to be.

 **"** _ **I'll do whatever it takes, to see those**_

 _ **Baby, baby blue eyes**_

 _ **Stay with me by my side**_

 _ **'Til the morning, through the night"**_

He wanted to see Branch, he didn't care if it was for one last time. He needed to know that she was safe, he wanted her to know that she had a home in Troll Village. He wanted her to be there when he became king. But most importantly, he wanted to see her happy.

 **"** _ **Well baby**_

 _ **Stand here, holding my sides**_

 _ **Close your baby blue eyes**_

 _ **Every moment feels right"**_

He turned once again and shook his hair, he let out a contented sigh as he thought about the times he was with Branch. They were never perfect and they never ended well, but that didn't matter to him. He had worked so hard over the years to get close to her, and he was successful on several occasions. He had made progress no matter what anyone said. And he wasn't about to let that progress go away.

 **"** _ **And I may feel like a fool**_

 _ **But I'm the only one, dancing with those**_

 _ **Baby, baby blue eyes"**_

In all honesty, he wanted to be the only one to dance with those baby blue eyes. He didn't want to share Branch with anyone else, he was special to him… he wondered if he was special to her too. She was the only one who affected him like this, not even Creek had that power.

 **"** _ **Stay with me by my side**_

 _ **'Til the morning, through the night"**_

He smiled as he played his ukulele.

 **"** _ **Can't get you out of my mind"**_

He didn't know what to say next.

"Something, something," he said.

And he found the right words once again.

 **"** _ **While closing your eyes**_

 _ **Every moment feels right"**_

He smiled as his music became softer, that part especially was true. Maybe one day he could tell Branch that. He was reaching the end of the song he wrote for Branch, his singing began to slow down as well.

 **"** _ **My eyes are no good, blind without her**_

 _ **The way she moves, I never doubt her**_

 _ **When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams"**_

With that he strummed his ukulele one last time, the song finally came to an end. He let out another sigh, he felt better than he did earlier. The song reminded him why he had to do this, he had to find Branch. He had to see her and her baby blue eyes. Poppy turned to the only audience he had.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

Pinky jumped into the air and flew around the pink Troll, he made several chirping noises as he did so. Poppy laughed a little at the actions.

"I'm glad you liked it, Branch certainly didn't," he said with an eye roll. "She would always get mad whenever I tried to sing it to her. Boy, what I wouldn't give than to have her yell at me again. I would take that at this point."

Pinky laughed a little and he nuzzled himself into his face, Poppy petted the little bug. That was when he looked around, he noticed how dark the sky was at the point, the fire pit he created was dying out as well.

"It's late," he said. "We should get some rest."

Pinky nodded and that was when Poppy set up his bed for the night, he made sure the fire was out as he did so. With that he laid in his sleeping bag, he petted Pinky one last time too.

"That was good," he stated. "Thanks Pinky, I really needed some encouragement."

Pinky squeaked, he was glad that he could be of help to Poppy. The pink Troll looked like he needed some help at the moment, especially when the other Trolls were so far away from them. With that satisfaction he fell asleep and made sure that he was as close to Poppy as he could be.

The Prince of Trolls saw Pinky fall asleep and he stared up at the sky. He followed Pinky's example as he closed his eyes, he prayed that he would get some sleep tonight. As his eyes fluttered closed, the last thing he thought about was Branch's baby blue eyes. He hoped that he would be able to get lost in them again one day.

He hoped that day would be soon.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 30**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title (I also do not own the song "I'm Moving On")**

 **Hey everyone, Happy Easter! As an Easter gift I've decided to post two chapters instead of one. And so this is part one of two updated chapters! This chapter is going be from Branch's and Poppy's points of view. Enjoy XD**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Branch felt the warmth of the sun hit her, she stirred a little before finally sitting up. She stretched a little and smiled at the beautiful scenery outside her window. Today was a new day, she couldn't wait to begin it. She got out of bed and got changed into her regular clothes. With that done she went into her kitchen and cooked up a quick breakfast for herself.

After eating she stepped outside and got a better experience of her home. The Rainbow Meadow was just as glorious as ever, she couldn't believe that she almost allowed herself to ignore that. That was when she heard the sounds of the hummingbirds singing. She looked up and smiled at the sight of the little birds flying around their nest.

"Good morning you guys," she greeted.

The small birds stopped flying around the nest when they saw their Troll friend. They quickly swooped down and landed right in front of her. Branch laughed at their action but she appreciated it, she petted each and every one of them. The hummingbirds chirped and nuzzled themselves into her touch. That was when the mother, Jewel, started to speak. Branch listened carefully as she did so.

"Oh really?" she asked. "You're going out again?"

The birds nodded their heads in unison, they were planning to go out and forge for more materials for their nest. Jewel and Tempo wanted to mate soon, but they need the proper supplies to do that. Their nest needed a makeover in order to accommodate all of the family members. They had almost everything, expect for one crucial aspect… spider webs.

"Okay," Branch responded. "Will you be gone for long this time?"

This time the father, Tempo, was the one to speak. He chirped to Branch and made sure that she was aware of their plans. Truthfully, they had been planning on staying out for a little longer this time than the previous times. They were determined to find what they needed, and they weren't going to let the elements stop them.

"I see," she said. "Well then please be careful and look out for one another, I don't want to lose any of you."

That was when the children, Skye and Swift, gathered around her and they rubbed themselves against her. Branch smiled and she petted the two. The hummingbirds loved Branch just as much as she loved them, and that's why they planned on returning back here. But in the mean time they would live outside the Rainbow Meadow and survive off the land, just like Branch was doing.

With that the hummingbirds flapped their wings and prepared for take-off. They slowly flew upward until they finally reached the right level, that was when they zoomed off towards the opposite direction of the Rainbow Meadow. Branch waved to them as they did so.

"Good luck!" she exclaimed.

The hummingbirds were out of sight, that just left Branch and the glow bugs now. Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal had left not too long after they threw that surprise for her. But just like the previous times, they promised that they would be back. And Branch was looking forward to it. But for now she would enjoy the company of her little bug friends.

And speaking of which, she walked over to their small home and greeted them as well. They were just waking up much like her, they stepped outside and nuzzled into her.

"Good morning you all," she said.

They squeaked and chirped in response. Branch petted their small heads before examining her surroundings. She noticed how the flowers were in full bloom today, it was a good opportunity for her to collect some resources.

"I think today's a good day to collect some flower petals," she commented. "I'm feeling in the mood for some rose tea."

The glow bugs agreed with her as they made their little squeaking noises. That was when they followed Branch as she made her way back inside her home. She came out with several empty buckets. They then made their way to the flower patches. Branch examined each and every flower, she wanted to make sure that they were fully blooming before she picked anything. She pointed to the right flowers and the glow bugs got to work. They picked and pulled on the petals and placed them into the empty buckets. Branch did the same as she looked through the patch.

Within the hour Branch had her flower petals and the glow bugs helped her take the buckets back to her home. Once she was inside she categorized the petals by the right flower, they were placed in jars and organized them on the shelves. Branch was proud of her work as she took the jar filled with rose petals, she then started to brew the petals until they were nothing but tea. She poured the contents into a cup, she also poured some into a large bowl for the glow bugs.

Branch now sat at her table with her cup of rose tea. The glow bugs gathered around the bowl on the floor, they took small sips of the delicious drink as Branch did the same. They purred with contentment as the warm beverage filled their bodies. Branch smiled at their cute antics, she took another sip. She let out a relaxed sigh as she took in the calm scenery.

The gray troll couldn't deny that she felt more at peace with the world than she did before, the Cloud Twins had helped her through her ordeal along with the glow bugs and hummingbirds. Her friends had helped her once again, and for that she was very grateful. She was more determined than ever to call this place her permanent home, and a home for her child. And speaking of her child, she reached down to her stomach and rubbed it. She was rewarded with a firm kick as the baby moved. She let out a small gasp but she smiled nonetheless.

"Already active huh?" she stated.

The glow bugs finished drinking from the bowl and stared at their Troll friend. They gathered around her as she gently touched her growing womb.

"You really are your father's child," she commented.

That caught the glow bugs off guard, they knew that was a sore topic for Branch. They didn't know if it was okay for her to bring him up now. The last thing they wanted was for her to go through another breakdown because of her past. When she did it the first time, they feared that they were going to lose her. They almost did… and that's why they had to do something to bring her back. In this place she was loved and she was needed, not just by themselves but by the baby as well.

Branch seemed to notice their worries, but she simply smiled at them as she took another sip of her tea.

"Don't worry," she started. "I'm fine."

She then looked outside the window of her bedroom, she noticed how the sun's rays were entering her mushroom home. It looked so radiant. That was when she noticed that one of the sun's rays were touching a familiar objects. It was the guitar Cloud Guy crafted.

When the Cloud Twins left, Cloud Guy told Branch to keep the guitar. His reason was that she never knew when she would need it. Branch stared at the musical instrument with interest. It had been such a long time she held one, she never allowed herself to touch anything relating to music. But, here it was different. Here, she could hold one… and she could play one.

She _wanted_ to play one. Just like how she wanted to be happy again.

And what was stopping her? Nothing.

She finished drinking her tea and placed the cup on the table. She then stood up and walked over to the guitar. The small bugs saw this and followed her, Branch reached for the instrument. Then she hesitated a little, her hand just stayed froze for several seconds. But with determination in her eyes, she touched the guitar before finally picking it up. The action surprised the glow bugs but they followed her as she went to her bed.

Branch sat on her bed, guitar still in her hands. The glow bugs hopped on and gathered around her. The gray Troll started to play with the strings and she adjusted it correctly.

"They want me to express my feelings," she said. "That's why they left it here with me."

The glow bugs squeaked in response. They knew that was true, the Cloud Twins wanted Branch to remember that she didn't have to be silent anymore. She had a chance to finally express what she was going through, not necessarily by song but with her words. Branch had gone years without being heard, but not anymore. They would listen, they would give her a voice.

And so Branch continued to play the guitar, she looked for the right words. She needed to show her friends that she was okay, she was moving on with her life. Just like how she knew Poppy was moving on with his. She thought about the past that had hurt her so much. With a deep breath, she played the guitar and she spoke the words that came from her heart.

"I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons," she stated. "Finally content with a past I regret."

She did regret her actions in the past, she felt like she could have done so much more. But at the same time she knew that she couldn't have done anything to change who she was. Her past lead her to become the person she was. When her grandfather died, she died too. The little Branch, the one with colors and filled with happiness and songs, had died that day. She was never the same after that, she became someone else. Someone that she despised, someone she never wanted to be. But now she was finding some peace in her life, she was trying to move on.

"I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness," she added.

That was so true, she was able to grow strong from her weaknesses. It took her friends to help her figure that out. The glow bugs chirped and they nuzzled into her as she kept playing.

"For once I'm at peace with myself," she said with a smile.

She was almost there, she could feel it. She felt the burdens on her shoulders finally being lifted after all these years. She didn't feel like the person she used to be, instead she was becoming someone new. Someone she looked forward to being.

"I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long."

That part hurt her a little, words like that brought back painful memories. The memories of her grandfather dying, her colors being lost, the villagers ignoring her, Creek insulting her and leaving Poppy entered her mind. They still hurt, but she was learning to suppress that pain. She knew that she had been focusing on the past for too long now, it wasn't good for her or her child. She couldn't focus on any of that stuff anymore. She had to look to the future. And so she made her declaration as she stared her little bug friends.

"I'm movin' on."

* * *

Poppy used his hair to move the brush out of the way, Pinky and Bluey were following him as they flew by him. Poppy wiped the sweat from his forehead as he struggled to reach the end of the thick and heavy vegetation. They were reaching farther territory, and that came with more wild and uncontrollable habitats. It was really too late to go back to Troll Village at this point, but Poppy didn't want to. Instead, he tried to avoid the thorns that grew on the small twigs and plants that surrounded him. He winched as some of them managed to cut him, Pinky and Bluey gasped and the quickly flew to him.

Poppy felt some of the cuts start to bleed, they were superficial but they still hurt nonetheless. He knew that it wouldn't be the right time to tend to them though, he had to wait until they were out of the brush. They had to get out of here as soon as possible.

"I'm fine," he said. "Nothing I can't handle, we have to keep moving."

Pinky and Bluey looked hesitant but Poppy gave them a look of determination.

"We have to keep moving," he added. "We have to… Branch could be hurt… she needs me… I need to get to her."

And so Poppy used his hair and his arms to keep pushing through, Pinky and Bluey followed, despite still being worried. Throughout the entire time Poppy kept whispering something to himself, something to keep him going.

"Have to find her, have to find her, have to find her, have to find her, have to find her.

Poppy could see that they were reaching the end of the long and complicated field of brush. Poppy continued to wipe the sweat away, it only made his injuries burn but he ignored it. That was when they finally pushed through and Poppy landed on the ground. They were finally out of there. Poppy gasped for air as the wind hit him. The messenger bugs gathered near him and squeaked with concern. Small cuts and bruises decorated his arms, his hands, his legs and his knees. But despite all of that, Poppy still smiled, it was a smile of triumph.

"We… did… it," he gasped. "We did it."

The two bugs cheered for their friend, after a while Poppy managed to stand up and he limped to one of the closest rocks. Once he was settled he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out some medical supplies. He started to treat his small wounds to the best of his ability, by the time he was done he was covered with small bandages. He relaxed for several minutes before finally getting back up, he motioned for the bugs to follow him. As they traveled Poppy made another declaration to himself.

"I'm not moving on until I find Branch."

* * *

Branch played the right notes as she remembered her previous home. Troll Village. She remembered her fellow Trolls.

"I've lived in that place and I knew all the faces, each one is different but they were always the same," she said. "They meant no harm but it's time that I face it, they never allowed me to change."

She knew that most of the Trolls didn't really know how she felt. It was her fault that they didn't like her. Poppy always tried to get her to join them but she always shut herself away. When she was younger, she recalled the times where the other Trolls tried to get her to play, sing and dance with them. She shunned them, all because she was scared of history repeating itself. But as time when on, they started to ignore her because they knew what to expect.

But there was only one Troll who meant to make her feel this way, Creek. The female Troll did everything in her power to make Branch miserable, and Branch could never properly fight back. She could never tell anyone about Creek's true colors, despite the best of her ability. No one would believe her because they had no right to. She continued to play.

"But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong," she added.

Troll Village was never really her home. It was just a place where she lived and survived. She had accepted that. That was another reason why she chose to leave. But now she had finally managed to find an actual home, a place where she didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"I'm movin' on."

* * *

Poppy walked through the fields with his friends in tow. The terrain was getting rougher, he could feel it. The grass was slowly turning into rocks, and soon Poppy realized why. In front of him was a large mountain that was lead to another portion of the forest. Poppy's eyes widen when he saw how tall it was.

"Oh for Troll's sake," he groaned.

Pinky and Bluey understood his sentiment as they knew that it wouldn't be an easy climb for him. They were able to travel with ease due to their flying abilities, but Poppy was a different story. And they couldn't carry him, they weren't strong enough to do so. Poppy only had one choice, he was going to have to climb.

Poppy braced himself for what he was about to do. He rubbed his shoulders and cracked his hands. He also massaged his legs and smoothed out his hair. In reality, in he could use his hair to climb but there was nothing to grab onto at the very top. At least nothing visible. Plus, he was too weak and tried to rely on just his hair. He would have to rely on using the rocks as he climbed.

"I'll do it," he stated. "But I'll probably hate myself in the morning."

He knew that this was going to hurt, no doubt about that. But he had to do this, for Branch. And so he walked over to the mountain and let out a deep breath. That was when he used his hair to grab onto the highest rock that had the strongest edges. He then started to lift himself. His hands and feet climbed onto the rocks as his hair held him in place. The two messenger bugs followed him as they flew on each side of him.

* * *

Branch played some more, she found herself getting lost in her words. She no understood how Poppy felt whenever he sang. In all honesty, Branch didn't hate singing or the process or writing songs. In fact, some of her journals were filled with lyrics of songs she came up with over the years. They acted more as poems though since she never carefully sung them, nor did she ever show anyone else them. Only to the glow bugs, hummingbirds, and Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal, only because Cloud Guy stumbled onto them. They complimented her on how romantic and beautiful they were. She rolled her eyes, they weren't all that but it made her feel good to finally share them with someone.

"I'm movin' on," she stated firmly. "At last I can see… life has been patiently waiting for me."

She then gestured to the glow bugs and the rest of her home as she sang that part. They were a part of the reason why she was still here. They kept her grounded and they made her feel like she had a home here. The glow bugs smiled and they chirped happily.

"And I know there's no guarantees', but I'm not alone."

She wasn't alone anymore, she accepted that. Before, she hated the presence of others but now she couldn't imagine life without them. With a big smile on her face she played her heart out. The lovely sounds emitting from the guitar made the glow bugs long for more.

"There comes a time in everyone's life, when all you can see are the years passing by… and I have made up my mind that those days are gone," she said.

She wasn't going to focus on the past anymore, she was free.

* * *

Poppy climbed and he climbed, until he almost long his footing. One of the rocks broke and he let out a gasp. Poppy was now hanging off the side of the rocky mountain, small pebbles fell to the ground below him. Pinky and Bluey panicked as they held him using their bodies, they quickly pushed him back and he managed to get proper footing. Poppy breathed heavily over his near death experience, he shook a little too.

"Easy Poppy," he said to himself. "Don't freak out, that's how bad things happen."

The two messenger bugs squeaked as they flew next to him, they were worried about their friend. Poppy gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just give me a minute," he said.

He continued to breathe in and out until his heartbeat was back to normal. His shaking stopped and his body felt more relaxed than before. That was when he started to climb again, his hair managed to carry him as far as he could go. He was more careful though as his hands and feet moved upward. Sweat started to fall down his face but he couldn't wipe it off, his entire body was focused on climbing. But his mind was focused on another thing, Branch.

* * *

The gray Troll entertained her friends as she played the strings of the musical instrument.

"I gave up what I could and packed what I couldn't, stopped to fill up on my way out of town."

Branch had left many things behind when she left, she could only pack so much. Thankfully, her blow bug friends has helped her with that. They made sure that she packed as many essentials as she could before she hit the road. She thought of the next part of her feelings, they focused on her lost love. She thought of Poppy, the Prince of Trolls.

"I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't… I had to lose everything to find out."

She was grateful that she had the chance to fall in love. It may have not been with the right person, but she enjoyed it anyway. After she lost her colors, she thought that she would never know love ever again. But she was wrong, Poppy was the one to open that door for her. He accepted her and he wanted to be with her, that was something she wasn't used to. Pretty soon she found herself falling in love with him. And she knew that she could never be by his side because of who she was, so she gave up on him despite how much it hurt.

But then she had to leave him, she had to leave it all behind. Only through her loses, did she realize that she had gained so much in return. She outside her bedroom window and looked at the bright blue sky, she smiled a little as she recalled the times Poppy compared her eyes to it. He called her eyes "baby blue." It made her heart soar every time she heard it.

And now looking up at the sky, she pictured the face of her beloved grandfather. The Troll had given up a lot for her sake, including his own life. She never forgave herself after that, but maybe, just maybe she could learn how to forgive herself. She had accomplished so much already, things that she thought were impossible turned out to be possible after all. If that's the case, then maybe there was such a thing as forgiving herself.

"Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road," she stated.

She then turned back to her friends and played the final notes of her declaration. She knew what she had to do now that she was finding peace with herself. She had to let everything go once again, only this time it would be for good. She had to focus on the future, she had to create a home for her child. Her baby was more important to her than anything in this point, and that's why she would do this.

"I'm movin' on."

She played it again.

"I'm movin' on."

And one final time, so much emotion was present as she did so.

"I'm movin' on."

She strummed the guitar one last time as the notes ended. The glow bugs cheered for their friend, they had witness such a wonderful thing. They could see that their friend was finally gaining the strength she needed to move on from her past life. They were very happy for her. That was when Branch stood up from her bed and walked over to the door, she went outside and took in the scenery around her once again. She couldn't believe that this was her new home, and she loved every aspect of it.

The wind blew against her, her hair danced along it as a smile crept onto her face. She let out a contented sigh as she caressed her growing womb. She couldn't believe that in about two months she would officially be a mother, her baby would finally be here with her. She no longer felt afraid of that fact, she was looking forward to her child being born. She knew now that the Rainbow Meadow was her home and that she had friends, friends that would help her raise her baby.

She knew that she probably would never get her colors back, but that was okay. She didn't care about it anymore. It was all in the past, this was now and tomorrow was the future. She didn't just leave behind Poppy, her bunker and her secrets when she left the village. She also left that old Branch behind as well. She was free now, she could do anything she wanted without being criticized. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"I'm moving on," she whispered. "I'm moving on."

* * *

Poppy struggled to climb on the rocks, his body was growing more tired with each step. But he kept going and going, he didn't look down as he was nearing the top of the ledge. Meanwhile, the two messenger bugs stayed close to him, they didn't want Poppy to fall especially when he was so close. They couldn't until this was all over, nothing would have made them happier at this point than to finally find the gray Troll they had been looking for. They just hoped that it would be soon, they knew Poppy wanted the same thing.

Finally, Poppy's hand touched the top of the mountain and he pulled himself upward. Pinky and Bluey held him as he did so. He looked to see that there was more forest in front of them, he was proud of himself for making through that obstacle. But now he need to rest. He crawled on the grass until he was far away from the ledge. He then laid down on the soft terrain, the two messenger bugs landed beside him. He breathed in and out as his heart pounded in his chest. His body felt sorer than ever before but he ignored it as the hot sun was shining down on him. He looked up to see the white clouds passing slowly through the sky, some of them covered the bright sun while others carried on. Either way, Poppy admired how simple and beautiful they were… just like Branch. And speaking of Branch… he wasn't about to let her go because of challenges like this.

"I can't move on," he whispered. "I just can't move on."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 31**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 **Part two of the two updated chapters! Enjoy XD**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

 _Everything was dark, it was all black. There was nothing or no one but him. Well, that was somewhat of a lie._

 _There was glass. That's what Poppy saw, and he was confused. Why was there glass? Not only that but he saw that the glass was in the middle of the area he was in. It was like a large window was separating him from the other side of the room._

 _Poppy, being the curious one, decided to walk up to it. He didn't know why it was there or what it was for but he wanted to check it out. He reached the glass and he slowly placed his hand on it. The glass was so thick and sturdy. He couldn't push it out the way even if he wanted to._

" _Why?" he asked himself. "Why am I thinking about this glass so much?"_

 _As if on cue, his question was answered. He stared through the glass and there was something on the other side. Or rather someone, Poppy couldn't see who it was until they got closer and closer towards him. Poppy let out a gasp over who was now standing in front of the glass on the opposite side._

 _It was Branch._

 _Tears filled his eyes as a big smile spread across his face. He couldn't believe it! Branch was right here! She was here with him! Well almost, he realized that she was on the other side of the glass. He placed his hands on the barrier and knocked in it a little._

" _Branch!" he exclaimed. "It's you!"_

 _But the gray Troll didn't respond, her expression was neutral. This worried Poppy, he thought that she would show some emotion after being separated from him for so long. But she didn't, and that hurt him a little. But then another realization hit him, he wondered if she could even hear him. After all, the glass was blocking him, what if it was blocking sound too? He decided to try harder, he hit the glass with all his strength and he shouted at the top of his lungs._

" _Branch!" he exclaimed. "Can you hear me?"_

 _She didn't answer. That confirmed what he thought. This disheartened him a little, but he wasn't about to give up. He had come all this way to find Branch, and now she was standing right in front of him! This was his only chance! He had to get to her. And so the pink Troll was literally banging his fists against the thick glass, but it wasn't budging. He didn't even make a single crack. He was getting frustrated and tired, not to mention that his fists were hurting. But he just kept going._

 _Meanwhile, Branch was still standing on the other side of the glass. She hadn't moved an inch, and her face was still neutral. It was almost as if she was waiting for something. After minutes of watching Poppy hitting the glass, the gray Troll finally made her way over to the barricade._

 _Poppy's eyes lit up even more at the sight of her being so close. He could practically take her into his arms, but the glass was still preventing it. He was about to say something when Branch placed her hands on the glass as well, her hands were just over his. And that's not all, there were tears in her eyes as well. The sight of it made the tears escape from his own._

" _Branch," he said._

 _Her mouth moved in response but he couldn't hear anything. However, judging by her mouth movements he assumed that she had his name. That made him somewhat happy, she did think about him. But now they couldn't seem to get to each other. Instead, the two Trolls just stared in agony at the other through the thick and seemingly unbreakable glass. They were like than for a while… until it happened._

 _Suddenly something was starting to pull Branch away from the glass, she looked panicked as she was lifted off the ground. Poppy gasped and he started to hit the glass once again. He screamed and shouted, but nothing worked. He watched helplessly as Branch was slowly being taken away from him once again. Her hands slid on the glass and tears continued to poor from her eyes. The same look was on his face and he reached for Branch, despite the glass still being there._

" _Branch!" he yelled. "No! No, please no!"_

 _But it was pointless, Branch was taken away from him as her hands left the glass. Whatever was pulling her was very strong but Poppy couldn't see what it was. He could see her slowly disappearing into oblivion, she was reaching out to Poppy… just as he was reaching out to her. Tears were shed on both sheds of the unbreakable glass._

" _Branch!" he cried. "Branch!"_

Pinky and Bluey were sleeping comfortably beside Poppy when a sudden jerk awoke them from their slumber.

"Branch!"

Poppy awoke with a start, small tear stains decorated his glitter covered cheeks and he was sweating profusely. He quickly sat up and breathed heavily as he did so, his heart was racing. It felt like his heart could pop out of his chest at any minute now.

That was when Poppy realized where he was, he examined his surroundings and remembered that he was still in the forest. Branch was nowhere to be seen, he didn't know either to be happy or disappointed. Happy, because she wasn't taken away… and disappointed, because he still didn't know where she was. Poppy leveled out his breathing and he wipe away the sweat and tear stains. He felt the familiar touch of the messenger bugs as the cuddled next to him, they squeaked in worry and concern.

The pink Troll remembered now, he remembered that they had sent up camp for the night. He must have fallen into a deep sleep, that's why he had such a terrible dream. And now he was awake, he was back in reality. Poppy looked at the messenger bugs and gave them a sympathetic look. Poppy knew that he had scared them with his sudden outburst. He reached for Pinky and Bluey and petted them gently. They purred as they leaned into his touch, the action made Poppy smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Sorry for scaring you both… I had the most horrific dream. No, it was a nightmare."

The little bugs weren't surprised by this, they felt Poppy thrashing all throughout the night. Lately he had been having trouble sleeping, but this was the worst episode by far. They knew what he was dreaming about, how could they not? There was only one thing that could cause Poppy so much turmoil. Branch.

They had to find her and soon. But this forest was so big, and every stop looked the same. Branch could be anywhere at this point. Anywhere.

Four weeks.

That's how long they had been out here now. They couldn't believe that they had survived for this long. But they knew that it wouldn't last forever. Their resources were little to none at this point, Poppy had been lucky to forge some food from the land, but it was never enough. The same could be said of the water supply, there weren't any rivers or lakes nearby. Poppy was down to his last bottles, if they didn't find food or water soon, they would all starve. And this whole journey would have been for nothing.

But despite these troubles, they had a feeling that Poppy would still continue on this journey… even if it cost him his life. They prayed that it would never come to that. They had to get moving, the sooner, the better. They started to fly around the pink Troll, they squeaked and chirped their commands. Poppy took the hint as he tried to rub the remaining sleep from his eyes, he also stretched his muscles and stood up from the ground. He then packed up his bag and loaded it onto his back. He was ready, as ready as he could be at least.

"Let's get a move on," he stated.

The two messenger bugs nodded their heads, that was when they started to walk off in one direction. Poppy didn't even bother to eat breakfast, he had to save what little food he had. And honestly, his health was the last thing he cared about at this point. He just wanted this to be over with already, he wanted to see Branch… he wanted to find her. He wanted to hold her.

But she seemed to be so far away. Why? Why did she leave? Why did she leave _him_?

There was so much he had to ask her, and there was so much he had to tell her as well. But for now, he kept walking, with his friends flying beside him. The sweltering sun beat down on them, and the terrain got rougher and rougher with each turn. There were times where Poppy felt like he was going to faint from exhaustion. But they kept going. Poppy didn't even bother to stop for a break, none of them ate breakfast or lunch. And it was starting to get to them as time went on.

They were so out of it that they didn't even notice the strange territory they were walking into. It was an area where several large insects lived, one was always the prey and another was always the predator. It was an endless cycle of eat or be eaten. Sometimes the creatures that looked like they could be eaten were actually the ones doing the eating, and the same applied to the creatures who looked like they were the eater but ended up being the eaten. But the three traveling companions didn't realize that as they made their way through a former nesting area of striped spiders. The old webs covered every inch of this part of the forest. But the group didn't know that.

Poppy was tired, that was an understatement. His body was starting to go limp, he was trying his best to fight the exhaustion. But nothing seemed to be working. He couldn't sleep properly, he hadn't eaten, his missed his mother and friends, he longed for his home and he still didn't have Branch. Everything was going wrong at this point. It was all getting to him as his body was starting to slow down.

That was when the worst thing happened. Poppy's tired body finally gave up.

His eyes fluttered closed as he went sideways, Pinky and Bluey saw this and panicked! They flew beneath him to keep him from falling, but Poppy's body was too heavy. He moaned as the messenger bugs fought to keep him up. But they couldn't fight it anymore as their bodies gave way! They gasped as Poppy and them were now speeding downward!

They were falling!

Pinky and Bluey tried to flap their wings but that too ended in tragedy. Their bodies collided with something sticky and thick. They were soon covered in the mysterious substance as they continued to fall, Poppy was still out of it. He didn't even fully realize or understand the situation they were in. He could feel himself becoming light yet heavy at the same time, but that was all. He was so tired, and so hungry. He wished he was back home… with Branch. He missed her so much. He wanted to at least see Branch one last time, even if it meant that he never got to see her again after that. What he couldn't give to see her beautiful baby blue eyes one more time. But he feared that this was the end. He could feel the dread of failure fill his stomach and heart. He made one last statement as he prepared to give into the harsh reality around him.

"I'm sorry Branch," he whispered. "So sorry."

That was when he felt his body become intertwined with a strange substance. And that's not all, he could feel Pinky and Bluey being stuck to him as they too were intertwined with the same adhesive. That was when they crashed against something soft, they bounced off and hit another soft object, and it happened again until they finally hit the hard ground. Thankfully, the coating around them blocked most of the impact.

He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know if he cared anymore. His eyes fluttered open one last time, but that too was pointless, his vision was blocked by whatever was tying him and the messenger bugs together. Whatever it was, it felt somewhat comfortable, it was almost lulling him to sleep. His vision was growing dizzy, the hot sun wasn't helping either. He let out a groan of pain as he felt the world close all around him. But despite that he still had enough strength to wrap his arms around his two bug friends.

Pinky and Bluey squeaked, they weren't injured but they still didn't feel good. They rested their bodies against Poppy's. They didn't know what to do anymore either, this seemed to be the end. If they kept going, it was only a matter of time before they succumbed to the elements. Maybe there were worst ways to go, but at least it was with their friend… and with each other. Pinky and Bluey gave each other one last loving look before closing their eyes. They waited as they felt Poppy's grip tightened around them, not that he had a choice in the matter now.

Poppy fell unconscious, Pinky and Bluey followed his lead as they blacked out as well. This seemed to be the end for the Troll Prince and his bug friends.

Or was it?

The sounds of sweet chirping filled the air as a gentle breeze made its way across the forest. Up above the trees was a familiar family of hummingbirds. They were currently looking for the last piece for their nest building, they had spent several days searching for the right materials. But their search came up empty. That is until the patriarch of the family caught sight of the spider nests. His eyes widen and he chirped with pleasure to his family. That was when the hummingbirds came to a halt and talked amongst each other.

They were preparing to collect the spider webs, while avoiding any predators around the area. They had to be careful. With that they flew downward and landed right next to the empty spider nests. The matriarch of the family quietly sang with joy once she saw the abundance of webs. There was nothing but webs as far as the eye could see. There was enough here for their nests and for future nests.

They started collecting. The two children worked at the lower levels while the parents picked at the higher levels. They gathered as much as they could in their beaks… that is until they stumbled across a large bundle of webs! They let out small gasps as they made their way over to it, they had never seen such a large heap of webs before. They found it surprising, they wondered why the spiders would leave something like this out and about. But they didn't dwell on it too much as the parents decided that it would be best to take the bundle with them as well.

With some effort and strength the parents managed to lift the bundle off the ground, more webs were in their beaks. The children also had their share of the webs, both in their small claws and beaks as well. The hummingbird family was satisfied with what they had, they couldn't believe how lucky they were. They managed to find what they needed and they had plenty of it. They couldn't wait to go back home and show their spoils to their friends. They were especially looking forward to seeing one particular friend.

That friend was the gray Troll known as Branch.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 32**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Branch gathered her supplies, a smile was on her face as she did so. Her glow bug friends danced around her as she prepared herself for her noon bath. She wanted a chance to relax before getting started on her chores, besides she didn't have much to do today anyway. And so, with a towel in her hands along with a bucket and some shampoo and conditioner and a hairbrush. She made her way to the river. The glow bugs followed her, along the way their chirped and sang gentle tunes.

Just as she was prepared to remove her clothing, she heard the familiar sounds of the hummingbirds. She looked up to see her bird friends, and that's not all she saw. In their claws and beaks, she saw spider webs! One in particular was nothing just a large bundle of them. A big smile appeared on her face, and she laughed a little as well. The glow bugs shared her joy as they jumped and cheered. They were happy for their friends, they finally had all that they needed to create a new nest for their future children.

"Hey you guys!" she exclaimed. "You we're successful! Good for you!"

The hummingbirds chirped and danced a little, that was when they flew to the tree that had their nest on it. They placed the webs down there and flew back to their friends. Each of them nuzzled Branch and he rubbed against her growing womb. Branch smiled as she petted their soft feathery heads.

"I'm so happy for you all," she said. "I was worried that you would have to stay out there longer if you didn't find any immediately. But thank goodness you did."

Jewel shared her sentiments as she chirped and flapped her wings in excitement. That was when Tempo talked to Branch using his bird tongue, he told her of their plans and how they would be busy for the next few days. The gray Troll listened and agreed with the father hummingbird.

"I see," she commented. "So you're going to have to take apart your current nest In order to accommodate the extra materials, that makes sense though."

Jewel chimed in again as she chirped and buzzed her feelings. Jewel was worried that their work might disturb Branch in anyway. But Branch quickly reassured the mother hummingbird that she didn't mind at all.

"Oh no, don't worry, you're not going to be a bother. This is your home too after all, you were here first before any of us. So do whatever you feel is necessary," she replied. "Trust me, I know all too well the importance of reinforcing a home."

She stroked Skye and Swift under their chins as she said so. The young birds leaned into her touch and they sang a relaxed melody. Jewel and Tempo chuckled at their children's antics, but they were grateful to their friend. That was one of the many reasons they liked Branch, she always put others before herself. They knew that she would make an excellent mother to the baby she was carrying, and an excellent father too since its real father wouldn't be in the picture. That was when Branch told the hummingbirds of her plans.

"Well I'm going to be bathing in the river, so don't mind me. After that I'm going to get started on my chores," she stated. "But good luck to you all, I can't wait to see the end result of your hard work."

The hummingbirds nodded their heads in unison, that was when they flew back to their nest and got to work. They started to break away some of the old areas. They would fly down every now and again in order to gather some new material. Branch watched with joy as she removed her clothing, her glow bug friends took her clothes along with her towel and hair tie and placed it to the side. Branch basked in the warmth of the sun before she slowly stepped into the comforting water. Thankfully the river wasn't that deep so she didn't have to worry about drowning, plus the currents weren't that strong. She let out a contented sigh as her body relaxed with the flow of the water.

"This is the life," she stated. "No worries, no fears, no annoyances… it's perfect."

The little bugs agreed as they jumped around the small puddles of water the river had formed. They splashed themselves and played with each other as Branch bathed herself. She used the bucket to pour some water on herself, the water mingled perfectly with her hair. It was no drenched, and he she let out another contented sigh as the cool water ran down her face. She poured another bucket over herself before dunking her entire body into the small river. She stayed down for several seconds before returning upward to get some air. She couldn't imagine anything as peaceful or relaxing as this.

Little did she know that her world was about to go upside down.

Meanwhile, in a certain little web covered bundle, Poppy stirred. He let a small moan as well, but the hummingbirds were too busy making their improvements to notice. Poppy's pink eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was rays of sunshine being for some reason it wasn't as hot as it was before. Then again, Poppy felt like he wasn't in the same environment anymore… this felt more soothing and comforting. He didn't know why.

Branch decided that it was time to wash her hair, she swam to the water fall portion of the river and stood on the rocks underneath it. Her glow bugs friends followed her and they took her stuff with them as they did so. The fresh water poured down her body and it felt like it was embracing her.

"Guys, pass me the shampoo please," she said.

The little bug nodded and they pushed the bottle to her. Branch took it and squeezed out some of the contents, she started to massage the substance into her hair and scalp. She moaned a little as her fingers worked their magic. She also rubbed the suds all over her body. Her shampoos and conditioners were made with all natural substances such as fruits, spices and oils. It was also good for her skin, it left it soft and smooth.

Poppy stirred some more, and he weakly stretched his hand. He tried to poke out of the restraints, but it wasn't working. He wasn't surprised, he was so weak at the moment, he hadn't eaten or drank anything in quite some time now. That's when he remembered that he wasn't alone, he looked down to see the two messenger bugs nuzzled into his chest. Despite the situation they were in, he couldn't help but smile a little. They were still there with him and he was grateful for that, even if he felt like he failed them. But right now he needed their help.

"Pinky… Bluey," he weakly called.

The two messenger bugs chirped and stirred a little in response, they looked around and remembered the situation they were in. Then they looked up to see their Troll friend, they squeaked some more.

"Hey guys," he whispered. "We're okay… I guess. I don't really know where we are… but it doesn't feel like it was the same place as before."

That frightened the little bugs a little, if they weren't there then where were they? Did predators come and take them away? Were they going to be eaten? They squeaked in concern as they huddled closer to the pink Troll. Poppy understood their worries, he was concerned for the same reasons. He didn't know where they were anymore, and he knew that he was taking a big risk by leaving this cocoon. But he had to know, they had to get out of here.

"Listen guys, I know you're scared… I am too. But we have to get out of here," he said. "We need to know where we are if we hope to leave."

The little bugs didn't want to leave, but they knew he was right. They just couldn't stay here forever. They were taking a risk no matter what they did, but they supposed that it was worth the shot. They looked at their confinement and started to nibble on the sticky threads. Poppy smiled at their efforts and that's when he remembered something that might help them. He reached into his hair and pulled out a pair of scissors, he normally used them for scrapbooking but this was special case. With a little bit of strength and effort, he started to cut through the threads. They worked carefully and quietly, the hummingbirds didn't notice this… and either did Branch or the glow bugs.

Branch was starting to rinse off the suds from her hair and body. That's when she moved onto the conditioner, she poured the contents onto her hair and used the brush to comb it through the strands. She kept brushing while rinsing the conditioner off, she paid no attention to her surroundings as she did so. She was enjoying this too much, and her glow bugs friends were too busy playing with the water to care either. They were all lost in their own worlds at the moment.

Poppy managed to cut through the main threads of webbing, Pinky and Bluey continued to nibble through the leftover strands. That's when Poppy saw the ray of sunlight. He let out a happy gasp as he felt the warm, yet not too hot, sun. He started to use his hands to pull apart the opening, He finally managed to untie his arms and legs before pulling his entire self out. Poppy took in a breath of fresh air and he felt the cool air brush against him, it was a great welcoming. But his eyes landed on something even more welcoming. Right before him was a busy filled with strawberries. His mouth salivated, he hadn't seen such healthy and good looking fruit in a long time. During his time in the forest he was only able to find some small berries and nuts. He quickly jumped out of the cocoon and ran over to the bush. He quickly feasted on the bright red berries, he ate and sipped their juices. He even ate some of the leaves and stems, but he didn't care. He was desperate and he was hungry, besides strawberries were his favorite fruit.

Pinky and Bluey joined him as they feasted on the fresh green leaves, it had been a while since they enjoyed leaves like this. During their travels they had rely on what they could find, leaves were abundant but they never tasted fresh or clean. As a result, they were starving just as much as Poppy was.

After several minutes of just snacking, Poppy moaned in delight and took a break. His stomach was beginning to full with both the meat of the fruit and the juice. He took in more deep breathes as he finally observed his surroundings. His eyes widen with awe as he saw the beauty of the new environment he was in. Everything was lush, green, colorful and blossoming. This was nothing like the forest he had been in just a while ago… this was paradise. Never in his life had he seen something so majestic.

"Wow," he whispered. "Would you look at that."

Pinky and Bluey agreed as they chirped and buzzed with excitement. Poppy finished eating one last strawberry before turning around and walking into the habitat. The messenger bugs followed close behind him as he kept walking and turning. He wanted to see every little detail, there was something about this place that was captivating. He put down his backpack and walked around some more, a big smile was on his face as he saw the fields of flowers and bushes of fruits. There were also other forms of vegetation such as vines and mushrooms, they were just as good looking as the rest of the things around here. That's when something caught Poppy's attention, he heard the sounds of running water. He turned to see that there was a small river not too far from where he was. His eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Water," he gasped.

He quickly ran over to the stream and dunked his face into the fresh liquid. He drank as much as he could before finally pulling himself out. He let out a deep sigh as the water ran down his throat. Pinky and Bluey took little sips as well, they enjoyed the clean and fresh taste just as much as Poppy. The pink Troll never felt so relieved and rejuvenated before in his life, then again he never did anything that caused this much strain to his body before. Poppy was so busy enjoying himself that he didn't notice the other Troll occupant.

Branch was done combing the conditioner out of her hair, now it was as soft and untangled as it could be. She stepped out of the waterfall and moved to get her towel. She was about to wrap it around her naked body when a brush of wind hit him, she shivered a little and lost her grip on the fabric. As a result, it fell into the river. And she did something that would seal her fate here at the Rainbow Meadow, she spoke.

"Dang it," she commented.

It was quiet, but it was loud enough to get the attention of the pink Troll. Poppy' ears twitched as he heard the small statement, he quickly looked around in a panic. He didn't see anything at first, now he was scared. He didn't think that there would be anyone else here, but that's when he noticed something he hadn't before. He noticed that there was a small fire pit, it looked like it had been used lately too. And he also noticed a light purple mushroom with rainbow polka dots at the top. It looked lived in, he found that strange. He didn't know any creatures that did things like this, at least none he wanted to know of. He wondered if he made a grave mistake in coming here. He looked at the two messenger bugs and leaned close to them.

"We're not alone," he whispered quietly. "Someone else is here."

That made the two bugs shiver with fear, Poppy gestured for them to walk close to him as he found a place to hide. It was in some brush next to the stream, he made sure he was camouflaged as possible using his hair, and suddenly he found himself taking off his backpack so soon. But he didn't want to risk jeopardizing his hidden location so he stayed hidden. He looked around to see if he could find any sign of the inhabitants.

That's when his eyes wondered to a single location, he saw something… or someone. Suddenly, his whole world came to an abrupt stop over what he saw. And for a moment he thought he was dreaming. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! But it was! He would never mistake anyone else for her. How could he? There was no one like her. There was only one of her… and she was standing right in front of him! He never thought he would see her again but here she was.

It was Branch!

But that's not all he saw. She wasn't wearing any clothes! She was naked! And she was wet! He saw her in all her naked glory as she was bending down to pick something up. Her skin was shining, her hair was drenched and covering her body, her eyes were distant and her expression looked peaceful. He felt his heart skip a beat and heat spread across his face. He felt so ashamed, he knew that he should have looked away but he couldn't. The sight of Branch, wet and naked, everything on display was enough to captivate him. Poppy was entranced, Branch looked so beautiful. She hadn't changed a bit, except for one thing. She looked more round than usual, like she had gained some weight. But that didn't bother or matter to him, she was here. He found her!

A part of him wanted to run to her and embrace her, another part just wanted to watch… and, strangely enough, another part of him felt like he had seen this somewhere before. That's when another headache hit him.

 _Clothes were removed and he held onto someone. That's when he moved his face close to another's, he didn't know what for though. But something was motivating him to do this. His arms were wrapped tightly around that person and his face came into contact with their skin. He was sure that it was some sort of crevice, possibly the neck, and he kissed it._

 _The person he was holding shivered and gasped a little in response. Their voice sounded so heavenly, and it was filled with delight and pleasure. He had to keep going, he wondered what other sounds he would hear as he continued to kiss the neck. Nothing but gratification and lust for more. He wanted more! That's when he used his strength to move them elsewhere, they landed on a soft object and he was satisfied. He placed more kisses on the delicate and smooth skin. Suddenly he moved away from the neck and his face was leaning into the others. His lips were itching for more, he knew what he wanted. This is want he wanted as he got closer and closer… until finally his lips meet another._

Poppy blushed even harder as the scenario played out to as much as he could muster. He was so caught up in his headache and memorization that he didn't realize his hair was uncovering himself

Branch reached down to pick up the now wet towel, she didn't even notice that there was another pair of eyes watching her. She struggled to get a proper grip on the towel until she finally managed to, she was about to pull it out of the river's waters when something caught her eye… or rather someone!

Pink eyes were staring directly into her blue ones.

It felt like her whole world just came crashing down as she recognized the familiar sight of pink hair and skin. How could she not? There was only one person she knew who had those features! But it couldn't be! It was impossible! He shouldn't be here! How could have known she was here! Was she dreaming? She knew better than that though, this wasn't a dream… this was her worst nightmare!

Her eyes widen and her heart skipped several beats, and that's when she remembered that she was naked! Her first reaction was a normal one, especially given the situation. She covered herself with her arms and let out a loud scream. She finally acknowledge his existence.

"Poppy, you pervert!" she exclaimed.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 33**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Poppy let out a loud gasp as Branch screamed. To say he was startled was an understatement, he lost his balance and fell backward. He struggled to stand up as his bug friends panicked alongside him. His face was burning red and his heart was beating with excitement. He responded on instinct as he covered his eyes with his hands. He also turned around and avoided any direct contact for the time being.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he yelled. "Really sorry!"

Poppy felt so ashamed for what he just did. He allowed himself to look at Branch while she was in a vulnerable positon. And that's not all, he actually enjoyed looking at her! What was wrong with him? How could he do something as low as that? He couldn't help it though, she just looked so beautiful. She captivated him and put him in a trance with her delicate movements. There was something about Branch that always attracted him, and now he could say that in a literal sense.

But despite that, he was still happy that he finally found her and that she was here with him. He couldn't wait to tell her about his journey, about what was going on in Troll Village… and how he had missed her. But most importantly, he was hoping to get some answers from her. By the end of the day he was hoping to go back home… with her by his side.

Branch's face was flushed red as she struggled to get out of sight. The glow bugs panicked alongside her as they did their best to lead her away. Needless to say that they were just as shocked as her about this whole matter. They knew who this intruder was. How could they not? He was the Prince of Trolls, their friend's lost love… and the father of her child. They couldn't believe that he was here, and they had the same questions as their Troll friend. But for now they had to react and protect Branch. They chirped and squeaked as they helped pick up the wet towel and wrap it around Branch.

Branch did her best to cover herself up, she didn't even care that the cover was wet. Poppy had seen her! He had seen her naked! In hindsight that part shouldn't have bothered her too much. After all, even if he didn't remember it, he had seen her naked before. But another part did bother her, he had seen her pregnant body! What if he remembered because of that? Was that why he was here? Had he remembered? There were so many questions buzzing around in her head at the moment, but she didn't feel like getting them answered. Especially if it meant talking to him!

She hid behind a tree and some bushes, and quickly changed into her proper clothes. She also twisted her hair and shook it until all the water was gone, it was now standing high and tall. She was now fully clothed, but her heart was still racing. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her! What had she done to deserve this much torment? She thought that she was finally free, she finally found her place here at the Rainbow Meadow. And she was just starting to fully accept her new life as a gray Troll. But now it all seemed pointless, her past literally came back to haunt her. It took a lot for her not to break down right then and there. The only reason she didn't was because of her "guest."

That's when her hands wandered to her growing stomach. She remembered the reason why she left in the first place. She couldn't let him see her like this, especially not when she was so far along. In two months her baby would be born and in another two months her baby would hatch from its pod. And she didn't want Poppy to be around for that, she didn't want him here! She wanted him to go away! Why couldn't he just stay away from her? And speaking of Poppy… she had to see if he was there.

She took a peek to see if he was still there. And he was, much to her annoyance. She let out a groan as she rubbed the crook between her eyes. The glow bugs gathered around their friend and they squeaked in response. They were worried about her, they knew how she felt about the pink Troll. And to see him here made them worry about Branch's mental health. And her secret. That's when they heard the familiar sounds of the hummingbirds, and they didn't sound too happy! Branch looked back to see that the hummingbird family had surrounded Poppy and were chirping madly at him. The pink Troll was cornered and scared.

In that instance, Branch forgot about her worries and ran over to them. She jumped over the stream and was now standing in front of Poppy, her back was to him as she stared at the small birds. She didn't like the fact that he was here, but she wasn't about to let him get hurt because of it. She had to ward her bird friends away from him. She saw the look of surprise on Poppy's face as she stood between the two groups.

"Branch!" Poppy exclaimed. "What are-"

"Just shut up and let me do this," she interrupted.

That when the hummingbirds started to chirp at her, Tempo especially looked mad. The male hummingbird expressed his concerns to her and she listened. Apparently, the hummingbirds heard her scream and they got worried. That's when they saw the "intruder" and that's why they were on the defensive. Branch couldn't blame them, Tempo and Jewel were protective of their home and their family. It seems like Poppy being here wasn't just bothering her, but she couldn't let them think that he was some kind of enemy because of it.

"I understand," she said. "But there's no need to worry, he's not a threat."

Despite the situation he was in, Poppy couldn't help but smile. He missed Branch's sarcastic voice and her subtle insults. And now he had the chance to hear them yet again… only this time he was determined to never let them go. But still, Poppy couldn't believe what he was seeing, Branch was actually talking to the small animals. She spoke with such familiarity. It was almost as if she had known them forever. This was something new, this was another side of Branch that he had never seen before. It seemed like he was wrong about Branch being the same, maybe she had changed. And if that was the case, then what other ways had she changed.

"Guys, this is Poppy, he's the Prince of Trolls," she introduced. "And Poppy, these are the hummingbirds: Tempo, Jewel, Skye and Swift. And these are the glow bugs: Flicker, Twinkle, Shimmer, Glimmer, Luster, Flare and Beam."

Poppy sheepishly waved to the small birds and bugs.

"Hi," he replied.

That's when the hummingbirds chirped some more as they looked to Branch.

"Yeah, he's from the place where I came from."

In that moment Poppy felt as if he had been stabbed through the heart. He noticed that Branch didn't say home, instead she referred to Troll Village as a place. That's all she saw it as, and that hurt him like crazy. It meant that she hadn't missed her home… and if that was the case then she probably didn't miss him either. How could he not feel sad about that? This whole time he held onto hope that Branch would return to the village with him, but now he wasn't so sure it would be that simple.

Poppy continued to watch Branch talk to the small birds. The hummingbirds chirped some more and they nuzzled themselves against her, Poppy couldn't help but smile at the actions. He found it very endearing.

"Hey don't worry I'm fine," she said. "Everything's fine… well at least it was."

She looked at him as she said that, he sheepishly smiled and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that," he replied. "I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus."

Branch rolled her eyes and scoffed a little.

"Oh please, you of all people?" she questioned. "The very same Troll who doesn't know when to stop partying and be quiet? Don't make me laugh."

She turned her back to him, and that hurt Poppy even more. After all this time she still held the same wounding opinions about him. But at the same time he couldn't deny that he was a little happy about her obvious insults. It meant that there was still some of the old Branch in there, maybe she hadn't changed that much.

"Branch," he stated. "I can't believe it. After all this time, you're finally here. You're real and you're right in front of me."

Despite, the craziness he had gotten himself into, he was happy. He found Branch and tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of holding her again. And speaking of which, he also remembered what he wanted to do when he finally found her.

Branch noticed those tears and she was shocked by the reaction. The hummingbirds and glow bugs looked just as surprised as her. That's when Poppy widely opened his arms and wrapped them around Branch, the gray Troll gasped at the sudden action but didn't fight back. Poppy was the only one to ever give her such contact, along with other types, but she had long forgotten what they had felt like. But now, as he held her, the memories of his other contacts came flooding back to her. The very thought of them made her heart skip a beat.

"Poppy-" she started.

But she was interrupted as he tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like this sort of thing, but I promised myself that when I found you that I would give you the biggest hug I could muster," he commented.

Branch just stared at him, a light blush spread across her face. Her eyes went from wide to their normal size, and her heart started to calm down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Poppy made it sound like he had been waiting a long time for this. But that couldn't be true, how long was he out here? That's when Branch noticed the scuff marks on his clothes, there were also some rips and tears. Dirt marks could be seen on Poppy's arms and legs as well. Branch let out a sigh over the matter, she supposed that she shouldn't have been too surprised. Poppy was persistent, determined and stubborn.

"Seems like you haven't changed a bit Poppy," she remarked. "That's both comforting and annoying."

Poppy laughed a little and that's when Poppy finally realized that there was something protruding into his body, he looked down to see that it was Branch's stomach. His eyes widened at how large it had become since the last time he had seen her. Branch seemed to notice his reaction as she gently pushed him away a little. She ever covered her stomach a little, but her actions weren't enough. Poppy had already seen it and he couldn't help but say something about it.

"Holy Troll, Branch," Poppy commented. "You've gotten so big!"

The hummingbirds and glow bugs all shook their heads at Poppy's naivety. It's no wonder Branch was able to keep her pregnancy a secret for so long. Branch slapped her face at his comment, before groaning a little.

"Thanks for that," she replied sarcastically. "Now if you're finished here, I would like to go back to my peaceful lifestyle."

With that Branch started to walk away, she was thankful to see that Poppy was none the wiser to her secret. But Poppy wasn't done yet.

"Branch wait!" Poppy exclaimed.

He caught her wrist in his hand and she turned around in response. In that moment Branch felt a firm kick in her belly, she let out a gasp. Her free hand clutched her belly, the reaction made the hummingbirds and glow bugs gather around their friend. Poppy immediately let go of her and gasped in response. Worry and concern spread across his face as Branch kneeled a little.

"Branch!" he stated. "Are you okay?"

Poppy kneeled right next to the gray Troll and he took her hand into his. Branch took several deep breaths as she regained her composure. Either this was all a coincidence, or her baby knew who this person was. No matter what it was, she had to keep her secret safe. After several more breaths she finally stood up, she still clutched her belly. She looked at Poppy straight into his pink eyes, and he looked straight into her blue ones.

"I'm fine," she said.

Poppy still looked unsure, there was something about that reaction that didn't seem right. But Branch was not one to lie, she was always so blunt and honest with everything. Why should this be any different? But he was still curious.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she responded. "My stomach just hurts a little, it must be from all this shock."

Guilt flooded over Poppy, it was his fault. He indirectly hurt Branch, his hand clutched tightly onto hers.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I… I didn't mean to startle you all."

Branch looked at Poppy and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. Now she felt guilty for making him feel guilty. She didn't mean to, but she didn't want him to know. She groaned some more, why did he have to be so persistent and curious? That was a terrible combination.

"It's not your fault… I just can't believe you're here that's all," Branch explained.

That's when Poppy remembered the reason why he was here. His home… their home was waiting for them to return. He would have to write to his mother about this, he wanted everything to be perfect for Branch's arrival. He took Branch's other hand into his free one, they were holding hands. And the action made both Branch's and Poppy's hearts beat in unison.

"Branch," he addressed. "Come back to Troll Village with me."

That was all it took for Branch's world to come crashing down once again. All of the terrible memories she had of that place came flooding back to her, especially the ones involving Creek. Then she thought about her child, what kind of a life would it have back there? It would be shunned because of her! She couldn't let that happen! She couldn't and wouldn't go back! She backed away from Poppy, a horror filled expression was on her face as she did so.

"What!" she exclaimed. "No! Absolutely not!"

This broke Poppy's heart, and he reached out to her. But she flinched away from him, it was almost like she was afraid of his touch. But that was far from the truth.

"Branch, please. I didn't come all this way just to turn back. I made a promise to myself to find you and bring you back home," Poppy explained.

That caught Branch's attention, Poppy made it seem like he had been out here for some time. But that couldn't be right. Poppy made it all the way here without getting eaten? The same Poppy who got cried into her dress when he got lost in the forest? Now Branch knew that this had to be some kind of joke, she let out a small dark chuckle.

"You must be joking," she said.

This confused Poppy and he titled his head a little.

"What?" he questioned. "What do you mean by that Branch?"

The gray Troll crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I mean that there's no way you could have made it out here for more than a day," she commented. "This is you we're talking about Poppy, you know that same sheltered prince who has never ventured outside the village before."

That's when Poppy's face broke out into a pout, that wasn't fair! Branch wasn't giving him the credit he deserved for all of this.

"Hey!" he whined. "I'll have to know that I've been out here for a little over four weeks now!"

At that statement, Branch's eyes widen and she could feel her legs grow weak. Thankfully, she didn't fall or anything. But she voiced her shock.

"What? You've been out here for a month?" she questioned.

Despite his defense, Poppy could understand why Branch was surprised. After all, he couldn't deny that he had lived a sheltered life. His mother never wanted him to step out of the village out of fear for the outside world, especially when the Bergens were still out there. Plus, he never saw any reason to leave, he had everything he could ever want back at Troll Village. But Branch had changed all of that, the only time he had ever stepped out of his home was to meet Branch at her bunker. And once again, he left the village to look for her… only this time he ventured into the outside world. His determination and care for Branch motivated him to step out of his boundaries, even if it meant leaving all that he had ever known behind.

"Well yeah," he responded. "I mean… I was worried about you ya know. I thought something bad had happened to you… I couldn't live with myself if I didn't find out the truth."

Branch felt her heart skip a beat over the sincerity of his words. Her critter friends could see a light hint of blush on her cheeks. That's when she let out a sigh and pinched the crook between her eyes. It felt like her heart had just been crushed, and once again the source of it was Poppy's love and care. Just how many times had he plan on doing so? This was probably one of the nicest things he had ever done for her, although she could never admit it.

"Why couldn't you be like the other Trolls?"

This caught the pink Troll off guard as he titled his head in confusion.

"What? I don't understand Branch," he said.

"I mean why couldn't you be like the other Trolls when it comes to ignoring me?" she asked. "You shouldn't be out here Poppy! You need to go back, the village can't survive without their prince! Heck, they can't even think for themselves whenever you're not around!

As strange as it sounded, Poppy was actually glad to hear that Branch's sarcasm and tendency to insult hadn't changed.

"Hey Mom is keeping an eye on things, she writes to me about the village's progress," Poppy stated.

Branch's ears perked up at the sound of that.

"She writes to you?" she questioned.

Poppy nodded his head and he pulled out the letters from his hair. He showed them to Branch, at the sight of the handwriting Branch knew he was telling the truth. She could recognize the Queen's penmanship anywhere.

"How do you write to her when you're all the way out here?"

That's when Branch finally noticed the two messenger bugs next to Poppy, they were similar in size to the glow bugs but they had rounder bodies and they were brighter colors. They flew around Poppy while nuzzling him every now and again. This showed that they were familiar with him.

"This is Pinky and Bluey," he introduced. "They're my traveling companions, they're DJ Suki's messenger bugs. We were using them to transmit messages to each other when… when…"

Branch noticed how hard it became for him to speak, which was odd since this was Poppy she was talking about. The pink Troll always had a lot to say and he spoke so easily. But this wasn't the case.

"When what Poppy?" she asked.

He looked at her with a sad gaze. He still couldn't believe that she was here, he was so afraid that this some sort of dream or fantasy. He needed to know for sure that was not the case, so he slowly reached out to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Branch flinched a little at the gentle touch but she didn't back away. There was something about the look in his eyes that kept her from doing so.

"When you disappeared," he finished. "You don't how long I've waited to see you Branch. I missed you very much, I even missed your sarcastic remarks and pessimistic demeanor."

Branch looked away from his eyes and she lightly shrugged his hand away from her cheek. It hurt to hear him speak. Poppy always had a way with words, he always knew what to say to destroy her. It was such a sweet pain… but it was also one that she became terrified of as well. She both loved and feared Poppy, he could make her and break her at the same time. He didn't realize what kind of a hold he had over her. She had to make him leave, she had to get away from him. And the only way she knew how was to fight against him… that's what she had been doing for her whole life.

"Now I know you've lost your mind. First, you say you've been out here for a month and now you're saying that the village was looking for me? Do you think this is a joke?" she questioned.

That surprised Poppy, the gray Troll's tone was filled with anger. He wasn't expecting that.

"Branch, I don't understand why think that? I know that that you and everyone in the village hasn't always seen eye to eye but you're still a Troll. You're one of us!"

That angered Branch even more as her hand clutched into fists, she even growled a little. Memories of the village and Creek flooded her mind. The pain that had been buried inside her heart started to emerge. All that time she had spent away from the source of her pain ending up being useless. Poppy just being here brought up too much of the past. She couldn't take it anymore! She wanted him gone!

"I was never one of you!" she exclaimed. "Not then and certainly not now! Don't you get it Poppy? I'm nothing like any of you, that's a burden I'm going to have to live with for my entire life! And you know what, I don't care! I stopped caring a long time ago!"

Poppy was about to argue but Branch wasn't done.

"I refuse to think that the village was looking for me because they actually cared! They were probably just doing it because you told them to. They didn't care, they were probably happy to hear that the gray Troll was gone!"

The Troll prince gasped at the accusation. He wanted to argue otherwise, but deep down he knew better. He knew that more or less they were some Trolls who were happy that Branch had left. They had even argued with him about trying to find her, none of them thought that she was worth it. But they listened to him and his mother, that really was the only reason why they looked for her. And honestly, looking back on it now Poppy never felt so disappointed with his people. But despite that, he still wanted Branch to come home with him. He would make things right, especially when he would become king as soon as he stepped back into Troll Village.

"That's not true!" Poppy yelled.

But Branch didn't look convinced as she shook her head.

"Really? Because last time I checked I wasn't exactly popular amongst the Trolls! I was and still am the outcast! I thought that maybe you had forgotten about me just like the others have! Why couldn't you? Why did you have to come looking for me? In fact, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because I saw your bunker Branch!" he shouted. "It looked like it was ransacked and things were missing, I thought that maybe you had been hurt or something! I visited you many times before that day, but that was the first time I decided to actually enter your bunker. I was trying to give you an invitation to my coronation-"

At the sound of that Branch stopped him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Poppy froze for a second before realizing what he had said. He remembered that was the only reason he had discovered Branch's disappearance. He recalled the invitations that went answered and uncollected. That's when he ventured inside Branch's home and he found many things… but not her. And that's why he was here. But he still didn't know the entire truth, Poppy had a feeling that there was more to this story than Branch was letting on.

"I was going to have my coronation to become king Branch. I noticed that something was wrong a little before that but it wasn't until the day before that I finally discovered you were gone. But I postponed it so we could focus on finding you. Then after a while I decided to venture out on my own, that's why I'm here now Branch."

Branch couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Poppy was set to become King of the Trolls any day now but she didn't think that it would be this soon. And to hear that he stopped such a grand ceremony from happening because of her made her feel guilty and special at the same time. But that's when she remembered something else about the positon. She remembered how Poppy would be expected to produce an heir with his queen.

She was carrying his heir but she was not his queen. That title would go to the one who caught his eye, and she knew who that was. Creek would become Queen of the Trolls and the very thought of that sickened her. If she went back now and Poppy and Creek became the king and queen, then there would be serious consequences for her child. Her baby would have to live with the stigma of being illegitimate and having a stepmother like Creek. And she knew Creek, the female Troll would make her child's life a living nightmare and that's if she was feeling generous. She would probably have Branch banished and have the child stay with her and Poppy just so she could torment it in Branch's absence.

That would never happen! She refused to let that two faced snake to take her baby away from her! Just like how she refused to allow her child to be shunned by the village. No, she wouldn't go back! Nothing would convince her otherwise! She had to send Poppy away, even if it meant hurting him. She was going this for her own good as well his and their child's.

"Oh I see, so this isn't about you wanting me to go back to Troll Village," she assume. "This is about you not wanting to feel bad about a Troll missing your coronation. That's why you just had to go looking for me! I swear does your ignorance know no bounds? "

Poppy's eyes widen in shock and horror over Branch's hurtful words. He couldn't believe that she actually thought that low of him. It felt like a pick had stabbed him through the heart over such accusations. None of them were true. In all honesty, Poppy would gladly forfeit his coronation altogether if Branch came back with him. He would be content with losing his positon as a prince much less a king. If that's what it took for Branch to go back then he would do so. Now if only she could understand that.

"That is not true!" he argued. "Had I known sooner I would have gone right then and there to find you! The only reason why it took so long was because I thought you were ignoring me!"

Branch's bravado melted away once she heard that. Mouth open and eyes wide, she looked at Poppy. The look on the pink Troll's face said it all, he was serious. And there was also a hint of anger and sadness in his expression. Poppy continued to speak.

"Like I said I visited your bunker several times before my coronation. I thought it was strange that you didn't take any of the invitations that I had given you, so I thought that maybe I had done something to upset you," he explained. "I know how I can be when it comes to persistence, to you I'm not the easiest person to deal with. So I thought that you were ignoring me because of that."

That couldn't be farther from the truth, Branch didn't leave because of Poppy… she left for him. It was for the best for them both. Branch couldn't be around Poppy, especially now that she had a secret to hide from him. Just when she was about to say something else, that's when she felt a little headed. She let out a frustrated sigh, all this yelling and stress wasn't good for the baby. She had to get away for now… but she would deal with Poppy later. Right now she needed time to think.

Branch turned away from him and started to walk back to her home, the glow bugs followed her trail while the hummingbirds flew back to their nest. Poppy and the messenger bugs just stood there, but the pink Troll reached out to the gray one.

"Branch wait!"

"I need time to think Poppy," she stated without turning to face him.

That was somewhat of a good sign, she wasn't telling him to go away… yet.

"Please Poppy," she pleaded. "You can't just march right in here and expect me to welcome you with open arms."

Poppy couldn't argue there, after all he literally just came unannounced and disturbed Branch's peace… and spied on her while she was in a vulnerable position. He guess he could understand why she was eager to have time to her herself at the moment. He would allow it, but this wasn't the end of it… not by a long shot.

"Okay Branch," he said. "Okay."

Branch reached the door of her house and paused for a moment. She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"Why Poppy? Why are you so concerned about someone who's so different than you? You know that I'm the outcast for a reason, my personality is just as gray as my skin."

Despite the obvious insult to herself, Poppy gave her a sad smile.

"I know that… it's just… I thought… that maybe I could change that," he admitted. "I thought that by becoming close to you, maybe you would open up more to me… and maybe I could see you be happy."

Branch let out a sigh, and she continued to avoid his gaze.

"Some things are meant to be Poppy," she simply stated. "You were meant to be loved, and I was meant to be alone."

With that she entered into her home and she left Poppy outside… alone. For once in his life, the pink Troll was alone… just like Branch.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 34**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Branch sat in her chair, hand to her forehead and the other on her growing womb. Her glow bugs friends surrounded her as a look of worry and frustration was on her face. She couldn't believe that all of her hard work had been for nothing. All the precautions she took to escape were meaningless. Somehow, through dumb luck it seems, Poppy managed to find her. She supposed that she should have seen that coming. She let out a sigh. That's when she felt firm kick, she let out a small gasp at the action. Then she was rewarded with another kick, this one knocked the wind out of her. The glow bugs chirped with worry, but Branch managed to regain her composure. Despite, the situation she was in, Branch smiled at her baby.

"Why are you so active all of a sudden?" she questioned. "Is it because you sense him?"

The glow bugs chirped some more, sadness was evident in their tone. They knew how difficult it was for Branch to make the decision to leave, but she did it anyway. And now it seemed like it had all been for nothing. Poppy managed to find her, thankfully he didn't know her secret. But that might change. Branch continued to speak to her baby as she caressed her belly.

"Is it because you sense your father?"

She let out a bitter chuckle at that statement, no matter how hard she tried to forget, she couldn't. Poppy was the father of her child and now he was here… and it looked like their child was responding to his presence. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her womb.

"I'm sorry," she stated. "But he can't stay. Just like how I can't go back. I'm sorry."

She then looked outside the window, she could see that Poppy was pacing around. His bug friends followed him as he did so. The pink Troll looked like he was lost in thought. She figured that he was thinking of what to say to her when she came out. Either that, or he was trying to find a way to pass the time. Ever since she could remember, Poppy always had a hard time keeping still. He needed to be up and about, it looked like that hadn't changed about him. Branch couldn't help but smile a little over that thought.

In the end, her Poppy was still the same. He hadn't changed… and he hadn't forgotten about her. He was always like that, no matter how much she pushed him away, he would never forget her. And that was an aspect she hated about him… and yet she found herself liking it as well. She blushed a little once she recalled what he had said about her disappearance.

He had been looking for her, she didn't care about the village's reaction, but hearing his made her happy. This entire time, he had worried about her and he had braved the unknown for her. She had never known him to do that for any other Troll. It was just her, she was special.

Poppy hadn't forgotten her… that thought alone made her heart skip a beat. That was probably the nicest thing he had ever done for her.

But as nice as that was, it still didn't change the fact that she wanted him to leave. She was doing for his sake just as much as she was doing it for her own. Poppy couldn't live with the burden of having an illegitimate child with a gray Troll, she wouldn't allow him to go through that kind of pain. Then there was her child… she wouldn't allow her baby to go through life with the stigma of being an unplanned pregnancy, especially when their parents weren't together.

Despite being pregnant with his child, Branch knew that there was nothing between her and Poppy. Poppy had his life and she had hers, the two could never be combined. And that's why it was better for them to forget about the other. Poppy had to go back to the village… and he had to become king. Branch's heart skipped a beat once again once she thought about that. She still couldn't believe that Poppy was finally taking his rightful place on the throne.

He would be a good king, she knew that for a fact. But that still didn't change her mind about this whole situation. If anything it motivated her even more to send him back. Now that she had a new home, the Troll's rules didn't apply to her. She no longer had to be just so she could fit in, here she could be whoever she wanted to be. And same idea applied to her child as well.

Now if only she could get Poppy to understand that.

But Poppy was a stubborn one, there's no way he would back off so easily. At least… not without a good reason. Branch knew Poppy, she would need something big to get him to go back. And there was only one thing she could think of at this point.

The secret that started it all… her baby.

"Maybe I should tell him," she whispered.

That's when the glow bugs started to chirp erratically, they didn't think that was a good idea. They had seen how much work Branch put into her new life here, they didn't want her to throw it away. They were worried that Poppy's presence here might bring her more pain than before. The last thing they wanted was for her to suffer any more than she already had. During their time here they had seen a change in Branch, and it was for the better. They thought that she had finally reached the point in her life where she could be free.

But now it looked like Branch might have had a change of heart. She actually wanted to tell him! They supposed that they shouldn't have been surprised. After all, they had been by her side as she wrote the letter to Poppy. It was the letter than would explain everything… from the night they shared together to her disappearance to their baby. She literally spelled out everything.

However, in the end she became too scared to tell him. She destroyed the drafts and kept the original in a private journal of hers. And now it seemed like she was planning on reciting that letter to him… but they didn't know if she could go through with it.

Just like last time.

Branch heard her friend's chirping and she gave them a sorrowful look. She knew that they meant well, but in all honesty she had no idea what to do anymore. No matter what she did it seemed like she was winning a losing battle. She just wanted to be left alone. Why was that so hard for her to achieve? What had she done to deserve this?

At that thought her eyes widen with tears as she recalled the terrible memory of her past. The tragic event that shaped her life forever, her grandfather's death. In that moment it felt like something had stabbed her through the heart, she let out a gasp along with a small sob. She covered her face with her hands and her body shook with sadness. The glow bugs immediately fly around her and nuzzled themselves into her. She continued to cry as she remembered Rosiepuff. Her beloved grandfather had perished because of her carelessness… she always thought that her loneliness was the price for that.

But now it seemed like she was paying the price in other ways as well. She was such a fool to think that she could ever find happiness! She deserved every bad thing that had ever happened to her! She didn't deserve to be happy, to have friends, to have a home… to have her colors! And she especially didn't deserve to have this child!

Poppy's true love should have been pregnant with baby, not her! She was an abomination! She was a freak of nature! She hated herself! She hated being alive! If she disappeared no one would miss her! Nobody needed her! Nobody! She cried more at those thoughts.

But then all of the sudden she felt a swift movement in her belly. She let out a small gasp as the movement continued for several more seconds. She looked down at her growing womb as the glow bugs continued to nuzzle her. She was brought back to reality with the movements, her hands slowly traveled to her belly. She stared there for several seconds before a small yet sad smile graced her face. She wiped away her tears and caressed her stomach.

"That's right…," she started. "You need me don't you?"

The small bugs didn't understand what she was talking about but they supported her. They wanted her to know that she wasn't alone and that there were people who cared about her. They didn't want to lose her, and they were sure that the hummingbirds felt the same way.

And interestingly, they were sure that Poppy felt the same. But they would never tell her that, she wouldn't believe them if they did. But now it seems like she got a reminder from someone else as well… and that someone was none other than her baby.

"If I weren't here you wouldn't be born… no one would carry you until it was time for your birth," she added. "I know that I'm not worthy to have you, but I'm glad that I am. I loved you from the moment I knew that I was going to have you… and now I'm going to make sure that you have a life."

That's when she looked outside her window again. She spotted Poppy walking around, still lost in his thoughts. He was one of the reasons she left, and truth be told she did feel guilty about not telling him why. In reality, she owed him so much… especially an explanation.

She was so selfish, maybe she should tell him. But what were the repercussions of such a decision? Would Poppy freak out, would he hate her, would he go back? Why was she making that sound as if it was a bad thing? Wasn't that the purpose of telling him? She shook her head, she couldn't do that. If she told him, he would have to spend the rest of his life knowing that he had child somewhere out there. And knowing Poppy he couldn't keep that a secret from the village for long. If they found out, what would they do to her? What would they do to her baby? Would they try to find them if that was the case? Would they destroy her one chance at happiness?

There were so many possibilities! Her head was starting to ache from it all, she had to make a decision right here and now. She had to get Poppy out of here! The sooner, the better! But how could she do that without suffering the consequences?

That's when a sudden idea came to her head. There was a way to tell him without actually telling him.

"If I only tell him that I'm pregnant, maybe he'll be satisfied enough to leave. After all, he went looking for me because he was worried. Maybe once he sees that I'm fine and knows the reason why I left, maybe he'll go back," she explained. "And maybe I can convince him not to tell anyone."

But that's when the glow bugs started to chirp at her again. They recalled how Poppy reacted when she said that he wasn't going back. It was obvious that the pink Troll wanted her to come back with him. And he looked determined.

"I know what he said," she replied. "But I can't go back you guys, both for my sake and for the baby's. Can't you understand how I feel?"

She petted the small critters before looking back at her womb.

"If Poppy weren't here, I could live happily and wait for the baby's birth," she added. "I want to stay here. I want to live a new life away from the Trolls, with you guys, the hummingbirds and the Cloud Twins."

The glow bugs looked at each other before squeaking in response, they were pleased with that statement. That showed them that Branch wanted to be happy despite the situation they were in. And they would help her if that's what she wanted.

"I'm going to tell him… but I'm not going to tell him who the father is," she said. "I'll just make up a lie or something. My only worry is that he will try to question every male Troll in the village, and knowing him that's a given. It's better for me to explain it rather than have him dug around for the truth."

The glow bugs couldn't help but agree with that statement, maybe there was hope for her yet. Maybe they could go back to living their peaceful life, especially when the baby would be born soon. And so, Branch stood up from her chair and walked over to the door.

She took in a big rush of air before slowly breathing it out, her was about to place her hand on the knob. But she hesitated for a minute, once again she found herself contemplating her decision. Was she doing the right thing? Was it wrong to leave in the first place? What were the consequences of her decision?

She supposed that she was about to find out. With eyes filled with determination, she opened the door and felt the warmth of the sun hit her. She was greeted by the sight of Poppy still pacing around the area, his bug friends in tow. But his attention turned to her once he caught sight of her, a small smile spread across his face.

"Branch," he greeted.

"Poppy," she responded.

That's when she walked over to him, the glow bugs followed her as she did so. Poppy could feel his heart beat faster at the sight of it. It had been a long time since he had seen Branch, she was a beautiful Troll but he never realized just how much her beauty held. Looking at her was like gazing at a majestic scenery, he just couldn't look away. And now that beauty was standing right in front of him. He blushed a little over how close they were to each other, and for some reason he had the strangest sense of déjà vu sweep over him. But he ignored it as Branch opened her mouth, and words emitted from it.

"Poppy, I can't go back to Troll Village," she simply stated.

The prince of Trolls felt his heart shatter into pieces at the sound of that, he had been thinking about all the possibilities of this situation. And sadly, one of them was this. He had been hoping that it wouldn't come to that. But he was prepared to get down on his knees and beg Branch to return.

"Branch-"

However, she stopped him as she held a hand out. The glow bugs were nervous over how this would turn out, but they silently watched the interaction between the two Trolls. The messenger bugs did the same.

"Earlier I said that you couldn't just march in here," she said. "But I understand why you did… I owe you an explanation."

Well that was one of the possibilities Poppy had been hoping for. Poppy leaned closer to the gray Troll with hopeful eyes. Branch could see this and she felt as if there was a pit in her stomach at the moment. She was scared before, and she's still scared now. But hopefully this time she could speak what had been on her mind.

"There was a reason why I left the village," she admitted. "And it's not for the reason you're thinking of."

This puzzled Poppy, he didn't understand what Branch was implying. He couldn't think of any other reason why she would leave other than she couldn't take being with the Trolls anymore. What could it be? He didn't say anything as Branch continued to speak.

"I will admit that there were other factors involved, but there was one particular reason why," she added and then she gestured to her body. "This is more than just a simple weight gain Poppy."

This confused the pink Troll even more, he looked at her body and then back to her.

"What?" he asked. "I'm sorry but I don't understand."

Typical Poppy, as naive as always. She smiled a little and she resisted the urge to playfully tap him on the head, instead she took his hand into hers. Then she slowly placed his hand over her belly. The action surprised Poppy, and he blushed a little. But that's when he could have sworn that he felt something move inside Branch's stomach. The gray Troll looked at him with a serious look on her face as his hand continued to rest over her womb.

"Poppy…" she started.

Branch felt as if her world was about to come crashing down yet again. But this time, it would be because of her instead of Poppy. He needed to hear this, but she was spare him from the rest of the details. As stated before, this was for his sake as well. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. And so, with another deep breath she spoke the truth.

"I'm pregnant."

Branch's world wasn't the only one crashing down right now. Poppy felt as is if his world had just been shattered by a heavy weight. Everything went silent, and Poppy thought that his heart had stopped beating. For a second he thought he was hearing things, he needed clarification.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered.

Branch expected this kind of reaction, and so she spoke again. This time she used more details.

"There's a baby growing inside me Poppy," she added.

That's when she placed her other hand over his. Branch wanted to smile over the thought of Poppy getting to feel his child, but she fought the urge back. Besides, it would make her feel more guilty in the long run if she did so. This was enough for now.

"My baby," she clarified.

Poppy's eyes were wide and he broke out into a cold sweat. His heart was beating but he couldn't tell if it was too fast or too slow. Suddenly everything in the world didn't make sense, he thought that he had been prepared for anything. But he was wrong, this most certainly wasn't one of the possibilities he thought about.

And suddenly he felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner. Had he really been that naïve? Why hadn't he known? Why didn't Branch tell him before? He would've helped her, he would've made sure that she got the proper care that she need… and most importantly he would've been by her side for the whole thing.

Little did Poppy know that was the precise reason why she didn't tell him.

Finally, after several seconds of silence he finally spoke. His voice sounded so hoarse and unsure. He didn't know how to react right now.

"Y-you're pregnant," he said. "You're pregnant."

Branch slowly nodded her head, her look was unwavering.

"Yes Poppy, I'm pregnant," she replied. "That's why I had to leave."

Suddenly Poppy snapped out of his shocked demeanor and remembered the reason why he was here. He had heard the reason why Branch had left, but for some reason he felt as if there was more to this story than she was letting on. That's when he felt the swift movement of Branch's belly, he let out small gasp. Branch couldn't help but smile at his innocent reaction.

"Did… was that… the baby?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered. That's when Poppy remembered the small gasp Branch let out when she turned away from him. Now he really wanted to smack himself. He really was stupid.

"So earlier today…" he started.

Branch knew what he was implying and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, that was the baby," she admitted. "It's been very active ever since you arrived."

Poppy blushed a little at the thought of that, he was flattered for some reason. Branch's belly was so firm yet smooth. And he couldn't believe that there was another life growing inside there at the moment. But that's when he started to do the math. He may have been a sheltered prince but he knew a little about Troll babies. He remembered "the talk."

His blushed brightened as he realized that in order for Branch to be pregnant, she had to have been with a male Troll. Branch had… relations… with a male Troll! Branch, his Branch, the one he knew ever since they were children had been with a male Troll! It felt like something stabbed him through the heart at the thought of that. That's when he blurted out what bothered him.

"Who's the father!"

The response startled Branch and the bugs, even the hummingbirds heard it. They stopped what they were doing and flew downward to join the others. That's when the glow bugs squeaked to them about the situation, the small birds understood as they stayed silent and allowed the situation to play in front of them.

Branch recovered from the shock, but she was hesitant to answer. She knew that she had to lie, but she couldn't say an actual name. The last thing she wanted was for Poppy to question that Troll. And so, she regained her composure and spoke.

"I can't tell you," she stated.

"What?" Poppy questioned. "Why? Is it someone I know?"

"That's none of your business," she quickly replied. "I can't tell you who it is because I know that you'll never leave them alone. It's for the best, please believe me when I say that."

Poppy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Branch pregnant, but she wasn't telling him who the father was. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He thought of every male Troll in the village, but he couldn't think of one that was close enough to have relations with Branch. In fact, every one of them seem to avoid her. Why would one of them go that far with her if that was the case? It didn't make sense. Was someone lying to him about liking Branch? And did he know this Troll, granted he knew every Troll, but was this one close to him? There were so many questions but it looked like Branch wasn't going to answer them.

But then again, he couldn't deny that he would have questioned the Troll responsible for Branch's pregnancy. So he guessed he could understand Branch's concerns. However, he still wanted to know. Branch could practically see the wheels turning in Poppy's head.

"Poppy, please leave it be," she pleaded. "It doesn't matter who the father is, I'm not going back to Troll Village."

That's when Poppy made another realization, Branch left without a word to anyone… did that include the baby's father? Knowing Branch, she probably never told him. She kept this secret from everyone… including him. He looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"You didn't tell him didn't you?" he asked.

Branch felt a wave of guilt sweep over her as Poppy asked that. She didn't, and that was something would have to live with for the rest of her life. She shook her head, and Poppy's face fell at the response.

"Branch how could you?" he asked. "That Troll has the right to know that he has a child. I couldn't imagine going through something like that."

Branch clutched her arms tightly at his statement and the glow bugs and hummingbirds looked nervous. The gray Troll could feel the guilt increasing with every word Poppy said. Deep down, she knew that but she was so afraid of what the result might be. She had been careful her whole life… until that night. And now she was paying the price for it. But now, she had to be careful.

"You think I don't know that?" she asked as she rubbed her belly. "I thought it for a long while Poppy… but every single possibility ended up badly. And do you know why?"

Poppy shook his head, and look of concern was on his face.

"Because my child is going to be the offspring of the gray Troll! My child will have to go through life knowing that they're the child of an outcast… one that will never be accepted into Troll society," she said. "Besides, I may know who the father is but I can tell you right now there are no romantic feelings between us. This child's conception was an accident, it was conceived in the heat of a moment between two Trolls who didn't know what they were doing."

Poppy heard Branch's explanation but he still felt as if there was more to it than that. That's when a horrible possibility occurred to him.

"Branch, did he… do something to you that you didn't want?" he questioned.

Branch knew what he was implying and she gave him an incredulous look, but she could understand why Poppy would think that. She wasn't giving him too much details after all. Even so, she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No Poppy, he didn't force himself on me," she responded. "Like I said, we both didn't know what we were doing. And this baby is the result of that."

She continued to hold her stomach, it was as if she was protecting her unborn child from Poppy. But he didn't realize that.

"Trust me, there was and still is nothing romantic between us. But I wasn't about to allow this child to suffer for my mistake. I decided to keep it and raise it on my own… without telling him. But then I feared that he would found out, along with the entire village. Besides, it was for the best that he didn't know. I wouldn't want to place the burden of having a child with the gray Troll on him. That's why I made the decision to leave."

A sad look appeared on Poppy's face as he heard Branch's story. He felt so sorry for her, he wondered if Branch's years alone led her to share a night with another Troll. But he also felt another feeling stir inside him… was it jealously? Poppy rarely got jealous, but for some reason this was one of those things. When it all came down to it, Branch had shared an intimate moment with another Troll. She allowed herself to be held in his arms, she gave a part of herself to him and he gave a part of himself to her. And those pieces came together to create the new life inside her belly. He knew he should be happy over the fact that she was bringing a new life into the world, but he couldn't accept who it was with.

Branch did that with someone she claimed to have no feelings for… and yet she never attended a simple celebration from him. Him, a Troll she had known for most of her life and the same Troll who did everything in his power to reach out to her. What did this other Troll have that he didn't? What made him so special to do something like that with Branch? And why was this bothering him so much.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Branch, his pink eyes were filled with seriousness. They met her blue ones… her baby blue eyes.

"Branch, you could have told me. I would have done everything in my power to help you," he stated. "I mean that.

Branch gave him a sad look, she knew he meant well and he would have kept true to his promise. But she knew better than that, she couldn't ask Poppy to do something like that for her. He had done enough for her over the years, even when she shunned him. And so she slowly shook her head in response.

"I'm sorry Poppy, really I am. But telling you would have been the equivalent of telling the whole village. You know you're terrible at keeping secrets," she argued. "Besides, not even you could protect my child from the stigma of being born to the gray Troll. I did this for them just as much as I was doing it for him and myself. I won't allow my child to suffer because of me. My whole life I've been treated as an outcast, I wouldn't wish that for them."

"But Branch, it wouldn't be that way. Your child could have a life at Troll Village, they would be surrounded by their own kind. Our friends-"

"Ah ah ah," she interrupted as she pointed at him. "They're your friends. And you should know better than that, you've seen how everyone reacts around me. They take one look at me and go 'oh no the gray Troll has come to ruin everything' or 'here comes the party pooper, everyone hide your children.' Well you know what Poppy, that's another reason why I chose to leave. Nobody wanted me there to begin with, this baby gave me the courage to leave. And it gave me the chance to start a new life somewhere else… somewhere where I don't have to worry about being defined by my colors or personality. And believe it or not but I can be free here! I have a chance and I'm taking it! That's something the Trolls never gave me!"

The pink Troll's heart started to hurt once Branch finished with her statement. He could tell that she wasn't lying, and he felt so guilt for not seeing it before. He had no idea that Branch's pain was this bad, this was years' worth of suffering. And she was finally sharing it with him, but it was not in the way he had hoped it would be. He wanted to learn more about Branch but not like this.

Branch panted a little after saying all that she needed to say, she was actually shocked she managed to get this far. But her expression softened a little once she saw the heartbreak in Poppy's eyes. It hurt her to hurt him, but she had no choice. He had to leave, it was that plain and simple. Him being here wasn't good for her and her being with him wasn't good for him. They could never be together… they were just too different.

"Go back to Troll Village Poppy, become King of the Trolls and continue with your life," she pleaded. "Forget about me and forget about this place. I understand that you were worried about me but you don't have to be anymore."

That's when she gestured to their surroundings.

"I found a new home here at the Rainbow Meadow, I found friends and I found a place where I want to give birth to my baby. This where I will spend the rest of my life, raising my child and forgetting about the past."

And that's when Branch did something unexpected, carefully and slowly she got on her knees and bowed before Poppy. The action made everyone gasp, and Poppy looked surprised. The prince of Trolls had never seen Branch do anything like this before, and it broke his heart to see it now.

"Please Poppy, don't take this away from me… and don't tell anyone about me or the baby," she stated. "I wouldn't ask this from you if I knew that this isn't want I wanted. I ask you, not as Branch, but as your former subject to do this for me."

Poppy couldn't believe what he was hearing, Branch was literally begging on her knees to him. She was that desperate to keep her new life that she was willing to do something like this. And what's worse was that he wanted to argue with her. He didn't want her to stay here, he wanted her to come back home with him. He wanted to be by her side as she blossomed with pregnancy and even after she gave birth to the baby. Why wouldn't she let him?

But as much as he wanted to argue, he couldn't deny the changes he saw in Branch. When he first arrived her he noticed that she was different from the former Branch. She looked more relaxed and comfortable, and know he understood why. Here at the Rainbow Meadow, as she called it and he thought it fit perfectly, there was no one to criticize her. And she was telling the truth when she said that she had made friends, plus it looked like the glow bugs and hummingbirds weren't going anywhere anytime soon. She wasn't alone here, and ironically she felt more at ease with critters than she did with Trolls.

What kind of a prince was he if he allowed his subject to feel this badly about themselves? He knew it was bade, but he didn't think it was that bad. In that moment Poppy felt like failure. He had failed Branch and he would never forgive himself for that. If he took her away from this potential source of happiness, then he would be a bigger failure than he already was. And Branch would have even more reason to hate him than she already did.

But he had come this far, he didn't want to turn back now, especially when he knew the truth. Despite what Branch wanted, he couldn't go back to Troll Village and pretend this didn't happen. He would have to live the rest of his days knowing that Branch was somewhere out there while raising a child on her own. He could never do that, not even if he tried. There must be something he could do.

And that's when a sudden idea struck him. He knelt to the ground and took Branch's hands into his own. The action made both Troll's blush. Their hearts synchronized with each other as Poppy slowly pulled her up. They continued to hold onto each other as they were now standing together, that's when Poppy spoke.

"Look I can see how much you want this. We both want different things, and knowing us we're too stubborn to change our minds about it," he stated. "You want to stay here and I want you to come home. But I also want to know that you're happy and okay."

Branch stared into his pink eyes, they were full of sincerity and compassion. It made her body feel as light as a feather. And Poppy stared into her baby blue eyes, they were full of tranquility and insecurity. It made him want to take her into his arms and allow her to release all of her hidden emotions.

"I propose a compromise," he added. "I will go back to Troll Village… but you have to do something for me in return."

This surprised Branch, she wanted to argue but she remembered how much he had done for her. She supposed she owed him this as well.

"Okay," she replied unsurely. "What do you want?"

Poppy gave her a serious look and tightly clutched her hands.

"Allow me to stay here with you until the baby is born."

Branch's eyes widen with shock, the hummingbirds and glow bugs expressed their concerns as well.

"What?" she asked.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I want to at least make sure that you're both alive and well before I leave," he said. "That way I can be more at ease with your decision to stay here. And once the baby is born I'll go back and never mention your secret to anyone. Deal?"

"It won't be for another two months Poppy, and even then it'll be another two months before the pod hatches," Branch argued.

"I'll stay for the two months and then I'll keep my promise," Poppy responded. "During my stay here I'll lie to my mom and friends by saying that I haven't found you. I'll make it seem like I'm still searching, that way they won't get suspicious."

Deep down Poppy wanted to do more than just make sure that Branch was okay. He wanted to see if he could convince her to come back with him at the end of the time period. Maybe he could get her to change her mind about this during this stay here. He had hoped, at that was enough for him.

Branch looked at Poppy like he was crazy, she wasn't sure if she could keep that promise. She was worried about him finding out the truth, but she was conflicted. She owed him so much! And all he wanted was to make sure that she was happy. She had to look on the positive side of things, even if that was a difficult task for her. If she agreed to his deal, then she wouldn't have to see him ever again. She could finally start over and know that he had completely forgotten about her. Isn't that what she wanted? Would this make it easier to achieve that goal? She closed her eyes for several seconds and thought about it.

It was only for two months, maybe she could convince him sooner than though. If he saw how content she was here, maybe he would go back earlier than he had planned. There was hope in it, and right now that's what she needed. With her answer in mind she looked at Poppy.

"If you're sure about this," she responded in a sarcastic tone but then she relented. "Deal."

A big smile appeared on Poppy's face and he wrapped her in a big hug. The action made Branch flinched, but she allowed it… for now. After several seconds he let go of her and she pointed to him.

"Listen Poppy, if you're going to stay here, there are certain rules you'll have to follow. Understand?"

Poppy nodded his head, he wasn't one for rules but at least he was here with Branch.

"Yes ma'am," he responded.

"Okay then. Rule #1…"

And so the countdown began. Poppy had two months to change Branch's mind and Branch had two months to change Poppy's. It was a silent competition between the two and they didn't even realize it. But no matter what the winner would be the deciding factor in how their futures played out.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 35**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

The sun rose over the Rainbow Meadow, its rays shined on the residents there. The hummingbirds shook from the warmth and stretched their wings as they awoke. The glow bugs chirped and slowly expanded their little appendages. And Branch, the once only Troll, tiredly stirred in her makeshift bed, normally she would be awake at this point. But she wasn't really looking forward to the day ahead of her. Why you may ask?

Because the Rainbow Meadow had a new resident for the sun to greet as well. And that meant that Branch had yet another individual to deal with, and unfortunately it was the same individual she had been hoping to forget about. But he just couldn't forget about her. It was none other than the Prince of Trolls himself, Poppy.

However, she knew that sooner or later she would have to face the music. And it was no secret that Branch hated music. She let out a small groan as she slowly arose from her bed, she yawned and stretched her arms before finally walking to get ready for the day. She put on her best dress and vest and fixed her hair to its appropriate place. She tried to prepare herself for the new resident staying at her sanctuary. She was not looking forward to it.

Poppy hadn't been at the Rainbow Meadow for more than a day, and yet it felt like it had been forever. Branch had made a compromise with Poppy just yesterday, the deal was that Poppy would stay with her until the baby she was carrying was born. That meant that he was only going to stay for two months, he wouldn't be there for the actual hatching of the pod but he would be there for the birth of it. And then he would go back to Troll Village and forget about her completely.

Sounded simple and easy right? Wrong! After setting up the rules of the Rainbow Meadow, Branch went inside her mushroom home and avoided Poppy like the plague for the rest of the day. Needleless to say that one of the rules was that Poppy had to stay outsider her home. He wasn't allowed inside without her permission. But the pink Troll didn't seem to have a problem with that as he nodded his head and smiled at her. He said that he just happy that she was so close now, that statement alone made her well up with happiness. But she hid that from him, she wouldn't allow him to break down her walls any more than he already did.

But now she had to face him as she prepared herself for the day ahead of her. She only prayed that he wouldn't get too curious about the baby or remember anything about that night. So far, it didn't seem like he did since he didn't say a thing about the matter. Hopefully it would continue to stay that way throughout his stay here. She didn't know how he would react if he ever found out about the night they spent together… and about the life they created as a result of said night.

She would rather have him forget about her than hate her. That's how tragic her one sided love was. But she shook her head and readied herself as she opened the door of her home.

Meanwhile, the Rainbow Meadow's newest occupant slept peacefully in his makeshift tent. His bug friends were right at his side as he did so. This was the first time in a long while that he ever got a good night's sleep. Normally his nights were sleepless, and even when he slept all he dreamt about was Branch. He dreamed of losing her over and over again… and then there were dreams where he would finally find her and then he would wake up suddenly. All in all, he suffered when he was both awake and asleep. That was one of reasons why he never wanted to close his eyes during his journey.

But now that he found her, he could finally rest. That's why he didn't fight it too much when Branch barricaded herself in her mushroom house. He saw it as a perfect opportunity to catch up on some sleep and his meals. One of the rules that Branch had given him was that he was allowed to eat and drink whatever he found her in the Rainbow Meadow. But he had to remember that there were other occupants here as well, and therefore everyone needed to have an equal share of nourishment.

He was more than happy to follow any rule Branch had given him, he didn't want her to kick him out of the meadow before the set date. And so, he was on his best behavior as he allowed Branch her privacy. During her stay inside her home, he became familiar with his new surroundings. Branch had warned him not to venture too far from the meadow's boundaries. Apparently, this was a safe haven that was isolated from predators. And that's why he couldn't be out there for too long, not that he had a problem with that. He would rather be here with Branch than out there by himself.

Poppy also allowed himself to set up camp here as well. After all, he wasn't moving from place to place anymore. Instead, he would stay here and it would be a while before he left. He found some large leaves and positioned them into a tent shape, he used sticks and some scrapbook string to hold them together. He then placed his sleeping bag and other possessions inside the tent and he was ready to go.

The Prince of Trolls finally felt like he had everything he needed. And for once he was at peace with the world, that was something he hadn't felt in a long while. With a stomach full of fruit and water, he slept peacefully with Pinky and Bluey at his side.

That is until he heard the sound of movement. His ears perked up, as did his entire body. He opened his eyes and caught sight of the sunlight hitting the leaves of his tent. It was morning. He let out a small yawn as he stretched his arms and legs. A big smile was on his face as he remembered where he was. And he knew there was only one person who could be responsible for that noise. Quietly and slowly he stepped out of his tent. The sun's rays hit him as he did so and he embraced its warmth as he smelled the scent of the Rainbow Meadow's flowers and fruits.

As soon as he was outside he was greeted by the sight of Branch and the small glow bugs. They were chirping something to her, and she seemed to understand what they were saying.

"Alright, just be careful," she said. "The hummingbirds went to go eat their meal as well."

The little critters chirped some more before flying away from the gray Troll. That's when Branch walked over to the small fire pit she had created here. She started to hit two rocks together as she stood close to a small pile of wood. Poppy could see small sparks emitting from the rocks and he immediately knew what she was trying to do. After several failed attempts, she finally reached her goal. The sparks grew into a small flame, she blew on it until the wood was consumed with flames. Branch smiled a little at the end result, she even let out a small laugh.

Poppy didn't get to hear Branch laugh a lot, and he rarely saw her smile. But he did know one thing about Branch, her laughs were the purest sounds he had ever heard and her smiles were as radiant as the summer sun. Both of them made his heart skip a beat, and it warmed his spirit.

That's when Branch finally caught notice of him, she didn't shy away from him but the smile immediately disappeared from her face. She returned to the Branch he was familiar with. She looked at him but then she returned to her work. She placed a smooth flat rock on top of the fire, but it didn't burn out. Then she moved a pan over it as well.

That's when Poppy decided to make his way over to her, a big smile was on his face as he did so.

"Good morning Branch," he greeted with a cheerful chirp.

Branch's eyes turned to him, but not her head. Then they moved back to the front. Poppy couldn't help but snort a little. Typical Branch, always trying to show that she didn't care. Whether she did or not didn't matter to Poppy though. He was just happy that she was here.

"Poppy," she addressed.

She moved the pan around a little, she was making sure that the heat was being evenly distributed.

"You're up early," she commented.

Poppy just rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but overhear the noise and I knew it was you," he replied with a big smile.

Branch rolled her eyes at the comment, she clearly wasn't amused.

"Why do you sound so happy over that fact?" she questioned.

"Because you're here," he stated firmly.

He gestured to her before motioning to himself.

"You're here… and I'm with you."

His eyes narrowed with sadness over the thought of that. He had missed Branch. Not a day went by that he didn't think about her. It was same when he was back at Troll Village, all of his thoughts wandered to her. He couldn't imagine his life without the gray Troll, even she didn't exactly returned the sentiment.

"It's been so long Branch," he commented. "You have no idea how I missed you. From your dry sense of humor to your sarcastic remarks to your pessimistic demeanor."

A hint of blush appeared on Branch's face. She did her best to ignore the growing pit in her stomach, but Poppy's influence over her was too great to ignore. She tried her best not to cover her embarrassment as she distracted herself with by making breakfast. But despite that, Branch couldn't help but feel a little honored to have left such an impression on Poppy. Granted it's not what she had been hoping for, but it made her happy nonetheless.

"It hasn't been long enough," she whispered.

Why couldn't he have just forgotten about her? Why did he have to care so much? Those were aspects she both hated and loved about him. But the pink Troll didn't hear what she said due to her low voice.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Branch shook her head as she prepared the pan for the meal she was about to cook.

"Nothing Poppy," she answered. "It's nothing."

Poppy didn't respond back, mostly because he didn't know what to say after something like that. However, he couldn't help but notice how Branch seemed to be on high alert. It was almost like she was waiting for something bad to happen. This was typical of Branch back at the Troll Village, but something about this felt off. He could see that she was trying to shield herself from him. That was odd. But he chose to ignore it as he watched Branch set up the meal. Even her movements were enough to captivate him.

Branch took out the rest of the ingredients she had brought with her. She placed some mushroom caps on the pan before sprinkles some seasoning on them. That's when she started to move the pan around, most likely to allow the food to cook evenly. Once that was done, she took out a small jar of diced tomatoes. She carefully scooped the contents out of the jar and placed them in each mushroom cap. She smiled at her work as the food was cooking at the right temperature and speed. Smoke began to fill the air as she did so.

Poppy's mouth started to water as the intoxicating smell of the food hit his nose. Even his stomach started to grumble, that's when he choose to get closer to the gray Troll. She didn't seem to notice as she was too busy focusing on her work.

"So…" he started. "What are you doing?"

Branch snorted a little at the question, wasn't it obvious?

"Cooking breakfast," she answered bluntly.

Poppy always knew that Branch had a talent for cooking, his previous encounters with her proved that. He remembered being so amazed that Branch was able to create many tasty and delectable creations. His taste buds started to dance as she contemplated the things she had made for him over the years.

He envied the Troll who would marry Branch because he knew that she would make a good wife. He could imagine all the wonderful meals she would provide to her family… he pictured himself in that position.

At that thought his face became a little flustered, he couldn't believe that he actually thought that. It made him seem like he wanted Branch for his wife. Not that there was anything wrong with that but Branch didn't see him like that! And he saw Branch as a good friend! Yes she was beautiful but she was too good for him!

Poppy's mind started to race with so many contradictions as he contemplated the relationship Branch and him had. All the while, the gray Troll focused on her cooking. She stirred the mushrooms carefully as she added more seasonings. They were almost ready, that's when her eyes looked in Poppy's direction. She could see that he was lost in thought, his clueless expression was evidence of that. She decided to bring him back to reality.

"In case you're curious, I'm making stuffed Portobello mushrooms."

That certainly did the job as Poppy's attention returned back to her, his mouth watered even more once he heard that.

"What?" he questioned. "You can make things like that?"

He had no idea that Branch's cooking was this advanced. He had only seen her make small things like treats and drinks. But this was something entirely new! It looked like he was learning more about the gray Troll. But Branch didn't pay his surprise any mind as she added the final touch to the food. She pulled out some lemon wedges and squeezed them over the food.

"It's not really hard to do Poppy," she responded. "All I need is some olive oil, parsley, pepper, lemon juice, garlic, rosemary and tomatoes."

But Poppy was still in awe over Branch's actions as he stared at her masterpiece with wide eyes.

"Wow, you're such a good cook Branch!" Poppy exclaimed. "They look and smell delicious!"

Branch blushed a little at the complement but she ignored it long enough to stir the mushrooms one last time. Finally, they were done. She pulled out some bowls and started to place the mushrooms inside them. That's when she handed the first bowl to Poppy.

The pink Troll was too busy admiring Branch's results when she held the bowl out to him. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He was somewhat confused over what he was supposed to do. He looked at Branch with a puzzled expression on his face. Branch seemed to notice this as she finally spoke.

"Take it," she said. "I've made enough for the both of us."

Poppy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Branch actually wanted him to join her for a meal. He wouldn't be so shocked if it wasn't for the fact that Branch had barricaded herself in her home just yesterday. And now she wanted to share a meal with him? Poppy thinks that Branch is the only Troll who both confuses and fascinates him. There certainly was more to her than he originally thought.

Hesitantly, and slowly, he holds out his hands and he accepts the bowl. He spots two stuffed mushrooms inside the object, they were still nice and hot as the steam hit his face. The smell alone was enough for his stomach to growl once again. Branch plated her own food and she blew away the hot steam. That's when she took the first bite.

Poppy watched with interest as Branch bit into the mushroom and as she pulled away from it. Her eyed were closed as she relished in the flavors passing through her mouth. A small smile graced her face, showing that she was satisfied with her creation. Shen then took another bite, and that's when Poppy chose to follow her example. He took out the first stuffed mushroom and brought it close to his face. He then bit into it, immediately the flavors danced around his tongue. He let out a soft moan as a result.

"It's delicious!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Good to know," she responded.

Then he took yet another bite and then another. Within seconds he was finished with the first stuffed mushroom. He even licked his fingers and ate the small crumbs on his face. Branch couldn't help but notice this as she ate her own meal.

"You know it's not going anywhere," she commented.

Poppy realized what he had done and let out a sheepish laugh while scratching the back of his head. A small blush spread across his face as he did so.

"Sorry," he responded. "It's just that it's so good… and it's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal."

This didn't surprise Branch in the slightest. After all, Poppy had never been an independent Troll. He always relied on others for whatever reason, and that included the basic survival skills such as cooking. Despite that though Branch couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, it was because of her that he left the comfort of the village.

"So after all this time you still don't know how to cook," she stated.

Poppy bowed his head in shame and shook his head. He did feel a little stupid for not at least learning that during his journey. He had to rely on eating whatever food he brought from the village, and even then that wasn't enough. It got to the point where he had to look to the environment for some nourishment.

"Well you know me," he responded. "I've never been the independent type, unlike like you."

That's when he looked at Branch, a sincere and genuine expression spread across his face as he did so. This caught the gray Troll off guard a little, but that didn't stop the small hint of blush from appearing on her cheeks.

"I've always admired that about you. You really are an amazing Troll Branch," Poppy commented.

Then his eyes narrowed a little with the sadness he felt in his heart. Why couldn't Branch see that? In fact, why couldn't the other Trolls see that as well?" Was he really the only one capable of realizing that?

"I just wish that you could see that too," he added.

Branch turned away from him as he finished his statement, the weight in her heart only increased with those words. How many times did Poppy plan on breaking her heart? He didn't even realize what his words and actions were capable of doing to her. He could break down her walls, only to rebuild them into palaces. She choose to ignore the statement and change the subject in favor of finishing her meal.

"Your food is going to get cold," she commented.

Poppy seem to realize that as he remembered the bowl in front of him, he wasted no time in scarfing down the last mushroom he had. He repeated the same actions he had earlier, he couldn't help but relish in Branch's cooking. That's when Branch gestured to the remaining mushrooms on the pan.

"Would you like some more?" she asked.

Poppy's eyes widen once he realized that there was more. He held out his bowl to the gray Troll and nodded his head.

"Yes please!" he stated.

At that Branch filled his bowl with two more stuffed mushrooms, while she placed the remaining ones in her own. The two Trolls continued to enjoy their meal in peace, while doing so the two messenger bugs finally awoke from their slumber. They immediately greeted the two before flying away to eat their own breakfast. At point, Poppy and Branch were the only ones at the Rainbow Meadow. The hummingbirds, glow bugs and messenger bugs had all done their separate ways to collect their breakfast. And this didn't go unnoticed by Branch, normally she didn't have any problems when they did things like this but the fact that she was alone with Poppy made her nervous.

The pink Troll also noticed this as well, but much like Branch he chose not to say anything on the matter. Instead, he just ate his meal, all the while he would glance at Branch. The one thing that caught his attention now was the small bump forming in her stomach. Branch always had a petite yet stable frame, but now it looked so different. Her body had become curvier, he figured that it must have been the pregnancy. He recalled his mother once saying that a female Troll's body started to change once they carried and bore their first child. Apparently, the change was to help with the care of the newborn baby.

And now he could see that change in Branch, it was a beautiful thing to witness. In all honestly, he always viewed Branch as a bud. Why? Because much like a bud, Branch stayed inside her protective shell. All buds eventually bloomed but not Branch. She would always remain a bud, a delicate and fragile one. But now, he could see an obvious difference in Branch. During her time away from Troll Village, she had blossomed into a gorgeous flower.

And he couldn't help but wonder if maybe the reason why Branch hadn't bloomed earlier was because of Troll Village. After all, buds needed nourishment in order to morph into their full form. And Branch was never able to reach her true and full potential back at their home. But it seems like the Rainbow Meadow gave her all that she needed to do so.

Branch was becoming who she was meant to be… and she was also going to be a mother soon as well. He felt proud of that, Branch deserved that kind of happiness and she deserved to have a life such as this. He stared at Branch's belly even more.

"So how are you?" he asked.

She knew what he was referring to, he wasn't just talking about her but the baby as well. She placed a hand over her stomach and caressed it a little.

"I'm fine Poppy," she replied. "We're both fine."

Even when she was eating, he could see that Branch still possessed such a unique beauty.

Her skin looked so delicate, her black hair shined in the sunlight, her small lips glistened with radiance, her eyelashes softly hovered over her eyes, and her eyes… don't get him started on the eyes. As stated before, Branch possessed such a unique eye color. One that was unmatched by any other. Baby blue eyes.

That's when he remembered that he had actually seen more of Branch than just that. He caught her naked! He had seen Branch in her purest and most natural form. He had never seen any Troll like that before. But that's when he also realized that he wasn't the only one to see Branch like that, whoever was the father of Branch's baby had seen Branch in such a position as well. And for some reason, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous over that thought.

Another Troll had a gotten a glimpse of Branch's beauty, he was envious of that Troll. That's when Poppy caught himself, he couldn't believe that he was thinking of such things. But he couldn't deny that Branch had a unique beauty, certainly one that no one else possessed either. There was without a doubt that Branch was one of a kind. What he wouldn't give to see that beauty every day… what he wouldn't give to be by Branch's side every day as well. That's when he felt his head ache again.

 _He was laying on a bed, he was staring at the ceiling and then he looked around him. But his vision was so distorted that he couldn't recognize the place, however something told him that he hadn't been here before. There was no familiar atmosphere, but that didn't stop him from sitting up._

 _He looked around some more before finally seeing someone. The person was hovered over something, but he couldn't make it out. However, he did know that this person was a female and that she looked so attractive just standing there. He also couldn't deny that she made his heart swell up inside him… feelings of appreciation, admiration and love consumed him as he finally stood up from the bed._

 _He allowed himself to walk over to the person, his legs were stumbling over each other though. But he didn't care, all that mattered was that he wanted this person. He had been wanting her for so long now. Not just as a friend or her King… but her everything. This Troll had no idea just how much she impacted his life, it got to the point where he would constantly think about her._

 _And so, he made his way over to her and finally reached her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her torso and gently pulled her close to himself. She was clearly surprised by the action, but he ignored it as he inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like flowers, spices and nature. He wanted more of it. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered sweet words to her._

" _You're so pretty. Ya know that?"_

 _She didn't know that… and he was going to change that. He was going to show her how perfect and beautiful she was. And he would show her just how much he wanted her._

Then it ended as soon as it begun. Poppy rubbed the tension forming in his forehead as he did so. This didn't go unnoticed by Branch, she immediately stood up from her seat and walked over to Poppy. She may have been trying to ignore him, but that didn't mean she couldn't be concerned about him.

"Poppy?" she questioned. "Are you alright?"

Poppy rubbed his forehead some more, after all this time he still couldn't understand why he was experiencing such things. That's when he caught of Branch, she was so close to him. The close contact made his heart skip a beat. And that's when he noticed something, he could smell the scent emitting from the gray Troll.

She smelled like nature, just like the person from his strange visions!

But before he could think of it anymore, something caught both of their attentions. Rustling could be heard from the bushes around them. Poppy and Branch turned to face the particular bush when something strange popped out! Two strange things!

"What's cookin', good lookin'!" the first one exclaimed.

"Brother, you're being a nuisance," the other said.

Poppy shrieked a little at the sight of the weird looking being, but surprisingly Branch didn't looked shocked. Instead, she looked annoyed… and somewhat amused?

"Oh no," she simply commented.

That's when one of the beings ran over to the group, but he stopped halfway once he caught sight of Poppy. With an observant look on its face, the creature looked up and down before a surprised look appeared on its face.

"Hey sis, look!" it exclaimed. "It's another Troll!"

This caught Poppy off guard, this creature knew what they were? And why did it say it like that? But more important, who were they? That's when the other creature walked over to them and it gave them the same observant look. A somewhat surprise look appeared on its face.

"So it is," it replied.

Then the weird being looked at Branch.

"Who is this Branch?"

Once again, Poppy was caught off guard. He gave the gray Troll a puzzled look. This thing knew Branch? How? Why? There were so many questions Poppy had buzzing through his mind at the moment. But he didn't have time to question it because Branch spoke up.

"I wasn't expecting you guys back so soon," she commented.

The Cloud Twins had made a habit of visiting her at random times, but this was early even for them. A part of her didn't want them to be here, not because she hated them but because Poppy was here now. She at least wanted them to know who he was before barging in here. The last thing she wanted was for them to give away the secrets she had told them throughout her time here.

But she had to work with what she had. She had to do something, it looked like this was too much for Poppy. The surprised and shocked look on his face was evidence of that. So she held up her hands in a peaceful manner. She turned to the pink Troll.

"There's no need to be scared or worried Poppy," she said. "They're not going to hurt us."

Poppy gave her an even more confused look, he clearly didn't believe her. And so she continued to talk, she was hoping for the Cloud Twins to keep silent about the whole situation. Thankfully, they weren't as naïve as Poppy. They could understand subtle hints.

"And I suppose introductions are in order," she added.

That's when she gestured to the strange beings.

"Poppy, these are the Cloud Twins… Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal," Branch introduced. "And guys, this is Poppy, the Prince of Trolls."

Branch gave them a look as she said that, and it didn't go unnoticed by the twins. Cloud Guy and Cloud Gal looked at her with wide eyes before looking back to Poppy. It was almost like a lightbulb went on inside their heads. This was Poppy? The Prince of Trolls? Branch's first love? Her baby's father? And if so, why was he here? Didn't Branch run away from the Troll Village? How did he find her? There were so many questions buzzing around in their heads.

They couldn't believe that they were standing in front of the father of Branch's baby. Now it was like all of the pieces of the puzzle finally fitted together.

"Ooooohhhh," Cloud Guy commented. "Now it all makes sense."

"What?" Poppy questioned. "What makes sense?"

Cloud Gal quietly patted her brother on the back and gave him a certain look, even without words he knew what she was saying. He realized that he had to be careful with his words around this Troll, and so he brushed it off. A goofy smile speared on his face as he wrapped on arm over Branch's shoulders. The sudden action made Poppy's heart hurt a little for some reason.

"It makes sense why you two can't get along," he joked. "I mean you're all bright and unattractive while she's gray and drop dead gorgeous."

Branch blushed a little at his remark and this didn't go unnoticed by Poppy. He felt a small twinge in his heart. But that's when he focused on the comments Cloud Guy has said.

"Wait, unattractive?" Poppy questioned.

Was he talking about him? Never in his life had someone said anything like that to him before. And did he just call Branch drop dead gorgeous? He never heard someone giving Branch a compliment like that… other than himself of course. Yeah, he would admit that Branch had her own set of beauty. One that was unmatched by any other. He blushed a little over that thought.

What was going on here? Who were these clouds and why did they address Branch with such familiarity? Especially this Cloud Guy. And why did it make him feel so jealous?

"Branch who are these… um clouds?"

That's when a devious and mischievous smirk broke out on Cloud Guy's face. He had just seen how Poppy looked at Branch. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out that this Troll had some sort of feelings for Branch. But he didn't seem to realize or understand that, maybe he needed a little push in the right direction. And so Cloud Guy wrapped his arms around Branch's torso and brought her close to himself.

"Well she's my fiancé," Cloud Guy casually said.

That made Branch choke on the air she was breathing and it made Cloud Gal shake her head. Poppy's face bright red as his hands turned into fists.

"What?" Poppy exclaimed.

That's when Cloud Guy broke out in a series of laughter, he gently let go of Branch and slapped his knees. Branch recovered from the shock she had just received and dusted off her dress, Cloud Gal continued to shake her head before letting out a sigh. She would have expected that from her brother.

"Ha, I'm just kidding," Cloud Guy joked. "But she does like me for my personality."

Branch rubbed her temples as Cloud Gal rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. They looked somewhat amused over the situation. But Poppy, on the other hand, simply let out a sigh of relief. He placed a hand on his chest, his heart was beating erratically. Never in his life had someone told him something like that, especially when it came to Branch. He was so used to people talking bad about the gray Troll, but to hear someone say the opposite was completely mind-blowing. All this time Poppy thought that he was the only one to ever think highly of her.

But apparently that wasn't the case. This cloud also thought the same good things as him. And Poppy couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He wanted to be the only one who could say things like that to Branch. How dare this cloud steal that from him! He had practically grown up with her, and yet this guy acted like he had known her for much longer than him! He knew her better than this weird creature!

Branch and him had a bond that was deeper than anyone else's!

Without a second to spare, he rushed over to Branch's side and grabbed her arm. The gray Troll was caught off by the gesture, but she didn't have time to say anything as Poppy pulled her away from the male cloud. She gasped a little as Poppy brought her into a protective embrace. His arms were wrapped around her as he "shielded" her away from the clouds, practically Cloud Guy. The gray Troll felt her heart skip a beat as her face was buried in Poppy's chest, she inhaled his sweet strawberry scent as she heard the thudding of his own heart. Both her face and spirit felt like they were on fire with the close contact between the two Trolls.

But Poppy didn't seem to realize this, as he still held her in a protective embrace. There was a serious expression on his face as he stared at Cloud Guy. This certainly caught the Cloud Twins attention, and it only confirmed Cloud Guy's initial beliefs on Poppy. And that only encouraged to have fun with it. That's when Poppy spoke.

"Branch," he addressed. "Just how do you know these… clouds?"

Branch was too caught up in the moment to answer, she was still recovering from the shock of being held by Poppy. It brought back too many memories, she hadn't been held like this since the night she shared with Poppy. But she didn't need to say anything as Cloud Guy beat her to the punch.

"Well it's a funny story really, you see my sis and I were minding our own business when we heard a cry of distress!" Cloud Guy stated. "Suddenly we found this lovely Troll, she was being terrorized by this ugly beast! You should have seen us, we were all like kick, punch, punch, kick, full nelson!"

He started to jump around all over the place as he explained his side of the story, his body was shapeshifting into various forms as he did so. Poppy had a hard time keeping up with him as he did so, but his grip on Branch didn't loosen.

"And so we leapt into action and chased the beast back to its deep, dark depths! You saved the day and got the girl! And then she rewarded me with a kiss- ow!"

Before he could finish the story, the female cloud clocked him on the head. Poppy gasped a little at the sudden action. The female cloud stood over her brother as she scolded him for his wild imagination.

"That's not how it happened moron," Cloud Gal said and then she turned to the pink Troll. "I apologize for my dumb brother's personality. Word of advice though, just ignore everything he says and does. Trust me it's better off that way."

Poppy was grateful for the female cloud, he didn't think that he could stomach the crazy details of Cloud Guy's story. Besides, he knew that it couldn't have been true. He knew Branch well enough to know that she wouldn't need anyone's help when it came to threats. The gray Troll was too independent and distrusting of others to do so. That was how she survived out here for so long. And speaking of Branch, she managed to overcome her shock long enough to slowly sneak out of Poppy's arms. A light hint of blush was still on her face as she did so.

"She's right you know, that's how I've been able to tolerate him for this long," Branch added. "And if you must know, we met by accident. I was relaxing here when I heard some rustling in the brush, naturally I thought that it was some sort of predator. But no, turns out that I wasn't even close as you can see."

She gestured to the two clouds, Cloud Guy was rubbing his head while Cloud Gal was continuing to scold him. Poppy couldn't help but see her point on the matter.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that," he responded.

Branch wasn't through with her version of the story though, but at the same time she remembered to keep her answer limited. She had forgotten about the Cloud Twins when she made the compromise with Poppy, but now that he knew she wasn't prepared for him to know the secrets she had shared with them. Especially not the ones concerning him and the baby… or Creek. Ironically, she trusted clouds more than her own kind. Instead, she played off their existence like it was something she had no control over.

"Next thing I know we're talking, and much like bad headache, they kept returning," Branch added.

That's when Cloud Guy leaned over to her, but Poppy made sure to keep a distance between him and Branch as he did so. He even glared at Cloud Guy. Meanwhile, Cloud Gal watched in amusement as the pink Troll seemed to be guarding the gray one. She noticed the expression on his face and that's when she had a sudden realization.

This Troll had feelings for Branch, that's why he was expressing his jealously in such a way. But he didn't seem to realize that. Maybe her dimwitted brother was right about their relationship after all. She couldn't help but smile a little over that fact. She watched as Cloud Guy backed away from the two Trolls, but the goofy look was still on his face as he did so.

"You know you love us," Cloud Guy stated and then he pointed to himself. "Especially me."

That seemed to irk Poppy even more, but he managed to keep his composure. That's when an idea popped into Cloud Guy's head. He realized that they couldn't just up and leave like they usually did, this was too good for them to do so. Never in their lives had they seen beings like Branch and Poppy, and they had never seen a love story such as this either. Believe it or not but Cloud Guy was actually rooting for the two. And that's why he wanted to see it to the very end.

"You know what?" he asked. "I think we might stick around for a while."

That caught Poppy's attention, he gave the cloud a shocked look.

"What!" Poppy exclaimed.

This was one of the rare times where Cloud Gal didn't argue with her twin, she was just as curious about this love story as her brother. She wanted to see just where this supposed doomed love was going to go. But the decision laid with Branch, the main resident of the Rainbow Meadow.

At first Branch was going to argue with the male cloud, she didn't think she could handle any more guests here at her home. Even though she enjoyed the company of the Cloud Twins, she still preferred to be alone. But then she realized that maybe their presence could be a good thing. After all, she didn't want to be alone with Poppy because she was afraid of him discovering her secret. Maybe having the twins here could distract her from his presence, and maybe they could help with keeping him distracted. That way, Poppy wouldn't find out her secret by the time he left.

Maybe this could work. And so, the gray Troll walked over to the Cloud Twins and she gave them a small smile.

"I don't see why not," Branch said.

This shocked Poppy even more, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Branch had always been a social outcast for a good reason, she didn't know how to properly converse with others. But to hear that she wanted these cloud creatures to stay with her was mind boggling! She had been dead set against him staying here, but she was welcoming to them? As stated before, he had known her longer than them and yet it looked like she was more trusting of them than him! It didn't make sense to Poppy.

"Wait what?" Poppy questioned. "Branch you can't be serious!"

But the gray Troll didn't seem to be bothered by the outburst, instead she turned to him with a serious look on her face.

"This isn't the first time they've stayed here," she commented. "They've done so before."

Poppy didn't know if he could be shocked anymore. This day had been so crazy, even for him. When Branch said that she had started a new life her, apparently she literally meant that. Poppy knew that he should have been happy for her, but he couldn't help but feel a little envious and heart broken. Did Branch really not need him anymore? Was she better off here than at their home? Was he fighting a losing battle?

But Poppy, being Poppy, knew that he couldn't give up so quickly. He had only been here for two days, he still had about two months to go. He wasn't going to go back, not without Branch at least. If that meant that he had to stay here and put up with these strange creatures, then he would do it. Just when he was about to answer, Branch beat him to the punch. The gray Troll pointed to the male cloud.

"Besides, this one over here will just do what he wants no matter what I say."

Cloud Guy didn't argue with her.

"Hm true," the male cloud remarked with a confidant smile on his face.

That's when he scooted over to Branch and wrapped an arm around her waist, he cocked his eyebrows in a flirty expression.

"Can you blame me though?" he asked. "Why would I miss out on chance to how out with this beauty?"

That's when he shot a glance at Poppy, it was a devious and mischievous look. Poppy couldn't believe what he was seeing. It almost seemed like the cloud was rubbing his relationship with Branch in his face. His expression went from shocked to rage filled, he was boiling with jealously! How dare this cloud touch Branch in such a manner! Poppy had always consider himself to be a patient and accepting person, but this was just ridiculous. Enough was enough!

No more Mr. Nice Poppy.

With that Poppy looked around and found the right item, a stick. He then used all of his strength to snap it in half. There was a murderous look in his eyes as he did so. The sudden action and expression caught the other three off guard, especially Branch. Never in her life had she seen Poppy do such a thing, mostly because she didn't think that he was capable of doing so. But this was definitely a first. And it looked like Cloud Guy would be the first person to experience such a wrath.

The male cloud saw that the pink Troll was giving him the evil stare, and he couldn't help but wet himself. Thunder and lightning erupted from his now gray body as water poured out. He started to run and scream! But Poppy gave chase, his hands filled with the sharp pieces of stick and the murderous look still on his face.

"That's right, you better run cloud!" he shouted with rage.

As soon as the chase started, Branch and Cloud Gal were dumbstruck. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. It almost looked like a joke: why did the Troll chase the cloud? They didn't think there was a right answer to a joke such as that. But out of all of the both of them, Branch was especially shocked. This was a side of Poppy that she had never seen before. He looked so enraged and jealous? That was especially strange, what did Poppy have to be jealous about? And more importantly, why was he jealous to begin with?

But Branch didn't have time to think about that as she realized how serious Poppy was being with his pursuit. He was dead serious! He intended to hurt Cloud Guy in some way, and he didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. She had to do something! She started to change after the pair, Cloud Gal seemed to share the same idea as the female cloud followed her.

"Poppy!" Branch exclaimed. "No!"

Poppy chased the male cloud all throughout the Rainbow Meadow, he held the pieces of stick high as he did so. The look of rage and annoyance was still on his face as he run after Cloud Guy. The male cloud continued to scream in fear as he did his best of avoid Poppy's wrath.

"Imma tear your little cloud arms off your cloud body and high five your face with them!"

Cloud Gal and Branch tried to catch the pink Troll, but nothing seemed to be deterring Poppy from his chase. Branch found this somewhat ironic. Normally it was Poppy who always tried his best to calm her down whenever she was upset. And now she was trying to do the same thing with him at the moment.

"Poppy, he's just a cloud!" Branch argued.

"Run Cloud Guy!" Cloud Gal exclaimed.

Despite always being annoyed with her twin brother, Cloud Gal couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt. And that's why she had to stop the pink Troll. But she couldn't deny that this wasn't somewhat entertaining either. This pink Troll really was as naïve as Branch made him out to be. He didn't seem to realize he was doing this for Branch, no normal person would have done this for just anyone. Branch was clearly special to him. Cloud Gal found it strange that someone of his positon was actually jealous of her brother.

There was without a doubt that he was in love with Branch.

And she knew that Branch was in love with him.

But none of them seem to realize these feelings, at least not to each other. None of them had the courage to admit it. That was one thing these two "lovers" seem to have in common, despite being such opposites.

This really was going to be an interesting stay here at the Rainbow Meadow.

And so, a Prince of Trolls chased after a flirtatious male cloud while a pregnant Troll and a female cloud chased after them. It really did sound like some sort of joke.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	36. Chapter 36

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 36**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

 **I know, this is a chapter that has been long overdue. Sorry everyone, but don't worry I'm not abandoning this fanfic. With that said, enjoy the new chapter!**

The hummingbirds were building their nest.

The glow bugs were flying around.

The messenger bugs were playing with the glow bugs.

The Cloud Twins were hanging around the Rainbow Meadow.

Branch was reading.

And Poppy was watching her.

She sat by a window of her house, and Poppy was sitting outside it. His arms were on the still as he stared at her. He had been watching her for a while now. Ever since she woke up and got ready for the day, she knew that he was waiting for her. And it wasn't until she opened the windows of her home that she was soon proven correct. Poppy was waiting outside her front window, a big smile adorned his face as Branch brushed him off and got to reading.

Overall, things were peaceful at the Rainbow Meadow. But that didn't mean that Branch was happy with the recent arraignments. She tried to tolerant Poppy, but whenever he was around her, her emotions went haywire. He did things to her that no Troll had ever been able to do before. And what's worse was that he was completely oblivious to this.

But at least he had yet to figure out who the father of her baby was. Thankfully, he had said nothing else on the matter. That made her feel a little less anxious around him. Instead of focusing on Poppy, she chose to focus on her baby. She flipped to the next page of her book.

All the while, she could feel the eyes on her. Pink eyes that belonged to the Prince of Trolls.

Poppy's face was leaning against his hands as he watched Branch turned the page of the book. Even the simplest of her actions made his heart flutter. He admired the beauty the gray Troll possessed. It was strange, she wasn't like the other Trolls when it came to appearances. But for some reason, that excited him and it made him convent her even more. Not only that, but whenever he touched Branch, it was enough to send him into a frenzy. At least on the inside it was.

In fact, he realized that he experienced a similar frenzy in those strange visions he had been having lately. What were the odds of that?

That's when he peered closer at the title of the book Branch was reading. He hadn't noticed it before, but it did look familiar.

 _The Lifecycle of Trolls_

Another realization hit him. He remembered that book. It was located at the library in Troll Village. He remembered flipping through it as a child, only to discard it for a pop-up book. His mother had also read it to him when it was time for their discussion on the birds and the bees. He remembered feeling so uncomfortable and flushed that day. And now Branch seemed to possess that very same book, the one that was supposed to be at the library. But now it was here.

He had told Wim about their missing books, and now he seemed to have the answer of what became of them. At least, he thought he did.

"So you were the one who took those books," he commented.

That caught Branch's attention, she paused from reading. For a while, she actually forgot that she stole these books from Troll Village. But she didn't feel guilty about it because she figured she was doing the village a favor. After all, most Trolls didn't concern themselves with actual literature. She was sure that they wouldn't notice for that reason. But apparently she was wrong. And of course it had to be Poppy to notice such things. She held her page as she closed the book and looked at Poppy.

"Yes," she simply replied. "Did anyone notice?'

Poppy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't want to make Branch look like bad person. Plus, he didn't intend on reprimanding her for the action. Now that he knew about her current situation, it made sense why she took the books to begin with.

"Wim didn't think much of it," Poppy admitted.

The gray Troll rolled her eyes at that statement, she also let out a small snort. If Poppy didn't know any better he could have sworn that Branch was amused by what he said. She opened the book up and returned to reading, then she spoke. She didn't even bother to look at him as she did so.

"That doesn't surprise me," she replied. "After all, Trolls don't concern themselves with 'boring' literature like this. The only books they'll read are ones filled with pop up pictures and glitter."

Poppy blushed and laughed a little at the reply. He couldn't deny that, after all he was guilty of it as well. Branch flipped to the next page.

"Besides, I needed these reading now more than ever," she added. "After I found out I was pregnant, I knew that there was still so much I didn't know about pregnancies and babies. These books really helped me out, especially when I had no intention of asking a Troll about the matter."

Poppy gave Branch a sad look. Had he known sooner, he would have done everything in his power to help Branch. He wasn't an expert on Troll pregnancies or babies, but he would do it for Branch. He would have been there by her side through it all. He didn't care if he wasn't the father of her baby, he would help her either way. But what's done was done, and now they were here. And he fully intended to make up for it by staying until the baby was delivered.

Then he would leave, and he would never speak of this to anyone.

That's when a sudden thought hit him. He wondered just how Branch figured out she was pregnant if she didn't go to a doctor or have some sort of test. The village had small sticks that could detect pregnancy, they were cheap and convenient to buy. They were very common purchase whenever a Troll couple knew something was off about the mother's body. But Branch never brought up how she found out. And knowing Branch, she had her ways. Needless to say, he was curious on the matter.

"How… how did you find out?" he asked. "About your pregnancy I mean?"

Once again, Branch paused her reading. She then stared off into outer space, almost as if she was trying to recollect what she had done.

But she did remember. How could she ever forget?

It wasn't too long after feeling that sharp pain for a day, that she noticed other features of her body changing. Her hips began to stick out and they looked curvier than before. Then there was her constant eating and feeling nauseated. She knew then that something was wrong, this wasn't normal for a Troll her age. That's when a sudden fear hit her.

She remembered the talk her grandfather had given her about the birds and the bees when she was younger. His biggest worry was that he would die before she grew up, that's why he took the liberty of teaching her so much at an early age. Now that Branch looked at it, maybe he was right to be concerned. He did die too soon, and therefore he wasn't able to teach her everything he wanted.

Never in his life did he think his granddaughter would be responsible for his death. And that was something Branch would never forgive herself for. It's also why she had to become independent. She couldn't rely on anyone, and this was no different. She recalled how she was able to detect her pregnancy. It happened months ago, back when her world revolved around herself.

That was about to change.

 _As soon as she heard the party occurring, Branch knew it was time. She learned from experience that Poppy wouldn't attempt to bother her when there was a party he was attending. And so, she left the privacy of her bunker and ran out into the night covered forest. In her hand was a lantern and draped on her back was a bag, it would soon be filled with her prize._

 _She ran through the forest, the lantern shining her way, until she finally came across what she was looking for. She lined the light over the simply looking plant. Its leaves were an odd shape, and sprouting from the stems were small yellow flowers._

 _Branch found that feature to be ironic considering what the plant's hidden purpose was. It was sprouting life… something she didn't know she was about to do._

 _Truthfully, she had come across this plant before. She had used it when it came to cooking. The stews it made were very delicious, and also healthy. But now she was going to use it for something other than eating. She felt her face flush a little once she remembered what she had to do. With that, Branch walked over to the plant and started to gently pluck the leaves. She repeated the action with the other plants, she then placed the collected leaves in her bag._

 _Once she was sure she had enough, she made her way back to her bunker. All the while, she could hear the sounds of the party in the background. Music and voices filled the air, one of them being Poppy's. It made her heart skip a beat. She clutched her bag once she recalled how that very same voice had serenaded her with loving words. They were too good for her, and yet he still spoke and sung them. She sighed as she remembered the way he embrace her and took her to bed. It all made her head swirl with desire._

 _That's when another voice mixed with Poppy's. And it was the last one she wanted to hear. Creek. Her eyes narrowed at the very thought of that female Troll… the very same one who made her life a living nightmare. Creek never failed to remind her why she was an abomination. A freak of nature, as she described it. She clutched her bag some more._

" _Freak of nature," she whispered._

 _But before the memory could sting her yet again, she remembered what she had set out to do. She didn't have time to think about Poppy and Creek… she had to think about herself at the moment. And so, she picked up the pace as she headed back to her home. She arrived there within minutes, and she made sure to tightly secure the area before making her way into the deep depths._

 _Once she reached the proper area, she took out the leaves and pulled something from the shelf._

 _It was a book. A very important book. One that she had kept for years, it used to belong to her grandfather. Much like her, her grandfather was a survivalist. He had to be, it was the only way he could provide for her family… especially for his granddaughter._

 _Plants and their Many Uses._

 _That was the title, and it provided her with all the information she needed to find out the truth. She flipped to the page she needed and read the words carefully once again. She had to make sure she did this right. After reading the page again, she placed the leaves inside a bucket and prepared herself for what she was about to do._

 _This was so embarrassing! For once she was grateful to be alone, because she could only imagine the look on another's face if they saw what she was doing. But she had to do this, it was the only way._

" _Well here it goes."_

 _She took a deep breath before slowly pulling up her dress and removing her underwear. She positioned herself over the leaves and let nature take its course. After a minute, she was done. She wiped herself with some paper towels and discarded them before fixing her appearance. She then made her way to the pail. She sat before it and waited. She thumped her fingers on her knees and counted the seconds._

 _Minutes went by before she was sure it was ready. Using some more paper towels, she reached into the bucket and pulled the leaves out. They were placed on another paper towel and Branch watched in horror as she saw something slowly appear on the leaves._

 _Black spots._

 _And that's when her world crumbled._

She found out she was pregnant that day. She repeated the test so many times, all of them bore the same results. And it was then that Branch knew she had no choice but to accept what was happening to her. Her body was prepared long before she was.

That's how she was in her current situation, and now Poppy was asking about that embarrassing memory. She supposed that it wouldn't hurt to tell him. After all, he had already known too much about the matter to let it go. She turned to him.

"At first, it was just a hunch. My body was going through changes that I had never felt before. But I needed actual proof. And I realized that I couldn't exactly go to the doctor's or buy a pregnancy test without causing any suspicion," Branch explained. "So once again, I had to improvise."

Poppy figured that much, he just couldn't figure out how.

"How?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile, something that made his heart skip a beat. He loved it when Branch smiled, it was like the sun itself. That's when she continued to speak about the matter.

"Plants."

That was a very simple answer, but it was the truth. And they were more reliable than any Troll she would have come across, at least they could keep a secret. Poppy, on the other hand, seemed a little confused about it though.

"Plants?" he questioned.

"Plants," she repeated. "Believe it or not, but there a certain plant that helps detect pregnancy."

Poppy's pink eyes widen and stared into her blue ones, her baby blue eyes. He had never heard of such a thing before.

"What?" he exclaimed.

Branch couldn't help but find his expression a little amusing. She knew that she needed a better explanation in order to get him to understand.

"L. taraxacifolia," Branch said. "Not only does it make a delicious vegetable soup, but it's also useful for detecting pregnancies."

Poppy leaned closer to Branch, he was now inside her home. At least his upper torso was. And it made Branch blush a little at how close he was to her now. It also made her heart skip a beat.

"Really? How?"

That knocked Branch right back into reality, and her small smile returned. Once again, it was like the sun to Poppy. But she also rewarded him with a light chuckle.

"Your childish curiosity knows no bounds," she commented.

Poppy blushed a little, and he looked a bit embarrassed too. He leaned a backward a little, and fiddled with his thumbs. He really was like a child, Branch mused. How could she resist a face like that? Poppy was too innocent and good for this world, especially for her. But she adored him none the less. And so, she continued with her explanation.

"I located the plant, took its leaves… and…"

Now she was embarrassed. As stated before, Poppy was too innocent sometimes. Maybe he would find a matter such as this a little disturbing. But she couldn't really explain this topic properly without mentioning this portion. And so, she decided to risk it.

"I did my business on them."

Her face was flushed a little, and she waited for Poppy's reaction. He seemed to be putting two and two together for several seconds before finally reacting. He finally figured out what she had been implying.

"Ooohh," he said.

Branch simply nodded her head.

"According to the book if black spots appear on them, then that's an indication of pregnancy," she added. "So imagine my shock when I saw those very same black spots on the leaves after it was all over."

She was pregnant, and the plant's leaves proved it. And she knew who the father was, it could only be one Troll. Ironically, that Troll was standing right in front of her and he didn't even realize it. She couldn't even tell him either.

"So that's how you found out," Poppy said.

"Yes," she responded. "Not exactly the proudest moment of my life, but I did what I had to do."

Poppy's eyes narrowed in defeat. Branch had been on her own since the beginning, and there wasn't anything he could've done to help her. It made him feel so guilty. He was the Prince of Trolls, and Branch was one of his subjects. Therefore, he had a responsibility to her. But he failed her time and time again, and this was the biggest of them all. He was determined to not make that mistake again, that's why he would bring her home with him. And he would always make sure that she remembered that he was there for her. But in the meantime, he could stay by her side here at the Rainbow Meadow.

Branch was about to continue reading when she realized that she couldn't possibly focus on the words after this. And so, she indented the page and closed the book. She placed in on her lap before sighing a little.

How did she ever get to this point in her life? For her entire life, it seemed like he was always running away from her problems rather than facing them. After the death of her grandfather, she subjected herself to a life of isolation. She felt like she deserved it, that she didn't deserve to love anyone or have anyone love her. She was afraid that if anyone got too close to her, they would get hurt. And that was something she didn't want to risk.

And that's why she bore that pain in silence. What right did she have to complain about a life she chose for herself? But no matter how much she tried to convince herself of that, the pain still hurt. She tried to find some comfort in her everyday activities. She took such pleasure in her survival tasks such as cleaning, building, organizing and cooking. It helped her forget about the world she hated and wished she could be a part of at the same time.

She needed to forget. And there was one day she loved to do so. She looked at her kitchen and saw that she had the appropriate tools for baking. She turned to Poppy, and decided that maybe he could be of use after all.

"Poppy," she addressed.

He perked up a little, he reminded Branch of a cuddle pup as he did so.

"Yes Branch?" he asked with eagerness.

"I need you to do me a favor," she said.

He immediately started to jump up and down. Now he really looked like a cuddle pup.

"Anything!"

She picked up a basket beside her and handed it to Poppy, he gave her a confused look.

"Go to the strawberry bushes and collect the reddest ones you can find."

He now understood what she wanted him to do, and he was more than happy to help.

"Okay!" he cheered. "What for though?"

"I'm going to make some treats," she responded.

His mouth started to water at that statement. He lived for Branch's treats.

"What kind of treats?" he asked.

"Strawberry tarts," she said. "And if you like, you can help me."

Poppy's eyes got starry and his mouth started to salivate even more. That's when his legs started to move, he was running!

"Say no more, I'm on my way!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the pink Troll ran to the strawberry bushes. Branch watched as he did so, and chuckled a little.

"What a naïve child he is," she commented. "But still you can't help but love him."

The gray Troll placed the book back on her shelf and walked over to her kitchen. She would have to bake outside today. She didn't want Poppy in her house, so she would have to do it there. She collected what she would need and headed outside to prepare the fire pit.

Meanwhile, Poppy was scanning the strawberry bushes. He carefully chose the reddest strawberries, he even taste tested the ones he didn't put into the basket. He couldn't wait to see the tasty treats Branch would make out of these strawberries. She never failed to disappoint him before, now was no exception. Poppy wondered just where Branch learned to do things like that, maybe from a book?

That's when Poppy remembered something. Books. Branch seemed to have books on many topics, including on pregnancies and babies. And she looked so invested in them too, she took everything to heart. Maybe that was one of the reasons she was so prepared.

And if that was the case, she would be prepared by the time the baby was born.

"Maybe I should take a look at those books myself," he commented.

How could he be useful to Branch if he didn't know anything about the matter? He wouldn't be able to help her during the delivery if he wasn't prepared. And right now those books seemed to be the only way he could learn about the matter.

"But Branch probably wouldn't like that," he added.

That was true, Branch didn't like people helping her out most of the time. He wondered if that had changed during her time at the Rainbow Meadow.

"But then again I would be helping her," he argued. "But she wouldn't like me going through her stuff."

That was also true. Branch was a private person and didn't like for people to touch her things. But that's when Poppy remembered that the books technically didn't belong to Branch.

"But those books do belong to Troll Village, and I am the prince there. Therefore, I have every right to them."

Poppy started to think of all the pros, he didn't focus on the cons. To him, the pros outweighed the cons.

"Plus, I want to help Branch with the labor and delivery. I'm sure those books have something on that matter."

But then he remembered that it wouldn't be easy to acquire those books. Branch was a very private person, therefore he had to find a way to get them without her knowing. He started to contemplate how he should accomplish such a task.

"I guess I'll just have to sneak into her home when she's not there. But the glow bugs or the hummingbirds might see me. Then there's the Cloud Twins, especially that Cloud Guy."

Poppy growled a little at the mention of that male cloud. He managed to outrun him thanks to Branch and Cloud Gal's intervention. But his dislike and annoyance for the creature still remained. And so far he avoided him like the plague. He was also more than quick to get Branch away from him. But he couldn't focus on that now. Then another idea hit him.

"Or maybe, it would be better to wait until night, everyone will be asleep by then. Maybe Pinky and Bluey can help me too, maybe they can get the books for me" he assumed. "That way I won't have to worry about getting caught."

Poppy nodded his head, he was more than happy with his decision. He would be helping Branch in the best way possible.

"It's settled, I'll start looking through those books first thing tomorrow," he said. "Hopefully, she won't notice. I'll just have to read the books she hasn't read or has already read. I'll have to ask her about that tomorrow."

That's when Poppy finished collecting the rest of the strawberry, all were red and delicious looking. He was ready to help Branch make some treats. What a good day this turned out to be! He saw Branch placing all the necessary cookware around the fire pit while she started the fire. He waved at her as he made his way back, with his prizes in hand.

Little did Poppy know that there were two witnesses to his little debate. The Cloud Twins were hanging around the branches of the tree, when the pink Troll made his way through the area. They had heard everything, and they knew for a fact that the gray Troll wouldn't like it. The older twin, Cloud Gal, was the first to voice her opinion on the matter.

"Should we discourage him from trying anything like that?" Cloud Gal asked.

Her brother waved it off as he positioned his arms behind his head. He then laid his body down on the branch he was sitting on. A carefree look was on his face as he stared upward.

"Nah, sis," he replied. "We just need to sit back and watch this rom com play out by itself. Besides, this is something between the two of them. All we can do is offer our advice when it's need."

Cloud Gal gave her brother an amused look.

"You have advice?

Cloud Guy laughed a little before motioning to the Trolls.

"Well if it were up to me they would've been smooching already. But instead, we're forced to watch from afar as Romeo and Juliet slowly realize that they were meant for each other. It's all so romantic yet frustrating at the same time."

Cloud Gal turned to the Rainbow Meadow, she watched as Poppy ran up to Branch. He had a big smile as his face as Branch gave him an annoyed look. All the while, their child was in her womb. They looked so perfect together, like two pieces of a puzzle. Or rather three pieces, including their child. They would make a good happy.

They were so different, but their opposites attracted one another. She was the night, and he was the day. She was the darkness that calmed him while he was the light that brightened her day. They were two halves of one whole. What a remarkable sight they were. They truly were meant for each other. Both of the Cloud Twins found themselves rooting for the two star crossed lovers. And it was then that Cloud Gal realized that Romeo and Juliet had been star crossed lovers as well. But he remembered how their love story turned out.

"For their sakes I hope it has a better ending than Romeo and Juliet," she commented.

The Cloud Twins continued to watch as the Trolls baked and basked in each other's presence.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 37**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

He didn't know how he was able to do it, but Branch actually told him more about the books she acquired and read. He had been worried that she would have gotten suspicions. That's why he tried to just casually bring it up in a conversation. He mentioned how smart she was and how she could seem to ready just about anything. And that lead into him asking about which books she was done reading.

And now here he was. Outside of Branch's home, with Pinky and Bluey in tow. The two messenger bugs shined brightly with their beautiful lights as he stared into the window of Branch's makeshift house. He watched the gray Troll as she slept peacefully in her bed.

Poppy couldn't help but be entranced by her light breathing and how her body slowly moved up and down. Then there was her expression, he blushed over how beautifully she slept. Her eyelashes were fluttering as she tried to find a position that was most comfortable for her. Her limbs were aligned perfectly with her bed.

Even the way she slept was perfect and organized. That was Branch for you.

Poppy felt his heart skip a beat, he could watch Branch all day if that was an option. But then he remembered that he was pressed for time. And so, he turned to the two messenger bugs.

"Alright Pinky, Bluey," he said. "You see that book shelf over there?"

The two bugs looked to the area Poppy was pointing to, and they nodded.

"Okay, I need you to get the first book on the top shelf. Apparently Branch likes to put books she's already read on the highest shelves, while the ones she's still reading are on the lower ones," Poppy explained. "Can you do that for me?"

Pinky and Bluey made chirping sounds, indicating that they were okay with the assignment. Poppy smiled at his two bug friends and patted them gently.

"Thank you, but be careful. We don't want to wake anyone up, especially not Branch."

The two messenger bugs nodded before slowly making their way through the window. Poppy simply stood back and watched as Pinky and Blue slowly, yet quietly, flew to the bookshelf. Thankfully, their small bodies gave them an advantage over the situation. They buzzed around the book Poppy was talking about, and he nodded in agreement. That was the first book he wanted to read. And so, the two bugs gently nudged it off the shelf, with them catching it just before it hit the ground.

Poppy couldn't deny that watching the book fall made him very anxious, but he was thankful that it didn't the floor. With that done, Pinky and Bluey flew the book over to him. Poppy smiled as he received his reward, he even hugged the piece of literature close to his body. Then he turned back to his bug friends.

"Thanks you guys, but now I need you to fix that shelf a little. I can't have Branch seeing something that looks out of place. She'll get suspicious if she sees an empty spot on the shelf," he stated.

The two bugs nodded and flew back to the spot, they then spent a minute or two fixing the shelf. By the time they were done, nothing looked out of place. Happy with their work and effort, they flew back to their Troll friend. Poppy patted them both on the head, making them purr a little in response. Poppy chuckled a little at how cute they sounded.

"Good job you two, now let's get back to the tent before Branch wakes up."

Pinky and Bluey nodded, and with that the three walked back to their little home. Branch was none the wiser to their antics, nor was anyone else in the Rainbow Meadow. They continued to sleep soundly and peacefully. All the while, the three snuck back into their tent. As soon as they were inside, Poppy looked at the book cover. Thanks to Pinky and Bluey's natural lights, he was able to see all the details.

 _Being Kind to Your Body_

Poppy smiled over how thoughtful the title was, it was perfect for someone like Branch. And it was the perfect first read for him.

"Alright let's get to it," he quietly declared.

He cracked his fingers and stretched his muscles, before finally opening the book to the first page. He knew that he was in for a long night of reading, but it would be all worth it if he got to help Branch. And so, he started to read the words.

* * *

Poppy woke up with the book tucked underneath his head, apparently he thought it would make a good pillow. He let out a small groan as he lifted his head off, only to find the page stuck to his face. His drool acted like an adhesive, much to his embarrassment. He quickly pulled off the page and wiped his mouth free from his spit. He then stretched his sore muscles, watching as Pinky and Bluey slowly started to awaken as well. The two messenger let out tired noises as they flapped their tiny wings.

"Man, reading is draining," he commented. "Sorry guys, I guess I got a swept up in reading."

Pinky and Bluey simply nuzzled him, showing him that it was okay. He petted them a little before fixing his appearance. He also quickly hid the book as well, he fully intending on finishing it. So far, he managed to read a decent twenty pages. And he was happy to say that he had learned some new things about Trolls and their bodies. Specifically the health care of an expectant mother.

With that new information in mind, he decided to help with the cooking around here. He wanted to try to make meals for Branch. She needed a nutritious diet with lots of fruits, vegetables and grains. Not to mention that she had to eat as much as she can, especially when she was this far into her pregnancy. Poppy was determined for Branch to give birth to a healthy baby, and that her body would be as ready as possible.

But first, he had to start the day. And so, he stretched some more before crawling out of his tent. He fixed his clothes and hair before turning to find an unsightly image waiting for him. There, sitting around the fire pit, was Branch with the glow bugs and the Cloud Twins, Cloud Gal and Cloud Guy. In their hands were cups filled with some sort of warm fluid. The steam seemed to fill the air and accent Branch's beauty, but then he was reminded of pesky being known as Cloud Guy. Immediately, his expression went from calm and relaxed to annoyed and deadly.

"Cloud Guy," he growled.

It seemed like the three had heard him because they all turned to face him. As soon as he laid his eyes on the pink Troll, a smug smile spread across Cloud Guy's face.

"Wow, if looks could kill," Cloud Guy remarked.

That only served to pester Poppy even more, Pinky and Bluey sensed his obvious discomfort. But that all changed when Branch greeted him. Her baby blue eyes graced him, and the small action made his heart flutter. She then took a sip of her drink as she stared at him.

"Good afternoon Poppy," she commented.

That caught the pink Troll off guard. Noon? Afternoon? He then looked around him to see that the sun was higher than usual and that everything else seemed to be alive and awake. All except for him and the messenger bugs.

"Afternoon?" he asked. "It's already afternoon?"

"Looks like someone decided to sleep in today huh?" Cloud Guy asked as he chugged down his beverage.

Poppy gave him an annoyed huff before walking over to Branch. He had to do his best to ignore him. The last time he allowed this cloud to get to him, he ended up chasing him around the Rainbow Meadow with a stick. And so, he chose to sit by Branch and hold her attention to himself. Luckily, that's just what he did as she stared at him.

Also, she did something unexpected. She reached beside her leg and pulled out another cup of the hot beverage. She held it to out to him, he gave her a puzzled look in response.

"For me?" he asked.

Branch simply nodded.

"I made enough for everybody," she commented. "I guess it's lucky that you just woke up, otherwise it would've gotten cold."

Needless to say that he was more than surprised about the action. But he gratefully accepted the cup. He looked inside to see tea leaves and some lemon slices. It was so warm, just like the feelings in his heart at the moment. Branch was the only one who could make him feel this way. Even when she didn't mean to do something, she still did it anyway without expecting any kind of reward. She was such a kind and considerate, despite her objections.

"I had trouble sleeping last night," he said. "I'm still getting used to the meadow and what not."

At that statement, Branch saw an opportunity to encourage Poppy to leave. So far, he had only been at the Rainbow Meadow for a few days now. It wasn't even close to the due date, but Branch was still not comfortable with him being here. Every day that passed presented a new opportunity for Poppy to discover the truth. She knew that she made a deal with him, but she had hoped to convince him to return sooner before the baby's birth.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you just went back to Troll Village," Branch said.

Poppy gave Branch a sad look, it hurt his heart to hear her mention that. During his time here, he was hoping to somehow convince Branch to return home with him. But so far, it didn't seem like the thought crossed the gray Troll's mind. She looked so content with staying here. And that hurt him.

It hurt him to know that she was happier here, in a strange world, rather than in her real home, among her own kind. It also hurt him to know that he hadn't done enough to make Branch feel comfortable and accepted in Troll Village. In the end, he had failed Branch too many times. More times than he liked to think.

"No," Poppy replied. "Not until the baby is born."

Branch rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, it was worth a shot at least. Typical Poppy, as stubborn as always. Instead, she continued to sip her beverage. Her glow bug friends seemed to sense her discomfort as they nuzzled their small bodies into her legs. She gave them a reassuring smile before returning to her beverage. Poppy then followed her example by taking a sip of his own drink. But that's when the Cloud Twins decided to speak up on the matter.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cloud Gal asked.

"Some sort of deal or something?" Cloud Guy added.

Branch couldn't help but smile at her cloud friends before gesturing to Poppy and herself.

"As a matter of fact it is," Branch replied. "Poppy and I made a deal when he first found this place… rather expectantly might I add."

Poppy almost choked on the drink as the memories came rushing back to him. His face brighten with blush once he recalled that day. He had seen Branch naked! He spotted her in her most vulnerable state. And that image was forever sketched in his mind, he didn't think he would ever forget it. Strange enough, he actually hoped that he wouldn't. He blushed more at that thought.

Her gentle curves, her radiant skin, her soaking hair… her full beauty was out on display for him to see. But that's when he remembered something else, there had been another to see Branch in such a state. The father of her baby, he had to have seen her too. And at that thought, he couldn't help but feel a little envious.

He didn't know why, so he just continued to sip on his drink as Branch talked to the Cloud Twins about their predicament.

"Really?' Cloud Guy responded. "What kind of deal?"

"Troll anatomy is a very complicated subject," Branch said. "I don't know if you're aware of this but Trolls technically don't give birth to the babies themselves. Instead, they give birth to a pod that hatches the baby."

"Fascinating," Cloud Gal commented.

"Indeed. You see Trolls are pregnant for about five months, then they give birth to the pod. Then we have to wait another two months before the pod hatches."

"Dang, that's such a long time," Cloud Guy remarked. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl Branchie?"

Branchie? What kind of nickname was that? Once again, Poppy was getting annoyed with this cloud. How dare he address Branch with such informality! But Branch didn't seem to mind as she continued to sip her drink and look to her friends.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me," she said. "I just want a healthy baby."

Despite being annoyed, Poppy couldn't help but smile at Branch's statement. Ever since discovering Branch was pregnant, that was a topic that hadn't crossed him. He had almost forgotten about baby genders. A boy or a girl, he could honestly see Branch being a mother to both of them. He wondered what they would look like. Would they have Branch's baby blue eyes? Or her hair? Her personality?

There were so many possibilities for that child. But no what they were, Poppy knew that Branch would give birth to a beautiful baby. His narrowed with sadness once he realized that he would never get the chance to see that baby. If he didn't manage to convince Branch to return to Troll Village with him, she would stay here with the pod. And that pod would hatch in his absence.

Despite their deal, he wanted to see the baby. He wanted to take them into his arms and hold them. He didn't care if the child wasn't his own, they were Branch's, and that's all that mattered to him. Because of that, he already loved the child and he would've liked to get to know them a little more before he left.

And that made him all the more determined to convince Branch to return home. He just hoped that it would happen sooner than later.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Cloud Gal asked.

"Some," Branch admitted. "But I'm not too sure about them."

That caught Poppy's attention.

"Names?" he asked. "What kind of names?"

Once he said that, Branch looked a little hesitant to tell him any more on the matter. She even looked away from his direction. But he couldn't understand why she reacted this way.

"Nothing too special," she simply said. "I wanted a thoughtful name for my child… and I think there's one I might go with."

"Really?" Poppy asked. "What is it? What is it?"

But before Branch could say anything else on the matter, Cloud Guy interrupted by wrapping his arms around Branch's shoulders. Needless to say that Poppy was startled by the sudden action, but then his shock turned to annoyance. He glared at the male cloud, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"That's our Branchie for ya," Cloud Guy commented. "Always prepared for anything and always thinking ahead. Unlike some Trolls."

Poppy couldn't resist growling a little due to the way the cloud referred to Branch. _Our_ Branchie? He didn't know her as well as he did! He had grown up with Branch, they were practically neighbors. There were things she shared with him that she didn't share with anyone else. And to hear the cloud refer to her in such a manner made him sick.

If anything, it should be _his_ Branch. _His_ Branch, his one and only! Not to mention, that he was insulting his character once again!

But instead of lashing out like he did last time, he decided to use his words. After all, trying to physically assault the cloud ended up being a waste of time. He got away thanks to Branch and his twin sister.

"Hey, I may not be a survivalist like Branch, but I managed to find her on my own didn't I?" he questioned.

The Cloud Twins, the glow bugs, the messenger bugs and Branch all seemed to contemplate that thought before reaching an agreement.

"That's true," Branch replied. "I'm still surprised by that."

Poppy smiled, he felt a sense of victory over that fact. At least now the male cloud knew that he wasn't some pushover. He didn't take Branch's disappearance with a grain of salt. Granted, he should have figured it out sooner. But he had been given no reason to think that Branch would leave so suddenly, especially without saying goodbye to him of all Trolls. Despite their rocky relationship, he thought that maybe she respected him at least that much. He guessed he was wrong about that though.

She just left, and he was left to face the heartache of her sudden disappearance.

But he pushed those thoughts away from his mind as he remembered that she was here, she was by his side. And hopefully it would continue to be like that. He had to find a way to make it so.

"You know," Branch started. "Just how were you able to accomplish that?"

"Accomplish what?" Poppy questioned.

"Finding me," she added.

"Oh."

It just occurred to him that he never actually told her about his month long journey here. Not to mention all the clues he found during that time. And so, Poppy decided that it was better to show her rather than just tell her. He reached into his hair and pulled out the biggest clues she left behind. Branch and the others watched in earnest as he did so. Within seconds he had what he needed and showed them his findings.

A patch of clothing, some hair, a tool.

Branch immediately recognized all three of the items. She then let out a sigh before face palming herself. If it was possible, Branch might've kicked herself as well.

"Seems like I wasn't as thorough as I thought I was when I left," she commented. "I thought I left no trace of myself behind."

Poppy felt a little bad, Branch had obviously put a lot of thought into her departure. And yet he was still able to find her, although it did take some time on his part. He gave her a sheepish smile before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, to be fair, you were… I mean the only reason I found you was because I decided to think like you," he said.

That caught Branch's attention, as well as everyone around her. She gave him a puzzled expression as well.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I had to think like you, you know I had think about how you do things. Like I figured out that if you were going to leave without warning, you would've done it in the middle of the night. A time where everyone was sleeping and no one would be around."

The gray Troll didn't argue with him, he took her silence as an agreement to his actions. Then he continued with his explanation.

"Then, I figured that you would travel on a path that was heavily cover, and that's how I found your footprints. Apparently, the morning dew prevented them from fading away. Although I will admit that was somewhat worried because I saw another set of footprints beside yours."

However, now he seemed to have the answer to that worry. He looked to see the glow bugs crowding around Branch, they let out little chirps as they nuzzled into her. Branch looked down at them as well.

"The glow bugs," she said.

"Yeah," he responded. "I guess I didn't have anything to be worried then, but they were a helpful clue. So I followed them, and then one thing just led to another. I kept finding more and more clues by thinking like you. But then after a while, the clues just stopped. You seemed to have just disappeared."

But Poppy also had answer to that now as well. He looked up the hummingbirds Branch had made friends with, they were currently singing in their nest. The gray Troll seemed to have made a lot of friends in his absence. Which was ironic seeing as how the other Trolls thought that was impossible. But it was disheartening to know that Branch got along with other creature better than her own kind.

However, he supposed that he should've been happy that she wasn't alone during this time.

"The hummingbirds," she added.

"Yeah, there's that too. And then the rest of the journey was just searching around random areas. As you can see that didn't really turn out too well since I landed in that spider webbing, which just so happened to be taken by the hummingbirds," he stated. "And that's how I got here."

"So the prince has a brain," Cloud Guy commented. "I guess in owe you an apology."

"Got to give him some credit," Cloud Gal added.

Once again, Poppy felt proud and another sense of victory washed over him. He had worked hard to get here, and he wasn't about to turn away now. Especially when he had had to fulfill a promise. But Branch didn't look too impressed by his explanation, rather she looked annoyed. She pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"The idiot prince, whose too naïve to realize anything, somehow managed to find me all through sheer amateur luck" she commented. "Some people live for my misery."

Despite the obvious insult, Poppy couldn't help but smile. It seems like he had proved Branch wrong about something, and this time it was a good thing. He proved to her how determined he was. His smile only increased as he casually pushed the male cloud away from her. Branch didn't have time to react as his arms wrapped around her, he pulled her close to himself and nuzzled his face into her hair. The same big smile was on his face as he did so.

Branch felt her face become heated with embarrassment, and her heart started to beat erratically. She started to struggle in Poppy's grip, but he didn't relent. He just kept holding her, all the while the same smile adorned his face. He was too happy, and she was too miserable. Polar opposites and yet they looked so perfect together.

The Cloud Twins couldn't help but smile at Branch's predicament, along with the glow bugs and messenger bugs. They were happy to see how things were turning for the two Trolls, even if they didn't realize their feelings for one another. But the crowd all silently agreed that they just needed a push in the right direction. It looked like they were going to be the ones to do so, and they didn't mind at all.

* * *

Poppy couldn't stop smiling as he entered his tent, Pinky and Bluey were by his side as he did so. It was night once again, and it was time for everyone to go to sleep. But sleeping wasn't on Poppy's schedule at the moment.

Branch had managed to pry herself away from him after several failed attempts, he received a scolding from her. But he was too happy to let it get to him. He felt like had accomplished something today. He had shown Branch how far he was willing to go for her, and he did it in front of everyone. He had proved to them that he wasn't just some prince who sat at the sidelines. He took action when it was needed, and this was one of those times.

Now if only he could get Branch to see that, maybe then she wouldn't have any problems with returning home. But he supposed that he would have to take it one day at a time. And so, he laid out on his sleeping bag, he relaxed his body for several seconds before reaching under his pillow. He pulled out the book he had been reading last night. The very same one he had stolen from Branch.

The look on his face was replaced with determination as he flipped to the page he left off. Pinky and Bluey squeaked at him as they shined their lights on the page. No matter what people said about his weaknesses and no matter what happened between Branch and him, he wasn't going to let her go through this alone.

He would show her that she had an ally in him as well, not just from the creatures around her. He was a Troll she could trust. And so he looked at the first paragraph.

"Okay, time to get back to reading."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	38. Chapter 38

**That's Why I Love You Chapter 38**

 **I do not own Trolls or any of its characters or the title**

 ***This is a genderbent fanfic of Trolls**

Cucumber and mint soup. It sounded reasonable enough. It was a cold based soup that was good for consummation during hot weather. And it was full of Vitamin B,C, iron and zinc. These were important elements for a pregnant mother. They would keep Branch strong and healthy. And that would make him happy too.

And so, he gathered the proper ingredients. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about Branch coming across his little cooking session. The gray Troll had gone out to collect some more supplies for her home. The Cloud Twins decided to accompany her, much to his annoyance. But he decided that her going with someone was better than her going alone.

The glow bugs were playing with the hummingbirds. Pinky and Bluey joined in on the fun, not that he could blame them. He was happy to see that his friends were making friends of their own. And speaking of which, he realized that Branch had yet to tell him the story of how she met the glow bugs and hummingbirds. But he would ask later, right now he needed to concentrate.

A cucumber, a garlic clove, cream, mint leaves, coriander, salt and pepper. He had memorized what each ingredient looked like thanks to the pictures provided in the book. Poppy didn't know how he managed to collect them all, but he did. He was surprised to see how much of this stuff could be found at the Rainbow Meadow. It seemed to house a variety of ingredients, it was no wonder Branch was able to survive out here for this long.

The Rainbow Meadow was certainly a good place to start a home.

It was that thought that saddened Poppy. He didn't want this place to be Branch's home, it was beautiful and all, but he wanted Troll Village to be Branch's home. The two of them had grown up together, they were practically childhood friends. He had watched Branch blossom into a beautiful Troll over the years. She started off as a stubborn child, but then she became something more.

She became an alluring being.

Poppy blushed at such a realization. Shame and guilt filled his very soul as he shook his head. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to think in such a way! He knew better than that… didn't he? That's when a sudden headache came over the pink Troll. Yet another hazy memory played his mind.

 _He positioned himself over something… or someone. It had to be someone, they were warm and they were moving too! For some reason, he had to do this correctly. But he didn't have any experience in the matter. He was so new to this, but his body somehow managed to make up for that. It's almost as if nature was taking its course._

 _Whatever was going to happen, it was supposed to happen. At least, that's what it felt like._

 _And so, he moved his body some more. He felt legs wrap around his torso, almost as if they were welcoming him. Who was he to deny such an invitation? He moved some more, until he found the right position. That's when he felt a burning sensation arise from his lower regions. The feeling made him blush and moan with excitement._

 _He felt the blood rushing to areas he didn't know he possessed!_

 _He had to do this! He wanted to do this! And so, he let his body have its way with the being beneath him! Moans of excitement… and pleasure filled the air. Only they weren't coming from just him anymore! They belonged to another as well!_

 _But who?_

Poppy shook his head several more times, the blush on his face didn't leave as he did so. He was sure there was something wrong with him if he was actually thinking about things such as this.

"Get it together Poppy," he scolded. "Just because you're an adult, doesn't mean you can just think of such impurities."

Honestly, he didn't know why such visions were plaguing his mind lately. And they seemed to get more and more physical with each and every one. Not to mention that the sensations were getting stronger as well. Poppy could feel his body reacting with excitement to the pleasure that was being stimulated by his mind. Once again, he had to shake his head, and he even slapped his face for good measure.

"I need to busy myself!" he declared.

That's what he needed to do, he had to distract himself from those strange, and realistic, visions. And so, he picked up the supplies and got to work. Branch had made breakfast that morning, so she left some bowls and the pot outside, along with some utensils. Which worked in his favor since he could use them for his cooking.

One good thing about the recipe was that he didn't require too much work. All he had to do was mash everything into a pureed consistency, then he had to mix them all together. But despite that, he still felt a little uneasy about cooking. It was no secret that the Prince of Trolls was practically useless in the kitchen. He had always relied on his mother to do the cooking. And whenever there was a party, he instructed Trolls on what to bring.

But he never did any cooking or baking. He was an eater, not a culinary genius. Unlike Branch, she seemed to have a talent for the both of them. That thought put him to shame. What kind of a prince was he if he couldn't perform the simplest of tasks?

The pink Troll just stared at the ingredients and the cooking ware. He fiddled with his fingers nervously, and he took several deep breaths as well.

"Okay," he said. "Just calm down and concrete Poppy, you can do this."

He reached for the ingredients and placed them on the wooden plate. He then picked up the knife and hesitantly brought it over the food. He started to cut, but they were a little sloppy. Needless to say that he ended up with a lot of mismatched and uneven pieces. He hoped that the soup wouldn't taste too terrible because of that. Then he started to mash them using a spoon, and a little with the knife as well.

Once everything was mashed and chopped up, albeit a little messy, he slid them into the pot. For the finishing touch he reached for a familiar looking plant, a milk weed. He used the plant for the cream portion of the soup. Poppy peeled a piece of it away and squeezed it until the milk poured into the pot. He did the same thing with another milk weed plant. Once that was done, he started to stir everything together. He was fortunate that this was a cold base soup, otherwise he would've thought he was doing this wrong.

After minutes of stirring, and adding an occasional ingredient, he believed it was done. And it was right on time too. Just as he was about to pour the soup into the bowls, Branch arrived with the Cloud Twins. Their journey was successful because they returned with some sticks, leaves and flowers. Knowing Branch, she was probably planning on using them for something important later. They seemed to be talking about something when they caught sight of him. The gray Troll especially seemed to be surprised because her expression was filled with confusion. She walked over to him and gestured to the soup.

"What's all this?" she asked.

Poppy smiled at her before sheepishly laughing a little.

"I decided to make some lunch," he stated. "Cucumber and mint soup."

Branch looked even more confused than before, but then her cloud friends walked over to them as well. The male cloud just waved his hand before walking around the two Trolls.

"Wow, the prince can cook," Cloud Guy remarked. "And here I thought you were just some naïve child who didn't know anything about the world."

Poppy frowned at the accusation, but before he could scold the cloud, his sister beat him to the punch. Literally, she punched his arm, making him winch. She then shook her head in disapproval.

"Like you're one to talk Cloud Guy," she stated. "How long was it before you decided to leave our parents care? And even now you're still under someone's care. _My_ care little brother."

But instead of being upset or angry, Cloud Guy just smiled and hugged his twin sister.

"Aw, but your my other half sis. My twin, we're supposed to be inseparable," he whined.

Cloud Gal just rolled her eyes, but she didn't push him away. She then looked to Poppy and Branch, the two Trolls were amused by the twins' actions.

"See what I have to deal with on a daily basis?" she questioned.

"Yes," Branch and Poppy agreed in unison.

That's when the gray Troll turned her attention back to Poppy and his cooking.

"I must say though, maybe you have changed a little bit during my absence Poppy," she remarked. "If I remember correctly, you're more of an eater than a cook."

Poppy couldn't help but laugh a little at Branch's assumption.

"Yeah, well if I'm going to be a guest here I might as well pitch in," he said. "Especially when you're pregnant. You need to relax and not work too hard, it's not good for the baby."

Once again, Branch was caught off guard. Something was wrong here. Why was Poppy acting so… responsible? And mature? She didn't think Poppy was capable of such a thing, past experience taught her that. One of the reasons she didn't tell Poppy about the baby was because of his childish demeanor. A child raising a child, it sounded too crazy to be true. And that influenced her decision to leave without telling him.

It was no secret that Poppy was too naïve and innocent for this world, or at least for the world she lived in. She was too tainted for him to enter into her boundaries. That's why she always tried to warn him to keep away from her. But Poppy, being the stubborn one that he is, never listened. And maybe that's why she felt the need to scold him so much when they were children.

But still, Poppy being naïve and innocent influenced the way he lived his life. Even at this age he was so used to people doing things for him. However, maybe that wasn't entirely Poppy's fault either. It took a village to raise a child, especially the prince of all Trolls. But the coddling definitely made Poppy the Troll he is today. Even if he didn't realize it. At least Queen Peppy had enough common sense to teach him so basic knowledge of the world.

The Trolls back at Troll Village catered to his every whim, even when he didn't ask for anything. They spoiled him as much as his mother spoiled him. Queen Peppy was a good mother, but even she was guilty of it to some degree. Granted, it was mostly because he was her only child, and a child that her husband never got to see. However, it was still somewhat problematic.

Whatever the reason, it was a lifestyle Branch didn't want their child to have. While she would be overprotective, she would at least teach her child the survival techniques she learned. That way if anything were to happen to her, they would be independent enough to make it on their own.

However, Branch had a feeling that she didn't have to worry about her child being alone. She had made unexpected allies during her journey away from Troll Village. The glow bugs, the hummingbirds and the Cloud Twins.

In fact, that was something she had brought up to them just now. When they left to go collect some more supplies, when she causally brought it up. Needless to say, that Cloud Guy was more than ecstatic with the idea. Even Cloud Gal couldn't help but voice her approval of the action. They had promised that they would look after her child if anything were to happen to her. But they also said that wouldn't happen, they would do everything in their power to protect both her child and her. And while the promise that made her happy, at the same time it made her proud to know that she had allies such as them.

That's when she was interrupted from her thoughts once Poppy held something out to her. It was a bowl of soup with a spoon sticking in it. It was a creamy green substance that had some cucumber slices and mint leaves on top. Immediately, Branch could see that the cucumber slices were a little uneven, and the mint leaves looked crumbled. Then there was the soup itself, it looked somewhat lumpy and disheveled. Overall, it looked like an amateur made it.

"I'm sorry," he commented "It's a little messier than I intended it to be."

Poppy wasn't too proud with the way the soup turned out. In the end, it didn't look anything like the picture in the book. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed for not knowing the basics of survival. He had been catered to his entire life, why didn't he bother to ask anyone to teach him these kinds of things? Maybe Branch had a point when she said that he was too busy with partying, hugging, singing and dancing to know anything about the real life. As a result, he never took the time to learn actual important things like Branch. He let out a sad sigh as he bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry, you probably don't want to eat it."

But surprisingly, she stopped him from taking it back. She quickly took the bowl and settled down on the log seat next to him. She stared at the soup for a little bit before picking up the spoon. Poppy watched in amazement as she scooped some of the contents into the spoon.

"No," she responded. "You made it with good intentions and you put a lot of hard work into it, therefore I will eat it."

She then lifted the spoon to her mouth and ate it. Immediately, she could taste the inconsistency. The soup hadn't been mixed properly, and Poppy didn't cut the ingredients too well. It was the work of an amateur cook. But despite that, it didn't taste too bad. It wasn't too strong, rather very mellow and refreshing. And so, she swallowed the contents before scooping up another spoonful. She took another bite, then another, then another. All the while Poppy and the Cloud Twins watched on. The gray Troll then looked to the pink prince.

"Amateurish," she commented. "But acceptable."

A smile immediately brightened Poppy's face, he felt a sense of pride wash over him. He got closer to Branch, his eyes filled with stars. He looked like a child in a candy store.

"Really?" he asked. "You like it?"

Branch just rolled her eyes before taking another bite of the soup.

"Yes you annoying prince," she stated. "Now can it and eat, we're not wasting food here."

Poppy just nodded before pouring himself a bowl, and he was nice enough to give Cloud Gal and Cloud Guy a portion as well. Poppy then quickly sat down next to Branch, he wasn't going to give the male cloud a chance to make advances towards her. Luckily, the Cloud Twins just sat down on the log opposite of them.

They then started to eat their own meal. Poppy couldn't help but be somewhat embarrassed over how weird his concoction tasted. It wasn't horrible, or bad enough for him to spit out, but it did have a strange taste. However, Branch and the Cloud Twins didn't seem to be bothered by the fact. Instead, they just kept eating and enjoyed the atmosphere around them. Poppy couldn't help but get swept up in it as well.

"Never thought I live to see the day where Prince Poppy actually made something that didn't involve a scrapbook," Branch commented as she took another bite.

Poppy chuckled a little at the assumption, he couldn't blame her for thinking such a thing. He couldn't believe it either. But then again, that was Branch for you. She had a way with motivation, even without saying anything. At least, that was the effect she had on him. She motivated him to do something new and different. That was the whole reason he was here to begin with. He started this adventure all for her.

"Scrapbook?" Cloud Gal questioned. "Oh yeah, Branch has told us all about your silly little hobby."

That caught Poppy's attention, as he turned his attention to the female cloud.

"Branch told you?" he asked.

He supposed that he shouldn't have been too surprised. After all, Branch had proved that she was comfortable around these two. It only made sense that she talked to them about matter such as that. But if that was the case, he wondered just how much she talked about with them. He got his answer when the male cloud interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah, she went on and on about how you guys only scrapbook, dance, sing and party," Cloud Guy added. "Man, sounds like you Trolls have a predictable lifestyle."

Now Poppy was angry. This cloud seemed to have a talent for rubbing him the wrong way, but he wasn't done yet. Cloud Guy then pointed to the female Troll and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, except for this lovely lady here. She on the other hand is absolutely stunning and captivating, in so many ways."

Poppy growled but Branch didn't bother to correct him. The pink Troll couldn't believe Branch would allow for someone to refer to her in such a manner. She was so intolerable of the Trolls back at their home, why was this cloud any different?

"Branch," he whined. "Why do you let this guy talk to you like that?"

Cloud Guy couldn't help but gloat as he gave him a smug smile, while Cloud Gal just rolled her eyes. Branch, on the other hand, just gave him a shrug.

"Hey, I've been called worse," she remarked. "Trust me."

She then went by to eating like nothing ever happened, much to his dismay. He just couldn't understand why Branch was so nonchalant about the matter. Why wasn't she reacting? And what did she mean by that?

But then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

His expression softened once he recalled how Branch had been shunned by the Troll community. As such, they referred to her by many names. The gray Troll, the outcast, the killjoy, the party pooper. And those were the nicer labels among them. While he could understand why the Trolls didn't understand Branch, at the same time he didn't approve of such names. She had a name and that was Branch, she shouldn't be referred to as anything else.

And then there was this cloud. In the short time he had known him, all the cloud had were praises for Branch. He hadn't spoken a bad word about her. Him yes, but her, no. If didn't know what exactly he felt for Branch, but it did seem genuine and kind. And maybe that's why she had no problem with it. For once in her life, Branch was receiving something other than disdain.

But he had never been one to speak ill about Branch either. No matter what the Trolls said about her, he always was sure to defend the gray Troll.

However, he felt so guilty. He had said so many good things about Branch to others, but he never said them to her directly. Mostly because he didn't think she would want to hear it, she voiced her opinions on herself time and time again. That's why he remained silent, he feared that she would turn his positive opinions into negative ones.

Looking back on it now, maybe that fear was irrational. Maybe he should've offered her more praises. There was so much he saw in her, that she either refused to see or didn't believe in. Had he done so, maybe she would've felt comfortable enough to tell him the truth about her pregnancy. Maybe they would still be back in Troll Village at the moment.

And maybe she would be more opened to him about the secrets she kept hidden inside her. The very same ones that seemed to control her life.

"I'm sorry about that," he stated.

Branch's ears perked up a little at the sound of those words. She then turned to him and gave him a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

The pink Troll looked at her, his eyes full of regret and sorrow.

"I said that I'm sorry," Poppy corrected. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you better from those hurtful words."

The gray Troll looked even more confused, she clearly hadn't been expecting that. She had finished her bowl of soup at this point, she maneuvered it to the ground and stared straight ahead. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, but it was obvious that she didn't want to look at Poppy.

The Cloud Twins could only watch on in silence. It didn't take a genius to see the tension in the air. During their visits to the Rainbow Meadow, the gray Troll had opened up to them about her life at Troll Village. She didn't miss a single detail, and they listened. Not once did they interrupt her and they didn't criticize her.

In the end, they came to a clear understanding of why Branch was the why she was. From the things she told them, it was obvious that the gray Troll had experienced too much heartache in her life. There were times were they wanted to cry for her, they did several times. Cloud Guy was guilty of hysterically breaking down, while Cloud Gal remained calm and collected as tears ran down her face. They hugged the daylights out of the gray Troll and did their best to comfort her along with the glow bugs and hummingbirds.

She mattered, that was something they had to remind her time and time again. Sometimes it was easy and sometimes it was hard. But the pink Troll didn't seem to be aware of the war raging within Branch. At least, not to the extent they did. He obviously had no clear understanding of why she was so isolated from the world.

Then Branch spoke.

"That's not your fault," she stated. "It's not your duty to protect me Poppy, I can take care of myself."

But Poppy didn't look convinced.

"It _is_ my duty Branch," he argued. "I'm the Prince of Trolls, soon to be king. A king is supposed to look after his people, take care of them… protect them. I failed you when it came to those responsibilities… and so many more."

The gray Troll let out a small sigh, but it wasn't out of frustration. She couldn't believe that Poppy was taking all of those things into stride. While he was naïve, his heart was always in the right place. She couldn't fault him for that. Everyone always said that she was different from all the other Trolls, but that applied to Poppy as well. While all Trolls were naturally giving and giddy, Poppy was on a whole new level of those attributes.

He was by far the kindest and most caring Troll she ever encountered. He had a heart of gold and a personality crafted by the heavens themselves. That was the whole she reason she felt attracted to him. He was different in his own right… like her. But unlike her, he was different for the right reasons.

"Oh Poppy, you may have good intentions," she commented. "But the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows."

That was something she had been trying to teach him for years now, ever since they were children. Clearly her teachings had no effect on the pink Troll because he insisted on living his life so carelessly. And the others followed his example without question.

"Bad things happen," she added. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

She knew this all too well. She couldn't count the times where she wished she could turn back time. Go back to the day that made her world become gray, and stopped the bad things from happening. That was a lesson she learned the hard way, and it was the reason she felt the need to warn the Trolls so much. But they never listened to her, they never did.

The Cloud Twins looked at each other, a silent conversation was occurring between the two. They didn't know how to respond to that, especially when they knew the truth and Poppy didn't. Plus, they knew that Branch wouldn't have wanted them to say anything on the matter. She made it perfectly clear that she didn't want Poppy to know of her secrets. And she seemed to have many of them.

Poppy, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a little insulted. However, he wasn't angry at Branch for saying such a thing. Her statement was true to a certain degree. But still, he felt the need to defend himself a little.

"Hey, I know it's not all cupcakes and rainbows," he argued. "But I rather go through life thinking that it mostly is instead of being like you. You don't sing, you don't dance. So gray all the time. What happened to you?"

It was at that statement that Branch flinched. She still didn't look at him, but Poppy could see her eyes widen a little. And then they became filled with what Poppy could only describe as heartache. The Cloud Twins clearly noticed this as well as they murmured something to each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he paid them no mind as he stared at Branch. His attention was on her, despite her attention being elsewhere.

She looked tensed now, and her eyes seemed to be staring into oblivion. Not only that, but her body was shaking a little as well. Poppy could practically see the gears turning in her heads as his words sunk into her. She was experiencing something, or reliving something. But what he couldn't guess what it was. And it was then that he felt terrible for saying such a thing. He quickly backed down and fiddled with his fingers.

"Never mind," he responded. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for acting like that."

Branch seemed to be brought back into reality in that moment, because she relaxed. However, she still refused to meet his gaze. Poppy's guilt only worsened at that fact. He wanted to kick himself for making Branch react in such a manner. He was here to help her, not to hurt her! What kind of a Troll was he? But Branch didn't seem to hold it against him as she gave him a simple answer.

"No, it's okay. You're only being honest, as you always are."

She then finally looked at him, and a small smile graced her lips as she did so. The sight of it made his heart flutter with joy. He smiled back, and then his eyes narrowed with thought. He knew why he was reacting in such an immature way, it all stemmed from his feelings for Branch. She didn't seem to realize or understand just how important she was to him. But now that he was here alone with her, he was determined to help her see that.

"I just missed you Branch," he stated. "The village didn't feel the same without you, I only regret not discovering your disappearance sooner."

"Poppy-"

"No really," he interrupted. "There are so many things I regret when it comes to you Branch. I know that we've never seen eye to eye on anything, but I thought that maybe we were closer than that. At least, you never gave me a reason to think otherwise… until now I guess."

That caught Branch's attention as she titled her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Poppy rubbed the back of his neck before reaching into his hair. He then pulled out a scrapbook, one he was personally proud of. He then scooted over to Branch, and showed her the title. The gray Troll read the letters stitched into the fabric cover. Pink and blue threading were sewed together to create the title.

 _Poppy and Branch's Memories_

She looked even more confused, but that all changed when Poppy opened the scrapbook. Immediately, the pages popped out, literally. Two small figures were in the center of the first page. And Branch immediately recognized them. How could she not? It was Poppy and her when they were children. Poppy then started to flip through the pages, each of them popping out with the same two characters. And each page presented a different scenario between the two. That was when she put the title of the book together with the contents, she realized what this was.

"These are our memories," she stated. "When we were children."

Poppy simply nodding as he smiled with each passing page. He loved reliving these moments, they always made him so happy. Even the moments where Branch would just scoff at him were enough to do so. He scrapbooked every encounter and memory he had with her. From the time they were children until the day she disappeared. He had yet to make any more pages, but he planned on doing so the moment he had the chance. He just hoped that this scrapbook would have a happy ending.

"Yeah, I worked really hard on this," he admitted. "It took a while but it was worth it."

Branch carefully observed the scrapbook as Poppy continued to flip through the pages. There were some small items taped into the book as well. Reminders from their encounters no doubt. Even the Cloud Twins couldn't help but be a little impressed at the attention to detail.

"I can't believe you actually made this," she stated. "Is that the cupcake wrapper from the cupcake I gave you for your birthday? And the box?"

Poppy simply nodded, he even blushed a little as well. But his expression was a mixture of happiness and pride.

"It was just too cute not to scrapbook that," he commented. "I really wasn't expecting that gesture from you."

A bright red blush broke out on Branch's face, she turned away from him. She muttered some things to herself, and Poppy couldn't help but smile because he heard them. She was berating herself for doing such a thing to begin with. She was embarrassed because he made such a big deal out a simple gesture. And she was mortified that he actually kept things such as this. Poppy laughed as he continued to flip through the pages.

He lived the good times… but then their earlier conversation dawned upon him. He realized why he held such a treasure so close to his heart. These weren't just memories, they were proof of their close bond. At least that's what he always thought. But now he wasn't sure. For every step he took forward, ten more steps were added.

In the end he had to accept that there were things about Branch he didn't know about. His eyes became filled with sadness as they narrowed, he let out a small sigh.

"These memories mean so much to me Branch," he said. "I thought they were proof of how much I knew about you, of how close I had gotten to you over the years."

By this point Branch had stopped muttering to herself and slowly turned to face him. She noticed the sad look on his face as he scanned through the scrapbook. His fingers carefully traces the details of the pages.

"But maybe I really don't know anything about you Branch. I thought I did, but I guess I'm just as oblivious as the other Trolls," he stated. "That's why I wanted to get close to you, so I could understand you better. I thought that if we were close, then maybe you would let me into your world. Then I could help you find a way to be happy."

He then turned to face her, a small smile adorned his face as he did so. His gaze softened once he looked at her. The small gesture made her heart flutter.

"After all, happiness is inside everyone. Sometimes you just need someone to help you find it," he said. "I wanted to be that someone for you. I wanted to make you happy, even though you wanted to push everyone away."

Branch couldn't believe what she was hearing. She then placed a hand over her face and sighed into it. Why did Poppy make such a big deal about their bond? Why was it so important him? Why did he feel the need to tear her down, only to rebuild her back up? He was a walking contradiction in her eyes. He could do make her feel so conflicted. She rubbed her face before looking back at him.

"I didn't mean to make you feel this way with my departure Poppy," she stated. "At the time I felt like it was the only course of action I could take. And I thought I was doing the village a favor by leaving."

Poppy just shook his face and gave her a desperate look, pleading for her to understand that wasn't the case.

"That's not true!" he exclaimed. "You leaving didn't make anything better! I fell apart over it. I couldn't stop thinking you, whether I was awake or asleep. Eventually staying awake was the easiest option because at least I was trying to do something about it. I did everything I could think of to find you Branch."

He clutched his arms tightly, the scrapbook on his lap as he did so. He relieved the painful memories of Branch's absence.

"I was worried about you. I kept thinking that something bad happened to you. What if it did? I would have to live with that thought for the rest of my life, knowing that I was useless to help you. What if I never got to see you again? I would never have the chance see your baby blue eyes or hear your sarcastic tone."

He shook his head yet again and closed his eyes.

"I can't deal with that, I don't even want to think about that."

Poppy bowed his head. He had to keep himself from crying at the moment. Everything he had been feeling in Branch's absence had been poured out to her. A part of him felt embarrassed, but another part of him felt relieved as well. It felt good to admit those things. He couldn't share them with the other Trolls, because they wouldn't have understood.

But he was hoping that Branch understood. And in the end, that's all the mattered to him.

Branch, on the other hand, couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling at the moment. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Poppy had always been an open book but this was just unpredictable. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Poppy was capable of expressing his emotions in such a way. But apparently she was wrong.

Maybe there were some things about Poppy she didn't know about either.

Branch stared at the pink Troll before turning to look the Cloud Twins. They seemed to be at a loss for words as well, and given Cloud Guy's personality, that was saying something. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't good at situations like this, especially when it concerned Poppy. But still, she wanted to comfort him. She wanted do to something.

This must have been how Poppy felt when she left. This was the feeling he had just described.

And it was then that Branch slowly reached out to the Prince of Trolls. She was hesitant to do so, but she strode forward. She placed her hand on his head and gently patted it. Needless to say that Poppy felt the action and slowly looked up to face her. She continued to pat him, and even gave him a reassuring smile.

"You really are too good for this world," she stated. "What did I ever do to deserve such affection from you?"

Poppy's ears perked up as he straightened himself, all the while, his eyes never left Branch. The simple gesture was enough to make all his negative feelings melt away. Branch seemed to have that kind of effect on him, and he didn't want it to end. She kept patting him until she moved down to the ground and picked up the bowl and spoon. She then held it out to him, the smile never leaving her face as she did so.

"May I please have another bowl of your soup?" she questioned.

Those simple words were enough for Poppy. Branch didn't have to tell him what she was actually saying, he knew what she meant. He smiled at her and gently took the cookware, he nodded his head.

"Sure."

He wasted no time in filling her bowl and giving it back to her. Branch ate peacefully, the smile still on her face as she did so. And the look made him incredibly happy, that was what he lived for. Within minutes she finished the meal and turned to look at him one last time. And the words that escaped her lips were enough to make his world go black.

"Thank you, that was most wonderful."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


End file.
